Numb
by Ellemphriem
Summary: Hermione Granger is caught in the web of an unethical law, that she does not intend to follow. Standing tall in front of thousands of muggleborns she raises her fist at the face of the ministry and decides when the time comes to sacrifice herself in order to bring down the law. An unwilling participant will come on board with half a heart, but will end up giving it all to her.
1. Chapters 1-3

**A/N:**

 **\- ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE so don't expect this to be without hundreds of errors. If anyone is interested in beta reading it and helping out, I would appreciate it a lot.**

 **\- fiction by u/4598687/ (ArabellaFaith) Learning to live with Snape - that made me want to try my hand in fiction again, no matter that I don't have the time. Go check that fiction out, it's lovely!**

* * *

 _ **-The child is grown, the dream is gone and I have become comfortably numb-**_

 _ **-Roger Waters**_

 _ **-I lean to you, numb as a fossil. Tell me i'm here-**_

 _ **-Sylvia Plath**_

 _ **-Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it-**_

 _ **-J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1- 3:**_

* * *

Hermione stood in the frontline of the large protest group that had gathered in front of the doors of the Ministry of Magic. They held placates that declared the muggleborn opposition for the new marriage law that was being voted that day in the parliament. She raised her fist in anger and her loose brown curls flooded her face which was contorted in anger "FUCK THE MARRIAGE LAW!" she cried one more time tightening her elbow lock with the woman next to her. They were all moving back and forth in unison and crying the same words again and again in front of the protective auror line that stood in front of them in total apathy with their arms crossed. This madness had begun two years after the war had ended, but back then it was only a lunatic plan in the workings. Somehow it managed to reach the parliament after five more years of pussyfooting around a rise in stillbirths and squib children.

Various medical institutions including St. Mungo where she was employed as a head nurse had taken part in a huge research that tried to find the reason behind all those birth defects. No progress had been accomplished by any of these institutions and doctors, but behind the scenes the new Ministry cabinet was orchestrating a mass brain storming to the people. They were out to convince the world that the birth problem of the magical world had to do with the alarmingly rising amount of muggleborns. Too many pureblood wizards were marrying muggles nowadays and it was easier to pin the problem to the muggles, than search for another more sinister, underlying reason. The government paid to cook many statistics that spoke of muggleborn wizards and witches, descendants of half-breed lines marrying more muggles and therefore driving the magical line to inevitable extinction. No matter how silly or absurd those ideas sounded to Hermione and all the muggleborn community, the reality of the law still slapped them across the faces as more babies were born dead, or with lack of any magical abilities.

This ludicrous idea reached through the years more people of power and finally it was given the chance to become legal. If today the majority of the parliament voted yes, then the marriage law would become a mad reality for her and all the muggleborns. It would tear away most of their given rights of freedom, turning them into objects, meant to be passed along to purebloods for the only purpose of breeding a new half blooded magical line. Hermione had been through hell during the second magical war as most of her friends had been. She would have expected a lot of nasty things to happen to her. Death, torture, illness, depression or mental issues, but the last thing she expected was to have to stand up for her basic right to freedom like all the other citizens at some point in her life. "FUCK THE MARRIAGE LAW" she cried again with her fist taunt in front of her, the knuckles white.

She pulled the woman next to her and the domino effect drew the line a step forth. The aurors remained impassive, making her anger turn to bitterness, as she knew many of them were muggleborn as well. How could they stand against their brothers and sisters with such apathy? Didn't they understand that they were simply being used to silence the call of the just from reaching the closed doors of the ministerial cabinet? Her eyes passed from each face in front of her. Men and women likewise. Most she didn't know, but a couple of faces looked familiar and she was silently thankful that neither Ron nor Harry had taken part in this menagerie.

Her friends had warned her repeatedly not to overexpose herself, but Hermione was one of the leading members of the protest groups and she didn't intend to back down unless this silly bill was buried in some obscure drawer again. She had been actively fighting it's raise since the beginning and she was the most well known face of the muggleborn opposition. Cutely named as the army nurse in many newspaper articles and blog posts, she had partaken in hundreds of interviews and had become a political figure without it been her initial intention. Standing tall in the frontline of many protests she ended up in the middle of expected riots and street fights with the aurors. She had raised her wand against them not few times and she had been imprisoned for civil and criminal disorders. Harry had bailed her out many times, with a sad smile on his lips and a pat on the shoulder. She had grown an impressive rioter file in the auror headquarters and she was being watched almost 24/7.

She assumed that her role in the second war, kept her one step from being prosecuted by the wizengamot all this time. If the law was passed though she would be unable to escape them anymore. They would hunt her, imprison her and finally give her the choice of choosing a pureblood husband or facing a life of no legal rights within the magical community. Forcing her to quit her job and take the road of an outlaw, and for that she was not ready. "FUCK THE MARRIAGE LAW" she cried again and felt her body being pulled and pushed by the huge mass behind her.

Just as she was contemplating to conjure and throw rotten tomatoes at the aurors she heard a lot of commotion from the left wing of the protest. She turned just in time to see a tightly bound group of aurors escorting the Minister of Magic through the hiatus. Angry voices rose above the new arrival, tight fists rose to the air and an intentional movement of the body towards the Minister Shacklebolt, pulled her. She was the first one to escape the elbow locks and fly in front of the aurors towards him digging in her bag for the papers. She climbed two steps with one foot and landed again on the sidewalk with a jump in order to avoid several other protesters that had escaped the single foreboding human mass. She was quick and run like a gazelle raising the paper pack in the air "Minister Shacklebolt! Minister wait!".

The aurors that escorted him didn't break circle neither did they slow down. She reached them and without stopping she fell upon the circle, clinging upon one of the guards with her arm around his shoulder. She started jumping trying to draw the attention of the minister who indeed turned to her briefly and met her eyes. He was quick to look away, but she pressed on "Minister, minister look at me! We have the muggleborn petitions here for the cancellation of this law. I have a pack of three thousand signatures, please minister just take them! Take them, I know you are a good man! Bring them to the parliament before the voting starts!" she said almost hanging from the throat of the poor auror that was trying to shake her off. The group moved up the stairs and she saw many people closing around the auror circle demandingly. She inhaled in fear knowing what was going to take place next, if she couldn't manage to give him the papers in time.

As the circle approached the auror line, the magical police force tightened their postures ready to repeal the protesters that were following foot. Hermione got entangled between rock and a hard place, having the minister escort in front of her, the protesters now hanging off her back and the aurors on her immediate right. She tried again almost throttling her auror donkey in the process "Minster PLEASE! You have to take them! Give us a chance to be free damnit!" she cried and tightened her teeth in anger as she saw the minister moving on without turning back. As her body got stopped by the auror line she tried to hang on to the throat of the guy that had dragged her all this way. He twisted her hands painfully and she released his throat go, falling head first into the chest of another guard. He grabbed her without any restrictions from the waist and tried to bring her down the steps.

Hermione got so pissed off that she started kicking and screaming lashing out on the guy behind her, to no avail. The need to give the signatures to the minister was what pushed her to draw her wand from her sleeve, point it back to the auror that held her calling out "Confringo". The man behind her blasted at least ten feet back and landed on the stairs unconscious. She turned around and taking advantage of the momentary disarray in the auror lines she ducked two tries to be contained and reached the ministry escort that was now almost running "TAKE THE SIGNATURES AND FUCK YOUR MARRIAGE LAW!" she cried infuriated and threw the paper bungle upon the escort. The rubber band broke as the bundle landed on some shoulder and in a matter of seconds the air got filled with white papers swirling around madly. For several seconds she stopped her crazed pace and looked up at the paper shower bemused.

Seeing all those papers scatter around like garbage made her throat convulse and she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. Her eyes teared up and she felt total despair for the first time since the end of the war. She knew there was great commotion around her and that people had drawn wands on both sides. She could hear defensive and offensive spells called all around her, but she had eyes only for the retreating ministerial escort behind the paper curtain. Someone pushed her and she stumbled back.

Pushed and crumbled from rushing feet she saw her work of years being destroyed without ever reaching it's destination. She locked all the commotion outside feeling totally defeated, but her momentary shock was taken aback as strong arms grabbed her from the waist and brought her down roughly to the sidewalk. Her head crashed with force and she felt the pain exploding in her skull. She pointed her wand to her attacker and cried "Confringo". He flew several feet in the air. Hermione kneeled grabbing the back of her head. She raised her eyes at the vanishing feet of the escort as the doors were closing behind them.

She pushed on her feet and took a couple of steps raising her fist again in uncontrollable wrath "NO ONE WILL EVER FORCE ME INTO MARRIAGE! DO YOU HEAR?! NO ONE". Her own voice made her head throb and her knees loosened. She sat down at the sidewalk cradling her head and looking at the scattered papers flying around her. A new bout of tears came and when another auror captured her arms and brought them behind her she didn't truly resist. What was another arrest anyway? Her work was destroyed and during this night, the magical parliament was going to vote one of the most abhorring laws that had ever been passed.

The auror pushed her face down to the cold marble stairs and placed his knee on her back bounding her arms behind her back with magical bonds "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions…". She knew the words by heart and she closed her eyes swallowing her salty saliva and her pride. She had failed after all these years and was unable to accept it. She was unable to accept failure in any manner or form.

Three floors up the door to the minister's office opened up quickly and Shacklebolt entered, his robes cracking behind him. The auror escort stopped at the entrance when they saw their boss turning around.

"I think that should be quite enough minister" Harry Potter said pointing towards the window.

"I say what is enough and when mr. Potter" the minister warned him as he took off his cloak and threw it at his secretary.

"Arresting her again? She didn't really do anything. Her spell was disarming…" Harry begun, but the minister stopped him.

"Disarming? She created a new riot down there!" he cried and moved menacingly next to Harry "She has been doing this for longer than I can remember, and we have already treated her with caution because of you Harry, but today she went over the top. I cannot allow her to shoot at my aurors!"

Harry turned to the remaining escort that was watching at them cautiously from the door "What are you all gawking there! you are dismissed!" he thundered. They dispersed quickly.

"Sir, I must remind you that the ministerial cabinet is expecting you" his secretary said.

"Fine" he shooed her away with the palm of his hand. She tiptoed quickly out closing the door carefully behind her.

"I cannot blame her for the riot minister, you know that I will never agree with this ridiculous law you are about to endorse either. If I was not employed there, I would be rioting next to her" Harry said with furrowed brows.

"Then do so, and rid us of your insolence. On your way out, leave your auror badge at the reception" Kingsley sat down heavily and wiped his forehead.

Harry felt something abandoning in him "Why are you doing this minister? You were always a just and fair governor. What happened to cause this change in you. You didn't even accept the signatures Granger was carrying. It is their legal right to give you the petitions of our civilians, and it is your duty to take them into consideration"

"Why don't you mind your own house, wife and children Potter? This stands too high for either of us" Kingsley retorted heavily.

"You are under pressure then?" Harry asked.

"Immense pressure from people of immense power. I suppose the elite of the magical world is still having issues with accepting the freedom of the muggleborns, or considering them equal. They have been trying to prove them lesser wizards for decades. Now they pinned the birth defects to them as a bonus. I cannot do anything about it with opposition. They are going to bring me down and find a minister that would do their bidding"

"And you are not doing it?" Harry sounded cynical.

"I am working on a plan to try and uncover the real reason behind the birth defects, and keeping my chair makes it easier for me to accomplish that" Kingsley rejoined.

"In which manner are you trying to dig deep?"

"With the elite group of magical officers I am working with. They are going to be able to assist us" Kingsley raised his brow.

Harry frowned "Aurors?"

"No, I mean the Keepers" Kingsley said pursing his lips testily.

Harry drew a deep breath and his face went pale "You are not going to bring them into this are you?"

"You have a better idea?"

"They are dark wizards, hard to control. We cannot collaborate with them as it is, and you want to give them more responsibilities?" Harry threw his hands in the air.

Kingsley leaned on his elbows and his brows knitted "The Keepers were created as the police special forces of our magical world because we needed protection from dark magic Potter, and no auror is equipped to deal with that kind of magic. They are the ones able to control the Underworld, it's magical creatures and it's dark matter. If there is one group that would be highly recommended for this job, then that's them. I suggest you tone down your egotism and try to get along with their commander. It is in the interest of all of us, if that finally happens. For goodness shake this personal feud has been going on long enough"

"You know perfectly well that I respect Snape to the utmost, but he is not the easiest man to work with" Harry shook his head in disdain.

"I don't care! Find a way to deal with him. He and his team are invaluable to us, and we should be so lucky that he agreed to collaborate with the ministry instead of blowing us to kingdom come, when he returned" Kingsley thundered.

"Fine then, let's say I do find a way to communicate with him, what do you think they will be able to do about this mess? Do you think all this has to do with dark magic?" Potter said crossing his arms.

"It could be so, since there is no illegal traceable magic taking place at the moment. If something is at hand it must be undetectable and that can only happen through highly advanced dark magic and I need the Keepers to investigate" Kingsley said and raised himself. He took up some folders and looked up at Potter "And you and the aurors are going to assist them" he warned.

Potter winced "Are they informed?"

"I should think so. I spoke to him yesterday" the minister said and made it for the door.

"He accepted?" Harry asked with honest interest.

"He gave me a curt nod. That should suffice as an agreement" the minister raised his brow and opened the door.

"What about Granger?" Harry asked.

"A night in prison should extinguish the fire in her for the time being. Her riots are certainly not helping me find out the truth. They are only making matters worst"

"Please minister, I know I have asked this a dozen times, but just once more. Can we release her? You know she didn't mean any harm. She is a brilliant witch fighting for her rights on freedom. She just doesn't want to be forced into marriage as millions of other muggleborns. Would you want this fate upon you?" Harry asked almost pleadingly.

Kingsley paused at the door skeptically "Get her out before the tabloids get in on this mess" he said and warned him with his eyes.

"Thank you" Harry stood up quickly.

"Don't thank me yet, because the law is going to be passed tonight. Miss Granger has been on the protest spotlight for so long, that she will be the first dragged to the wizengamot to choose a husband. They want to make an example out of her to silence the masses. If the muggleborns lose their leader, their spirit will break. Tell her to get prepared for the inevitable and pray the Keepers find out the real reason behind the birth defects. Only with solid evidence will I be able to draw back this insidious law" Kingsley said solemnly.

Harry watered his lips and nodded unable to find a suitable reply. "Finish with the riot down there" Kingsley added and closed the door behind him.

Outside in the midst of the debris, Hermione got pulled on her feet violently and she jerked her body back to the officer "get your hands off of me" she spat and tried to pull away to no avail. The crowd had been dispersed and most of the main rioters were already in bounds and led away from the scene.

"Easy missy" the auror warned.

"Call your girlfriend missy, not me!" she twisted her body around.

"Come on loosen up, we've done this a dozen times, you know the drill" he was patiently leading her towards the auror vehicles. Hermione pouted her lips and groaned as her head was pounding with pain. The voice of Harry was what made her look back at the blackened and destroyed pile of signed papers.

"Jess, let her go" her friend was coming down the steps with his arm raised.

The auror winced and rolled his eyes "There we go again" he muttered and before Harry reached them her bounds were off her arms.

She immediately cupped the back of her head and rubbed it offering a vague "thank you" to Harry.

"I'll take care of her Jess, go on" Harry said kindly.

"Sure boss, take care missy" he said to her with a side smile before turning his back at them.

Hermione frowned at his back and then looked back at her papers. Without waiting for Harry she run up the steps and stood in the middle of that chaos looking lost "No" she whispered and placed her fingers on her mouth. Her eyes quickly teared up again.

"Mione come on, I have to get you out of here, before the press arrives" Harry said touching her shoulder.

She shook him off and took a step away "It's gone, everything's gone. All my work. I have to save anything I can" she muttered and kneeled down picking up paper after paper. Some crumbled, some burned, many blackened by stepping boots, others torn, they were all picked up messily and placed near her chest.

"Mione I don't think you understand. Shacklebolt let you off the hook one last time. If we don't get out of here now, he is not going to give you another chance. And there is more, we have to talk" Harry tried to talk to her again looking back at the gates were several news carpools were arriving.

"Fucking bastard didn't even look at me, he didn't take the petitions. It took me three years to gather all these signatures and now they are all gone" she muttered again to herself picking up the papers with one hand, with the other pushing her stray hair away from her eyes.

"HERMIONE!" Harry cried almost to her face.

"WHAT!?" she retorted with force throwing all the papers she had gathered in the air.

"We have to leave now" her friend said meaningfully. She turned around and saw the news reporters entering the ministerial park.

"I can't leave my work here, I have to pick it up, I have to. We don't have time. The bill is going to be passed tonight" she muttered again looking around her feet like a lost puppy.

Harry touched her arm and turned her to face him. He looked at her with warm loving eyes and gave her a sad smile "The bill is going to be passed. The law is going to be on by tomorrow Hermione. It's over" he said softly.

She shook her head "No, it cannot be, I have to try till the last moment" she said and passed her palm roughly from her wet eyes.

"it's over Mione, we have to leave" he said soothingly.

"I cannot be ordered into marriage, nobody should have to, Harry….." she said almost in desperation. Harry looked behind her and without warning embraced her. A loud crack apparated them away from the ministry, just as the first camera crews arrived at the ministry steps.

On the fifth floor of the Ministry of Magic a dark blue curtain was kept away from the window by long elegant fingers. A strong jawline, long nose and high forehead were enveloped by a sea of long black hair tied loosely at the back of the head. A pair of hard eyes that held a tint of green when the sun shone upon them was looking at the scene below sternly.

"You have been looking at this for the last hour. Is it so interesting?" the woman sitting on the office leather couch said without looking up from the book she was reading. She was a mature minx of about thirty five, with a strong build and prominent curves. Her eyes were bright blue and her hair the bluest black, matching the man in the room. Her eyebrows were arched and expressive and her lips full and smiling at his broad shoulders and tall well built frame. His fingers moved slightly upon the curtain and his free hand came behind his back resting in a tight fist. His jawline moved as his teeth clenched. He did not speak. The woman kept on reading, but on seeing no reaction from him she raised her eyes one more time. She exhaled and raised her brow. Placing her book next to her she got up and moved to him quietly. She placed her hand upon the window sill and looked outside letting her arm touch his slightly "Took them long enough to bring it down this time" she said quietly and frowned "What's all this debris?"

His bob's apple moved up and down and his eyes never left the stairs below them. The side of his mouth quirked, but he didn't reply. The woman next to him raised her brow and inhaled "Don't tell me it's the muggleborn petitions…" she trailed off.

"Yes" he said with his impressive deep voice.

She winced and crossed her arms "Shacklebolt didn't accept them, then?"

He shook his head slightly and closed his eyes as he exhaled the "No" to her.

She looked at his hard profile and shook her head "That's a pity Severus, but there is nothing we can do at this point. The riot is not our responsibility, nor are these petitions". He didn't reply and she turned her attention to the sidewalk again "What about the missing muggleborns? Did Shacklebolt say anything?" she asked.

"We don't mess with auror business" he rejoined heavily.

"I don't expect us to, I just thought that is what you two talked about yesterday" the woman said thoughtfully.

"Call everybody in" he said coldly.

"A full meeting now?"

He gave her a curt nod. She lifted her hand to his shoulder, but he caught it and pushed it away. The woman withdrew from him carefully. His eyes narrowed down at the place where two people apparated and his black eyebrows frowned deeply.

-.-

Four days later found Hermione still bearing a dull pain from her head and her egotism non the less bitter. She had remained at Harry's and Ginny's house for safety, even though the charges on her were dropped the next day. The marriage bill had been passed with very few votes against and it had become a law the next day. The ministry had been ready to take on the red tape for this theatre of the macabre with the appropriate employees and offices. As it seemed there had never been any doubt about the marriage law becoming a reality. Three days in and there were already names of muggleborns registered and pureblood petitions for marriage. What the ministry hadn't taken into consideration was that amidst the several honest petitions, there were going to be several more sinister taking place. This law bound muggleborns as pets or objects to a pureblood. They were going to become possessions. Yes, the law gave them the opportunity to choose from a group of petitioners, but that was a joke, in her eyes. She didn't want to marry anyone, never mind being forced to choose from a group of people she didn't know. She raised her eyes to Ginny that was cleaning the table….or of people she knew. It mattered not that Ron, Harry and Neville had all offered to petition for her in order to give her the freedom she wanted. Until at least this thing was resolved. Until she found a way to bring down this ridiculous law in some manner or another. Harry and Ron were already married, but Neville wasn't and he was the best candidate for her, and the safest. He swore that he was going to petition in order to help her out, and still Hermione didn't want to follow him home and play good wife to him, even if it was for the eyes of the aurors. Harry brought her home papers and articles that spoke of the workings of the ministry trying to warn her that she was going to be dragged first of all the muggleborns in front of the wizengamot to choose a husband. They intended to make an example out of her in order to suppress muggleborn opposition throughout the magical world. He told her that it was wise to let Neville petition and then choose him and lead a safe life in his house, for a short time. She was unmoving in her decision to play it bold towards the ministry and resist any kind of an attempt to wed.

She lifted her eyes to Ginny again and pursed her lips "You have cleaned this particular spot so many times, that you wiped the wax clean off the wood"

Ginny stopped and inhaled rolling her eyes "I am worried"

"We all are" Hermione threw the paper she was reading aside and drew her hair away from her face.

"You are in real danger and you are making no attempt to understand it" Ginny retorted and moved close to her eagerly "Neville called again today. He said that your name has been registered yesterday and that petitions on you are open"

Hermione frowned "No"

"Listen to me" Ginny begun.

Hermione pushed her away and stood up "I won't. Tell Neville thank you, for the millionth time, but no, no and yet again NO. I am not going to marry any man, unless I fall head over heals in love with him, and Neville is too far off the target"

Ginny sat down heavily "You really don't get it"

"Yes I do"

"They are going to banish muggleborns that resist the marriage law, from the magical community. You will loose your wand and your right to use magic legally. You will lose your job and possibly your house. What will you do then?" Ginny asked.

"I will find a way to have the voice of thousands be heard. I will manage to forfeit this law in the end" Hermione started pacing up and down the room.

"You will manage nothing as a vagabond" Ginny retorted with a dismissive gesture.

"I will find a way…" Hermione rejoined.

"How…just tell me your plan"

Hermione paused as the main door opened and closed in 12 Grimmauld place "I really cannot accept that someone would force people into becoming possessions. I cannot accept that this is either real or that it will last. I had three thousand petitions in my hands. I tried to show them to him, but he didn't look at me. He didn't….." Hermione exhaled and frowned.

"And yet all this is real, and it is becoming more solid by the minute" the worried voice of Harry came from the door.

Hermione flickered her eyes closed but didn't turn "Tell me you have some good news today. I haven't slept for three nights"

He walked in and sat at one of the stools heavily "I am afraid no. The world has become a crazy place" he said.

"What happened love?" Ginny asked and embraced him tenderly.

"Everyone has become unstable I swear. The roads are full of rioters, the ministry has unleashed all the auror force upon them, the newly found marriage law offices are working overtime taking in petitions and bringing in muggleborns to see possible husbands. And to top this off, we have a dozen muggleborns missing" Harry shook his head.

"Missing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, they seem to vanish into thin air and Shacklebolt doesn't want those news to come into correlation with the newly found law. He doesn't need the negative publicity of it all" Harry replied.

"Have they assigned anyone to check on the missing people?" Hermione asked.

"I have taken over" Harry said flicking his shoulders.

"Solid choice from a discredited man" Ginny smiled.

Harry rubbed his face "Shacklebolt is not that bad Ginny, leave off"

"To hell his IS! He turned his back on me and my petitions. He helped this law come to fruition!" Hermione thundered to him.

Harry looked at her sadly "Don't ever mention this to anyone little bookworm…you hear?"

"Mention what?" Hermione asked coming closer.

"Shacklebolt is trying to figure out why there are so many people influenced for this unethical law. It doesn't make any sense to him. He is not a dishonourable man, contrary to what you think. He just needs to find out what is happening and it is easier to do it from his current position, than to quit and do it freestyle" Harry said matter of factly.

"Is he suspecting anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Dark magic" Harry winced.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly and she tilted her head "Dark magic?"

"He suspects that dark spells might be affecting large groups of people and that can only happen through large portals in the underworld" Harry replied.

"If that's the case…" Hermione begun.

"…it needs to be investigated and that is what is going to happen" Harry cut her through.

"You taking over that also?" Ginny asked.

"No"

"Who will then?" Hermione asked.

"The Keepers of course" Harry pursed his lips.

Hermione's face went pale and it must have shown. She swallowed and took a sit next to him "Right" she said as steadily as she could. The Keepers….the auror special forces that were being led by her former professor Snape. The man she had seen fall bloody at the feet of Harry and her heart had broken. The man whose memories she had seen, and her heart had cried. The man that returned four years later and made all heads turn to his direction just by being there. He was awarded an order of Merlin First Class, and he stroke a deal with the ministry that was shady and very secretive. They were named the Keepers. After sometime it became known that they were hired to protect the magical world from any dark magic, from any sources in any parallel world and they couldn't have chosen a better person for the job. He got a team of five people, all chosen by him for their skills in the dark arts, and after that no one heard from him again. He remained hidden into the shadows doing what he knew best. Protecting them. Hermione albeit the newest information that purged him of his old sins, was unable to shed her former conditioning. In the rare occasion that she was in his presence, she felt a strong need to stay away from him. Whenever Harry spoke of the Keepers, therefore of him, Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to listen. Nevertheless she always reminded herself that this man had always been protecting them in some manner or another. And for that she was thankful to him. She just preferred to be thankful from a respectful distance, and she assumed that he preferred the same. He was not making any public appearances, no one knew where he lived or what his life was like, at this moment. His need for privacy was well respected by the ministry, commoners and journalists alike, mostly because, as Hermione assumed, other people were also afraid of him.

Ginny broke the silence "Have you talked to Snape about this mess?"

"you mean the dark magic? No, we are not to mess with Keeper business" Harry shook his head. His relationship with his former nemesis hadn't really improved after Snape's return. Not because Harry hadn't tried to make up for all his unfair behaviour, but because Snape was not interested in making amends. They kept a typical relationship crisscrossing only for business purposes, something that had become the thorn in Harry's side.

"I mean about the missing muggleborns" Ginny said.

"they are not to mess with auror business either" Harry said tiredly.

"Better keep away from each other" Hermione said.

"Better for whom?" Harry frowned.

"For both of you. Too much to be said, between unwilling participants" Hermione clarified.

"I am not unwilling" Harry intervened.

"I wasn't talking about you" Hermione retorted.

Harry signed thoughtfully "I suppose you're right"

"That I am, always" Hermione smirked to him.

Harry frowned "Not always, listen things have gotten complicated"

"What?" Hermione asked.

Harry drew an envelope from his jacket and gave it to her "This is for you"

Hermione reached out and before taking it she looked at him sideways "From whom is it?"

"The ministry" Harry said steadily.

Ginny covered her mouth "Shit"

"…just got real. Open it up Mione, and if you can, call Neville and tell him to put up his petition today" Harry warned her. She took the envelope and then back at him warily.

"Give it here" she spat and she took the paper angrily. Harry sat back and crossed his arms. Hermione unfolded the letter and begun reading. Her face turned from angry, to wary and finally to shocked. She raised her eyes to her friend with her mouth hanging open and her hand slightly trembling.

"What?" Ginny asked coming around and taking the letter from her hands. She didn't wait for Hermione's revelations.

"I have eleven petitions already, and Lucius bloody Malfoy is one of them" Hermione said with her mouth still open and her face went livid.

Ginny read quickly and covered her mouth "She is right" she said pointlessly.

Harry raised his brow "I know…."

Hermione dropped her arms and started pacing up and down the kitchen "not Draco, Lucius…..his father. Why would his father want to marry me? This is orchestrated upon revenge, you mark my word"

Ginny frowned "Isn't he married to Narcissa?"

Harry pursed his lips "They divorced right after the war. Apparently Lucius's actions towards Draco, were not met kindly by the mother. Cannot blame her really"

Hermione who stopped momentarily to listen, started pacing again grabbing her hair in despair "What the actual fuck am I going to do? This paper says that due to the fact that Mr. Malfoy is one of the oldest families in the magical world, I am expected at the ministry to evaluate his petition tomorrow morning"

Harry inhaled "I told you that things were more serious than you thought. I told you the ministry intended to make an example out of you. Well, Malfoy eldest gave them the opportunity"

Hermione stopped fluidly and her long brown curls wrapped around her shoulder "Harry, this man wants revenge on me and he found the best way to do it. The ministry must know this is true. He was a death eater! He was a murderer and an outlaw. How could they have allowed him access muggleborn petitions? Once upon a time he wanted every muggleborn dead for crying out loud!" she exclaimed.

"Are you trying to convince me of the obvious? I know this makes no sense Hermione. Nothing makes sense anymore. That is why we suspect dark magic, because all these actions have no legal basis. We are trying to solve this" Harry rejoined.

"Not you, the Keepers" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Same thing" Harry retorted "Main point is, that we are not idle"

"It's not the same thing. I know you I can talk to you. I cannot talk to Snape to ask him if he has found the solution to this. If I am going to be spared the ridicule of choosing a husband, not to mention being dragged at the ministry to choose a murderer as one!" Hermione rebuked.

"I can talk to Snape for you" Harry said carefully.

Hermione buttoned up "Talk to him about the dark magic and ask him if he has any clue as to what is going on, not about me"

Harry rubbed his face "that is what I meant"

Hermione loosened up and wiped her hair off her sweaty forehead "Sorry Harry, I understood incorrectly"

"It matters not what Snape knows, or what he is able to do. At the moment you are being officially called in front of the wizengamot to choose a husband. They are going to make an example out of you remember?" Harry said.

Hermione's jaw set and her eyes narrowed "I am going to attend, but I am not going to choose"

Ginny nodded "You don't get it, no"

"No, you don't get it. I don't care if they ban me from the magical community. I was born from muggle parents. I can make my way in that world if need be, but I will not compromise my dignity to any unethical law" Hermione spat.

Ginny pursed her lips and exhaled "I truly admire you, but I am a realist, and Hermione dear….i am worried. You maybe able to live amidst muggles, but you are a witch. Magic is your life. Getting banned from this life, will eventually kill you"

Hermione closed her eyes "I know Ginny, but I won't back down"

"Do you want me to escort you at the hearing?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him for a moment "No, Harry, you have exposed yourself too much for me already. It's enough" she shook her head and sat down exhausted. This was taking a bigger toll on her than she cared to admit to her friends. Even the thought of being unable to perform magic was causing a panic attack in her.

"Will you call Neville, or will i?" Harry rejoined.

"no one will, because I won't accept a husband. I will attend the wizengamot tomorrow morning to sign a paper of quitting the magical world" she said decisively "They want to make an example out of me? Fine. I will do a better job for them. Let them feast on that" she added.

Harry couldn't help but to smile knowingly "Stubborn as hell"

She retorted the smile with obvious fatigue. Her lack of sleep was also weighing heavily upon her "and then some"

"I will come along" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded "You will stay home with your husband. I don't want you guys under fire and there are going to be many journalists waiting for me there"

"After your refusal, the magical law will not be able to protect you anymore and you magical trace will be under surveillance. You won't be able to use it anymore. Do you have any plans for that?" Harry asked.

"She is going to come here and we will talk about it" Ginny intervened.

Hermione nodded "We shall see. Harry listen I really have no plans. The only thing I want is to leave the ministry with my dignity intact and to see the smile wiped off the face of Malfoy elder" she raised her brow.

Harry pushed a tea cup towards her and smiled "I am going to be there to enjoy that"

"Listen Ginny I just want one favour from you before I go tomorrow" Hermione pursed her lips testily.

"Anything honey" Ginny nodded.

"I want to bring my cat and my guitar here. Will that be ok with you?"

"Of course, add to that a couple of clothes. Your house is going to be under surveillance after everything ends. They will confiscate it from you" Harry said and sadness spread on his face.

Hermione nodded "I know, but I don't want them to get my cat and my guitar" she repeated stubbornly. Those two things were far too important to her. Even more than her small, clean and well organised apartment in Diagon Alley.

"They won't honey" Ginny landed her hand on her shoulder.

Hermione pinched her nose "I will become a fugitive" she said mostly to herself.

"Not unless you call Neville" Harry raised his brow.

Hermione pushed him without opening her eyes "Shut it, Ginny?" she asked looking at the girl.

Ginny nodded "I will bring the crystal ball immediately" she said as she run out of the kitchen.

"After tomorrow's hearing I will go to my apartment to get my stuff. Are you sure you have no problem with me crashing for a while with you? It will make you a target likewise" Hermione asked Harry.

"It's not illegal to have a muggleborn guest Mione. No law is going to change common hospitality. No one is going after me for tending to my friend in need" Harry said matter of factly.

"Do you really think it's dark magic at fault?" she asked toying with her tea.

"There is no other logical reason"

"Do you think Snape is going to figure this out for us?" she added licking her lips hopefully.

"He is the best at that. I think he will do it, yes" Harry nodded.

Hermione rubbed her mouth and looked out the window "I want to help him" she said.

Harry looked up "How?"

She shook her head "I don't know. Somehow. If he is trying to solve this mess, I want in also"

"Difficult if not impossible Mione. No one has access to the Keepers" Harry reasoned.

"you do" Hermione looked at him sideways.

Harry nodded "and tell him what? that you want an interview with him?"

"A meeting, a whatever…that I want to help him. I am desperate Harry can't you see? If there is anyone able to help us, I want to be a part of them" she said solemnly.

Harry nodded and rubbed his hair "I will try to pass some note to him in some manner ok? He rarely if ever accepts meetings with us. I will give a note to his secretary and hope he gets it. What do you want written on it?"

"Tell him my interest in his research, and that if he wants my assistance in any manner, to meet me somewhere…." Hermione frowned at her own thoughts. Her fear for that man, got overrun by her need to have him win over the insanity that was overflowing the world.

Harry snickered "That's what I should write to him? Meet her somewhere?….Mione!" he admonished.

She covered her mouth and looked at him thoughtfully "If you manage it today, tell him to meet me tomorrow afternoon at seven at the Immortal pub in Diagon Alley. It's close to my house, and I will try to get there after I grab my stuff"

Harry scribbled down a few words shaking his head "A meeting with Snape…talk about unbelievable"

"This law is unbelievable" Hermione joined sternly.

Harry looked up and placed the note on the inside of his jacket "Fine, consider it done, but don't expect him to show up Mione. He won't"

Hermione nodded "I have to try. If he doesn't I will turn to others. To anyone who cares to do something"

Harry winced and rubbed his cheek "good going girl"

Hermione paused and smiled confused "you mean it?"

"Yes, even though I am terribly worried about you. You are handling this with far more dignity than I would have" Harry admitted with a sweet smile.

"Then don't pressure me about Neville anymore you asshole…" Hermione smiled and took a sip from her tea.

"I promise you I won't" he rejoined and they both looked up as Ginny entered the rooms.

"Found it. Damn thing was stuck between the bed and the floorboards in the guest room…" she muttered as she placed the crystal ball down and cleaned it with her sleeve.

Hermione winced playfully "What have you been doing with it?"

"threw it at Harry during a fit of anger…" Ginny said and looked up. Hermione and Harry looked at her for a moment "I don't use it much anyway and it was heavy enough to break his skull"

Hermione harked and covered her mouth unable to stop herself. Harry and Ginny joined her for a healthy dose of laughter that didn't last very long. Half an hour later Hermione's laughter had faded in a serious expression as her friend was giving her a reading with a haunting voice "And lo, he shall rule with a gentle hand and his shadow shall touch upon every wound. Steel will be his skin and fire will be his blood, in care shall he conquer all before him. And lo, she shall rule with a quick wit and her shadow shall touch upon every closed heart. No law forged of Man, Dwarf or Elf shall endure her, fear. Thus will the woman fall, slain by neither blade or arrow but by a sorcerous power of brightest magic and so shall her body be consumed in the flames of love and for all eternity burn"**

-.-

The very next morning found a meeting room occupied by aurors, keepers and few other secretarial officers. At their head sat Shacklebolt. He called up a meeting to inform them about the missing muggleborns and about the need to investigate the underworld for any traces of dark magic. He chose a few selected aurors that Harry suggested. People that didn't abide by the new law and had shown their dislike from the very start. The same went for the secretarial officers that were to keep documents of the meeting. From the keepers only Severus was attending and it had been hard bringing him over. Since he returned and took over the keepers he made it his business to keep away from the rest of the ministry. His job was bordered up quite nicely and it didn't include any interactions if he felt them unnecessary. So he frequently deemed them so…they left him to his own devices and he rebuked their conduct in the same manner. He did what he knew best and handling dark magic was really giving him the mental and physical relief he needed. When the issue of the parallel worlds came into play he was slightly reluctant, but not for long. He dove into these worlds with a freedom that pleased him and after four years of moving around inside them, he was now at ease. His already advanced knowledge in that kind of magic was an asset when he had to move through magical barriers, portals, gateways or simply for travelling around worlds that were stripped down almost to an elemental base. Letting all your guards down could end you up seeing the world in molecular level, just a white light, that starts from nowhere and ends nowhere. During these four years he had a lot of experiences that added to his academic and also practical knowledge by degrees. He had his ass kicked by various creatures residing in there and he had taken upon his skin several dark magic attacks. Something that due to his nasty experiences with Voldemort, was met boldly and without too much bother. So he chose five people, most of them old acquaintances that had a good knowledge of the underworld and the dark spells moving in there and he made up the keepers. Silent most of them when around him, they followed his lead without too many questions and did their job almost to perfection. He required nothing more, and neither did the ministry that was very happy to alleviate the burden of dark magic from it's beloved Aurors. It was better to dump the nasty work to his shady team and let the aurors take the front lines and deal with the public and the journalists. He rather enjoyed this arrangement, since he was not in a hurry to deal either with the public and it's unrealistic views about him or his past, nor with the journalists. He would choose dark magic, weird creatures and the danger of dying, to the other option any day. So the ministry rested assured that at least the parallel worlds and their flowing magic was kept in check by experienced wizards, and he was content to be out of the spotlight.

When the problem with the marriage law first arose he was tactfully hidden in his offices minding his own business. At first he thought this ridiculous idea that brought civilisation back to the middle ages was just a joke, but as months and then years progressed and prominent people blamed the muggleborns for the birth defects, he became wary. This madness begun spreading like a fungus on the masses, who searched angrily for an easy target to blame for all the wrongs in the world. As more and more babies were born with defects and the number of stillborns skyrocketed, the small flaming core that blamed muggleborns begun inflating. Their hatred reached out it's tentacles and took over many politicians who started supporting a bill that suggested muggleborns be married to purebloods in order to clean up the genetic code. At first the more serious group of the parliament laughed the idea away above a cup of tea in some antechamber, but the illness was spreading beneath their feet. Feeding off racist ideas about racial supremacy. In the end finding good supporters within the ministry itself. Soon enough mouth to mouth the word spread and instigated mostly by purebloods and some half bloods the bill gathered enough man power and acceleration to be presented to parliament. Originally it was the subject of heated arguments inside the cabinets, but as years passed by it gained more supporters. It was presented for voting one month ago, and right now Severus sat in his chair, musing over his tea with his brows clouded, knowing that this idiocy had become…the law. He had followed the story from a respectful distance more and more disgusted at how easily human nature could get corrupted. How humans were so eager to treat a fellow human like trash in order to fulfil their own sick dreams. He read the articles, saw the news and relinquished on the riots that took place. At least those showed that a small portion of the masses had a healthy reaction to this insanity.

Not that their actions managed to stop this mess in the end…..he thought remembering how the final riot yesterday outside the ministry ended up with many rioters getting arrested and their petitions getting stepped on, and torn apart. He was unable to support that movement as he wished, because his position in the Keepers, and his own past were compromising. He wished for privacy and raising a placard in front of a riot wouldn't assist him to that direction much…so he was unable and admittedly unwilling to participate in this rancour. Yet, within his isolation he couldn't help but feel kind of guilty for not standing up for what he thought was right. Remaining silent only endorsed the longevity of this situation. His silence was truly concession. So when Kingsley came to find him five days ago and offered him to investigate the underworlds for any traces of escaping dark magic towards their world he was at first thoughtful. When the minister explained his fears about magically induced illnesses that could cause the birth defects, Severus jumped into the deal with both feet, albeit he never let it be known how eager he was. It was his chance to assist this situation from behind the scenes. If he could find out proof that those birth defects were a result of dark magic, this insidious law was going to be easily torn down in a heap of ridicule. Taking all the supremacists with it. For the time being he kept these thoughts to himself as Kingsley spoke to the aurors about the impertinent need to find the missing muggleborns. He looked up, the frown never leaving his eyes and he rested his chin on his fist .

"We will need several auror groups to take up several areas of the city. Mr. Potter I want those men out there 24/7, targeting muggleborn communities. I don't want a single person going missing from now on" Kingsley said and looked over at the boy who lived. Severus looked at him steadily. The boy had proven a better auror than he had originally predicted, and a steady authority figure amidst his colleagues. Something that kept the aurors in check…for that alone Severus appreciated Potter more than he let on, although he didn't want to acquire closer contact than strictly necessary. Their past was heavy and lay too close for comfort, and Severus didn't want to stir it up at all. Thus he chose to keep his contacts with the brilliant young man minimal and on a need to know basis.

"Consider it done minister" Potter replied solemnly.

"have you any leads?" Kingsley asked.

When the door opened and closed Severus didn't pay an attention to it at all, but when the secretary reached him and leaned over his shoulder his frown deepened "This is for you sir, from mr. Potter" she said in a hushed tone offering him the note. He took it without looking at her. She bowed in courtesy and left the cabinet quietly. The conversation around him had not stopped, but he had stopped listening to it. He looked up at Potter who looked at him fleetingly and then turned his attention to Kingsley again.

"Several people had seen a dark cloaked figure close to the places where the disappearances took place, but nothing more than that" Potter said.

"Have you seen any patterns in the maps? Are they taking place in a particular area?" the minister asked.

Potter shook his head "They are happening all over the place unfortunately"

"And no bodies discovered of course" the minister added.

"No"

"Do you have a plan on how to deal with this?" Kingsley asked.

"We are thinking of putting up a bait. One of my muggleborn aurors. She will be on surveillance 24/7 and I am hoping that her muggleborn trace is going to dig out the attacker" Harry rejoined and Kingsley nodded.

Severus held the paper in his hands and breathed evenly as he read the words again and again trying to take in everything. The impossibility of the request a tad more bothersome than the boldness of that young man on asking such a thing. He raised his eyes on Potter strictly and kept on looking at him, willing him to turn around. Soon Harry did turn and met his eyes. The look of recognition was enough for Severus. He squinted his eyes slightly and tilted his head, in a silent but demanding inquiry. Harry winced and looked towards the table and then at the minister again. Severus looked at the rude piece of paper again and his eyebrow rose critically.

"Master Snape, what about the underworlds?" Kingsley asked and Severus knew that he had missed part of the conversation. He looked up from the paper with difficulty.

"What about them?" he asked heavily, forcing himself to fold the paper instead of tearing it up and throwing it at Potter.

"Have you begun investigating them about possible dark magic attacks?" the minister asked quietly.

"Yes"

Kingsley looked around him in obvious unease and then smiled at Severus "And?" he urged him on.

Severus inhaled and pursed his lips thoughtfully "It's too soon to tell you anything yet. You know pretty well that any journey inside these worlds leaves the visitor exhausted and in need of recuperation. Three of my Keepers have visited two parallel worlds and investigated several gates and portals. Nothing out of the ordinary. Now they are going to need one week to get back at the job. That leaves me and Margot to do another pass. The moment we see something I will inform you. As for now, I have seen no visible dark magic portals around the city. Whatever is happening, must be happening through deep gateways. And those need time and sufficient manpower"

Kingsley nodded "I assume you will take over the deeper gateways personally?"

"Obviously" he drawled.

"Master I would like you to check also on the missing muggleborns" the minister said heavily.

"That's auror business" he rejoined stiffly.

"I want you to check for any traces of them inside the underworlds" Kingsley added quickly.

Severus lifted his head and after a few moments nodded "I need their magical traces. How many are there?"

"Eleven" Harry replied across him.

Severus looked at him thoughtfully and gave a curt nod "Very well"

After that the conversation more or less had finished for him, so he got lost in thought, and on every single turn the note from Potter returned full force to bother him with it's audacity. Still unable to believe the boldness of that request, he couldn't but secretly admire its instigator, the army nurse. If there was one person out there unafraid to make such requests from him, then that would be his former student and recent first column oddity, Hermione Granger. He had read about her bold stance against this madness, quite indifferently, and yet her spirit was not something to be scoffed at. He had witnessed her fierce personality during the last year of school, and that part had followed her into adulthood. Becoming her trademark, something that launched her into lawbreaking stardom. The face of revolution, she was not afraid to stand against dozens of aurors. Why would she find it intimidating to pass a note to him through Potter?. He pressed his lips and looked as the meeting got dispersed. The doors opened up and without speaking to anyone he moved steadily to the antechamber. He frowned critically at himself wondering why that paper was still on him, and not in an ashtray somewhere, when a rather strong hand landed on his arm and stopped him. He turned around and saw Potter. He stood several inches lower looking steadily into his eyes. Severus looked at Potter's hand pointedly and the young man withdrew it.

"I am sorry professor. I was calling you, but you didn't hear me" Harry said.

"What can I help you with?" he asked trying to sound distantly polite.

Harry pointed at his leather jacket "you got my message…" he said matter of factly.

Severus raised his brow and tilted his head "Indeed I did"

Harry looked about him at the people going by and licked his lips "So?" he asked.

Severus winced and shook his head but didn't speak. Harry crossed his arms "Are you going to meet her?" he asked finally.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned his back at Potter intending not to value him with an answer. He began walking away, but he heard strong footsteps behind him "Will you?" Harry insisted.

"Of course I will not Mr. Potter. Where do you think we are and you are passing notes under the table, at school? This attitude is unacceptable" he admonished without lowering his speed. Potter reached him and walked quickly next to him.

"I know you have a lot of work, and so do i, but this is important. Far too important" Harry said almost out of breath.

"Important to whom Mr. Potter? The world has become a nightmare. There is a law that forces fellow humans into becoming possessions. The streets are full of riots. Store fronts are being brought down, cars are set ablaze, thieves find the opportunity to make a fortune. No one is truly safe. Muggleborns are mistreated, manhandled and finally gone missing and quite possibly end up dead. The underworlds need a long time to investigate, so currently my work cannot alleviate the pain the muggleborns are going through, and you think it is important for me to meet Miss Granger? Get a grip young man" he cursed under his breath.

"It is important to me" Harry said stopping on his tracks.

Severus walked a few feet more and then stopped himself. He turned around and looked at Harry "Egotistical point of view"

Harry shook his head "You don't seem to understand"

Severus thrust his chin "Make me, for my time is truly limited and your issues with the army nurse are not my own"

Harry nodded "No they are not, but you seem willing to help with all this. That is what we are after professor. Your help. You have helped us for seven years at school. Can I dare hope that you are willing to help us now?"

"Assume nothing, and speak more clearly" Severus replied shifting his weight impatiently.

Harry approached him carefully "The army nurse, Hermione, I assume you know her lawless career as a rioter…." he trailed off. Severus raised his brow "….,has been chosen to be made an example by the wizengamot. They send her a note calling her today to choose from a group of already eleven petitioners for a husband. If she refuses she is going to be the first muggleborn deleted from the official catalogues. She will lose her job and they will confiscate her house. They called on her first, because she is the face of the revolution and they want to bend the will of the people. If they manage to get her married, any opposition is going to be useless. Right at this moment Hermione is in front of the wizengamot facing her dark fate"

Severus eyes looked up to the ceiling quickly were several floors above them was the wizengamot theatre. He looked back down at Potter but didn't speak. Harry took that as an endorsement and he continued "You may, or you may not know how stubborn Hermione is. I tried to convince her to take Neville's petition…." Severus visibly winced there, unable to control his reaction "…but she was adamant. She went there to face those judges and to sign over her magical rites. She does not intend to follow the law. She does not intend to marry anyone forcefully. And no matter how worried I am for her, I am also proud of her conduct"

Severus swallowed and crossed his arms, but still didn't speak "Today Hermione is going to give up her basic rights to freedom and I am here to support her. When I told her that you were actively investigating the reason behind the squibs and the birth defects she instinctively wanted to help you. She wants to bring down this law and helping anyone who is trying to do the same seems a natural choice to her, which I can understand. She asked me to reach out to you. I promised i'd give you a note….but I am trying harder than that, because she deserves it" he finished and rubbed his mouth, wiping the perspiration there.

Severus inhaled "Admirable as her conduct is, she is utterly unqualified to assist me. I am sorry Mr. Potter" he hesitated slightly before adding "I wish her a positive conclusion to her trials". Surprised by not feeling at peace with his attitude he turned around and started walking away again when Harry stopped him at his tracks and this time Severus face went deathly pale.

"Lucius Malfoy is one of the petitioners…" Harry trailed off. Severus turned around slowly and looked at him. He felt sweat breaking on his forehead "This is a case of vengeance isn't it?" Harry added. Severus swallowed and pressed his lips "That lunatic has his eyes on an innocent, brilliant and brave woman, that only seeks her freedom. If you think we should allow this to happen then throw that paper away and don't bother with us again. If not, then you know where to find her" Harry said steadily and nodded. He then turned his back and left a moonstruck Severus in the middle of the corridor looking at his back lost. His hand went into his pocket and grabbed the paper. Without removing it he closed his fingers around it and pressed it tightly. His jaws clicked set and he turned around and begun walking towards the elevator.

-.-

Three floors up Hermione was sitting in the middle of theatre looking around her as the wizengamot was in total disarray and turmoil after her refusal to choose a husband. They were trying to get everything back in order. A door behind her opened and closed but she didn't dare move or look away from her judges. Her heart was racing and her hands were slightly trembling as she knew what was to come next. She expected them to bring her over to sign her resignation from the magical community, but they took her by surprise again when they called one of the petitioners to take a stand. Hermione's eyes opened to the outmost and her mouth dropped open as Lucius Malfoy came down sauntering with his white hair thinned on top and his mid section several pounds overweight. Time plus divorce had not been kind on him. Hermione winced and frowned deeply as he stood in front of her facing the judges.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are one of the pureblood suitors for Miss Hermione Granger. Your family is one of the most prominent of the pureblood community. That gives you the right to set your case in front of this young woman before everyone else" one of the judges said solemnly.

"Thank you" Malfoy replied haughtily.

"I will never marry this monster! Forget it!" Hermione was unable to stop herself and she stood up pointing towards him. An anxious murmur came from the audience. Malfoy turned and looked at her. Anger was followed by fake kindness in his eyes. The audience went wild with exclamations of surprise.

"Order! Order!" the judge cried and hit his gavel upon the sound block.

"I know it may seem atrocious to marry such an old man, my dear. But I can offer you a proper life, and a proper half blood offspring, given the time of course" he said letting his eyes roll down her figure.

Hermione felt almost naked in front of him and she lowered her hands in front of her crotch, crossing them protectively "I would rather die!". Several people from the audience stood up with hot objections and Hermione felt her arms shivering, from shock or fear she couldn't tell.

"I said order! Sit down back there or you shall be expelled from this audience. Did I give you permission to speak?" the judge hollered as his gavel kept going up and down with fervour. His wig had gone astray merely by the physical effort to keep the room in check.

Malfoy harked almost in pleasure "Which is something easily arranged, considering what will happen to you when you get erased from the magical community. No auror will be there to protect you"

"And you'd so wish that, wouldn't you?" Hermione spat to him.

"I wish only the best for you, that is why I am here to ask for you hand in marriage, on my word of honour" he rejoined.

"What honour will that be? The one you set at the feet of Voldemort five years ago?" she rebuked with no remorse.

His fist went white but he kept his countenance straight "Let the past lay. I am here to offer my allegiance and my help" he said offering her his hand.

She was unable to stop her mouth as it formed a rather large amount of spit, and she spat it to his hand with hatred "I told you, I'd rather die" she repeated with menace. The room exploded in applause and the primary judge broke his gavel "ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN THE ROOM!" he cried completely dishevelled, but when Hermione spat Malfoy, everyone went deadly silent and sat down. This kind of offence, especially against a former death eater was met with waves of fear by almost everyone in the room. The angry judge was still looking around for the reminders of his gavel.

Lucius looked at his hand abhorred and then at her. Without warning he moved threateningly to her and raised his hand to strike her. One of the judges intervened "That will be enough Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger is not obliged to accept your petition. Ultimately the final decision is hers alone" he warned. Malfoy looked at the judge and then at her. He raised his finger and bore his teeth as a warning. She didn't back down and she thrust her chin provocatively to him. He lowered his hand and wiped it off his coat.

"This charade has gone on long enough. Miss Granger will you choose Mr. Malfoy as a husband?" the main judge asked out of breath. He was looking fleetingly under his feet and trying to straighten his wig.

"No, bring me a paper to sign. No, no and again NO" she hissed at them angrily.

"Very well, will you choose from any of the other eleven petitioners? Do you wish a two hour break to check on all the details?" the judge finally getting himself together. He placed the broken gavel on the sound block and pursed his lips truly bothered.

"No, I wish to sign my resignation from the magical community, because I shall never accept a suitor, forced by this ridiculous law. I prefer to live as a muggle than like a piece of meat, offered only for reproduction. I shall not stain your pureblood lines, because i'd rather not belong to this world" she replied steadily.

The judges spoke silently to each other for a couple of minutes. Malfoy retreated to the audience and Hermione took her sit again. After a few moment the primary judge looked at her again "Very well, the high council has decided that since you are unwilling to follow the law, you will sign the resignation papers right now. After that you will be relieved of your wand, your job and your house. You will be allowed to take your furniture and assorted possessions, within three days of the signature taking place. Are there any objections to this case before we continue?" the judge asked around the room. Silence all around. Hermione crossed her arms, and felt her stomach sinking when a deep, vibrant voice that made her heart tighten spoke.

"So former death eaters have the right to petition for a bride?" Severus spoke from his sit at the back of the room.

The judge tried to see who was talking "Who speaks?" he asked. Severus raised his arm calmly and the magical spotlight turned upon him. Hermione turned fully to him and her mouth dropped open. Unbelievable as it seemed her former professor was sitting there, dressed in unrelieved black as always, with his hair pulled back from his critical face.

The judge nodded in recognition "Master Snape, yes, former death eaters that had the charges dropped on them, and that have led a lawful life for at least five years are not excluded from the marriage law. Therefore Mr. Malfoy is allowed to petition for a wife"

"Even death eaters that were well known amidst their crimes for rape and abusive behaviour?" he continued solemnly, not looking at her. She kept her eyes on him, trying in some manner to capture his, but he was unmovable looking at the judge as if she didn't even exist in the room. His declaration raised a lot of angry whispers and excitement again and the judge was quick to grab the broken gavel and give it a warning hit.

"Order!" he warned and then turned to Severus "Mr. Malfoy is not judged for his past crimes today"

"maybe he should, or maybe you should, for allowing former criminals the control over young innocent women" Severus said unemotionally.

"this is a marriage law, we are not offering him control of her, take care of your attitude master" the judge admonished. No matter that he tried to sound stern and cross, he was also very apprehensive about the new intermission. Snape's fame was proceeding him, and in this case having the keeper commander talk so openly, had silenced all of the judges and all the audience. He was not a common spectator to this hearing and the wizengamot could neither control him, nor his doings as easily.

"I rather think you do. You are offering purebloods the control over muggleborns, of their possessions, of their money, their properties and their bodies. What do you call this?" he continued. Hermione felt her heart beating faster and a smile appeared on her lips. She looked from the judges to him with increasing excitement. There was someone for the first time since this thing had begun that decided to step in and talk for her.

"I think you are too late into the game to rebuke a valid law master" the judge dismissed him with a fleeting stare.

"You asked for objections to this case and I am giving you mine. Document them..." he said to the judicial secretary. She nodded and got her magical quill ready. Severus turned towards the judge again "It is unethical, and breaking all laws of human rights, to offer an innocent woman, as first choice for a husband, a murderer, rapist and abuser. A man that was never condemned for his crimes because he vaguely assisted our side during the end of the war. As payment for this cowardly behaviour of his, you left him off the hook for his crimes with Voldemort. Fair enough, but the several rapes and cases of abuse were never brought to trial. Allowing such a lowlife the right to acquire a wife and reproduce is a crime on it's own. And you endorsement is an additional one. If this is not given proper attention, I will require an official investigation to the members that passed Mr. Malfoy's petition up to the wizengamot and heads are going to fall" he said decisively.

The judicial body moved uneasily and the judge winced "It is being given proper attention at this very moment master. I don't think we should give it anymore for the time being. You have been allowed the stand and you are speaking on this woman's defence, even though I am not convinced that she needs it. She was handling the first petitioner pretty well before you came along"

"I am here to address you, about bringing this criminal into a marriage audience. As part of the magical police force I find it my solemn obligation to find out who bypassed such incriminating information about Malfoy and allowed him entrance here, especially as a suitor" Severus added calmly.

The judicial body shifted nervously as it was one thing to hear an objection and another to have the eyes of the keepers on them. This intervention could not be easily bypassed. Someone touched the primary judge and he nodded turning around. After a few moments he looked towards the room again "Very well, very well, this judicial body will call on a meeting about a possible investigation, for the legality of the petitions. Currently I have to close down the case, does Mr. Malfoy have anything to say on his defence?"

Hermione's heart skipped several beats and she had to bite back her smile. Malfoy stood up slowly "This is not a trial for my crimes of old and I find this man's intervention abhorring, and your tolerance even more so. What is all this? I came here to petition for a wife as the law ALLOWS me to. Not to face my past! The attack from this man was unjustified, unethical and utterly painful to me" he said feigning sadness.

"What is it Lucius? Having difficulties getting a wife after Narcissa left you?" Severus spat at him with a disgusted look he didn't try to conceal.

Malfoy was unable to control himself and he galloped towards the arena. Severus rode the steps two at a time, pushing several chairs out of his way. He broke Malfoy's parade with his body "What about you Severus? Are you too afraid to put up a petition of your own?" Malfoy hissed at him and tried to move, but Severus blocked his way completely.

"I so wish you'd give me the opportunity to blast your ass out of this room right now…" he whispered. Hermione heard all since they were behind her. She stood up and faced them.

"you haven't seen the end of this yet..." Malfoy spat at him silently and his eyes looked sideways to the judges.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please take your sit" the judge kept hitting his broken gavel on the table now, but no one was listening.

"Withdraw your petition from her…and don't let me catch you petitioning any other muggleborns" Severus whispered to him with bare teeth and clenched fists.

Lucius smiled with hatred and pierced him with fiery eyes "watch your back Severus, for I will be waiting for you hidden in the shadows" he spat, and bypassing him, he walked quickly and left the room. The door crashed behind him. The room seemingly signed in relief.

Severus looked up at the judges still not looking at her. She turned around also "Did you document my objections for the first suitor?" he asked them.

The judge nodded in accordance "We did" he said totally exhausted.

"Close the file and send it to Kingsley why don't you? He'd be very interested to see how the wizengamot conducts the petitions for the marriage law. If the magical police force catches other petitions from former criminals, especially burdened with crimes such as murder, rape or abuse, it is going to intervene, rest assured of that" he said squaring his shoulders to them. Several judges looked around them uneasily and whispered behind their files, to each other.

"Very well, is there anything else you'd like to add before this lady signs her resignation?" the judge asked looking at him warily.

"Yes" he said and turned to her. She looked at him. It was the first time their eyes locked and her back shivered at the look he gave her "Give her sometime to mull this over, and if she still decides not to accept a suitor, then have her sign. She is the first muggleborn brought into an official hearing. Allow her the time to settle her thoughts" he said looking at her very intensely.

She covered her mouth and looked at the audience and the judges. Then she turned her eyes to him again. She instinctively decided to follow his lead. He stood up for her where no one else had, the least she could do was step behind him at that moment. It was a small effort of telling him thank you. So when the judge turned to her and asked her "Are you of the same opinion Miss Granger? Do you wish to reconsider the suitors and give us an answer later on?" she cleared her throat and with one last look on him she nodded "yes".

The judge looked at his papers and after a few moments nodded "very well then, we shall expect your answer in a week from now. Court is dismissed" he said crashing the broken gavel with force upon his desk. A sign of relief was audible all around them. Soon enough the room started filing out, but Hermione and Severus didn't move from their positions. She was captivated by his eyes and her attention was wholly upon him. After a few silent moments she was the first one to speak.

"Thank you for this" she said carefully and her fingers got entangled in front of her stomach with sudden anxiety.

"take care Miss Granger" he said coldly and before she had the time to tell him anything else, he turned around and walked out of the room quickly. She inhaled as she looked at his broad shoulders turning away from the door, and kept her breath in. She closed her eyes and counted to ten trying to calm her heart. When she opened her eyes and exhaled several lights in the theatre were already being extinguished.

* * *

 _ **** Taken and changed from the elven folklore. Don't remember where I had copied it exactly from , because I tend to keep things that interest me. Just know that there is an original quite different somewhere out there.**_


	2. Chapter 4

Three hours later found Hermione in her apartment above Fleur de Lille, the famous bistro in Diagon Alley throwing her things in her magical bag quickly. Ginny was there helping her as Harry and Ron had been called on duty that morning. That was the reason they had been unable to attend her hearing. She shook her shoulders as if to shed that memory and picked up an assortment of books throwing them in one after the other.

"I think you are rushing things over. They gave you the opportunity to have your final decision a week from now…and also Neville has called again. He wanted to attend the hearing…." Ginny began but Hermione cut her through.

"yet he didn't…and neither did anyone else from my friends as a matter of fact…" she dismissed her friend with a frown.

"Don't be unfair, Kingsley has them on duty since morning…" Ginny said warningly and brought over a china set "Do you want this also?". Hermione looked up and nodded. She bound the set magically inside a water bubble and threw it in the bag.

"Kingsley put them on duty on purpose so I wouldn't have any support in that audience…." she spoke mostly to herself.

"All I know is that Harry is working overtime with these missing persons. You cannot assume this was done on purpose. Harry told you that the minister is working overtime, trying to uncover the real reason behind the birth defects. Why would he sabotage your hearing?" Ginny asked.

"Just to make a point across to the muggleborns, that he is in total control?" Hermione raised her hands exasperated.

"he is on your side Mione…"

"Snape proved that he is on my side during that hearing, no one else. He was the only one attending and the only one speaking for me" Hermione said solemnly and looked at her friend.

Ginny inhaled and looked up "Indeed he did, but don't forget that it was Harry's note that alerted him to all this. You want my opinion? If Harry hadn't pushed him into action, he wouldn't have bothered"

Hermione stopped her packing and frowned "I don't care who geared him up. He could have chosen not to get involved. Yet he did, and he was very upfront in it also. He almost spat into their faces and he stood in Malfoy's way. I have to find a way to thank him about this….really. He was not obliged to act in this manner towards me" she ended up speaking to herself in the end.

"Are you going to that meeting then?" Ginny inquired giving her more packs of clothes, and deciding that to comment on Hermione's obsession with Snape's attitude was not going to help her at the moment.

Hermione lifted her brow "I sure will, and I hope that he will come"

Ginny shook her head "I wouldn't bet on it. Honey, it's one thing to stand up for a former student in front of the wizengamot, Albus had done it for Harry in the past, and another to attend private meetings. That's not his style I dare say"

"I have to give this a try. He is the only one actively doing something to dig up valid evidence against this law, and I want to help him. Anyway I can. If he gives me the opportunity" Hermione replied, picking up her guitar and putting it into the bag with care. She tied a string around the nut and tied the other side to the handle of the bag, so that it would not get entangled with the loose clothing in there. She valued it far too much, to let it get lost inside that chaos.

Ginny shook her head "If only someone more accessible was in charge of those keepers, it would have made the lives of everyone easier"

Hermione harked "That group would have been less effective then"

"You are coming to us after that meeting right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will. I don't want the wizengamot to be able to detect me. If I don't use any magic then no one will be the wiser"

"Don't you think they will suspect that Harry has you in the house?"

"Possibly, but without a warrant they won't be able to get in"

"The wizengamot will get a warrant if needed" Ginny warned her.

"We will find a solution till then ok? Don't rush things. First things first. I need to meet up with Snape and see if he has any plans and above all if he is willing to get me into his team" Hermione closed and locked the door. She magically applied various wards and when she felt satisfied she walked down the steps to the main road. Ginny followed close by wrapping her long brown coat close to her body. February's cold was piercing and the rain has kept on for several days none stop.

"Get you into his team….." Ginny snuffed the idea away as ludicrous and shook her head "Maybe you can stay with Ron if things get too exposed with Harry"

"He is an even worse alternative, and don't even mention Neville please…" she turned to her friend and shook her finger "You see? I knew his name was marching towards this conversation AGAIN, with ill deserved confidence. Now keep it at bay!" she commanded.

Ginny nodded "Ok! Do you have any backup plans apart from us then?"

Hermione landed on the pavement and with quick and light steps she moved towards her favourite coffee shop. She desperately needed a cup of coffee and a toast, or a donut. That thought made her mouth drool. She hadn't eaten anything since she woke up, and now during late noon, her stomach was growling in anger "I told you my immediate plans. Anything else is not for the time being"

"How about your job? Aren't you going to go tomorrow?"

"I asked for a five day leave and they were ok with it. I will have to sort this mess out with my boss, because on the seventh day mark if I make a run for it, my job will be lost"

"You are mental" Ginny shook her head crossing her arms.

"I am remaining true to my values. I didn't sign my resignation from the magical world and that was Snape's doing. But if you think I am going to rethink my decision, then you are just being stupid"

"Maybe you should listen to him"

"No"

"Maybe he has some plan for you"

Hermione raised her brow as she opened the coffee shop's door "I hope he intends to get me in on a deal this afternoon. Else, I am keeping on my route"

Ginny passed before her and they both went up to the counter "For your benefit, I really hope that he either gets your under his wing, or that he offers you a deal you cannot deny. Because girl you are suicidal, and none of the rest of us are able to shake you into reason"

Hermione harked "One Cafe breve and …" she started shuffling through the donut stand "And one of these, it's stuffed with cream right?"

The sales person nodded "Cream and chocolate chips"

"Ginny want anything?" Hermione turned.

"An americano please" Ginny said.

"Nothing to eat?" Hermione turned.

Ginny shook her head "I just need to wake up, that's all"

"That would be all?" the woman asked. Hermione nodded absent minded "that's the first time I ever heard you speak nicely about Snape."

"That would be 8,96 miss"

Hermione dug in her pockets for change as Ginny spoke "Hermione I just hope someone shakes some reason into you. You don't seem to understand the danger you are in"

"Believe me I do" she replied leaning upon the counter as they waited for their order "This morning I felt it in my bones, when Malfoy senior offered his hand to me in marriage. I saw it in his angry eyes. They were filled with vengeance. He is after me Ginny, possibly literally. I know I am in danger. That is why I intend to fly"

"Hiding in Harry's house can be compared to walking not flying" Ginny said as they both took their coffee and made it for a table outside.

"And in Ron's house to…?" Hermione smiled sitting down and licking the whipped cream off her coffee.

"crawling…" Ginny said and they both laughed heartily. Letting their moods draw away from dark and unsettling thoughts the two young women passed a calm noon outside, vaguely observing the people passing by, and discussing the same topics again and again without reaching any satisfactory conclusion.

-.-

Two hours later found Hermione seriously dozing off under the afternoon grey skies as Ginny was bidding her goodbye. She had to return home to make some dinner and she wanted to go by the grocery store. Hermione saw her friend go with a slight note of jealousy, as she felt that simplicity of life slipping away from her fingers. She touched her backpack. All her life was inside it and as of today she was halfway to becoming a fugitive. She sat there for a while longer with her arms crossed upon her belly thinking how she had gotten herself into so much trouble.

Sometimes Snape's words came to her like a mild storm and she briefly toyed the idea of rethinking things, maybe choosing the less dangerous pureblood in her petitions, and accepting him as husband. Maybe then she would be allowed to put down her bag, to tuck away her guitar and maybe find a peaceful morning to play without having to worry about the future. Maybe that would give her the peace of mind she longed for. Three years now she had been living upon a live wire. Juggling between her demanding job, and her protests. Between saving lives and mending broken bones and cut off limbs, to being held in prison and spending all her salary as bail. She had been living on the edge for so long, that she felt tired to the bone. Especially now that all her efforts had gone to waste.

She remembered the burned muggleborn petitions and her heart tightened. She was going to get nothing out of walking down the same road. She had done all she could down in the streets with her fist raised in the air and her vocal chords tearing from the intensity of her voice. She had done more than she could by gathering three thousand petitions, to have them all destroyed in a moment of frenzy by aurors and rioters alike. No, the way forth now was from behind the scenes. And the only available person to help her was amazingly enough, Snape. Who again, albeit all logical expectations, had come to stand up for her in front of the wizengamot. A deed that had left her deeply thoughtful and more touched than she cared to admit.

She shook her head away from all these thoughts and tried to get rid of the deep frown upon her brow as she stood up and picked her backpack. Looking at her watch she decided to make it down to the bistro. She was a good half an hour walk away and the appointment was in an hour from now. She wanted to be on time, or more preferably earlier to get a good quiet spot in the shop and to make herself comfortable.

She walked quietly, looking up at the renewed clouds in the sky and shivered. As she moved down the street she saw less and less people and she figured that the upcoming storm, that had darkened the whole city, together with the hour getting late, were pushing people to get back into their warm adobes. Hearing her boots click into the pavement now that the vehicles were random, made her feel rather on edge for some reason and she lowered her chin into the lapels of her coat. She felt her hair being blown by the wind that had picked up speed, and by the time she reached one road before the bistro the sky had grown completely dark and menacing. She stopped by an alleyway and covered her face as the cold wind penetrated her skin, making her nose freeze.

She looked up at the sky and saw the black clouds moving angrily above the city. Her eyes saw the lights of the bistro and her heart rejoiced. She really wanted to get inside a warm place full of people right now. She looked around and saw that she was the only one occupying this street apart from an old lady that was running the other way with her hand holding her hat close to her face. Hermione shivered and licked her lips uneasily. She lifted her foot to take a step and that is when a dim voice stopped her. She rested on the ball of her foot and tried to distinguish where that voice was coming from. It sounded female and rather anxious. Her eyes looked around her and she couldn't pinpoint the source.

"What the fuck?" she muttered to herself scowling. She lowered her lapels and surfaced her head in order to hear better. There it was again and this time it was accompanied by an angry male voice. She moved a couple of steps back and saw the dark alley barely lit by a street light that was blinking on and off as the air shook it. Under it she saw a garbage bin that was overflowing. She winced bothered and looked around her. The old woman had left and no one was in sight.

She glanced at the bistro that was full of people. Maybe she should go there and call someone for help, or she was becoming paranoid and this was merely a couple's argument in some apartment above that alley. She raised her brows and nodded to herself convinced that this was the most plausible cause for that far away commotion. That is when a new batch of voices came through to her, and this time a muffled scream accompanied them. Her heart froze and then immediately picked up speed as adrenaline shot through her veins. If that was an argument then it was probably a dangerous one.

She hissed as she drew in air from her teeth and squinted her eyes into the alley. She strained her ears and she caught up movement. A quick shuffling of feet, not exactly walking. More like struggling. Sweat broke on her nape. There was something serious taking place in that alley and no one was around to help. She looked towards the bistro again. Maybe she could get some people to come with her, but the time lost could end up with someone getting seriously harmed. She hesitated a second more before putting her backpack on both shoulders and drawing her wand. The least she could do was approach with care and see with her own eyes what was going on.

 _-You could be walking into your death…what the fuck are you doing? Call Harry for heaven's sake-_ …her mind tried to tell her, but she told it to bugger off. She was a responsible adult that was able to investigate a dark alleyway. Several experimental steps in and she stopped abruptly. Another muffled scream accompanied by a male voice saying clearly "Shut up". There was something serious happening to a woman down there and she was damned if she was going to turn away and pretend like nothing was going on.

She felt several raindrops fall on her brow and she knew the storm was near. She moved closer to the wall and rested her palms upon the dirty bricks. Her backpack made too much noise as it connected to the wall, so she unglued herself and crouched down for coverage. More shuffling feet, another scream much louder now, and a sound of someone getting hit. A cry of pain and then muffled crying. Hermione was breaking on serious sweat. Not wanting to place her backpack down for a possible thief to get it, she tightened her grip on her wand and with her other hand she secured her belongings as she approached the scene. She passed quickly under the blinking street light and with a wince she took coverage in the dark part of the alley again.

That is where she saw them. Three figures struggling in the middle of the abandoned road. Two men and a woman. One was keeping her hands behind her back from the elbows and the other was trying to lift her feet off the ground. She was kicking and she was shaking her head in order to get her mouth free from her captor's hand. Hermione felt anger rising in her, and that overtook her fear. She straightened and her brows tightened angrily. The two men brought the woman to the wall. As she hit her head on it the man on the back lost his grip on her mouth. She let out a scream "HELP ME!" that shook the alley and Hermione's last thread of fear fled away. The one carrying her feet dropped them to the ground and landed his fist on her jaw. She moaned and dropped in front of them like a sack of potatoes. One grabbed her by the arms the other by the legs and began moving her towards the wall again "Get her to lay down…" one of them said. Hermione felt her skin crawling with disgust and she didn't hesitate.

"Let her go" she said, surprised at how calm her voice was. She pointed her wand at them. They momentarily froze.

The man holding the feet who was the shortest of the two and the one that seemed to listen to the other man's orders lifted one of his hands. The woman's foot fell to the ground "Hey missy, this is none of your business. Get the fuck out of here"

Hermione tightened her jaw "I said, let her go" she said intoning each word.

Both men laid down the unconscious woman and turned towards her. She looked from one to the other and swallowed with unease "Put that thing down, before you hurt anyone, why don't you? Put it down and maybe we can all have some fun together right? Both you girls with us" the shortest said and moved towards her drawing his own wand. Hermione shifted upon her feet, but didn't move. The tall guy was wearing a hood and was not speaking, but he drew his wand likewise.

"Let her go you fucking asshole" she spat and took a step forth. That was enough to stop their advance, but only for a moment.

The shortie laughed to his comrade "She is a feisty one isn't she? Maybe she'd be better for the experiments…" then he turned to her and tilted his head sideways "Are you a pureblood, or muggleborn?" he asked.

Hermione frowned deeply and without any thought she answered "Muggleborn, and what are you? A fucker or a motherfucker?"

"You little mudblood bitch!" the shortie spat and before she knew it he launched an impressive attack with dozens of offensive unspoken spells towards her.

Hermione ducked several and lifting her wand she begun parrying them with all the brilliance she had hidden under her witch robes. She cast defensive after defensive spell with equal speed, and when the second man begun his attack she managed to parry both of them. They were not allowing her the time to get on the offensive though. She took a nose dive behind the garbage bin and rolled on her back as they run after her. A spell crashed the bin into thin air and she run towards a wall. Pushing it with her leg she escaped a spell by mere inches and as she rolled on her back again she pointed at the short guy and called out "Sectumsempra". The man cried in pain and fell down. As the rain started beating upon them mercilessly she saw a pool of blood running towards the drains. The green light of the unspoken avada kedavra that shot towards her was enough to kick her into action "Protego" she cried and the killing curse crushed into her shield charm.

She stood up and started running as the man behind her launched a silent array of attacks that crashed all around her. She run like a gazelle from wall to wall "Expelliarmus" she called turning to look behind her as his solid figure walked steadily towards her. He lifted his wand and her spell ricocheted to the wall defusing. She launched her own defensive charge as he kept on sending her the killing curse, and each charge was diffused to the ground by his immense force. She turned around and jumped above the unconscious woman. Absently she looked at her face for a couple of seconds. She was young, no more than twenty five, and truly beautiful. Those seconds ended up being lethal to Hermione, as a dark firebolt stroke her hip. She cried out in agony and her legs gave way under her crashing her upon the wet tiles.

Her cheek stopped her head from hitting the stones and her temple caught on fiery pain, as it broke her fall. She cringed closing her eyes and wrapped her hands protectively around her hip as the pain tore through her brain, making it unable for her to think properly. She didn't even know where she dropped her wand as she fell. She didn't hear his footsteps approaching but she felt the new fiery dark curse connecting this time to her ribs. She rolled to her back with her mouth in a silent O shape, as the pain blinded her completely.

Trying to cover one wound and then the other she kept rolling back and forth. As the man's fist came down to her jaw she tried to push him away but landed on her ribs and howled in agony. Another fist came down to her cheek and she felt the bone shutter. She heard them crack inside her skull, and they sounded weirdly like hard crisps when you chew. She kicked and tried to crawl away, but he turned her around and punched her in the temple.

A bout of nausea paralysed her and she felt vomit coming up her throat. A kick on her stomach made her double up and she spit up blood and vomit, with uncontrollable coughing. He was killing her, dimly her mind was crying that she was being beaten to death and yet she was unable to do anything. With each new punch and kick she felt more and more distanced from the world, and thankfully more and more away from the pain that was ailing her body.

Right there a few seconds before losing consciousness she heard a loud cracking sound, that reminded her vaguely of an apparition, followed by several hurried footsteps that ended up in strong blasts all around her. And then all was over. Just like that the strong male hand that had beaten her to a bloody bag was gone and she was just left with all her bruises and wounds, barely in touch with reality. She breathed heavily when a heavy voice spoke almost above her ear "How the hell did you get yourself into this mess, Miss Granger?". She tried to frown…but failed…was that Snape? No, he couldn't be…and that is when she lost all consciousness.

-.-

"We have to move them into a hospital now!" Margot said tending to the other woman.

Severus touched Hermione's brow carefully and winced. He raised his eyes to the place where the hooded figure got blasted and disapparated. He swallowed and his eyes fell onto the beaten woman again. He looked at her bloody face that was almost unrecognisable and then down at her right side where she bore a nasty firebolt. Another similar curse was down her left hip. Her backpack had fallen near the drains and her guitar was lying broken outside. He winced and cleaned some hair from her face. He turned his wand to her and placed a protective spell, together with a quick healing charm that fixed up her minor wounds. He then turned her carefully around and took her into his arms "Get that bag for me" he said pointing with his head towards the backpack.

Margot brought it to him "Did you listen to me? We have to take them to the hospital. This is another muggleborn attack"

"You will take that girl to the hospital" he said and moved his body so he could fix Hermione's bag on one shoulder.

"How about this one?" Margot asked.

"This one goes into my house" he said calmly and started walking down the alley.

"What the fuck Severus..." his partner called.

"Take care of your language and fire up the medical traces now" he called. Margot hesitated for a moment, but took out her wand and fired up four red traces. Soon enough the medical staff from St. Mungo would arrive to take care of that woman. He took a few more steps before he disapparated with a loud crack. He reappeared at a small country road that was barely lit by a few street lights. It led past several cottages and he aimed for coverage through the dense foliage of the forest around them. A loud crack was heard behind him and Margot run up to him.

"Severus, stop!" she cried but he didn't. He moved decisively with the unconscious Hermione into his arms. Moving through the trees with an expertise many soldiers would envy. "Severus STOP!" Margot cried and he turned abruptly towards her.

"Don't raise your voice woman!" he hissed and pierced her with angry eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she said pointing at Hermione.

"I am taking the army nurse into my home" he responded calmly as if this was the most natural thing to do.

"She should be in a hospital!" Margot hissed.

He raised his brow "Follow me" he said steadily and turned around. He moved past all the houses until he reached a rather large clearing. A remote medium sized cottage stood by the edge of the forest. He made it close to the wall and moved quickly to the front door. All wards fell silently and he kicked the door in. Margot got in behind him and closed the door. Severus rushed to his couch and reposed Hermione carefully there. Then he looked back at the door and raised all the wards again. He got rid of his coat and went quickly to the small but well arranged kitchen.

Taking a large bucket of water he warmed it up. He went to his bathroom and opened the cupboard taking out several clean towels and threw them into the water. He brought it near the foot of the couch and looked at Hermione. He pulled his hair away from his eyes in despair. He didn't know where to begin healing her. She was a mess, but what needed most attention were the firebolts. They were dangerous dark spells that glowed with yellow sickness from her open skin, digging their way through her veins and onto her heart. If not healed properly they would end up killing her by morning. He kneeled next to her and reached towards her hipbone. Hesitating momentarily he took hold of the ripped trousers and ripped them up, completely exposing her. He winced and pointed his wand on the firebolt trying to concentrate in order to rebuke the dark magic. That is when Margot spoke again breaking his concentration.

"Why the hell did you bring her here?" she asked insistently.

"In order to heal her" he said with a frown.

"She would have been better taken off in a hospital like the other girl" Margot retorted.

He shook his head and stood up "This is the army nurse, woman. She is being chased by the wizengamot, by nasty purebloods for vengeance and as it was royally proven today, also by vagabond villains. Exposing her in a hospital won't help her. The news crews are going to be on her neck the very next morning and I rather doubt that she would appreciate this intrusion. She was the woman I was supposed to meet today…" she spoke above him raising her brow.

"The one you supported in front of the wizengamot" she spat.

"The very same, therefore I am inclined to bring her to safety without exposing her. Now do you mind?" he asked raising his brow.

"I do mind, rather deeply, but no one cares" Margot said putting her hands in her waist.

Fuck it….his mind hissed and he approached her in two steps. Without warning he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her on him. She crashed upon his chest and exhaled. He lowered his head and took her in a deep demanding kiss holding her head up from her chin as his tongue battled hers. A soft moan came from her throat as he pulled away from her. She opened her dazed eyes and licked her lips "Wow…" she muttered cleaning the side of her mouth with her pinky "Nice one…"

He thrust his chin to her "Go to your husband Margot, everything is fine here. I will see you tomorrow"

She inhaled and nodded. She approached him and wrapped her fingers into his hair. She pulled him on her and spoke to his lips "Good night love" before giving him a possessive bite. The crack of her apparition left him standing alone in his living room in an awkward position. After a few moonstruck moments he turned towards Hermione again. He leaned over and picked up his wand.

"You look like hell" he spoke carefully and pointed his wand at her hip. Closing his eyes he begun a silent chant, calling on his magical reserves in order to deactivate the deadly spell. He remained there silent and unmoving for a long time, until the firebolt became slowly inactive. When he stopped sensing any traces from it, he moved to her ribs repeating the process. After an exhausting hour, he rewarmed the water and threw inside two disinfecting potions. He watered the towel and then commenced cleaning her hip carefully. She moved slowly inside her sleep and moaned in pain. He winced "I am really sorry for this" he said mostly to himself, because he didn't expect her to hear anything.

He cleaned her thoroughly and then added two more potions above the wound. Making sure that no traces of the firebolt existed, he healed the skin. He repeated the procedure on her side and when he finished he added another spell that mended her fractured bones. Her breathing eased out by degrees and she shifted uneasily. Then he looked up to her face and his heart tightened. He swallowed and pulled his hair away from his face angrily.

They really destroyed her face. He sat next to her on the couch and traced around her cheekbone. He felt the shattered bones under it. One of her eyes was purple and puffed like a tennis ball. Her lips were bloody, cracked and puffed and her chin was black. She had a purple mark on her left temple. He covered his mouth with his hand and his eyes looked at her with great intensity. Shaking his head he lifted his wand and begun curing the bones inside, taking more care to linger on her cheekbone, and on her temple.

He did a brain scan on her and making sure that she didn't have any internal bleeding he healed each superficial wound. After that he cleaned her face thoroughly and placed a calming potion on her puffed eye and lips. Come the morning the puffing would subside. He got up and moved to his study where he searched the cabinets for a mild calming draught, and some pain medication. Finding what he needed he returned to the living room trying not to think that this abrupt decision to bring her to his home would eventually cause him a lot of grief, one way or the other. He chose not to expose her, but he had in that manner exposed himself, first and foremost to Margot. That is something he didn't need at this point in his life. He approached the couch and sat beside her. Placing a hand behind her neck he lifted her carefully. She moaned and tried to get away from him.

"No one is going to hurt you, this is to stop the pain, drink" he spoke with care, trying with his voice to get through to her. Unbelievably she stopped her feeble struggle and opened her mouth. He fed her the first potion, and then brought the second to her mouth. She tried to pull back again "This is to make you sleep. You are safe" he spoke softly. She relaxed in his arms and opened her mouth drinking slowly the second one. When she finished she let off a satisfied moan that made his lips upturn to a small smile. He reached behind her and pulled her up. She groaned in opposition, but leaned her head on his chest as he moved her to his bedroom. Another door opened with a kick and he placed her on his bed. He pulled the covers down and looked at her dirty clothes critically. Shaking his head in an internal argument he pulled the covers up to her neck and then send her an unclothing spell. Satisfied that he had not breached her trust he cast two warming spells and two notice spells on her and looked around the room. His eyes fell on her again and he approached the bed. She turned to her side, which meant that she felt better. The firebolts were healed, and her breathing was calm and deep. Her eye remained puffed, her lips also and on her temple the purple bruise was still prominent, but her cheekbone seemed alright, albeit several abrasions. Satisfied that he had done the best he could for this brave young lady, he smiled sadly and rose his hand above her hair. He stopped mid air and rubbed his fingers together thoughtfully. After a couple of seconds he lowered his hand and caressed her hair gently once.

"You will be fine, sleep" he told her and his eyes got lost outside where the storm that was in the city an hour ago, was now approaching the countryside with menacing intentions.

-.-


	3. Chapter 5

***pgoodrichboggs

u/5381443/, this girl and her amazing reviews have given me some ideas about this chapter, so kudos to her guys *.* also I have to put a disclaimer in this story that I am not a native english speaker and therefore I probably have a lot of mistakes through out. If anyone is interested in beta reviewing this one, please let me know.

-.-

Severus felt his neck stiff and his back twisted abnormally as he opened his eyes. He had slept upright on the easy chair in his bedroom. He turned towards the window and saw streaks of sunlight peaking from a small gap at the maroon curtains. He pushed himself upright feeling his back cracking and leaned his elbows to his knees. Yesterday Miss Granger was found almost beaten to death in the alleyway next to the place of their appointment.

At the spur of the moment he brought her to his home. Only wanting to offer her a silent refuge away from the chaos around her name, until he could heal her. Her adventurous nature cancelled their meeting but finally she managed to get an audience with him, even though the way was totally unforeseen. He looked at her face as she slept quietly.

Her breath calm and steady, eased out his worries about her health. He pushed himself up and approached the bed. Her puffed lips and eye looked much better. He reached out and touched her forehead, which felt cool. She winced bothered by his hand and turned her back to him slowly. He yawned feeling totally exhausted. His silent vigil on her led him to doze off at the early morning hours and now he desperately needed a cup of coffee. He walked to the kitchen, leaving the bedroom door ajar in order to hear her if she woke up.

Warming up the kettle with silent spells he moved to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he finished he leaned over to the tap, splashing ample cold water to his tired face. Not minding that half of it fell on his t-shirt and the other half on his naked feet. He took a towel and roughly dried his face, letting all his wet hair stick to his cheeks and temples.

As he passed the bedroom door he peaked fleetingly inside, not daring to let his eyes linger there, for too long. The more he woke up, the more apprehensive he became about what he had done. More or less he had abducted this woman. His actions not well thought yesterday felt kind of wrong in the wake of the new day. Approaching the counter he poured a hot cup of coffee and leaned on it. He picked up the mug and blew on it to cool it off. Last night when he saw Granger a bloody mess, dropped on the street like a dirty rag doll, some inner switch of responsibility flipped and all repercussions flew out the window.

Margot Moore, his assistant and part time lover, had seen all and she hadn't been happy to be send back to her husband. He was not afraid of her per se, but he was apprehensive of what she could do to Hermione's cover. If Margot decided to speak, then he would have to answer to the Minister to Hermione's family, to the aurors, possibly the wizengamot, and Gods forbid to Potter himself.

Was it worth sacrificing his valued privacy to help this young girl? Right now, the young brunette sleeping on his bed could expose him dangerously, and he was truly not ready for such a turmoil. Yet when he saw her like that at the pavement, he remembered how she had assisted him once upon another dark time. She didn't run away at the shrieking shack like Potter and Weasley had. She remained and gave him a chance at life again. Her small intervention, done clumsily and in a hurry, saved him. He never told her how thankful he was and that was a thorn at his side.

Not wanting to tell her how appreciative he was about her quick healing spell, he found a way to atone himself by keeping a watchful eye over her all these years. Trying to find a way to repay her, he found out that this strong woman, was not easy on assistance. When Potter approached him with the note, he didn't mean for things to go this far, and certainly not this fast. Only the name of Malfoy elder kicked him into action, because he knew how dangerous that man was.

When he entered the wizengamot and sat quietly at the back he only intended to silently observe the hearing. His untimely intervention took him by surprise. The fury with which he blocked Malfoy's way felt barely controlled and he was not a man that lost his temper easily. His job depended on his cold and calculative nature, so this was totally out of character for him.

After that uncomfortable encounter when he returned to his office, Potter's note kept causing him a lot of grief. He wanted, needed to throw it away and forget this whole issue, but each time his hand stopped at the last minute. It took him two hours of internal debate to pick up the courage and meet with her. This brave, innocent and brilliant young woman didn't deserve this kind of ill fate with the marriage law. So after exhausting himself with conflicting emotions, he picked up his coat and made it for the door, only to be met by Margot that insisted that she went along for the ride. He didn't think much of it and he agreed unable to know the nasty turn events were going to take.

Half an hour later they appeared just in time to see her fall bloody in front of them. Margot attacked the guy that lay on the ground and bound him, and Severus released a dark spell that blasted the hooded man into the opposite wall, instantly killing him. After that moment events took up a pace of their own and the final results felt uncomfortable. He drank some coffee when a crack came from his fireplace and the lively voice of Conroy, one of his assistants, spoke.

"you there boss?"

Severus closed his eyes "No"

"We have news about last night. Margot told us what happened…" Conroy begun and Severus shuddered unwillingly.

"Well of course she did..." he said unable to hide his sarcasm.

"Yes, she said you killed the second assailant in self defence. The aurors want to take your testimony so are you coming in today? It's late already" Conroy spoke quickly.

Severus moved around the couch and stood in front of the fireplace "What else did Margot say?"

"That's it I think, why?"

Severus looked towards his naked feet thoughtfully. So she hadn't spoken yet. That was good "did the first assailant survive Moore's attack?"

"He was brought to St. Mungo in a bad condition and passed out during the night unfortunately" Conroy replied.

"What about the woman that had been attacked?" he asked not mentioning Hermione at all.

"She has been released from the hospital with minor bruises, but she is emotionally shaken. The aurors want to talk to her with the assistance of a psychologist. The woman declares that there was another woman there, that intervened and saved her, but she cannot offer any more information and the aurors have no indication that a second woman had been present. There are no other witnesses besides you and Margot"

Severus pulled several thick strands of hair to the back of his head and tied them loosely. He then commenced picking up several academic articles he had scattered upon the couch and coffee table "This was another muggleborn abduction, and it was stopped just in time" he said absently.

"The aurors think it was a case of rape, even though the dead assailant was recognised as Michael Tucker..." Conroy added.

"Son of James Tucker the famous banker, one of the pureblooded lords?" he looked at the fireplace abruptly.

"Yes, his father is trying to cover the death of his son. I mean the way he died" Conroy rejoined.

"This was a muggleborn abduction, and someone should turn the aurors to the right direction, because their necks had been stuck towards the wrong one for a long time" he pursed his lips as he cleaned his living room meticulously.

Conroy laughed "Care to do it for us or don't you mess with aurors?"

"I never do" he retorted.

"When are you coming? They need your testimony and also we have to arrange the new underworld scanning trip" Conroy said.

"Are you up for it?" Severus asked.

"Boss I got back three days ago, I am totally wasted" Conroy said sadly.

Severus nodded "Send in Margot and tell her to scan down to the fifth level. I need to see what is happening deeper. Is she in already?"

"Yes, want me to call her?"

"No, just get her ready" he said thoughtfully, not wanting to chance an underworld excursion with Hermione unconscious in his home. When he came back from such trips he was always exhausted and barely able to take care of himself. Never mind having to care for an already sick woman. He wanted to allow her at least two days of recuperation before he left.

He picked up several papers and made it for his study "So when are you coming in? what should I tell them?" Conroy asked, but Severus was not listening to him anymore. His eyes were looking at Hermione. She was sitting in bed holding the covers up to her neck tightly. Her puffed eye was closed, but the other one was glaring at him in obvious shock. He turned to her and lowered his hands. Her eye was demanding answers silently.

"Boss when are you coming in?" Conroy said from far away.

Hermione's eye glanced towards the living room and then quickly back at him in order to keep him in check. He cleared his throat "Good morning Miss Granger. How are you feeling?"

She frowned and pulled the covers up to her jawline "I am naked…" she hissed at him.

"I assure you that your integrity is intact. I removed your clothes magically when you were already under the blankets…" he trailed off.

She didn't speak, she just kept on glaring at him.

He felt the need to clarify more "They were full of dirt and blood and I didn't want your wounds to get infected" he shook his head slightly.

"BOSS? YOU THERE?" Conroy hollered from the living room. Hermione's brows moved with uncertainty.

"Is this your house?" she said in a low cautious voice.

He nodded dreading this first encounter under these circumstances.

"how did I end up in your house?" she asked.

"BOSS!?" Conroy insisted and Severus raised his hand to her.

"Allow me a moment please" he said and went to the living room. Feeling totally dishevelled, he coughed and threw the papers on the table "In an hour, and do stop yelling!" he commanded.

"I thought the connection was lost" Conroy tried to excuse himself.

"Just…go.." Severus closed his eyes and waved his hands bothered "Go..just go!" he added and extinguished the connection with a flick of his wrist. His eyes looked fleetingly towards his bedroom and he tightened his fists. He had to face her didn't he? He had the nerve to bring her here, now he better have the courage to deal with her. He reached the doorway again with calculated steps speaking of ease and he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Well?" she asked when she saw him.

"What do you remember exactly Miss Granger?" he asked solemnly. He needed to let the controlling monster in him handle this. Not the uncertain teenager that had been caught looking up the skirt of his classmate.

 _-Why the hell would I be feeling like that?-_

Her eyes searched around her thoughtfully and she frowned "I remember coming to meet up with you at the bistro. I remember how dark the sky was, and how silent the streets…" she tilted her head and frowned in confusion "I remember hearing a scream from the alley…"

He nodded.

She shook her head "I went in to check it out and I saw two men struggling with a woman"

"And?" he urged her on.

"and I drew my wand" she looked up at him in slow realisation. The shock of waking up in his house retreated as the remembrance of the events caught up with her "I shot at them several spells. I remember running and then pain….pain in my hip" she turned her head and lowering the covers just above her chest she put her hand under them and checked on her hip. She looked up to him "and then to my ribs" she added and he saw her hand tracing her ribs under there. His eyes left the covers and met hers.

"Firebolts. Nasty dark spells meant to kill" he said calmly.

"Then my cheek…i heard it break" her delicate fingers traced her cheekbone and her brows frowned in confusion. Her fingers trailed up to her puffed eye that was closed and then to her bruised temple. He looked at her and his heart gave him a strong tag when he saw her eye tearing up "That asshole beat me…he beat the hell out of me" she whispered and the tear run down her cheek.

"he is dead" he spoke darkly and attempted to enter the room. She immediately pulled the covers up to her chin again and shook her head.

"Was it you that apparated behind me?" she asked in apprehension.

He nodded "yes"

"Did you come to meet up with me?" she asked totally out of context.

He winced confused "Yes"

She sniffed indignantly "Sorry for missing the appointment" she said bitterly.

"Sorry for not arriving earlier" he rejoined steadily. She looked up to him and another tear formed in her eye.

"You brought me here…" not a question.

He nodded stiffly.

"Why not let the aurors help me? Why not take me to a hospital?" she asked and lowered her covers again a little.

He pursed his lips "Because Miss Granger, you are a wanted woman. You are infamous and the streets are not safe anymore for muggleborns. Even more so for famous muggleborns, that have become a symbol for freedom"

"Why not take me to Harry?" she insisted.

"I don't want to mess with Mr. Potter, but you are free to go to him when you feel better" he rejoined bothered.

She shook her head and dried her tears "Why have you done all this? Why have you helped me with the wizengamot? Why have you brought me into your house?" her voice sounded broken.

"Remember four years ago in the Shrieking Shack?" Her eyes were searching upon his, not angry or demanding anymore "You remained near me when your friends fled and you pointed your wand at my throat sending a small healing charm my way. That charm saved my life Miss Granger…" he stopped and inhaled deeply.

Her eye started tearing up again but he didn't allow her the time to respond "…i am paying my old debts to you by helping you out. Feel free to take a bath, it's at the end of the hallway. If you need to move through floo you can use my fireplace to get to Mr. Potter. I would advise against any apparitions. You don't want to be traced by aurors and therefore by the wizengamot. Now i'll let you dress. I have mended up your clothes magically last night, but I am afraid my stitching skills are lacking severely" he said and lowered his eyes for a brief silent moment "I'll be in the living room if you need me" he added and left the room. With a racing heart he made it to the corridor closet. He opened it and begun searching the drawers for fresh clothes. That first encounter didn't go as well as he had planned and it was expected. No one would feel comfortable waking up in a strange house, stark naked and full of bruises and wounds. The need to go to work and allow her the time to get dressed and leave his house was too strong at that moment. He closed the closet heavily and turned around. There he froze, his hands tightening up. His jaw clicked set and his adam's apple moved. She was standing by the door with the covers wrapped around her. Tears were flowing down her eyes and her mouth was trying to tell him something.

"You shouldn't be up yet, use some time to rest" he said.

Her lips trembled and then her body began shaking also. She was muttering something but he couldn't make it out. Tears run freely on her cheeks and down her throat.

"What is it?" he asked approaching her.

"I can't stand, help me…" she said shuddering all over. He dropped his clothes and reached her in two steps, just in time to pick her up, as her knees buckled. She loosened up in his arms and hid her face upon his chest placing her hand above it "Thank you..." her voice came muffled from his shirt.

He shook his head "You are a total mess and you need to rest" he said and brought her to the couch. He placed her upon it carefully and laid her down, arranging some pillows under her head. Hard sobs shook her whole body and she wrapped herself with the covers.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded and he placed two warming spells on her and made it for his study. He picked up another calming draught and brought it to her. She looked up at him with her teary eye "Forgive me for being bitchy back there" she said keeping her eyes steadily on him.

"Drink this, it's going to help you" he said lifting her carefully. She stabilised her body upon her elbow and drank his potion "Thank you" she said to him.

"Lay down and try to sleep some more, I need to get to work" he said taking out the back pillows to make more room for her. A flick of his wrist lit the fire under the hearth offering her immediate relief.

She reached out and grabbed his hand before he had the chance to move "Please don't go" she whispered to him.

He frowned slightly "I need to get to work, no one is going to bother you here, and you are certainly free to go whenever you feel like it" he said trying to soothe her.

"No, I don't want to be left alone" she muttered again and looked at him with a wet eye and a trembling lip.

He pursed his lips and sat down next to her. Her hand gripped his with force and her eyes looked towards the fireplace. After several silent minutes she turned to him again with that unnerving stare.

"Are the shivers gone?" he asked using his free hand to touch her back. He didn't want to dislodge her hand that was holding him like a vice.

"Yes" she replied and blinked calmly towards the fireplace. He touched her forehead and felt her slightly warm. Maybe she was getting feverish. With sudden unease he closed his eyes and did a quick scan on her body. Her temperature was slightly elevated but there was nothing pathological causing it. He assumed it was the shock she had gone through. He let several more minutes pass and observed her as her breath calmed down, and her body loosened up. She stretched out her legs and exhaled. Her eye had dried up and her puffy lips were not trembling anymore. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand trying to cool it off, and began scanning his cupboards mentally to remember if he had any fever potions already made when her voice intruded his thoughts.

"I thought I couldn't help you" she said quietly looking towards the fireplace.

"What?" he asked confused.

She looked at him with calm and concentrated eyes "Back at the Shack. I thought I was unable to help you. You were bleeding so heavily and I felt helpless" she trailed off.

His face went pale and his lips became a thin line "You helped me..." he said.

Her hand tightened upon his cutting off his circulation and yet he didn't draw back "When I left you there with you neck barely healed, I run crying to the safety of my friends…" her eye teared up again.

"Miss Granger I assure you I don't need any explanations…." he begun but she spoke above him.

"I left you there helpless, and that was the moment I swore that I would never leave anyone else helpless in my life. That was the reason I became a nurse…" she looked up at him and the tear run down her upper cheekbone and stained the pillow "…that same reason made me check on that girl in the alleyway…that's why I could never stand aside and let all these muggleborn helpless in the hands of a bunch of lunatics" she sniffed a sad laugh and rearranged her head upon the pillow.

He didn't know what to tell her….

"I am sorry I couldn't do more about you..." she said finally and another tear darkened the pillow.

He swallowed and looked at their joined hands. Although they were not joined exactly. More like hers was grabbing his desperately "You saved my life Miss Granger...and now we are even " he said trying to sound calm, but feeling his heart beating like a drum on his ears.

She smiled and looked back at the fireplace "Don't go" she said again and half closed her eyes.

He winced and pressed his lips together "I won't, now go to sleep"

Satisfied she closed her eyes and placed her free hand under her cheek. Her other hand kept on holding him for a long time, and only when he felt certain that her breathing was heavy and rhythmical did he try to remove his hand letting hers fall limp over the edge of the couch. Feeling way too emotional after that encounter he moved down the hallway and put his clothes back in the cupboard. He called Conroy from the study fireplace and told him he was taking a day off, due to feeling poorly. He asked about Margot and they informed him that she was already inside the fifth level. He made it for the kitchen and without too much thought he begun gathering several vegetables into a large pot.

 _-I cannot believe that I am making her a bloody soup-_ …he told himself and he began slicing them with an expertise that the years of potion making had equipped him with.

-.-


	4. Chapter 6

-.-

When Hermione opened her eyes next morning she was still laying on his couch, warming up under a heavy duvet. The curtains were drawn shut, but the room was dimly lit as the sun passed through the heavy blue fabric. She looked around her, covering a yawn. She scanned her body slowly and felt no pain at all. Surprisingly she was able to open up her puffed eye half way and the puffing of her lips had subsided completely.

Her finger trailed around her cheekbone and the small abrasions there. A small memento from the alleyway fight that she intended to carry around with pride. After all, she was the army nurse so why not add some validity to that name. She smiled stiffly and she pushed with her elbow to sit up. She looked around in a hurry when she realised that she was still naked.

"Professor?" she asked carefully.

No answer so she tried again "Are you here professor?".

When there was still no answer she drew the duvet around her and walked towards the long corridor. The house was deadly silent. Maybe he had left during the night? She remembered waking up at some point to a delicious smell. He was observing her quietly from the kitchen that adjoined the living room. He had a steaming plate in front of him that woke up her hunger. Without any words he brought the plate over to her and stood silent guard as she ate and drunk to her heart's desire.

After offering him a timid thank you, she laid back down and quickly drifted off to sleep till this morning. Yesterday he told her he needed to get to work and Hermione remembered with deep embarrassment how she begged him to remain. Which he did to her ultimate surprise. She looked back at the cozy living room with the earthy colours and the bluish curtains, the nicely arranged kitchen and the large bay windows almost on every wall and raised her brow appreciatively. She wouldn't have expected him to own such a beautiful house. A bat cave was more suitable to his sombre personality. But this...this was the countryside, in a house she could have decorated herself in almost similar taste. She shook her head and shooed those thoughts away as she walked down the corridor. One door belonged to his bedroom were she woke up yesterday morning. The one at the end he told her was the bathroom, so the middle one was probably a study or another bedroom, right?…

- _Right-_ ….she told herself and knocked at his bedroom door.

It would be imprudent to just open it up "professor are you in?" she asked and waited.

No answer.

She moved her legs restlessly. She needed to get her clothes, she didn't want to keep walking around the house with only a duvet around her as cover. Another knock on the door "Professor if you are in answer, I need my clothes and I am going to open the door" she warned with an elevated voice in order to wake him up if was sleeping in there. Still getting no answer she winced, looked around her and placed her hand on the handle "I am opening the door now!" she said louder and turned the handle. The door opened up easily and she peaked shyly inside.

 _-thank heavens-_ …..

She signed in relief and entered quickly closing the door behind her. She dropped the duvet on the bed and took her mended clothes. She dressed up quickly and when she finished she looked at the side of her clothes were he had made a poor effort of fixing them. He truly had no idea about women's clothing did he? She shook her head and taking her wand from her back pocket she pointed at her clothes and fixed them. She moved to the mirror next to the bed in order to admire her work but when she looked at her face and her heart sank. She touched her half puffed eye and the purple hue around it. Her cheek was also deep purple and so was her temple. She lifted her yellow shirt all the way up to her armpit and looked at her ribs.

They had healed well with no traces of the Firebolt. She lowered the shirt and opened up her jeans pulling them down in order to see her hip that was also healed. Yet her face…still had traces of her recent brawl. She buttoned up her jeans and pulled her hair away from her face, tying them on a messy bun on top of her head. Caressing her cheek and temple she sat on his bed in order to wear her shoes. When she finished she exited to the corridor and made it for the bathroom in order to clean her face and try to fix her bruises better. The moment she was passing from the middle door, the handle turned, it opened up and she came face to face with him. She froze and looked up to him. He was wearing glasses and had his hair drawn back from the temples. For a few silent moments remained stayed stiff like statues looking at each other.

His eyes rolled down her figure making her suddenly very self conscious and he pressed his lips "Good morning Miss Granger. I see you fixed your clothes better than I did"

She exhaled "Yes, although I must thank you for the try"

He shook his head dismissing her "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, thank you" she said and then looked towards her shoes. He didn't speak so she continued "I was calling you before…"

And that is when he spoke also…."Have you been calling me?…". They both stopped and their eyes locked. She was unable not to laugh covering her mouth. He didn't. He straightened and crossed his hands that were holding several papers patiently.

"you go first" he offered.

She checked herself swallowing the rest of her laughter and coughed instead "I was calling you before, but you didn't answer"

"yes, I was at the basement working, it is rather isolated down there" he replied and moved past her and towards the kitchen "Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Uhm yes, if it's not any trouble for you…" she trailed off looking at him walking away, dressed in black from head to toes as always, although there was a significant change now. He was not wearing either his long robes, nor his dozen button coat. He was just in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt that was surprisingly flowing around his body.

"no trouble at all" he said mostly to himself and begun fixing some coffee when she decided that she had been checking the differences between the old professor Snape, and the leader of the Keepers quite imprudently. She turned around and made it to the bathroom where she took her time to fix her wounds, to make the puffing on her eye go down almost completely and her bruises to become green. When she felt satisfied she made it to the living room where the smell of scrambled eggs and freshly ground coffee woke up her hunger.

"That smells delightful…" she moved around the counter and came up where he drinking his coffee and reading some article.

"There is a plate for you in the microwave, and you can help yourself to the coffee" he said without looking up. She looked above his shoulder and caught several unknown dark runes. Raising her brows she poured herself a large cup of coffee and passed on the sugar and milk. She took the second plate and sat down across from him arranging her silverware meticulously. When she felt satisfied that her small personal space was well arranged she took a bite from her eggs and her eyes almost teared up from the taste.

She remembered the perfect vegetable soup yesterday and she couldn't stop herself from voicing her thoughts "You are quite a cook aren't you?"

He looked above his reading glasses and she gulped her food down quickly. Somehow she didn't want him to see her chewing like a cow. "You like it then?" he asked genially.

She wiped her mouth and nodded "It's perfect! The soup was equally amazing" she added.

He raised his brow and shook his head. She thought she saw an invisible smile playing at the edge of his lips, but he didn't say anything.

"Thank you" she said.

"My pleasure" he replied absently not looking up from his article.

"No, I mean thank you" she said tilting her head trying to catch his eyes. She was successful.

He nodded knowingly "There is no need Miss Granger I assure you"

"There is. You stood up for me at the wizengamot and saved me in the alley. I cannot thank you enough" she said meaning it.

"I told you yesterday. I am paying my debts. Now we are even" he said solemnly and lowered his glasses. Now that she had his full attention she felt rather uncomfortable with it.

"Fine then, a clean slate?" she asked with a soft smile.

He looked at her searchingly for a few moments and then nodded "By all means"

"Now that we owe nothing to each other, we can start this acquaintance anew, correct?" she asked

He looked at her warily "There is something in your tone that makes feel uneasy" he said.

She laughed and started arranging her silverware again to cover her uneasiness "It shouldn't make you feel that way "

"Don't tell me what it shouldn't make me feel, tell me what it should..." he raised his brow and placed his articles on the counter.

She swallowed uneasily "Two days ago you came to meet up with me, correct?" she asked.

He flicked his shoulders "Yes"

"We didn't get the chance to talk. Are you up for it now?" she looked at him critically.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, you can go to your work and let me go to Harry" she rejoined.

He leaned back and crossed his arms "You are here now Miss Granger, you might as well tell me your worries"

She signed and drunk another sip of coffee "Nice coffee by the way" she said shaking her head.

"The machine made that" he rebuked.

"You saw what happened at the wizengamot the other day, and you must know well by now that they want to make an example out of me, because I stood against this law for three years straight…" she begun.

He pinched his nose and closed his eyes "Yes"

"I thought the ministry was all for this law, when Harry set things straight for me. He told me that Kingsley assigned you to search the underworld for any dark magic that could be causing all this birth defects. If you can get him the evidence then he will be able to withdraw the law" she said crossing her hands in front of her carefully.

"Correct" he said looking at her.

She hit the table and looked at his eyes intensely "I want in also" she breathed out to him.

He winced and looked taken aback "Want in on what?"

"Want in on the action. I want to help you guys!" she said feeling the traces of enthusiasm in her stomach.

He raised his hand to stop her, but she continued "I want to do anything I can to be a part of this. A part of anything that can overthrow this abhorrent law!"

"you are not qualified…" he trailed off.

"What?" she stopped frowning.

"I said you are not qualified" he replied steadily.

It felt like a slap across the face but her logic told her that he was partially right. She pursed her lips and leaned back "I can see how you might think that a nurse might be unable to handle the underworld, but you have no idea what I can do to learn. I will follow you in there and try to learn each trick, if only you would give me the chance…" he spoke over her.

"No Miss Granger" he said with the same emotionless tone.

She drew back and looked at him. She felt her eyes watering dangerously at the rejection "You don't understand…' she begun.

"No, you don't understand, young lady. The underworld is not some route around the middle class areas in order to get signatures. It's not parading with a couple of thousands behind you, holding up placates and telling the government to fuck itself. It's not even passing your days and nights saving lives in St. Mungo. The underworld can suck out your soul and leave you with no memories, it can drain your magical power to nil and leave you weaker than a squib. It is a parallel world were the air is thicker, the ground is dry, there is no water and around you magic flows freely. Magic that you have to block in order to survive. It is filled with creatures that have never heard off, that can gut you with their little finger. People - die - in there…" he hurled at her…she felt her face going pale "you are not qualified" he finished holding her gaze.

She raised her brows and looked at her fingers feeling tackled down and unbearably sad at having been pushed away so ruthlessly. Not even given half a chance "I want to help anyone who wants to bring down this law"

He inhaled and pushed some stray hair out of his eyes "Then find some other more compatible group to attach yourself onto"

She looked up pissed off "you make me sound like a leech"

He winced "Pardon my words.." he said shaking his head.

She nodded "Very well, since there is nothing to say or do that would change your mind…"

"There is nothing…" he said.

"I might as well finish my eggs quickly and leave" she said picking up her fork and hitting the eggs with controlled anger.

"I told you, you are free to remain as long as you wish to recuperate" he said carefully. His tone had changed from unyielding. It sounded softer.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me. We are even as you said…" she looking up at his eyes. The sun caught in his iris, and she saw that it held a dark shade of green close to the centre "Since there is nothing I can do to help you in your job, I must move on" she said shaking her head to dispose of that useless information about the colour of his eyes.

"Fair enough, but keep in mind that my house is always open for you, if you need any privacy. I know things are going to become hard after the wizengamot calls on you again at the end of the week" he said.

She raised her brow avoiding his eyes and took the last bite off the eggs "That's nothing to concern yourself with anymore, right? We are even…remember? I'll manage them don't worry" she said dismissing his carefully placed offer.

He huffed "I think I see where this is going. You are not going to accept a suitor, correct?"

She looked up indignantly "Of course I won't"

"You'll sign your resignation from any magical rights…" he said.

"Indeed I will!" she said proudly.

"And you'll become a refuge, go into hiding…" he added.

"I'll see what I will do" she dismissed him again.

"you are indeed admirably brave, but rather frivolous" he chastised her.

"I will become a symbol of freedom" she rejoined.

"Were will your freedom be in hiding?" he said.

"And what would you have me do then? It's not as if you are in the same compromising situation!" she rebuked and pushed away her plate standing up.

"That I am not, correct" he said thoughtfully.

She turned around and smiled uncomfortably "I'll try to make a change…promise you will try the same"

He pursed his lips and stood up "I am doing what I can already" he said approaching her.

She straightened and looked back at the kitchen "Sorry about all that, I am very sensitive to this issue" she said.

He smirked "I understand"

"As for your cooking, it's really excellent" she said with a nod.

He looked at her carefully and offered her the first genial smile "I am always up for a cooking challenge whenever you are in the mood" he said.

Her brows raised to the top of her forehead "Did you just invite me to dinner?" she asked.

He smiled and shook his head "Of course, whenever you decide to take a break from your quest, i'd love to make you some more scramble eggs. I like people who appreciate my cooking skills" he said without any restraints.

She shook her head "Thank you" she replied not knowing what to tell him. His offer caught her by surprise, but the tag in her stomach surprised her even more "Thank you for everything that you have done for me" she said looking at him carefully. Trying to read him.

"My pleasure" he replied calmly.

"So are you off to work?" she asked looking around her. Another bout of uneasiness around her stomach.

"I should be, I am late already" he said looking over at the fireplace "And you are off to Mr. Potter's?"

She nodded "I should be going, yes"

He walked past her and reached the fireplace taking a small silver box from the top. He walked up and offered it to her "Ladies first" he said captivating her eyes.

She remained silent for a couple of moments unable to move and when she finally did, it felt like she was moving under water. Like the air around them was thicker "I hope you manage to find the reason behind the birth defects" she said keeping the floo tight in her fist.

"I hope you figure out how to dodge this unholy law until I do find those reasons" he retorted.

"I really wanted to help you" she said looking at him intensely.

"You can help me, by keeping safe, and away from dirty fights" he responded quietly.

She smiled and nodded "You are a good man…" she trailed off.

"And you are a wild street cat, now go fight the cause away from villains Miss Granger. You have a lot to offer, and you have done more that enough already. Unfortunately you cannot assist me, even though I would have loved such a brave assistant. Keep your chin up and don't ever bow your head to the wizengamot" he said with side smile that made her heart smile.

She nodded and looked at her hands "I will, and you keep safe professor Snape" she said and turned her back to him. For a moment she debated kissing his cheek as a sign of appreciation, but she dismissed the idea as stupid. As she was ready to throw the floo in and call Harry's place, she heard him again.

"Almost forgot, wait" he said and moved quickly to his study.

She frowned and shuffled her legs until he returned with a rather large pack of papers tied with a silver magical string diagonally. She frowned as he approached and offered the thick bundle to her.

"What is this?" she asked but her heart was already racing and she felt her eyes watering even before she had touched them.

"The dark arts can become very useful in reversing situations that plain magic cannot, and if used carefully they can mend some serious wrongs" he said.

She took the bundle and her eyes begun streaming with tears of happiness "You gathered my petitions?" she gasped.

He raised his brow "All three thousand, two hundred and thirty four" he said.

She was crying without restraints as she embraced the work of three years. The work she thought lost. "You saved my work…".

"Don't make more of it, than appropriate" he dismissed her with a flick of the wrist.

She shook her head "More than appropriate? You said we were even back then…We are not…now I owe you professor. I owe you big time" she said and she reached up and gave him a big sloppy, wet kiss on the cheek. She then drew back and wiped her nose again with the top of her shirt, knowing that she looked ridiculous and disgusting and not caring the least. She had her petitions again in her hands and she was going to rub them on Kingsley's face when the time came "I owe you, and I pay my debts too" she said.

"There is no need" he said as she turned to the fireplace and threw in the floo.

She looked back at him once more and gave him a big honest smile making out the words "thank you" with her mouth. He nodded and smiled "Goodbye Miss Granger"

"12 Grimmauld place!" she cried and entered the green flames.

-.-

Several hours later found her musing at Ginny's couch still holding her petitions close to her bosom. What he did for her, touched her so deeply that it left her heart tender and open. Since arriving at Harry's house, she couldn't stop talking about what took place with him from the wizengamot and onwards. Ginny stood there listening to her patiently. Harry was at work since early morning and they were expecting him home any minute. They ate a simple and quick lunch that Hermione threw together and now they were lounging with a glass of wine. Well, Hermione's fourth glass to be exact, since she found it easier to deal with this black knight image that Snape was offering her, with a bit of alcohol pooling in her system.

"He said I was not qualified" she said for the tenth time in a row.

"I would worry more about him inviting you over to dinner" Ginny raised her brows.

"He saved me twice, and he also cooked me twice. I mean this man truly confuses me" Hermione said.

"I can see that"

"He is nothing like our old professor. You should see him. The difference in him is huge, it's like he is ten years younger, and much more approachable" Hermione mentioned.

"Maybe he looks younger because he is approachable. Our old professor was domineering and cruel" Ginny intervened.

"He is anything but…or at least that is what he showed me the last couple of days"

"Maybe because he owed you as you said" Ginny said.

"Maybe" Hermione remained thoughtful and drank all of her glass "I must find some way to bring these petitions to Kingsley. Pronto"

"Harry cannot take them Mione" Ginny said wincing.

"I know, Ron either, why didn't I leave those papers with Snape. Maybe he could take them. He has enough authority to do such a thing"

"The floo line is still open to his house, he hasn't severed it, send those papers back with a note, and maybe he could help you" Ginny offered.

Hermione frowned "I don't trust the floo, to send them alone. I should take them myself"

Ginny flicked her shoulders as the door to their house opened and closed "Here's Harry, maybe he can offer us some advice on this"

Hermione looked at the door "Hi Harry" she said carelessly.

When Harry saw her his face went deadly pale, he run into the room and grabbed her from the shoulders shaking her "What the fuck have you done! I didn't know you were here! You have no idea what is going on! Where have you been the last couple of days!" he cried.

Hermione let go of her petitions and pushed him away "What the fuck's got into you?" she cried standing up.

Harry took off his overcoat and searched the pockets. He took out the wizard weekly and opened it up. He brought it to Hermione's face and pointed at the article "This is what's got into me you bloody fool!" he hissed.

Hermione took the paper and felt Ginny behind her shoulder. The article read "Young muggleborn witch saved from possible kidnappers. After two days of recuperation, she talks to the aurors….The woman who saved me looked like the army nurse!". Hermione felt her head getting numb and she read quickly down the article.

"I was attacked while I was returning home from work. Two men jumped on me and before I knew it was pressed to the wall, getting beaten to death. They were merciless, and even though I was pleading for my life they seemed unwavering. The only thing I was left with was my voice whenever they didn't shove a fist in my mouth or closed it tight with their hand. Just when I thought that everything was lost I heard her voice telling them to let me go. They punched my chin and I passed out. I don't remember anything for several minutes. Only that I opened my eyes at one point and I saw this woman jumping over me. I looked at her face and even though I was quite dizzy I can attest that she was the army nurse. She is far too famous not to be recognised. This woman saved me!"

Hermione raised her head from the paper speechless and looked at Harry that lifted his brows critically "There you went and made a mess out of things again didn't you? Why did you have to get in the middle of this tell me?"

"I couldn't let a woman die, what are you saying Harry?!" she looked up to him abhorred.

"I am saying that the wizengamot is preparing to call you over for a testimony in order to check your motives. They are out to prove that this event had been staged between you and this woman in order to intensify the dislike towards the marriage law" Harry said shedding his coat and shoes.

"They are crazy" Hermione cried.

"They are determined and you are making it easy for them, by doing stupid things" Harry retorted harshly.

"You make it sound like all this is my fault!" she rejoined feeling her eyes watering.

"Isn't it?" he looked at her angrily "you are not making it very easy for me and Ron to help you Mione. You are exposing yourself too much. Where have you been hiding for two days?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny for a few moments and then at Harry "I kept low, as you suggested, what does it matter where"

"It doesn't, the problem is you don't keep low for long!" Harry barked at her. "Snape and his assistant had been in that alley. You were solemnly lucky they didn't see you".

Hermione's brow raised "I thought they were fighting against this law"

"Snape is, Moore I am not so certain…. We don't want any witnesses" Harry trailed off.

Hermione swallowed uneasily "Ok, so what do we do now?" she asked.

Harry looked up to her "you lay low again"

"I cannot return home Harry, I was hoping I could crush with you guys here" she said and looked at Ginny.

"Of course you…" Ginny begun, but Harry talked over her "…cannot! Unless you want the wizengamot to get you. The first place they'll search will be your house, the second mine. Third choice will be Ron"

Hermione blanched "And what do you suggest I do then? Hit the road and try to live on the streets? I have nowhere else to go you bloody asshole!" she cried in despair.

Ginny intervened "Yes you do" she said meaningfully. Hermione paused and looked at her. Ginny's eyes flickered to the fireplace.

Hermione inhaled and tried to calm herself. After Harry's attitude somehow going back to Snape and asking to stay for a couple of days seemed much more appealing "Do you?" Harry asked wiping his forehead from the perspiration.

Hermione buttoned up "I do…i think" she added mostly to herself.

"Then go there…" Harry stood up "…Listen to me, it's not that I am kicking you out of my house. You don't understand the danger. You are totally exposed here. They are going to come searching for you, and I cannot hide your trace. No one can…you have to find a way to keep low and hide your magical trace for a while. Until this thing blows out. Mione they are going to indeed make an example out of you, and they are dedicated to do a good job out of it also"

Hermione wiped her tears and stopped Ginny that tried to hug her "I understand quite well Harry" she said coldly.

"you freaking asshole" Ginny hissed at her husband.

Harry's face broke "Mione I do this for your safety"

Hermione picked up her papers and nodded "I am sure you do Harry…Ginny please. We will be in touch" she said to her friend. Ginny fell on her and hugged her tightly reaching out to her ear "Go to Snape for the love of Gods…. The connection to his house is not broken. The moment you leave I will close it down" she whispered in her ear and Hermione shivered. She nodded slightly and hugged her back "I love you Ginny" she whispered.

Ginny drew back and looked at her husband sternly "You made a mess, now get the fuck out of my living room and let me say goodbye to my friend!"

"She is my friend also!" Harry said angrily.

"You are not acting like it!" Ginny rejoined.

"Ginny please, Mione, stay if you so wish, but know that by tomorrow afternoon they will come to hunt you here. I told you I cannot hide your trace" Harry said and tried to hug her.

Hermione remained frozen as he pressed her in his arms "Please tell me you understand" he told her quietly.

She winced at the need to reassure him, when at that moment she was being thrown into the streets "It's ok" she said trying to sound warm. She didn't know if she managed it.

"Now go, get the hell out of here. You did enough already!" Ginny barked at him and he turned around with a sad smile and walked out of the room.

Ginny pushed Hermione to the fireplace "Go to Snape!" she hissed.

"He might not be able to take me in…" Hermione tried to debate.

"Fuck this, now go!" Ginny said throwing some floo under the hearth and pushed Hermione and her papers in. She didn't call the direction, because the last connection was still running.

Hermione exited out of breath in Snape's living room only to be met with another scene that left her equally numb. Her old professor held a woman by the thighs, pressed upon one of the kitchen counters and was kissing her roughly. The woman had her legs wrapped around him and her nails were digging on his naked shoulder blade. His shirt was open and half off and his jeans were unbuttoned as his hips were grinding with her pelvis. The moment she appeared in front of them, they both stopped in shock and he was the first to push away from Margot almost throwing her off the counter. Hermione's eyes rolled down his naked chest and abdominal that was well toned and she couldn't stop herself from looking at the waistline of his jeans that was open on top revealing a pair of black boxers. Immediately he closed up the offending piece of clothing and tried to fix his shirt. Margot jumped off the counter straightening her skirt. She spoke first and she looked very pissed off.

"ok, what is this? Someone tell me." she said looking at him and Hermione.

Hermione buttoned up and swallowed as her initial shock begun to fade away. Had she really caught her old professor in the middle of a fuck session? She coughed and looked away from the couple "I am so sorry for coming like this professor. I didn't know I would catch you in such a private moment" she said sternly.

"Indeed you didn't!" Margot spat at her putting her hands on her waist angrily.

"The connection was left open from this morning. I should think that if you needed privacy you would have taken care of that part!" Hermione retorted harshly to him, bypassing Margot completely.

"I didn't even think about it" he said totally confused and flustered.

"This is really improper. You shouldn't be here!" Margot said pointing at the fireplace.

"Of course I shouldn't! Excuse me!" Hermione bit back and made it for the fireplace to take the floo, not even caring where she would exit now. Only caring to get out of here also. As it seemed no house was available to her. The moment she caught the floo box she felt his warm hand stopping her. She raised her eyes angrily to him, but when she saw his flustered face and his hair out of order around his face, her anger backed away a couple of steps.

"Please Miss Granger. What happened was totally inappropriate but it was hardly your mistake. I left the connection open. I am lacking sleep and I acted headforemost. Please excuse me and Mrs. Moore" he said turning his head slightly towards the woman.

"She should excuse us? What the hell are you talking about? This is your house!" Margot exclaimed.

"And as such…" he looked back at her sternly "…i will ask you to keep your voice down and act like an adult about this"

"I am the problem in the equation now, and not this girl? She has been pursuing you for three days now. What the hell is going on here?!" Margot cried and took two steps towards Hermione.

He squared his shoulders to her and spoke heavily "I will not tolerate this second rated attitude in my house Margot! We are all adults here. Miss Granger was brought here by me, to be healed. She left this morning and I forgot to severe the floo connection. The end!" he growled and both women froze.

Margot crossed her arms "Fine then, what is she doing here now?"

He turned to her "What happened? Why are you here?" he asked confused. Hermione's eyes fell to his well built chest and stomach again as in his haste he didn't button it up.

She swallowed "Nothing of importance. I think I should be going, I caught you in a private moment" she said and made it to get the floo again.

His hand tightened around her and she winced. He tilted his head "Give me a moment please" he said seriously.

Hermione's brows questioned him but she remained silent as he turned and grabbed Margot by the arm. He almost pulled her at his front door and they went out. He closed the door behind him. Hermione lowered her hand from the floo and heard their elevated voices outside. She looked back at the counter and bit her lip as she remembered they way she had caught them. She would have never believed him capable of this kind of attitude, although logic screamed at her, that of course a forty year old male would be having intercourse.

It didn't matter that she always remembered him as the old vicious professor with the dark robes and the acerbic tongue. What she saw today made her stomach twist up in knots and she didn't know why. What she saw today had nothing to do with the professor she knew very well once, but had everything to do with a man she hardly knew anything about now. Just as she was ready to grab the floo again she heard the crack of an apparition outside and she saw Snape enter the living room. He started buttoning up his shirt as he approached her.

"I really must ask your forgiveness about this" he said calmly.

Hermione looked down "It's me that should apologise. I never thought I would be intruding your privacy in this manner" she tried to explain.

"Forget what you saw" he said.

Hermione forced herself to smile even though she didn't think it would be such an easy thing to forget "I will try"

"Tell me what happened?" he asked looking concerned.

Hermione licked her lips uneasily and looked fleetingly at the door "The girl I saved in the alley recognised me and I am all over the news. Harry said the wizengamot is going to call me tomorrow to question me about the event because they want to prove me and the girl set the whole thing up in order to destroy the marriage law image" she said quickly.

He frowned "I can see them doing such a thing, yes" he said mostly to himself.

"They are going to search my place and then Harry's and Ron's…" she begun but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I told you this morning, that my house is yours, if you need a good cover. The offer still stands"

Hermione exhaled so quickly that she felt her knees wavering "may I take a sit?" she said feeling like a tone was lifted from her shoulders.

"Please do" he offered and he sat across her.

"If I am not a big bother to you and your girlfriend, could I possibly occupy your couch for a couple of days? Until I find another temporary solution?" she asked even though he had already offered his home to her.

He pursed his lips "Margot is not my girlfriend…' he trailed off and looked at her. Hermione swallowed but didn't speak "…and you can stay here for as long as you need. No one is going to bother you" he added.

 _-Didn't Harry say that Margot was his assistant?_ …-

"Harry told me that he cannot cover my magical trace…' she said.

"I can" he said succinctly.

Hermione closed her eyes and hugged her petitions "I cannot count the times I need to thank you…." she muttered.

He smiled rubbing his face "Thank me by having breakfast with me tomorrow, young lady. That would be more than enough" he said looking at her with his tired but calm eyes.

Hermione's heart smiled for the second time that day, and both times he had been the instigator of that fleeting happiness.

-/-


	5. Chapter 7

Severus took out the pan from the gas stove and split the eggs in two plates. He looked up towards the corridor where the sound of running water came. He pressed his lips and shook his head. It was rather hard to accept what had taken place last night, and he had trouble dealing with the way changes were coming rushing towards him. He inhaled and closed his eyes trying to mellow down the headache that was splitting his head in two since he woke up, even though he had already taken a potion for it.

Last night after taking in Miss Granger and showing her to her new room, which was his master bedroom, he cooked for them some spaghetti with sauce, and after an almost silent supper they bid their goodnights. They were both tired and felt rather uncomfortable with the new arrangement now that it came to be a reality. He moved to his study where he transformed the couch to a single bed intending to get some quality sleep, but that proved out to be harder than expected. Maybe it was because he was still sexually overloaded from his encounter with Margot and he never got his release. Maybe it was because today he was to enter the fifth level of the underworld and he didn't want Miss Granger to witness the after effects. After those visits he always looked forward to the silence of his home and to a lot of sleep, which would be difficult with Hermione on tow.

No matter the reasons, he slept less than four hours and he woke up feeling his head heavy and painful. Dragging his body out of bed he took a shower, didn't bother drying up his hair, changed to some clean clothes and made it to the kitchen to fix breakfast. Soon after, possibly awoken by the noise he was making, Miss Granger opened the door and asked sleepily if everything was ok and what time it was. When he told her it was nine thirty she smiled and asked him what smelled so wonderful, only to have a stiff answer "breakfast" from him.

She quickly made it to the bathroom where she was currently taking a shower. Severus was really not in the mood to have another encounter with her this morning, and at the same time he couldn't wait for her to try his breakfast. Such conflicting thoughts were helping neither his mood nor his headache. He leaned his elbows on the counter and pushed the plates to the side, lowering his head between them and touching the cold marble with his forehead.

 _-ah…that feels much better-_ …his mind admitted as the pain slowly subsided.

He needed to leave for work very soon. Before entering the underworld he wanted to set things straight with Margot, because her attitude yesterday pissed him off, and he was not looking forward to that either. A good fuck with her stuck between his office and the wall would have been much preferable and would have alleviated a lot of his tension. He shook his head and frowned angrily when he remembered the rude way Margot spoke to this innocent woman, that never meant to bother him in the first place.

"Are you alright?" Hermione's voice shook him out of his reverie.

He looked up quickly straightening up "Yes…yes" he said wincing imperceptibly. He didn't even hear her exiting the bathroom and walking up to him. Did he expect to manage the underworld sufficiently today?

Hermione approached the counter and looked at the plates "The smell is wonderful, may i?" she asked pointing at one of them.

"By all means, please take a sit" he said trying to be an inviting host.

Hermione took her plate and sat across him. She started arranging the silverware around her plate again. His lips upturned sideways and he shook his head "Why do you keep doing this?" he asked and pointed at her plate.

She smiled widely and looked at him "It just feels comfortable this way" her shoulders raised as if that was enough of an explanation.

He flicked his brow and turned to the coffee machine "You want coffee?"

"Yes, no sugar or milk, please" she said kindly.

He filled her a cup and took his own sitting down. He offered it to her "Careful, it's hot"

"No articles or newspapers this morning to read?" she asked taking a mouthful "Oh, that is heavenly.." she moaned rolling her eyes.

He secretly envied her enjoyment of such a simple dish and he took a bite of his own, not minding for food at all, but needing it non the less "You are easy to please" he said and swallowed "And I am not in the mood to read" he added "But I can get you some, if you are"

"I wouldn't mind reading what the newspapers are saying about me today" she said between chewing and sipping coffee. She truly seemed to be enjoying this.

"I'll bring them over before I go" he said looking at his eggs and bacon. He forced himself to take another bite.

"you are going to work?" she looked up.

"Apparently" he said letting his fork down and taking a strip of bacon with his fingers. He chewed on it and looked out the window. His headache had subsided when he was leaning on the counter, but now it was on fire again. He just couldn't understand why the potion wasn't working, and he didn't want to take a second one and muzzle up his clarity. He needed it today, intact. "How about you?" he added in an afterthought.

"I am going to get in touch with Ginny to get my bag. The aurors found it in the alley, and Harry brought it home. Unfortunately my guitar broke" she said sadly putting the last bacon strip in her mouth.

He raised his brows "you play the guitar?"

"Yes…i see how that must seem peculiar to you"

"I can fix it for you" he said easily and she lowered her fork observing him closely.

"you can?"

"of course"

"you play also?" she asked leaning towards him.

He shook his head "No, Miss Granger. I just know how to use magic well"

She smirked and nodded "Thank you then. I hope you don't mind me going back and forth from Harry's home. This will be the last visit"

"I have no problem, I work with him" his lips turned down and he rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm.

"He always tells me the keepers stay away from the aurors"

"Correct, but unfortunately we do have to coincide at some point or another"

"To your dismay, as I see" she smiled.

His mouth offered her a side smile "Yep"

"Imagine if I had to work as a keeper…." she said observing him closely. He raised his eyes to her "…being Harry's friend would bring me in a tough spot" she finished, clearly with a playful mood. He didn't follow through.

"I told you, you are not qualified"

"Why?" she said after a few moments of silence.

"I explained you yesterday" he pushed himself up and picked up his dish. On the way to the sink he drank his coffee like water, knowing that it was going to hit him like a freight train later on.

"I didn't intend to talk about this seriously, you know. I was only joking about Harry, but seeing you respond in this manner, I will follow your seriousness to wherever it leads us. Now professor Snape, you have been my teacher for seven years. Become one to me again" she said straightening up. She picked up her coffee and drunk never taking her eyes from him.

A strong tag came from his midsection on the look she had in her eyes "And teach you what?"

"How to become a keeper" she flicked her shoulders like she didn't have a care in the world.

He exhaled and harked, but on seeing her remaining serious he sobered up "you are not joking"

"no I was joking before, now I am dead serious. I told you yesterday I want to help you. You rightly called me under qualified. Therefore teach me, and let me become the best keeper under you" she said placing her palms on the counter and leaning forth.

He put the dishes in the sink and washed his hands "I cannot but admire your persistence, but you are not thinking clearly young lady"

"Why?" she asked taking her dishes and coming up to him.

He made way for her to put them in "Because first and foremost you already have a job"

"being a nurse won't help my cause at the moment" she rebuked leaning back on the counter, but keeping their close proximity.

He raised his brow "The training may take a long time"

"I have all the time in the world, if you do" she rejoined.

"It is dangerous" he warned.

"I love danger…" she trailed off and looked at him intensely.

"Only witches that are adept in dark magic can train for this group" he said raising his hands in the air.

"So does this Margot know dark magic then?" she asked putting her hands on her waist.

He frowned confused "What?"

"Your pretty assistant…the one you…uhm..did things to.…on this counter…yesterday?" she said raising her own brow provocatively and leaning on the aforementioned counter.

He tilted his head and his face sobered up "Is this a reproach?"

Her face kept serious for a few more minutes before it broke a small smile "No, it's a tease" she said shamelessly.

He remained speechless as she took over the conversation easily again "So, if this woman knows dark magic, I can learn it also" she said calmly.

He crossed his arms and pressed his lips "Seeing you are so decided to volunteer for the keepers, I must point out to you, that such a position is only reserved for witches"

It was her turn to assume a look of confusion "I am a witch, what are you saying?"

"You won't be after the end of this week" he raised his brow meaningfully.

Her face became livid and she averted her eyes from him "Yes you are right" she said silently and walked away. He regretted the distance immediately.

"you do intend to face the wizengamot isn't that correct?" he asked easing up his posture now that she was further away from him.

"Yes" she said taking a sit on the easy chair.

"And you intend to sign your resignation from the magical community right?" he insisted.

"yes" she said, but her voice was not as enthusiastic anymore. He wondered if she was finally understanding the consequences of such an action.

"Now do you understand how such an action can alienate you, from your holy cause?" he asked coming over and sitting heavily on the couch.

"yes" she said leaning her elbows on her knees and looking towards her feet.

"You declare you are ready to do everything to defeat this marriage law, and yet by signing your resignation you give up on any rights you have to live in this world, and act like a witch. You are distancing yourself from the original idea. How are you going to fight the marriage law, without any rights to use your magic, or live here?" he continued steadily.

"By becoming a symbol for resistance" she said looking up to him.

"By sacrificing yourself for a cause that will forget you in the end, no matter how hard you tried for it" he said solemnly and held her eyes with his. His heart tagged him sadly when he said that…

She looked at him with devotion "Like you did?" she hit the hammer to the nail.

He pressed his lips and raised his brow "Yes"

She closed her eyes and rubbed them "What do you suggest I do then?" she asked.

He raised his hand to her "you are declaring your need to join the keepers, but after resigning you wouldn't be able to find a job fit for a squib. Never mind a witch of your calibre. You want to fight for the cause? Fight it from the inside…"

"Meaning?" she said frowning.

"Accept the marriage law…" he started but she spoke above him.

"Never!" she exclaimed proudly.

He closed his eyes as a hot needle throbbed in his forehead. He raised her hand to stop her "Accept the marriage law with some deal with your friends. You won't be the first or the last one to try such a thing. Do you think we are innovative here? Many muggleborns will do this to get this freakish law off their back until some miracle takes place"

She raised herself and started pacing nervously in front of the fireplace "And do what? accept Malfoy as husband?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Don't jest" he said crossing his brows with severity.

"Who then?" she threw her hands in the air "Neville Longbottom?"

He looked up impressed "Well, didn't know he had it in him" he said mostly to himself.

"Yes he does, but he is too far off the target. No" she shook her head.

He was unable to stop a smirk "Fine then, your other friends" he said meaning Harry and Ron, but not wanting to say their name.

"Both married, forgot?" she turned and looked at him above her shoulder.

Unwillingly his eyes rolled down her figure that was slim and firm and another tag came from his stomach this time. He shook his head to dismiss these inappropriate thoughts but didn't draw his eyes away from her, intending to feast on her virtues now that she had her back turned to him. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that curved around her buttocks and a white v-neck that left him with a subtle view of her perfect bosom "I am certain you will have some friend readily available to save you" he said without too much thought.

She turned around and he raised his eyes quickly to hers, his cheeks almost catching fire on being caught checking her out. This was a former student of his, for crying out loud "Coming to think about it, yes I do" she said thrusting her chin to him.

"Then ask him, for the love Gods, and let him make himself useful to you" he said dismissing her with a flick of his wrist.

"Ok, professor, give your petition for me" she said indignantly.

He opened his eyes so fast he felt dizzy and his heart sped up "What the fuck?" he asked looking disgusted even at the thought.

"You said someone readily available to save me. You have been doing that for the last four days. Why not keep up the good job?" she said raising her brow.

"You must be jesting" he said lowering his head and his voice.

She exhaled "Yes I am…" she trailed off, as her body loosened up and then she moved close and sat down next to him. He felt his body on the other hand, tensing immediately "…and yet I am not. If I am to do such a dreadful thing, I prefer to do it with someone I trust. I don't know the other petitioners, and from my friends the only one available is Seamus Finnigan and Longbottom. They are both unfitting"

"how? since this is going to be a white wedding? You are not searching for the most fitting one, but the best possible cover to help your cause" he retorted.

She raised both brows "Exactly, and that one is you" she said meaningfully.

That one silenced him and he remained looking at her as if had been hit by a freight train. She drew back and covered her mouth after several seconds "You really considered it for a while didn't you?" she asked lightly.

He rolled his eyes and placed his arm above them "I really want to curse you right now, but my upbringing forbids me" he muttered feeling his heart beating out of control."These things are not to be jested with, you want to fight? Fight by accepting a suitor that can cover up your tracks and preferably won't touch you in any manner you won't desire. You will have more chances on helping us this way" he said quietly trying to calm down his adrenaline that had made his tongue bitter a moment ago.

"if I do something like that, will you accept my petition for the keepers?" she asked seriously.

He turned around and peeked under his arm at her "I might consider it, seeing that you are so persistent. If I see that you are not self destructive …"

Her face broke in the most bright smile he had seen from her "Fine then, I will go to the wizengamot in three days time, and I will accept the best suitor to help my cause…if I don't find anyone though, I will sign my resignation" she said.

"Then make sure that you gather your friends and get ready for the hearing beforehand" he said lowering his arm but not lifting his head from the back of the couch.

She nodded and smirked at him "If you are so adamant in helping me out, as you seem to be, then consider becoming a backup for me" she said and looked at him sobering up slowly.

"I told you not to jest about such things. I don't intend to procure myself a wife in any unethical manner. I told you so before" he warned.

"you won't be getting a wife. You will be helping a friend. Considering we are friends" she said carefully.

He winced and shook his head. His heart picked up speed again and his head became heavy as lead "Getting in the middle of this, is turning out the worst idea of my life" he muttered again and another jolt of pain made him moan out loud.

"I will take that as a yes?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You will take it as a nothing. I have to leave Miss Granger…i have to go to work" he said covering his face with his palms.

"How will you manage that? Have you seen yourself? Where is the pain?" she asked and drew her wand from her back pocket.

"Who told you I am in pain?…" he begun.

"Please spare me, I am a nurse remember? I saw you from the moment I came out. You have a headache and your face is pale. Just point me to the exact location" she said with her business voice.

He looked up to her and felt his eyes watering from the throbbing "I took a potion, but it didn't work" he said.

"Sometimes we need stronger interventions than medication. Now where is it? Here?" she asked raising her soft hand and rubbing the back of his neck under his hair, at the base of the skull. The shiver that run down his spine upon contact, shook him.

"Here, it's here!" he said pointing at his forehead between his eyes, wanting her hand desperately away from his nape.

She kept her hand at his shoulder lightly and pointed her wand at his forehead. He closed his eyes and winced painfully as she started chanting in a low voice. The thread of her magic buried itself in his head and slowly started mellowing up the painful throb there. He regulated his breathing feeling the pain edging away, until only a small reminder of it still lingered. She withdrew her wand and looked at him "better?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and saw her clearly for the first time since breakfast. He didn't even realise how bad his pain had been "Yes, thank you" he said with half a smile.

She withdrew her hand and played with her wand "Well, I am not working in St. Mungo's because of my looks. I am a good nurse you know" she said and locked eyes with him. His eyes rolled to her lips briefly and then looked up again "You have helped me so many times, that it's the least I can do. Anything you might be feeling…and that means anything, please don't hesitate to tell me" she said quietly.

"Your offer is deeply appreciated" he smiled and crossed his hands in front of his knees.

"Now there! Your conversation has returned to normal, and so has your colour" she said with a nod.

He shook his head and stood up "No matter that I enjoyed our conversation thoroughly I must leave Miss Granger. I am late.."

"Hermione.." she said looking up to him.

He swallowed and kept his eyes on her "Hermione…"

She smirked "Shall I keep on the Professor thing?" she said pointing at him.

He pursed his lips "Severus" he said as easily as he could.

"Ok Severus, I need a couple of things before you leave" she said and stood up also.

"Sure"

"Is there any place in here out of limits?" she asked pointing around the house.

"No, if you exclude my study. I am very particular about that area"

"How about the kitchen or the library?" she kept on.

"Do anything you wish to them, or with them" he smiled.

"What time do you usually return?" she asked.

"Seven to eight, but today I will probably run late" he said grimacing.

"Any particular reason I should know about?" she asked always prompt in her questions.

"Yes, Hermione…" he hesitated more for her name than talking about the underworld. Hell, this woman wanted to train for it, why not let her learn the downsides "I am going in the underworld today. Quite low on the levels. Whenever I return from such trips I am solely exhausted and need some time to recuperate. Whatever you see when I return, don't worry. It will be normal consequences. Just let me get my rest and I will be back to my charming self the next morning. Tops, the morning after"

She crossed her arms and nodded "Fine, I will be ready for it" she said.

"Anything else you need of me before I go?" he asked.

"No, just be careful professor…" she stopped and slapped her forehead "…Severus" she corrected.

He smirked "thank you for the head"

"Anytime, I am at your disposal" she said waving at him. Another sweet tag on his stomach upon her words and without warning he disapparate from his living room, straight to his office.

-.-

The moment he stepped foot in there he moved threateningly to his door and opened it up "Call in Margot" he hollered to his secretary and slammed the door shut with such force it shook upon its hinges. Renewed by his conversation with Hermione and by her healing he was dead set on facing his assistant and clearing up the murky waters once and for all. He started pacing up and down in front of his desk, huffing and puffing with his hands behind his back, trying to control his anger when all the time he kept feeding it, by remembering Margot's ways last night. When the door opened and she entered he stopped in front of his desk, with his hands crossed behind his back and his head lowered. His eyes were blazing behind the black tendrils that fell on his temples and cheeks.

"Get in" he barked.

Margot frowned and entered closing the door carefully behind her "What's up boss?" she asked carelessly, but he was not going to have this.

"Your attitude is what's up. I told you last night" he spat to her.

She immediately went on the defensive and crossed her arms in front of her chest "I thought we cleared everything up last night. This girl had no right coming into your living room like that"

"I left the connection open, it was not her fault, but even if it was hers, you had no right to speak to her in this manner inside my house!" he commanded.

Margot raised her brow and smirked provocatively "Mmmm, I think someone is getting hot under the collar for that precious little dove…"

"Shut up!" his voice snapped like a whip and her smile died down quickly "If I see you speaking to any guest of mine in this manner, I shall make sure you be removed from your position. These gossipy squabbles are not fit for my keepers. Straighten up your attitude, or get the fuck out of my sight and down to the economics department to pick up your compensation"

"You are firing me?" she asked abhorred. Her face was livid.

"Not yet" he warned.

"How about what we have together?" she asked.

"We had nothing more than a few nights and days to blow off our steam. You have a husband and I made clear to your from the beginning that I am not volunteering to become your bit on the side" he jerked his head up.

"Yet you fucked my brains out, not few times in this very office" she raised her hand to him angrily.

"That was the original deal, nothing more…" he raised his brow.

"You weren't speaking to me so dismissively when I was sucking your cock under your desk…" she spat at him "What's up then? Found a new plaything to entertain you? Maybe I should warn her, what do you think?"

"Approach her and you shall regret the day you met me" he hissed at her.

She raised her brow and backed up a little "Dear dear, such strong feelings then…how can I compete with that" she drawled full of irony.

"I got for her what I lost for you…respect" he rebuked.

"I suppose that having me on my knees all the time, could do that…" she said moving her hips around in a dance like manner.

"It's your attitude that caused the shift in me. Go to back to Thicknesse Margot and stop interfering with my house"

She stopped moving and raised her hand to him warningly "I will not forget this…" she trailed off and moved towards the door.

He didn't respond. She placed her hand on the door handle and turned around "There is nothing more dangerous than a woman in scorn master….you'd do well to remember this. You and your little mudblood bitch..." she said with her back to him.

"Get the fuck out…" he commanded and she opened the door with force. When she crashed it behind her he felt his headache returning slowly. He rubbed his temples and summoned the dark gateway. A small black whirlpool appeared in the air in front of him, that grew quicker and larger by the seconds. He called "Conroy!" and the door opened up. His colleague came in holding a paper in his hand and having a pen above his left ear. He was chewing a gum and his shirt was out of his trousers on the left side. His boyish brown hair was messy and his eyes looked interestingly at the gateway.

"Oh, you are going to level five boss?" he asked.

"yes" Severus said taking off his coat and picking up a small bowie knife, which he placed upon a thigh sheath "Take care of the office whilst I am gone, and keep an eye on Margot"

Conroy made an ugly grimace "I heard the rancour, everything ok?"

"Just keep an eye on her" Severus warned him with his eyes as he fixed the knife.

"at your orders boss" Conroy said chewing on his gum as Severus approached the gateway and with one last thought towards Hermione and her safety he walked right in it.

-.-


	6. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter made my life a living misery...Some chapters fly by, and some drain me...i don't know why...:(

-.-

Hermione put down her book and looked at the clock above the mantelpiece. He said he would be back by nine, but now it was eleven forty five. That was later than expected, and she didn't know if she should be worried or not. It was not that she had lived with him long and that she knew his patterns. This was the first time he was off to work and she didn't know were normal ended, and a problem begun. She picked at the pages of the book and looked at the bay window in front of her. The lights from the living room were mirrored there. Suddenly the feeling that someone could be watching her from outside moved her to draw the curtains on all the windows. She hadn't come around to ask him if this house was under a cloaking spell, and she made a mental note to do that when he got home. She looked at the clock again and pressed her lips bothered. The most annoying thing was that she was unable to check on him. She could neither trace him, or ask Harry to do so, and she couldn't even ask his office about his whereabouts. She was supposed to be missing and no one knew that she was his guest. Well, no one apart from that abhorring woman that was supposed to be his assistant.

Hermione had a serious problem dealing with what she had seen in this living room the other day . It was making her life hard, especially at night were her mind was playing tricks on her. It felt as if she pressed the pause button on a good porn with an unexpected protagonist and now she lost the remote and she couldn't press play again. At the same time two thoughts overlapped. First was that she didn't ever want to catch him this exposed again, and the second that she desperately wanted to see the whole porn and thoroughly enjoy it. She didn't know if she was a secret voyeur but this was making her go haywire although she would never admit to these thoughts. Not even Ginny that asked her what had taken place, in every detail. Well, Hermione gave her all those details minus the hot parts. The remembrance of that image wound her up tight, making it difficult to sleep at times. She turned in bed, very surprised that her old professor had it in him, and that he looked so damn hot without any shirt on, until fatigue overlook her and she abandoned herself to her weird dreams.

This intermission had taken a toll on her attitude towards him also. It was as if his face in heat and his fingers white from the pressure on that woman's hips, cried in her face that she had no idea who Severus Snape truly was. Yes, he had been her professor for seven years, but she didn't get to know him. Get to know the man, not the teacher. What she saw yesterday was the man, and it made such a strong impression on her, it was causing her to act superficially around him.

She put her hand on her forehead and shook her head remembering how she rubbed her palm on his nape. Not really intending to offer him comfort. She only wanted to have a taste of what Margot's hands were grabbing at that moment of heat. Using the pain as an excuse she buried her hand under his wavy hair and touched his skin. And she couldn't forget how she unthinkably asked him to make a proposition for her to the wizengamot. Upon that thought she jumped in the air and shook both her arms trying to get rid of that action.

"No, no that was not good….damn" she whispered to herself and moved back and forth in front of the blazing fireplace.

Admittedly, she had acted on instinct, mainly because he helped her so much these days. She needed a security blanket above her, and he was offering that to her freely. Instead of putting herself out there for Seamus and Neville, she honestly preferred her old professor. At least he wouldn't try to do inappropriate things with her like those young men would do, at the end of the day. He felt, safer to her, and that was so peculiar as it was confusing. Somehow she knew that he would respect her boundaries and that he would offer her a secure home. Add to that his highly advanced magical knowledge and the possibility to take her into his group, and there you had the perfect formula.

His solemn privacy, would extend onto her, and she yearned for it. The thought of remaining alone in a house with him, had been uncomfortable only during the first morning. After that, he felt as natural to her as breathing. He was calm, collected, held great conversations and offered valid advice. Not to mention that his cooking was divine. Hermione didn't doubt that if he was ever out of work, as a master portioner, or as a highly adept dark wizard, he could get easy employment as a chef. Therefore she was only half joking when she told him to put up his own proposition.

His response though couldn't have been more negative. She raised her brow and pressed her lips. Expecting him to celebrate the idea was of course ludicrous, but his negativity rubbed off nastily on her. Did he see a possible cohabitation with her as this abhorring? maybe if she proved to him that she was not dead weight he would reconsider. As the days to the hearing were approaching she was getting more and more nervous.

Yes, he covered her magical trace and no one was wiser, as to her whereabouts. That didn't mean that she intended to drag this to eternity. He told her that if she was to be accepted as a keeper trainee she needed to remain a witch. And she intended to do that in two days time, by appearing on her own in front of the wizengamot. Problem was that she had no backup plan, and if all else failed she would have to be forced to sign her resignation from the magical community. Something that was not at all constructive to her plans.

Tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter she didn't really hear the heavy footsteps outside the main door. Only when the handle turned and he entered did she look at him. A wave of relief washed over her, and was crushed immediately by a wave of urgency. He was barely standing as he closed the door behind him and leaned upon the wall. A quiet exhalation came from his lips and she run up to him quickly.

"What's wrong? What took you so long? You were supposed to be back by nine and it is bloody twelve at midnight!" she said pointing at the clock.

He half opened his tired eyes, only now remembering that she was living there also. He raised his hand to stop her "Shhh…not now" he said in a weak voice that was barely heard.

"What happened? are you alright?" she asked beads of anxiety forming on her forehead.

"I need to catch my breath…" he whispered and leaned his head to the side wall closing his eyes again.

"Is this how exhausted you should be, or is this something extra?" she approached him and tried to pull him away from the wall. She hated not knowing how to judge the severity of the situation.

"It's ok, I am fine" he said opening his eyes and pulling away from the door with difficulty.

"no you are not!" she retorted and when she saw his legs wavering she put her body under his armpit and leaned him on her. His weight really surprised her and she struggled to stay on her feet herself "Damn that was not a good idea" she muttered to herself as she helped him to the couch. When they reached it, she pushed him and he fell on it gracelessly. As his head hit the back of the couch he opened his eyes and tried to look at her angrily, which didn't work quite that well "What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked quietly.

She put her hands on her waist and looked at him critically "I've been waiting for you, worrying my ass off" she chastised him, not even understanding where all this demanding anger was coming from.

He didn't seem to understand either "I told you I was going to be late…." he begun.

"Yes, you gave me a time, which you overlapped by several hours" she said and looked at his closed eyes. She waited for an answer that never came and she frowned leaning towards him. Silencing herself she heard that his breath was already rhythmical "I mean, you are asleep aren't you?" she asked around the room.

No answer.

She huffed "SEVERUS!" she cried into his face.

He startled up to her and raised his arm to his eyes "Keep your voice down, I told you I need to rest. I am exhausted" he said and began dozing off again.

"Not here you won't, and not in your clothes. You won't sleep well this way" she said and spread her legs left and right of him, placing her knees on the couch for leverage. Then she grabbed him under the armpits and tried to lift him up "help me, I want to take you to your bed" she said. He didn't respond letting her struggle with his dead weight for a while, before she lost her grip on him. He fell back to the couch bringing her on top of him, in the most unfitting position possible. Her cheeks caught fire when she understood that she was actually straddling him and she pushed back straightening her blouse and fanning her flustered face "Fuck…it's not going to work" she told herself and looked around her.

As if hearing her he opened his eyes and from his reclined position he offered her half a smile "Did you just try to lift me up?" he asked looking entertained.

She raised her brow "You felt it and you did nothing to help me?"

He shook his head "No, I wanted to see what you could manage on your own"

Another heat wave passed from her cheeks on realising "You can be a real brat sometimes!" she hissed at him.

A tired smile appeared on his lips and he closed his eyes "Don't worry Miss Granger, I am not a threat to you in any way, especially right now. I just need to get some rest"

She inhaled deeply "I want to get you to your bedroom"

"It's yours now" he said not looking at her.

"At least use it today, and let me help you out of your clothes" she said and immediately flustered. He opened his eyes and looked at her critically. She hurried to fix it "I meant help you get ready for bed. Severus, don't make me feel so damn uncomfortable!" she said intending that as a thought. When the words came out she winced at her stupidity.

"I never intended to" he said observing her quietly from his reclined position.

She rubbed her forehead "Did you get anything to eat?"

He shook his head "No, and I am in no position to cook for us, I am sorry" he sounded genially remorseful and her heart pulled her softly.

She smiled, and sat next to him "There is no need. I made you a carbonara"

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a deep frown "you can cook?" he asked.

"Why is that surprising? I am a good cook…maybe not of your league, but you'll have to compromise. Seeing as you are unable to walk straight" she said observing his face.

He huffed and lowered his hand to his hipbone. She followed it there, only to see his fingers unbuttoning a bowie knife sheath. Her lips played uneasily. She didn't know keepers carried weapons upon them "You made me dinner?" he continued. He sounded truly surprised.

"No I made myself dinner. You will eat the leftovers" she smiled and made it for the kitchen

He nodded "Ok, that's more like it, but I really don't have an appetite, thank you" he stood up and slowly took off his coat dropping it at the couch. He moved down the corridor trying to reach the bathroom, but midway he stopped. He bowed down and reposed his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath.

Hermione took the warmed plate and brought it to the coffee table, along with a glass of cold water "You really need help don't you?" she asked herself and came close to him. She touched his shoulder and lowered her head so that she could draw his attention "Come on, you need to eat something. Even if it's just a bite"

"Hermione I am not used living with another person, so this is making me feel rather uncomfortable. I don't need to eat. I just need to use the bathroom and go to sleep. Now may i?" he half opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Well, I am not used either, so that makes two of us. I am here though, so why don't you take advantage of it? I cooked anyway, why let it go to waste?" she said momentarily needing to reach out and clean his long hair that were covering his face.

"You won't leave me alone will you?" he forced a smirk to his lips.

"No, now come on" she said and pulled him away from the door. She tried to get under his armpit again to help him along the way, but he pulled gently back.

"I can manage" he sounded reserved.

"I am sure you can, I am just trying to help you. Like you did…remember?" she said reaching out to take his hand. He didn't resist.

"So you are paying your debts too…" he said quietly letting her lead him to the bathroom.

"Always, now I suppose you don't need any help in there" she said carefully.

He shook his head "No, thank you" and he went in and closed the door behind him.

Hermione nodded "I'll wait for you at the living room" she said. He looked completely drained and she was mildly worried about his health, but he warned her before leaving that morning. This was to be expected he said, and she didn't see any kind of wounds on him, so she had to trust that this was simply exhaustion from overexposure to dark energy. She sat at the couch and her eyes fell to the bowie knife he had disposed next to the carbonara. The notion that he carried weapons, and that he had used them, made her highly apprehensive about what really lived inside these parallel worlds. Her academic curiosity wanted to ask about everything, but she doubted he would be able to answer. At least today.

Then focus on feeding him, getting him to bed, and worry about the rest tomorrow….her mind ordered her.

"Did anyone come by here today, or call on you?" he asked getting out of the bathroom.

"No, I was left to my own devices" she replied.

"Then we did ok with your magical trace" he said mostly to himself as he sat down next to her heavily. He had unbuttoned the top of his shirt and as he sat down it drew down his shoulders revealing partly a runic tattoo near the top of his right shoulder blade.

Hermione leaned back to get a closer look "I didn't help you with my magical trace. That was your doing" she said absently trying to make out what that rune was. She knew them all, since she had been a star pupil of Runes in Hogwarts.

"Did you contact your friends?" he asked picking up the fork and taking a bite from her plate.

"Ginny told me that the wizengamot hasn't called on them yet, to inquire for me. So I think we are ok for now" she said taking her eyes from his back with difficulty. His tattoo had been a pleasant but unexpected surprise. She secretly wondered if he carried any others on his body, and she started fantasising about the possible places that would suit him best.

He chewed slowly closing his eyes "The cover will run for as long as you need it. It's you that will decide when they are going to find you, not them"

She smiled and a soft shiver of satisfaction run through her spine "I don't know what i've done to deserve this kind of help from you, but thank you a million times over"

He huffed and swallowed "You made it possible for me to sit here next to you….and not lay dead in some forgotten grave"

She sobered up quickly "Don't joke about death"

"It's part of life, get over it" he thrust his chin to her picking up another mouthful.

She gulped down a whole bout of sadness and she looked up to him after a few silent moments "What did you find in the underworld today?"

He flicked his shoulders "Absolutely nothing…"

"You don't see this getting solved soon, do you?"

"Not unless something major happens….the parallel worlds are almost infinite, and the gateways unlimited. Where one shuts down, four open up on a different level. I am searching for a particular kind of magical thread, that does not belong to the hundreds of others that flow by you each second. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack" he said munching on her food with growing appetite.

"Yet you think you are going to find something?" she asked looking at him with expectation. She just couldn't accept that he would give up the search. He was their last hope.

"If there is anything wrong in there, I am going to find it" he said and looked at her.

"When are you going to take me in with you?" she asked eagerly.

He smiled and drank his water hungrily "You are unstoppable aren't you? Your energy really exhausts me…"

"You are already half dead, I am not the cause of this mess…" she said and pointed at him playfully.

"I will take you in, the moment the situation with the wizengamot and you smooths out. I cannot accept you as a special auror force trainee, when you have half the judicial system after you" he looked at her again. She observed that his eyes were bloodshot red. He must be truly making an effort to eat her food and have this conversation with her. She appreciated his try more than she let on.

"If I could I would have drawn this out indefinitely, but I need to get into some kind of action. This stay at home, cook, read and sleep thing does not really suit me well. Therefore I intend to go to the wizengamot at the appointed date" she replied solemnly.

"I hope you got the backup plan ready" he said.

She shook her head "Not yet"

He winced "Very well read, not well planned"

"Fine, I might accept Neville ok? He is the most harmless option after you" she said and looked at him.

He raised his brow to the ceiling and albeit his tiredness at that moment he looked threatening, making her heart loose several beats "I am harmless?" he asked heavily.

She bit on her bottom lip and his eyes went there "I meant harmless to me…on me…for me. You know what I mean!" she tried to sound happy go lucky, but all she managed was a teenager squeal coming out in the end.

He shook his head raising both brows "No, I don't know what you mean, but I am the last man that you can call harmless"

She squeezed her lips and crossed her arms "You are harmless to a woman, because you are a true gentleman and you have proved that already. Now do you understand?" she said becoming serious.

"On that accord you are quite safe Hermione.." he trailed off.

She broke in a soft smile "did you like the carbonara?" she asked wanting to change that conversation quickly. It was making her rather edgy and she didn't know why.

"It was very good. Thank you for cooking for me young lady" he said and turned to fully face her.

"I told you I cooked for me and you …."

"…ate the leftovers. It's more than enough for me" he spoke over her.

She loosened up and lowered her arms. Leaning back she caught a view of his tattoo again. Unable to hold herself she raised her hand and drew down his shirt "May I ask about this?" she said.

He turned his head halfway and nodded "Sure"

She pulled it lower in order to see it whole "I don't recognise it, what rune is it?" she asked.

He pulled some hair away from his face "The Eleventh Key"

"The Runes of Magik don't have an Eleventh Key" she said not realising that she kept her hand on his shoulder blade.

"the dark ones do" he retorted turning to her. His eyes had gained some of their vitality and were scrutinising her, under his dark brows.

"This is a dark Magick rune?" she asked looking at it in awe. Without too much thought she kept the shirt down with one hand and she drew the palm of the other over it. Not even knowing why she needed so much to touch it.

He nodded silently.

"What does it represent?" she asked caressing his skin softly. Trying to catch the bumps of the ink on it.

"It can unlock irreversible spells. It is a key that can defeat evil, if used correctly in correlation with other runes. It is the main ingredient in an ancient protection schematic." he replied with a soft voice that made her look up to him. They were fairly close to each other and her palm was still caressing his back.

"is it powerful?" she asked observing his face closely and feeling her stomach bubbling up.

"Fairly" he responded quietly.

"You have it on for protection then?"

He smirked slightly and nodded "Yes, it's not ornamental"

"has it helped you?" she asked steadying her hand on his back, but not wanting to take it away. His skin felt warm and smooth under hers.

"Many times over"

"I loved Runes in school" she said with a soft smile and her eyes looked towards his lips and chin.

"What you did at Hogwarts was basic white Runes. This is rather advanced" he said.

"Do dark Runes help in the underworld?"

"They control the flow of dark and light energy, if used correctly. They help immensely"

"Will you teach me?" she asked and looked at his eyes again. Bypassing the red colour of the whites, she got buried into those green undertones one more time. Forgetting how close she was, and especially with whom for several moments. She was just pleased to be touching his skin, and to be looking into those eyes, enjoying rather thoroughly what those long looks were doing to her stomach.

"One thing at a time Hermione…you hurry too much" he said and smiled delicately "You cannot enjoy new experiences when you hurry through them" he added with a soft insinuating undertone that loosened up her legs. Was it just her idea, or did that man mean something else with these words?

She smiled knowingly and moved her fingers above his tattoo turning her eyes to his exposed forearm. She wanted to see his reaction and he didn't disappoint as his hair stood on end "New experiences or new lessons?…" she trailed off, her eyes enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"Why not both?" he asked and she raised her eyes to him.

"I am open for both, if I am going to gain something out of the deal" she raised her brow to him.

He huffed and shook his head looking away. She had defeated him in this power play and she was not sure she enjoyed the loss she felt when he averted his eyes from her "This conversation is too full of insinuations for me to follow tonight Hermione. The fact alone that it reached this point attests how much I need to rest" he said rubbing his face with his free hand, since the other was locked in place by her body. She had leaned onto him without realising it when she was caressing his tattoo.

Feeling rather stupid for losing her self control around him, she gathered her body and straightened. She gave one last squeeze at his shoulder feeling the taut muscle under it and the image of him grinding upon his assistant and her nails digging on the same shoulder returned to her. She raised her eyes and looked at the small abrasions that those nails had left there. Her stomach dropped and she rubbed her forehead "You are right Severus, I am so sorry. I think that my own need for comfort has overpassed some personal space back there."

"Let me rest, and we shall discuss everything tomorrow ok?" he turned and looked at her but not before lifting his shirt and covering his back.

"Let me help you to bed" she offered.

"I will lay here for a while" he said and pulled up his legs. Hermione lifted herself as he lay down and put a pillow under his head "That's perfect" he added already closing his eyes.

She took the duvet that he had covered her with the other night from the bedroom and came back for him. She reached down and removed his boots putting them neatly on the floor and then she tackled the idea of undressing him. She would have truly enjoyed that mostly in order to make him feel as uncomfortable as she had felt, during her first morning here. Deciding to play him in his own game she pulled the duvet over him and send him an undressing spell, leaving him only with his briefs. She smiled contently and took his plate to wash it when his sleepy voice stopped her.

"I felt that" he said and opened his tired eyes.

She blushed to the nails of her big toe and covered her mouth "I meant for you to find out tomorrow"

"You wanted me to feel more comfortable?" he asked.

She shook her head with sudden mirth "No, I wanted you to wake up naked and confused in the morning"

"Then my motives were much more innocent than yours, young lady" he said with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Severus, rest and I will take care of everything" she said touching his naked shoulder, this time not feeling guilty.

"Goodnight and thank you for the dinner" he said looking her deep in the eyes.

She lowered her lips to his cheek and planted a soft kiss there "Thank you for everything you have done for me" she said close to his skin.

He exhaled and nodding slightly he closed his eyes again. She pulled back and pulled the duvet to cover his back tucking it well all around. She then replenished the fire and took the dishes to the sink. Placing a muting spell on all her movements she washed them and making sure that everything was in order she made it for her bedroom.

The crack of the fireplace and the voice of Ginny stopped her dead on track though "you there? Hermione?" the face of Ginny was formed in the coals.

Hermione placed a muting spell on the fireplace and making sure he was sleeping heavily she approached "I am here, what's up?" she asked quietly.

"We have a problem" Ginny said.

"What?"

The fire exploded and Hermione covered her face. A letter came flying to her hands "Read it" Ginny said.

Hermione swallowed and feeling rather anxious at that moment she opened up the letter. It was actually a torn piece of newspaper "The army nurse is currently kept in the house of Severus Snape. Journalists have inquired if this action has been planned by the Ministry, or if the Keeper commander and the nurse are acting on their own accord. No official answers have been offered yet, but the department of public relations said that there is going to be a press conference tomorrow and answers will be given about the issue. We must remind the public that the army nurse is Hermione Granger. Currently employed at St. Mungo as head nurse of the emergency rooms. She has been actively fighting against the marriage law amendment for many years now, partaking in riots and getting imprisoned many times over her rebellious attitude.

She is considered a convict, and an outlaw. Recently she has troubled the judicial system with her refusal to accept a pureblood husband. Her new hearing is to take place in two days, but the aurors have lost her magical trace since yesterday. A few days ago she was involved in an alleyway fight that resulted in two dead and one missing. She was never questioned about that incident and we cannot but wonder if that special treatment has to do with her being friends of Auror chief Harry Potter, and now the commander of the special forces, Severus Snape. Her cornering the police force leadership is highly worrying. Apparently her trace has been covered by Snape. Something that makes this case even more interesting, as the police cannot cover up a formerly convicted criminal. 'Our trust in the law enforcement of the magical community must be maintained at all costs, and it's actions are not making this easy' Roughwillow, leader of the opposition stated this afternoon"

Hermione raised her livid face to Ginny "Someone blew the whistle on us" she hissed.

Ginny nodded "Harry is mad, I had to magic him stuck to the kitchen door until he calmed down. He wanted to storm Snape's house and kill you both"

"Cannot blame him, but this was my choice. You guys couldn't take me in" Hermione said exasperated.

"I explained that to him, and after he calmed down he told me to warn you that he was going to come see you in the morning. You should warn Snape also" Ginny said "about everything. Harry says that the integrity of the auror force is at stake. Kingsley is going to call Snape in for questioning tomorrow" Ginny said.

"I brought this to all you guys. No one is at fault but me" Hermione said and looked back at Severus sleeping calmly.

"Fuck the remorses girl, you did nothing. All this has to do with the craziness around this fucking law. Anyone that tries to help you, will end up branded don't you see?" Ginny said angrily.

"I don't want to drag anyone down with me" she muttered and looked back at him one more time.

"It's too late now, you shall remain to face them. And those who want will face the demons with you" Ginny retorted.

"I need to get out of here" Hermione looked around the house getting close to a panicky state.

Ginny raised her voice "You will go nowhere! Where the hell is Snape?" she asked.

"He is sleeping, keep your voice down" Hermione said and threw the newspaper down. She run to the bedroom and letting panic take control of her she picked up her guitar and threw it in her bag. She heard Ginny's voice mumbling something from the living room, as she grabbed clothes, shoes and scattered books throwing them in with mad haste. She needed to get out of his house or else he was going to possibly lose his job over her. Just because he chose to come meet with her and save her in that alley, he was going to get stigmatised again in the public eye. She couldn't let that happen to him. It was better that she disappeared now before the morning. He had covered her trace, no one would be able to find her.

"MASTER SNAPE WAKE UP!" Ginny was hollering from the fireplace but Hermione's silencing charm held strong.

"He is too tired to wake up, forget it.." she said not wanting to tell about the charm. That way Ginny wouldn't try to break it.

"SHE IS LEAVING FOR FUCK SAKE! Hermione you are acting ridiculous. I gave you the article so you can be prepared for tomorrow. So he can prepare. Not so that you can leave" Ginny cried.

"Leave him alone, hasn't he done enough for me already? He got exposed for being a gentleman. Just shut up Ginny and let me do my thing" Hermione said with sadness.

"I hate it when you are this stubborn! Where are you going to go?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know yet, tell Harry not to come search for me here. I don't want him to attack Severus. I don't want anyone to bother him, you understand?" Hermione said sternly.

Ginny frowned "What the hell, girl?"

"Just go, I need to leave...please" Hermione said tilting her head.

"Wait I need to know where you are going!" Ginny begun, but a loud crack disapparated Hermione from his living room and left Ginny looking around it lost "Hermione? Hermione!? HERMIONE?!" she was crying but there was no answer. A few moments later another loud crack came from the fireplace and the coals returned to their lively orange colour. Silence covered the room. The only thing heard was the ticking of the clock and the soft crackling of the logs as the fire burned hot. Severus rhythmical breathing hadn't changed at all.

-.-


	7. Chapter 9

-.-

"Hermione?" Severus moved from the living room to the bedroom one more time. He buttoned up his jeans, but left his belt hanging. He didn't bother at all with the shirt, all he cared about was that his house seemed totally empty. One more time he stopped in front of the bedroom and searched hungrily for her things. There was nothing of hers in there. He looked towards the kitchen that was cleaned and arranged perfectly. "Hermione for fuck sake" he barked and came into the living room one more time. Nowhere, she was nowhere to be found. He stopped in front of the fireplace and pulled his hair away from his face in agony. What could have happened? He remembered clearly telling her goodnight and her kissing him on the cheek, but after that he was lost in oblivion. Expected as a side effect from his trip in the underworld, but so inconvenient at this moment where he wanted answers and had none.

"Hermione! If this some kind of joke, I am going to kill you!" he warned and moved uselessly around the living room. Becoming more and more paranoid he came around the couch one more time, but this time a crunching noise stopped him. He looked under his boot at a piece of a newspaper. He frowned and leaned over to pick it up. He turned it over and concentrated on the full article that was on one side. As he begun reading his face changed in sudden realisation. By the end of the article he was totally livid, with eyes flashing thunders of anger and brows dark and threatening. His jawline tightened as his teeth clicked hard and he crashed the newspaper under his fingers, wanting to vent his anger somewhere. Knowing exactly what happened and who did it, he turned to the fireplace half naked and flicked his wrist reanimating the last connection which had been Potter's house. His wife appeared in the coals and begun talking, but he heard nothing. Pressing his lips he released the muting charm that was obviously at work there, and suddenly her nervous voice, reanimated the rooms.

"Hermione? Hermione is that you?" Ginny was asking anxiously.

"Do I look like Hermione?" he bit.

"Professor?" Ginny asked.

"What the hell happened?" he rejoined.

"I was calling you last night when she was getting ready to leave, but you were not waking up!" Ginny tried to explain.

"There was a muting charm, silly girl!" he barked and threw the piece of paper at the floor "Did you see her leave?" he pressed.

"Muting charm, I didn't realise!" Ginny slapped her forehead.

"I figured out as much. When did the newspapers print this?" he asked.

"late afternoon editions, this morning all the newspapers have a similar article. Haven't they called you from the ministry yet?"

"Care about your household, and tell me what happened exactly…" he admonished.

"I gave her the article to prepare her for what was coming up this morning. So she could prepare you…but she got in a panicky state, picked up all her staff and disapparated. She didn't tell me where she was going. I was hollering to you!" Ginny explained.

"You could have given me your vocal chords on a plate and the result would have been the same. Did she say anything else before leaving?" he thrust his chin.

"That you have done enough for her, and to leave you alone. That you got involved in this to help her and now the press were going to drag you into the gutter. She didn't want anyone to bother you professor, that is why she left" Ginny said solemnly.

He raised his head and he swallowed "I see, thank you Mrs. Potter" he said and turned around to pick up his shirt.

"Can you find her?" Ginny asked.

"I most certainly can…" he muttered to himself.

"Will you?" the girl insisted "I know you have done enough, and I know that your integrity is at stake at the moment. So is Harry's, but please professor. I beg you….don't leave her alone in this. She needs someone to take care of her, and she is stubborn as hell"

"Enough…" he said and moved his hand. The fire extinguished completely. "Stupid girl, we are breaking our necks to save you, and now that everything is at stake you run away…" he took his black shirt and buttoned it up quickly "…as if running away will fix your problems, or mine for that matter" he kept on muttering to himself. He placed the shirt inside his waistband roughly and closed his belt "we'll just see about all this…" he hissed at himself and moved to the door where he picked up his knee high leather jacket and wore it. He lifted his lapels to keep the cold away and pulled some of his hair away from his eyes disapparating. He reappeared in the main plaza of the ministry of magic where a dozen journalists were harassing Potter. The moment he appeared all the journalists turned towards him hastily, lifting up their magical quills and pens and cameras.

"Master Snape, do you have anything to say about the army nurse?"

"Have you been hiding her in your house?"

"Were you following ministerial orders, or is it a matter of love?"

Several questions crashed upon him like a tornado, but he pushed through them easily elbowing his way towards Potter. When he reached Harry, he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the plaza. Harry found the opportunity and soon proceeded Severus. When they reached the lobby the security stopped the demanding wave of people behind them. They entered the elevator and the doors closed behind them and Zenobia, the assistant of the department of information. She stuck at the back of the elevator looking from one to the other anxiously.

"What have you done with her?" Harry asked demandingly

"Shut up Potter" he retorted heavily.

"You don't want to start this in front of Zenobia now do you?" Harry warned "Hello darling" he said turning around and giving her a smile.

"Hi" she squealed and raised her hand carefully "You guys do your thing, don't worry about me" she added.

"At this moment I want to start hell with everybody!" he said trying to control his anger.

"And you think I don't? The whole magical police department is at stake, because of its two leaders" Harry spat back.

"Before you start dealing responsibilities, ask yourself who started all this mess" Snape said keeping his body stiff and straight.

"Oh I know, don't remind me. I have been regretting this since I learned you took her into your house. By the way, did you take her by force?" Harry almost smirked at that, but didn't expect Severus's reaction.

The tall man grabbed him by the lapels and glued him to the elevator wall. He pulled him up lifting his legs from the floor until Harry was barely touching it with one foot "Don't ever dare suggest that I would let that girl come to any harm, you hear me" he hissed in Harry's face.

Harry pushed him away and Severus dropped him "What should I think then? That she came over on her own volition?"

Severus raised his brow "You are the asshole that chased me to help her, you figure out the details on your own" he said turning around to Zenobia that cowered at the corner the moment his menacing eyes looked at her "Hi" she waved at him with a scared smile.

"You covered her fucking magical trace! that is against the law, and YOU are part of the law enforcement! You put our integrity at stake!" Harry spat at him.

"My integrity, not your's Potter, get a hold of your bravado around me…and I did it, because she asked me to" he said and looked at him.

Harry swallowed and looked at him "She asked you?"

"Yes, apparently she didn't want to get a new questioning from the wizengamot. She just wanted some time to get her thoughts in order, and I gave her that. The price of that is my own worry, and it has only to do with my job, not yours. Even though she is your best friend" Severus hissed.

The elevator doors opened and both men walked down the black mirror like hallway to Kingsley's office, leaving behind a relieved Zenobia that prayed the elevator doors would close faster. Harry seemed to have his anger partly extinguished from Severus explanation "She asked you to hide her?" he insisted.

"Yes you bloody fool! What did you expect? That I would abduct her?" Severus looked at him disgusted.

Harry rubbed his face "She never told me she was coming over to you"

"Maybe because she knew how you'd react" he rejoined.

"I couldn't keep her in my house, I told her the wizengamot would get her there" Harry said looking at his feet.

"and so she ended up with me" Severus said as they reached the office.

"What you've done was highly risky to all of us" Harry looked at him intensely.

"…but well worth the trouble don't you think?" he rebuked raising his brow.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Severus had silenced him "There it is then…" he said mostly to himself and turned to the secretary who was watching them carefully.

"Is he in Layla?" he asked.

"yes, just give me a second" the secretary said and went into the luxurious office.

"How are we going to get out of this mess?" Harry asked.

"By getting on the offensive Potter…" he said and looked up as Layla opened the doors and called them in. Kingsley stood up immediately when they entered.

"Get out" he ordered Layla who left and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is happening here gentlemen? We have a problem with the magical law enforcement management, don't you think?" Kingsley said offering them a sit. Severus took it and then Harry followed.

"Why do we?" Severus asked. At the same time Harry said "Yes we do"

Kingsley raised his brows "I see the management disagrees"

"Obviously" Severus rejoined.

"Tell me master, what the hell took over you? You covered the magical trace of a former convict" Kingsley's brows knitted.

"Who is accused of what may I ask?" Severus came back.

"Resisting arrest and public vandalism" Kingsley said.

"Terrible crimes" Severus bit sarcastically.

"Crimes nonetheless, and you are not allowed to cover up such actions! You are the HEAD of the special forces for the love of the triple moon Goddess. You are giving those journalists the right to eat us for breakfast" Kingsley stood up and began pacing up and down, in front of the large windows.

"I was helping a friend" he said his eyes steady. Harry looked at him and his eyes softened by degrees. He wiped his upper lip.

"You were sheltering a convict who was wanted for questioning. About a fight that ended up in people dying. Where, by heaven's intervention, you were the only witness" Kingsley started counting with his fingers.

"Me and Margot" he raised his brow.

"yes and your assistant"

"Did she tip you?" he asked his voice dropping several octaves.

Kingsley turned at him and pursed his lips "I think we both know"

Severus raised his chin and nodded "Very well"

"They want to set an example with Granger gentlemen, we have said that already. You intervening with the law, and being its representatives is not helping either her case, nor ours. How am I going to get them off my back now, tell me?"

"Granger tried to save that girl in the alley and got her face mashed in. These two men were trying to abduct the girl and the nurse saved the day. Instead of focusing on hunting the hero of the day, why don't you take you precious aurors and use them for a change. Have them find out who is abducting muggleborns!" Severus said solemnly.

"Don't you dare suggest we are not doing our job well" Harry warned him.

"I suggest the auror force is too concerned to keep journalists out of the ministry, and finding Granger, than chasing the bad guys. And that starts from you" he said straight to the minister.

"Granger is getting herself in trouble all the time and I am tired of covering her up for Harry's shake. And now you come along and ask me to do the same. I am bloody tired of hearing her name. I want her out of the picture, do you understand? Both of you!" Kingsley barked.

"What are you going to gain by capturing the woman tell me? You are going to bring her in front of the wizengamot and you are going to question her about the fight. The girl is going to be there also I assume, so there you have one witness making Granger the hero. You also have a second witness which is me. You want reasons as to why I covered her trace? Fine i'll give you reasons…" he trailed off.

"Which are?"

"Personal business between her and me" Severus tilted his head. Harry frowned "What do you mean?"

"We are romantically involved, so let the journalists feast on that one. I didn't hide her to blindfold the public about a convicted criminal. I hid her because I wanted some privacy with her" he said solemnly.

Harry coughed and choked "You are not serious"

"Maybe I am…" he rejoined feeling rather amused about the effect he was having on the room.

Kingsley though was looking at him thoughtfully "Assuming that is true, it could explain the hastiness of your decision. It could possibly work…" he trailed off.

"I gave you a reason, now you find out how to use it upon those reporters" Severus said and stood up "…as for the reality of our current situation it's rather simple. If I go down I am going to take you with me Kingsley" he said sobering up completely.

The minister looked up at him startled and Severus raised his brow "Aren't you the one that gave me the orders to find out about dark magic and it's effect on the birth defects? Aren't you the one publicly supporting the marriage law, whilst you are orchestrating it's deconstruction behind the scenes? How would your supporters feel if they knew the truth? Albeit that I agree with your actions and that I will do my best to find a way to abolish this law, I will use you to my benefit at this moment. Support me, and I shall support you. Try to bring me down in order to cover your ass, and I will bring you down so hard, you won't be able to get back up again….ever" he said not taking his eyes from the minister.

Kingsley straightened and swallowed hard. His face had gone pale, as Severus continued "If by the end of this case I don't manage to find the dark thread that kills babies, then I will resign from my position and you can find someone more ethically correct to take over the underworld. As things are right now, I am keeping my chair, and I am using it to find out the truth. About the babies and about the abductions. As for Miss Granger, try to leave her alone. She is not your nemesis…." he trailed off. Kingsley pressed his lips and raised his brow "…currently I am" he finished. He looked around the room at a moonstruck Potter and at a pale minister "if you'll excuse me I have some internal affairs to take care off. The hearing for Miss Granger is tomorrow at twelve as I recall. I shall make sure she gets there on time, to clear up any misunderstandings"

Harry stood up "You know where she is?" he asked eagerly.

"Not at the moment, but the information won't elude me for long" he said making it to the door.

"I will come with you" Harry begun.

"You shall remain" the minister commanded.

Severus looked at him and smirked sideways. With no more words he closed the door hard behind him and buttoning up he walked down the corridor and to the elevator. He pushed the last button that brought him out to the keeper office. When he got out on his long brownish coloured corridor all his assistants stood up from their desks slowly. They had long solemn faces of worry, but he didn't linger long.

"Where is Margot?" he spat with hatred at Conroy.

The man swallowed his chewing gum and straightened "She hadn't been in today boss"

"What happened with the journalists? We heard a lot of rumours" Garrett said coming around his office.

"Force apparate her into my office, now!" he commanded and with no more words he went into his domain and crashed the door behind him. He was fuming with wrath and all he wanted to do was snap Margot's neck in two. Not that this would help his already difficult position. She had caused Hermione to leave, she had endangered both that innocent girl and his job. Not to mention the whole auror force integrity. He wanted to undo her thread by thread and at the same time knew that he was going to blow his top the moment he saw her. He kept on pacing up and down his office, having totally forgotten that he was not properly rested from yesterday. His adrenaline was helping him propeller his levelling attitude through every encounter. He kept on moving back and forth trying to keep his thoughts in order when the crack of an apparition thundered in his office.

Unable to hold himself he swept on her and grabbed her by the throat pinning her to the wall. She squealed and wrapped her fingers around his hand. He was not squeezing even though his inner core was ordering him to do it. He forced his face onto hers and hissed "What the fuck did you do?"

"Get the hell away from me!" she cried and began kicking him and pushing him.

He seemed totally unfazed "I asked you once!…what the fuck did you do?"

"let me go or I shall call the police on you!" she hissed at him and brought her nails into his cheek. Three bloody scratches appeared there and he instinctively dropped her gracelessly to the floor.

"I am the police you bloody whore…" he looked down on her.

"Not for long you won't be…didn't the news reach you?" she asked wiping her mouth and standing up. She straightened her skirt and fixed her hair "You are going to get fired soon"

"Someone misinformed you apparently" he smirked albeit his ongoing anger.

"What? You are all over the news…you hid a criminal. Tsk tsk…such a naughty boy Severus" she said playfully.

"Whom did you tip?" he asked dismissively.

"Matters not. I used your name and the name of the army nurse. Case closed. You are both famous enough…all it needed was a boost" she said raising her brow.

"I cannot believe how disillusioned I was about you…" he said mostly to himself.

"Don't play innocent with me Severus. You loved the thrill and the indignity of our situation. It was only when this woman found herself in your path that everything changed. I warned you before, don't underestimate me. You threw me out of your house twice because of her. I was not going to let you off the hook so easily" she spat.

"you took down an innocent woman…" he said squinting his eyes.

"I took down your next whore" she answered back.

He leaned down and grabbed her, forcing her to the wall again "Shut up!"

"Make me!" she said and punched him on the chin hard. He pulled her away from the wall and threw her to the floor.

"You are solely lucky that my upbringing does not allow me to hit women, else you would be picking your teeth one by one from the carpet" he snapped at her cradling his chin. That would make a good bruise tomorrow "Pick your worthless ass off my floor…" he begun but she stopped him.

"Your floor?…for how long?" she said with a nasty smile of victory.

"For as long as I choose…" he raised his brow "Get up and go to your office.." he said. She lifted herself and fixed her clothes making it to the door "Wait for it…" he stopped her. She turned around frowning. He couldn't stop the look of satisfaction when he spoke the next few words to her "…Get all your things packed, and make it to the economics department to get your compensation. You are forthwith dismissed from the Keepers for unethical conduct towards its members, and towards innocent members of the public. You are unworthy of the ethical code of this police group" he said and tilted his head observing her closely.

"Does Kingsley know about this?" she asked apparently shocked out of her self-assurance.

"Kingsley has no authority over internal affairs of the individual departments. Especially this elite group" he said sitting crossed legged in front of his office.

"you cannot fire me" she said looking at him lost.

"I already did" he raised his brow.

"I will get you for this…" she shook her head and her eyes shone bright with a mad glint.

"I am sure you will try…" he shook his head quite disgusted by her attitude.

"No, you don't seem to understand…i am going to really get you for this" she warned pointing her finger at him.

"You are certainly entitled to try. I have so many volunteers for this job. Maybe we should get you all together and see who will get the job done first" he dripped sarcasm.

She half smiled and bit her lip "You just wait and see. You and your new little whore" she spat and turned around. She crashed the door at it's hinges.

"fuck off…" he whispered caressing his bloody cheek and his bruised chin. Now that Margot and the minister were out of the way, he had only one stop to make, and that was with Hermione. He was the one that covered her trace, he was the only one able to find it. He went to the door and opened it up "Conroy, Garret" he called and went in back. They followed him in "Don't close the door" he said.

"Are you alright boss?" Conroy asked.

"Your cheek…" Garrett added pointing at his own to show him the place.

He waved them off that "I want you both into the underworld today. I checked the fifth level yesterday. Nothing…it was empty. Try levels three and four. Are you both well rested?"

"Yes" Conroy answered.

"At your orders" Garrett said with a military salutation. He was the most typical of the four.

"What happened with Margot boss? she is packing her things and she is cursing you dead" Conroy said looking worried.

"She got herself fired" he said calmly. After that encounter all his anger seemed extinguished.

"Should I question why?" Conroy asked.

"No"

"If this has to do with the news today?" he insisted.

"I said you cannot question the reasons…"

"Fine, we are off to the underworld then" Conroy said scratching his head "how about the rumours around your firing?"

"That's just rumours" Severus replied thoughtfully.

Garrett raised his brows and smiled "Thank the Gods…this morning has been terribly irritating with all the journalists and their paraphernalia"

"Got to work, I have to take care of one last thing" he said and both men left him "close the door" he said behind them. He leaned back at his desk again and rubbed his temples. His head was already heavy, but he didn't feel any fatigue yet. He couldn't rest until he found Hermione. His hand run above Margot's nail wounds and he winced truly bothered about how things had turned out with everyone. He closed his eyes and cleared up his head completely.

He tried to find his inner silence in order to feel her trace. Then one he had muted. Through the darkness of his mind several colourful threads were passing, but he kept his concentration on hers. For that orangey coloured trace that could surpass all the others in intensity. If only she knew how strong and bright her trace was. He smiled softly at that thought and as his body relaxed and his mind loosened up, he saw her trace coming towards him with unbelievable speed. He reached out and touched it with his mind and his eyes flew open. His brows frowned and he disapparated from his office.

He apparated in the midst of a Knockturn alley street fight. Of course Hermione was in it's midst trying to push off two women and one street punk. He didn't want to stay there and calculate who was wrong or right. He lifted his hand and threw everyone but her on the ground. He grabbed her arm and as she turned to face him, he disapparated them onto the forest that was around his cottage. She lost her footing and fell down in front of him.

"Severus?" she asked looking up at him, lost.

He reached down and lifted her by the arms "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he asked her forcefully. He thought his anger had evaporated before, but upon seeing her in the middle of another street fight, putting her life in danger, it flared up again.

"How did you find me?" she asked not trying to get away from his deadly grip.

"I covered your trace…remember?" he said shaking his head "How did you end up in another street fight?" he asked shaking her slightly.

"You are hurting me" she said mildly worried.

"How did you end up in a Knockturn fight?!" he demanded with a harsh voice. His fear for her life had taken over his self control.

"They tried to steal my bag and I tried to defend myself!" she said to him with a frown.

"Why did you go to that ghastly place?" he asked tightening his teeth "you could have died for fuck's sake!"

She frowned confused "You told me to deal with death because it's part of life. I don't care about dying…" she trailed off.

He inhaled and grabbed her chin tightly bringing his mouth close to hers "But I do…i do care…" he muttered to her.

She licked her lips and lowered her hand to his. She caressed his fingers that were pressing her arm "I am sorry I worried you, but I had to leave. You don't seem to understand"

He exhaled and closed his eyes resting his forehead to hers "I've seen the newspaper Hermione" he said trying to control his breathing and the adrenaline running through his veins.

"Then you understand why I had to leave" she said still caressing his fingers softly.

He relaxed his grip on her "Running away will not solve your issues, nor mine Hermione. You have to go to the wizengamot tomorrow"

"You are going to lose your job, just because you helped me" she rubbed her cheek to his and he felt her tears. His heart broke into many pieces.

His hand loosened on her chin and his fingers caressed it tenderly "I am going to come with you…" he spoke softly to her.

"No listen to me, I don't require such a thing off of you. I don't want you to lose your job because of me. I have to face this hardship alone" she said and he heard her silent sob. He even felt it on her body.

Spontaneously he pulled her into his arms and she didn't resist. Her cheek rested on his, as his arms wrapped around her waist and back "You won't be alone there…i am not going to leave you" he spoke quietly trying to offer her comfort.

"I am sorry I brought this upon you Severus, I never meant to" she said and her sobs became stronger as her arms rested upon his shoulders.

"Shh…don't cry…" he whispered to her and kissed her cheek. The moment his lips touched her skin, his whole body tensed. All he wanted to do was press his lips on every inch of her body. Kiss her everywhere.

"I am tired and scared, and I took you down with me" her body was slightly trembling with her breaths.

"You are going to go to the wizengamot tomorrow.." he kissed her cheek again closer to the mouth "…and you are going to face them…" he gave her another kiss at the edge of her lips "…and everyone that supports you is going to be there, with you" he finished and touched her lips with his softly.

Her breath stopped trembling. He smiled sweetly and touched her lips again feeling his body warming up. He kissed her gently giving her time to pull back. Hell, giving himself time to believe what he was doing. His hands caressed her lower back smoothly as she lifted her own hand and cupped his cheek in acceptance "Severus?" she exhaled upon his lips giving him a small experimental peck that made his breath catch.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked giving a careful butterfly kiss on her upper lip.

Her finger caressed his scarred cheek but he didn't feel pain. He drew back and kissed her forehead. She exhaled and rested her head under his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist "Just hold me for a minute" she said and her voice vibrated upon his chest.

"Everything will be ok, just promise me you won't run away again" he said closing his eyes and pressing his lips on her scented hair.

"I won't, just hold me" she said inhaling deeply. Severus kept her in his arms and caressed her back and hair for a long time. Long after the sun begun setting, and only then did he feel the tension leaving her body. Without too many words he led her into his house and ordered her with care onto bed, where she fell asleep quickly and heavily. Only when he felt that she was secure did he let his own unsatisfied fatigue from the underworld take over, and he fell almost unconscious on the couch till the next fateful morning. A day was rising that would change the fate of many people.

-.-


	8. Chapter 10

-.-

Hermione looked at the grey clouds outside the window and gathered her feet under her body. It was ten in the morning and she had woken up since four, after a terrible nightmare, where she was being robbed of her possessions and the thieves were asking her in marriage. Bolting out of bed her body covered in sweat, it took her several minutes to remember where she was again. A wave of relief and at the same time anxiety washed over her. Relief because this man has done the best to his ability to help her this week, and anxiety because…she looked at him sleeping deeply…because of what he did to her last night.

The kiss he gave her made her body open up like a star around him, and yet it made her also very anxious. She remembered how her stomach bubbled up and her nether region cramped the moment he touched her lips, which showed she was highly responsive to him. Yet the fact alone that he made such an advancement towards her, made her consider things around him rather differently. He was her formerly nasty professor. A man that never gave her any credit, and whom she feared and avoided for seven years. How could such a strong conditioning change so easily, just because she send a simple healing charm on him once upon a nightmare?

Did he approach her simply because he felt an obligation towards her, and was that reason enough to fondle her? Was it possibly her own stupid suggestion to give out a petition of his own, even though at the time her request had been innocent enough? Were her actions the other night where she caressed his back, been read as a bodily need that could be fulfilled by him and he chose to pay her back in this manner? She shook her head frowning.

That sounded more like something a paid escort would do, not a stern and difficult man like him. Her paranoia though since four in the morning was becoming acute. The anxiety about her hearing and about her back up plan being a boy she hardly liked, was making rather jumpy. She was sitting on edge and even though she wanted to kiss him again, she was also afraid of the real motives behind his actions. If this was simply a payment then she didn't want it, nor need it.

She had been with several men after Ronald and she was not in any dire physical need to satisfy her basic instincts, nor did she seek something like that out of him. Ok, maybe her body was highly responsive to him, but that didn't mean that she would allow it the control of her mind. Admittedly the image of him with Margot had rerouted some buried pathways into her mind, and now her body woke up in his presence. Maybe it was because she now knew what he was capable off and she wanted part of the action…kind off…she rubbed her forehead and pressed her palm on her eyes, but she could satisfy that basic need with someone from the hospital. Hell, there were plenty men ready to satisfy her, so why would she use Severus for that…

 _-Because you like the way he treats you-…_ her mind told her and she shivered knowing this was the truth.

It was not only that she wanted to try his deeper kisses or how his hands would feel on her naked flesh …no…it all stemmed by the knightly way he had treated her since all this trouble started. Hermione looked at him as he slept sideways, with his shirt opened up halfway down to his stomach and the blanket thrown on the floor. A careless sleep, of a rather handsome man, with a solid personality who only sought out to take care of her. That combination was starting to do things to her heart and not only her lower region, even though she was afraid to think of such a complication.

All that made it a necessity to know his true motives. They haven't reacquainted themselves long enough to draw up conclusions, and throughout this fraught week things between them have moved rather quickly. Too quickly for her conservative tastes, and at the same time too slow for the blazing need to know him more intimately. She just didn't know if she could trust him enough to go down that road, or if it would be wise to even try something like that with a man she used to dislike a lot.

If only she could remain with him at the forest today. If only she wasn't forced, mainly by him, to face the Wizengamot again and the gruesome possibility to engage Neville. If only she could forget who Severus had been once upon another lifetime, and try to learn him anew on a clean slate. Yesterday under his caress she not only thought it possible, but she was also very willing. One the wake of the new day, all this overload had come down crumbling upon her. That left her feeling raw, with her hands and feet freezing, wanting him to wake up and face her, and begging him to keep on sleeping. She moved restlessly, the fire in her stomach extending up to her windpipe, constricting her air passageways "Wake up, wake up, wake up" she chanted in a whisper that was barely heard.

She looked towards the fireplace and toyed with the idea to call Harry's home. She winced and pulled her hair away from her face. No, that would not help her much, since Harry would come onto her like a missile, for hiding herself in Severus's house. She had too much to consider, to have to face Harry's overbearing attitude at that moment. Ginny yes, a talk with her best friend would have helped immensely, but she was probably getting ready with Harry at the moment to attend her hearing. She knew that Ron was going to come also, and possibly Neville and an envoy from the hospital to make sure that their head nurse was going to get out of all this trouble.

She stood up and rubbed her fingers nervously as she approached the couch. His breath was barely heard and she looked at his throat. The carotid artery was beating steadily at the cut of his neck mesmerising her. She sat carefully next to him and raised her eyes to his long tangled hair that were covering the pillow and his cheek. He looked so much younger sleeping, and so much less reserved.

- _Yesterday he was anything but reserved with you-_ …her mind reminded her and the need to wake him up reappeared .

She lifted her arm and rested her hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly "Severus? Wake up.." she said quietly. When he didn't respond she pulled some hair away from his cheek and for the first time she observed that he had a purplish fresh bruise on the right side of his chin, and also nail marks on his cheek. How the hell did she miss that yesterday?

 _Well, you were too preoccupied with what his lips were doing to yours, and what his hands were doing to your back_ …her mind chimed in and she told it to fuck off.

Her brows knitted and she trailed her hand around the nail marks. They looked epidermal, and rather nasty, but the bruise on the chin felt the most painful. How did he get himself beaten up she wondered. It was not as if Severus was an easy man to corner and beat the shit out of. His height and well built physique made him a rather intimidating foe, so she rather doubted he got those at the Knockturn alley incident. He didn't even bother with fists there, he simply cursed everyone away, grabbed her and apparated.

 _No, this was done by a woman_ …her mind told her and this time she agreed.

The nail marks were done by a woman, so why not the chin bruise also. Who did that to him and why? …"Severus? Are you awake?" she asked bringing her head close to his ear. A sweet spiciness came from his body, and she inhaled it with deep satisfaction "Please wake up, I need you to wake up…" she said louder this time shaking him by the shoulder. To her contentment he opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked with a rough unused voice.

She pulled back a little and tried a smile "Can you wake up please?"

He rubbed his eyes nodding "Of course, what time is it?"

"Close to eleven. I think we should start getting ready. We, I mean if you are still coming with me…" she said and a sudden knot appeared in her gut.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked coming to a sitting position and cradling his head on his hands.

She raised her brows and toyed with her fingers nervously again "I woke up at four…"

He looked up at her "And you've been up since?"

She nodded.

"What have you been doing all this time?" he asked.

"Observing you…" she said calmly.

He chuckled "I've never been sleep studied before…"

"you are a quiet sleeper, nothing extraordinary" she said trying to match his light mood, but failing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked placing his feet at the floor.

"I am not well Severus…not well at all" she said shaking her head.

He raised his arm around her shoulder but she blocked him softly with her hand "No, i'd rather not" she said quietly. Feeling sad and mad at herself for acting this way, but unable to stop it.

"Is this just anxiety about the hearing, or have I done something to add to your troubles?" he asked, as always keen on his observations.

She pushed herself up and entangled her fingers again annoyed "It's everything…simply everything"

He nodded patiently "Take them one by one then…don't tackle everything at once. You are bound to fail"

"Fine…i don't want to go to the wizengamot today…" she said looking at the fireplace.

"You have the choice not to. I won't lift your magical trace, but remember that a lot of people got involved in this, and a lot of people will be exposed if this doesn't come to a closure soon" he said quietly.

"Are you talking about you and your job? I know Severus and you cannot believe how sorry I am to have brought this upon you…" she begun.

"I settled my own business with the minister yesterday. It's not that easy to fire me, but I am not the only one exposed. I was talking about your friend Potter and the whole auror force for that matter. The minister is onto them, because they have been covering you all those years. You want something done right by someone? Do it to them" he said and looked at her with serious eyes that didn't take argument well at that moment.

She swallowed and caressed her shoulders "You are right of course, and yet I am for the first time in my life afraid to face them…"

"Because they are going to force you into an engagement or a marriage…and that is your worst nemesis…" he said knowingly.

She paused and looked at him for a few moments before nodding "Yes"

"Having to iconically marry one of your friends, just to put a blindfold over the eyes of the judicial system, so you can get on with your business, is not the worst thing that can happen to you, I am sorry" he said matter of factly.

"you say that because no one is forcing you to do the same thing" she admonished.

"What if they did then? Do you think I would kill myself over such a deal? If it was clear enough and I trusted the person I wouldn't have an issue. The end justifies the means…and you are not ready to give up fighting just yet correct?" he insisted with a calm tone that was helping her put things in order in her mind.

"Of course not…i am not forgetting what you're promised me about the keepers" she said.

"Exactly, and a new position is open as of yesterday. Clear up this mess, prove yourself worthy and you shall be tested for that position at the end of a seven month trial period" he was solemn and curt.

She took a deep inhalation "Thank you" she said exhaling.

"Don't thank me yet, Hermione" he pressed his lips. He stood up and made it for the bathroom.

She followed him closely but didn't speak "What else bothers you?" he said getting into the bathroom but keeping the door slightly ajar. She turned around so she wouldn't watch him take a piss, but she heard the trickle down the toilet.

She pinched her lips between her finger nails "I am afraid the wizengamot is going to unofficially question me about the alleyway incident"

"That might happen, true" he said flushing the toilet. She heard the tap water running and splashing around as he washed his hands and face.

"And I suppose you are going to tell me to face them with the truth" she said shaking her head mockingly.

"You are the hero of that day. Tell them the truth and I shall be your main witness, if that girl fails to come" he said coming out. He had pulled his hair clean off his face and he had unbuttoned his shirt pulling it out of his waistband.

Hermione pulled her v-neck closer to her neck and cleared her throat avoiding to watch at his abdominal muscles that tightened with his walk "Thank you…" she trailed off feeling weak and stupidly slow.

"What else?" he asked picking up some clean clothes from the closet.

She looked at him entering his bedroom. She stood by the door and turned around again to give him privacy to dress. She needed to communicate this with him so much that her heart was pounding hard upon her ears. Biting her lip and pulling some skin off of it she hissed at the sharp pain. She touched it with her finger and saw that it was bloody. Sucking her bottom lip she spoke to him "There is finally the issue of what happened yesterday…" she said checking on her lip again.

"You mean the Knockturn alley incident?" he asked sounding oblivious of her motives.

"No, between us" she said closing her eyes tight and wincing.

"I see, tell me what bothered you Hermione" he said sounding strangely unfazed.

"I don't want to sound bitchy, but that kiss …it didn't…it was…it made me feel rather uncomfortable. Not at that moment, but after I woke up…" she trailed off not knowing how to express herself.

"I figured out as much" he said bypassing her from the door. He wore a white shirt with blue jeans and it was the first time Hermione saw him with other colours than black. They suited him immensely.

"Whence from?" she asked coming behind him. Trying to understand how he could sound so collected when inside she was angry and sad and afraid at the same time.

"you blocked my embrace a while ago" he said turning to her and giving her a youthful smile.

She released her arms and her body loosened "I am so sorry Severus, I don't know how to explain what I feel to you…i don't know if I will even make sense…."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You were vulnerable last night and I took advantage of that. I am inexcusable and I promise you that such an action shall never be repeated" he said solemnly, but without bearing hard feelings it seemed. He was looking at her steadily, not avoiding her stare.

"No, it's not that easy to explain, not everything is black or white…there is also the colour grey…and that's where I am at the moment…grey" she said with a painful wince.

He smiled knowingly and nodded in affirmation "Grey is a nice colour"

She raised her hand and covered her face "I am so sorry for this…i really am…i just cannot handle something like that now. Please tell me you understand…" she looked at him between her fingers.

"I understand more than you can image young lady. You don't have to worry about your privacy, or your integrity around me. Both shall become my business to preserve, and that's a promise. Don't feel that my help to you comes with a price…." his brows slightly frowned and she saw the calm facade falling to reveal behind it annoyance "…especially this kind of price" he added "I am not that kind of man.."

"I know you are not…" she begun but he raised his hand to stop her.

"yesterday you were vulnerable and I was tired. I had a long hard day, and acted spontaneously when I found you. Unfortunately my needs didn't match yours and you woke up vexed. Please accept my most sincere apologies…" he said heavily.

She felt her eyes welling up with tears and she felt angry at herself "Don't do that to me" she said softly.

He frowned in confusion "what do you mean?"

"I said I was grey…you said you understood..grey Severus. Not white and not black…just grey…please don't add to my problems this morning" she said feeling unable to hold the sobs that were coming up her throat "I just need this day to finish…" she said finally releasing herself. She began crying in all earnest.

He moved next to her but didn't try any closer proximity. She knew he was respecting her wishes, but she also hated that fact. Another bout of tears came and she cursed "Fuck..this.." she cried.

"Tell me how to help you" he said composedly.

"If I tell you to hold me will you freak out?" she asked trying to gather her tears and shove them back into her eyes.

"I don't know what I am allowed to do around you…" he said and for the first time sounded uncertain.

She looked up to him behind the wall of tears "You are so right…i am sorry" she said and slithered her arms around his back, resting her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating loudly under her ear and she sniffed not caring that she was staining his new shirt.

"Now am I allowed to hug you back?" he asked.

She stomped her foot angrily "Yes!" she cried and pressed her whole face to his chest trying to hide from the world and from him at the same time. His arms wrapped around her, resting their comforting weight on her shoulders. She took a deep breath and released it feeling her anger backing away slowly.

"Can I caress you also?" he was truthfully confused and she could hear that in his voice.

"YES!" she hit her head on his chest and felt another bout of tears coming.

"Fine…Gods…" he trailed off. He began caressing her back softly but with obvious reserve. She relaxed in his arms and tried to calm down. His steady hands begun loosening her up, so she didn't dare draw back from him. As long as she was there she felt the world safer, but the moment she pulled back everything was taken down in a heap of fear and doubt.

-.-

Severus looked towards the clock above the fireplace and winced "Hermione, we have to go" he said carefully. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown and she proved that to him with her crazy behaviour since she woke him up. She raised her head and he saw her puffed lips and red eyes. He wanted to do much more than hug her typically at that moment, but she had forbidden him any closer proximity. Even though his egotism had been shot bloody that morning, he was dedicated to respect her wishes, so he tried to follow her cues, even though his antenna was picking them up all over the place. Trying to tread carefully around her he spoke again "Are you ok? I think we are late".

She wiped her tears and nodded "Come on then" she said and moved towards the door.

"Wait" he said and approached her "Will you allow me to cast you a freshening spell? You look like hell"

She pressed her lips and inhaled "When you finish, cast one on yourself also. Who beat the shit out of you?" she asked pointedly.

He raised his brows in sudden realisation. He had forgotten about Margot completely "Someone not worth mentioning at the moment" he said and cast a silent spell over both of them. That cleaned up Hermione's eyes and fixed her bloody lip. It closed down the wounds from Margot's nails and left his chin bruise green.

"You are a pretty solid healer…ever thought of working as a male nurse?" she said pulling her hair up in a bun.

"never, now come on" he said offering her his hand.

She looked at it and took it without any reserves "Chin up" he told her with a forced smile and disapparated them. They popped in the middle of the ministry plaza. Thankfully there were no reporters there that day. Possibly the work of Kingsley, no doubt because of yesterday's skirmish. Every single person on the plaza, the reception, the lobby, and the elevators had stopped what they were doing. All eyes were upon him and Hermione. He felt her pulling slightly backwards, but he caught firm hold of her hand and pulled her towards the first available elevator "Not now" he muttered to her between his teeth. She started walking to his pace and soon enough they were in the elevator with Motega and Harold, two aurors. They were quick to salute them.

"Good morning master" Motega said.

"Good morning" he bit under tight lips. He didn't let go of Hermione's hand, and she didn't pull it from him.

"The famous hearing is this morning correct? Is this the army nurse?" Harold asked pleasantly.

"Name is Hermione Granger" she spat turning around abruptly.

The auror raised both hands and smiled uncomfortably "Very feisty Miss Granger. Nice to meet your acquaintance". Severus didn't speak. He just kept a tight hold of her until they reached the third floor of the fifth building diagonally.

"See you master" Motega said as they exited the elevator at the floor were all the trials took place. At the end of the long bluish corridor they saw several people discussing in small groups outside a big elegant theatre. He let her hand go and she stopped behind him. He turned and looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you let go of my hand? Are you afraid they are going to see us together?" she asked with a critical frown.

He raised his hands exasperated to her "I don't want to compromise you"

"Compromise me? what the hell are you talking about? am I not compromised enough?…" she begun, but he didn't let her finish. He reached out and grabbed her hand again feeling totally outnumbered.

"Fine…" he said and dragged her next to him "Is this ok?" he asked trying to control his manners, but feeling his jawline tightening.

"No nothing is ok!" she rebuked and this time withdrew her hand on her own.

He stopped a few steps away from the groups that were looking at them and covered his eyes. He took several deep breaths counting inwards and when he felt his voice stable enough he looked at her "What do you want me to do to help you Hermione, for I am at a total loss" he asked patiently. Letting her play ball alone.

Her face broke and she rubbed her forehead "It's ok, do what you were doing before…" she said lowering her voice.

"Which was to take your hand, or not?" he asked patiently.

She reached her hand to him. He exhaled and pressed his lips as he pulled her next to him gently "Please try to control yourself. I am here to help you remember that. You are not alone" he said quietly.

She nodded "I know you are here for me…" and pressed his hand with fervour.

"now come" he said passing through the groups. They got scrutinised to death as they were passing, but that was nothing in comparison to becoming totally exposed as they entered the grand theatre. It was filled to the brim at the audience and at the head of the room more than twenty wizengamot seats were already occupied. The moment they entered the attention of the everyone was upon them and silence befell the room. He brought Hermione to the centre of the theatre were an assistant was waiting next to a silver chair. When she saw them she smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, my name is Olesia and I will be your assistant today. I am also going to record the proceedings. Please ask me for anything you might need" the elegant lady with the black ensemble said.

"Thank you" Hermione's voice was slightly trembling. She was looking around her lost.

"Give us a moment" Severus said to Olesia and the woman bowed discreetly and moved away. The room got slowly reanimated with conversations "I have to go sit at the audience. Will you be ok?" he asked looking at her closely.

"What if something happens?" she asked grabbing his arm.

"Like?"

"Anything Severus, anything" she hissed pulling him closer to her.

He turned her head at a particular place in the audience "Your friend Harry is here, with his wife and Ronald" he said "I am also here. You are not alone Hermione" he said keenly. He needed to break through her panic, he needed to merge with some steady part of her. The only part that could walk her through this nightmare "I think Mr. Longbottom is also here" he said with a frown and pointed the place to her with his head discreetly.

She smiled sadly and shook her head "My backup plan"

"always have one" he said with a smile of his own.

She pulled him close again and bit her lip "Fucking Lucius Malfoy is here too. Why? Does he think I am going to choose his petition?" she asked looking towards the audience. He followed her eyes and saw the man. His teeth clicked together "Probably here to see your ridicule. You won't allow him the pleasure, you hear?" he told her.

"no no…i won't" she said and moved her eyes nervously around the room again "They are going to fry me"

"They will try, I admit it" he said solemnly.

"I cannot do it…" she said and looked at him with eyes full of fear.

"Yes you can" he whispered close to her face.

"Severus…it's like..it feels like the devil is whispering in my ear that I am not strong enough to handle this storm…" she looked at him in need.

He tightened his teeth again and pulled her by the arm close to his face. His brows knitted heavily and his eyes thundered when he murmured to her in a deep voice "Then you whisper into the devil's ear, that you ARE the storm!"

She swallowed and straightened her body. Her hand tightened around his arm and she shook her head in affirmation "You will remain till the end?" she asked holding her breath.

"Don't ever doubt that.." he said not taking his blazing eyes from her.

She smirked nervously at him and pushed him away "Go" she said and pressed her lips. A few tears formed into her eyes and she quickly wiped them clean "Go" she said raising her brows meaningfully.

He pursed his lips and gave her a curt nod of reassurance before turning around. His heart tagged him and he closed his eyes briefly as he moved through the crowd to find a free seat.

-.-

Hermione looked around her and saw Harry, Ginny and Ron. She raised her hand and waved at them. They all stood up and waved back. Ginny did a small charade to her asking if Hermione wanted her to go down there. Hermione shook her head in denial. The last thing she wanted was another emotional farewell. Pushing Severus away had been harder than life, now she needed to plant both feet firmly on the ground and come face to face with her worst fear.

She looked at Neville who stood up and waved at her. She offered him a small smile and then turned her eyes away, and looked around till she found Lucius Malfoy. A deep frown formed on her forehead as she saw him giving her a sinister smile. She grimaced at him abhorred and she looked around until her eyes fell on Severus. There her heart softened and a genial smile appeared on her lips. He gave her another curt nod, making her understand that he was still there for her. After all her rancid behaviour and albeit her rejection he was still helping and supporting her. The gavel upon the wooden plaque cut her thoughts sort. The bailiff spoke ""ALL RISE!". Hermione rose and so did everyone else in the court. The bailiff continued "The Court of Magical affairs, First Wizengamot Judicial Circuit is now in session. The Honourable Sofia Rashiqa is presiding." The judge sat in the elevated bench and the bailiff continued by turning towards Hermione.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth in the name of all the Gods?" he asked solemnly.

You ARE the storm…her mind cried to her and she tightened her teeth "Yes" she replied steadily.

"What's the case?" the judge asked fixing her papers.

"State against Hermione Granger as an important witness in a murder case, and as a muggleborn under the marriage law, your honour" the bailiff replied.

"Is the party present?" the judge asked.

"yes I am" she replied steadily.

"Miss Granger please sit down. This court has been given the authority to conduct a questioning about the events of October 23rd, that took place at seven in the evening in the Wilroy Nook South road and Stony Cove, in the area of Penpont. Were you present at those events?" the judge asked looking up at her.

Hermione swallowed a dry throat "Yes, your honour"

"Care to tell us exactly what happened during that evening?"

Hermione coughed and tried to control the slight trembling of her hand "I went there for a private appointment, when I heard voices from the alley. The road was abandoned since there was a heavy storm coming. I thought about asking for help, but the voices grew louder, I heard a woman calling for help and I acted on instinct"

"what did you see exactly?" the judge continued.

"Two men struggling with a woman. One was carrying her by the arms, the other by the legs. She was struggling, kicking and punching. She was desperate for help" Hermione was beginning to gain her composure as the questioning continued.

"Was this the woman you saw?" the judge asked. The bailiff brought forth a pretty young woman of no more than twenty three. With fair hair and green eyes, petite lips and a plump beautiful body. She raised her hand timidly at Hermione.

"Yes that's the woman" Hermione smiled at her.

"Do you know this woman?"

"What? Of course I don't" Hermione said frowning.

"Miss Nasta Palidor, is the muggleborn that was attacked in that alley. Are you sure you have not seen her before?" the judge looked at her insistently.

"No, of course not" Hermione said again.

"We don't know each other, I told you before" Nasta called at the judge.

"You will speak when addressed".

Hermione's eyes thinned. They were trying to make the alley event something made up by the muggleborn society didn't they? They were dead set on it. Well, to hell with them. She was not going to give them the pleasure "I don't know this girl your honour" she insisted.

"Miss Palidor has been partaking in many anti-marriage law campaigns like you. You are one of the leading personalities of these riots and a well known public figure that speaks against this law. Too much of a coincidence that two members of the anti-marriage campaign fell upon each other in an alleyway fight against one pureblood? And I say one because the other assailant was never found" the judge said in a slow determined voice.

"The pureblood was abusing this poor girl and I was only trying to help her. Why are you trying to turn this around? This isn't fair! She got almost raped back there" Hermione called raising her hand.

"There were no abrasions that indicated a rape incident"

"Then abducted or something. Aren't there many muggleborns abducted lately? You tell me" Hermione rebuked.

"Yes, and that is already been investigated. So you don't know Miss Palidor?"

"No! The anti-marriage law campaign has over five thousand active members and many individual groups with their leaders. I am just one of them, and many people know me. That doesn't mean I know every single individual that comes to the street with me"

"Very well then, why did you disappear the very next day when the auror force was searching for all the available witnesses of that night?" the judge asked "You must admit that action was highly suspicious"

"I was not thinking straight. I got afraid and a friend helped me hide for a while. I didn't intend to keep on hiding. I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts" Hermione replied.

"That friend you are mentioning is master Severus Snape. Commander of the special police forces, that deal with dark magic. Another coincidence that a highly valued police officer is covering your tracks?" the judge said.

She got ready to speak when the judge looked at the audience. She turned and saw Severus holding his hand up asking for permission to speak "Very well, speak up master" the judge said raising her brow.

"As you might have already read today in the papers your honour, I didn't hide Miss Granger's trace in order to cover up any illegal criminal activities. It was simply an action done from the heart between two people romantically involved" he said solemnly and Hermione almost choked with her own spit. Did he say romantically involved? Did he say the newspapers today? What has he gone and done? She wanted to holler that all his was bullshit when a higher brain function told her to shut up and follow his cues. He hadn't failed her up to now.

"you mean to tell me that you hid a lover then?" the judge asked. The whole room caught on fire and Hermione saw Harry, Ginny, Ron and even Neville talking animatedly.

"yes" he replied calmly.

"For what reason may I ask?" the judge asked.

"Because she was scared to come face you people. You have cornered her last time about choosing a husband and now she was to be questioned, even though she was the hero of that day. She needed a breather and I gave it to her. Admittedly I acted in a hurry, but madame Rashiqa you must understand that it was my heart talking and not my logic" he said with the same unwavering calmness.

"You master are special forces. Your heart shouldn't be this exposed" the judge looked at him severely.

"I am only human" he said with a soft smile. Hermione's mouth opened up and she looked back at the judge that raised her brow and gave him a side smirk.

"I am not here to question your poor judgement master. That is for your superiors to handle. Therefore I shall accept your explanation" she then turned to a moonstruck Hermione "Who were you going to meet with that night?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head slightly "Him" she said pointing at Severus with her head.

"So this fight got into the middle of a romantic appointment, more or less?" the judge asked.

"More or less.." Hermione trailed off still unable to believe that she was going through with all this, and that above all it was working to her benefit.

The judge turned to the girl "Miss Palidor, do you recognise this woman?"

"Yes, she is the one that saved me" the girl said with a smile.

"You knew her before this incident?"

"She is the army nurse. Everyone knows her" the girl said with a flick of the shoulders.

"Do you deny that you were collaborating with her in the alley, in order to create an incident that would spoil the marriage law image?"

"Of course I deny it!" the girl said "This woman saved me. They were going to abduct me, I told the aurors everything. I gave them everything I remembered. They wanted to put me into a vehicle and carry me away and the army nurse appeared and save my life…" she turned to Hermione "…i will forever be grateful to her for that" she said softly with a smile.

Hermione smiled and looked down "Thank you" she said.

The judge turned to Severus "And you master were the second witness to the event?"

"Yes"

"Tell us what you saw" the judge pointed at him.

"Miss Palidor was lying almost unconscious and Miss Granger was getting beaten to death. She had been attacked by two firebolts" he said solemnly.

"You healed her?" the judge looked up.

"Yes"

"Did you see anything else?"

"One of the men managed to get away from me. He wore a long cloak with a hood. I didn't see anything else" he said

"Were you going to meet Miss Granger that evening?"

"Yes"

The judge wrote something down the paper and then turned to him "thank you Master, please sit down. You too Miss Palidor" then she turned to Hermione "The court shall accept for the moment the explanation that you and master Snape gave for that evening. If needed the aurors will call you for another questioning. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Of course" Hermione said with a small frown.

"Now to move onto the next case. This court has read the petition you made to the previous hearing regarding your refusal to choose a pureblood husband. A week has passed since then, so why don't you tell me what's going on precisely? The marriage law is already in effect, so we expect your definite answer this morning" the judge said. She seemed much more controlled than the last one, and very typical and unbiased throughout this hearing. She had even been slightly playful with Severus.

"Your honour, I asked the wizengamot to exclude me from the marriage law, and if not I was ready to sign my willing resignation from the magical world and any rights I have on it. Including my house, my money and my job" she said steadily. A shocked murmur came from the audience.

The judge raised her brows and looked at her papers patiently "It's impossible to be excluded, therefore your decision has to be quick and final. Either today you choose from one of the petitioners as a possible husband, or you sign your resignation"

"I am ready to do that" Hermione shook her head affirmatively.

"Which of the two are you ready to do Miss Granger?" the judge drew the first word abnormally long.

"To choose a possible husband from the petitioners" she replied heavily.

"you were supposedly against this marriage law! You are betraying us!" a man from the crowd cried standing up. A couple of other people stood up also and started protesting. She recognised several of the faces and her heart sunk. These were her partners in this long fight against the system and now they were witnessing her take a fall. Although they didn't know that all she was trying to do was fight it more efficiently from the inside out. She felt her heart breaking and raised her hand on her forehead. She didn't want to look at their faces. Three aurors walked carefully into the audience and gently detained the rioters, leading them out of the back doors. Great commotion stirred in the room until the doors closed behind them. The judge hit the gavel a couple of times more as the bailiff called on "Order!".

The judge shook her head and gathered her papers "Very well then, Miss Olesa is going to give you all the petitions. You can look at them and give us your answer when you are ready".

The nicely dressed secretary took the papers from the judge and brought them to Hermione. She took them with trembling hands and closed her eyes when she felt another panic attack coming onto her. The judge's voice shook her back into reality "May I inquire why you made something so easy, this hard during the previous hearing?"

Hermione tightened her grip around the papers and drew a deep breath "I was disillusioned thinking that I could get away from this political grip your honour and I am not ready to give up on being a witch quite yet…" she said biting back a lot of nasty remarks about their fucked up judicial system. That would not assist her much in her current condition.

The judge shook her head with a smile "Very well then, take a look and let us know" she turned around and begun discussing with some other members behind her.

This was the moment she had been afraid off all these years. She was not ready to do this. She really was not.

You ARE the storm…his voice echoed in her head and she closed her eyes trying to calm down her breath. Letting a few moments pass she opened her eyes and looked at the pile. There were more than fifteen petitions there. Fifteen purebloods wanted to put their hands on her. A shudder run down her back and she looked up at Neville. He smiled at her. She pressed her lips with a small nod and began browsing through them, not really looking. Searching for the name of Longbottom and already making plans on how she was going to shape her life after that point. She had to go live with him, make him understand that this was a white wedding and at the same time she needed to figure things out with Severus on many levels.

"Making my life hard…this man…" she started muttering to herself as her fingers flew between the papers "Or is it me making life hard for him?…" she continued and suddenly her fingers stopped. Her eyes fell on the name and immediately all the other papers fell to the floor through numb fingers. What? …what?….WHAT?! She lifted her eyes to the audience trying to find him. He was sitting there calmly not minding the commotion around him. His hand was cradling his chin and his eyes were looking at the floor. A soft knowing smile was on his lips.

"What the hell!" she muttered and tried to catch his eyes. Seeing no reaction from him she concentrated and yelled at him in her mind - LOOK AT ME! - Slowly his eyes raised and captured hers. "this is yours" she mouthed at him from a distance shaking the petition. He slowly shook his head in affirmation. She felt her lips rolling up in an heartwarming smile and she cupped her forehead. He had pulled through for her…he had given his own petition. No matter that he was a half blood…wait did they allow half bloods to petition? Fear run through her again and she turned to the judge.

"Uhm excuse me…uhm!" she coughed in order to catch the attention.

"yes" the judge turned to her "Are you ready?"

"yes I am, I mean I want to ask you about this…" she looked around at the commotion. The judge hit the gavel and the bailiff called "order!" one more time. Everyone sat down and the room fell silent.

"Tell me" the judge urged her on.

"This petition, it's from a half blood, is that even allowed?" she asked.

"Depends on the half-blood Miss Granger, what number is it?" the judge looked at her papers that were a copy of Hermione's.

"It's number fourteen" she felt her breath catching until she heard the answer.

"Ah, yes of course. it's your romantic interest isn't it? yes, Master Snape can petition for a muggleborn wife. He is a war hero with an order of Merlin. Is this the petition of your choice?" the judge said.

"Yes!" Hermione said and she had to check herself on how easily that had come out of her. Half the room broke into hot applause and the other half in confused exclamations.

"Very much expected I must say. From the fact that you two are first names in the newspapers today, if you chose any other I would have been deeply suspicious of your true motives" the judge said with a knowing smile above her glasses as she signed Severus petition.

Hermione turned to him. He was still sitting down, cradling his chin, totally unfazed from the turmoil around him. When he caught her eyes he smiled kindly and nodded. She smiled widely and felt her cheeks catching fire. All her anxiety washed away under his gentle gaze.

"Will you come over and sign your name at the petition?" the judge said offering her the paper from her bench.

Hermione grinned and went there, catching Neville's eyes in the process. He seemed bewildered as Harry and the rest came next to him and engaged in conversation "Master Snape, will you approach the bench likewise?" the judge said. She turned around to see him coming from the theatre.

"Sign here love. Was it necessary to cause such a big deal? you already had the man you are interested in petitioning for you. What was the point of all this?" the judge asked in a low voice. The room was still in a big turmoil.

"I was not certain…that …" she was at a loss for words as she placed her pen down and signed both papers.

"He was going to petition? All this was over a lover's quarrel?" the judge asked with a playful smile. Hermione didn't know what to tell her. She just needed this to be over as quickly and as painlessly as possible.

"yes.." she said flicking her shoulders with a sad smile.

"Damned youth" the judge said as Severus approached "Master your signature here and here. Assuming you have not regretted this petition"

Hermione devoured him with her eyes "by a hair's breadth….i haven't" he said solemnly and placed his pen down offering the paper a heavy crossed signature that Hermione remembered well. He was right wasn't he? She had made his life hell since the morning...strike that...since the beginning of this week.

"Very well" the judge took the paper and a magical thread tied the paper in a roll "Case close" she said hitting the gavel even though the room was not paying her attention anymore. She then turned to them "you are dismissed. Go home and stop troubling the wizengamot" she warned Hermione.

She reached out and took his hand. She looked at him and squeezed it tightly as she drew him away from the bench "Thank you" she squealed happily.

"It's ok" he said hesitantly.

"You told me to have Neville as my backup plan. You never told me you were going to petition…" she trailed off trying to catch his eyes. He was trying to avoid her stare.

"You should always have a backup plan young lady. No matter the outcome" he retorted.

"Thank you" she squeaked one more time and she jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and bringing her lips close to his. Without any hesitation she closed the distance and kissed him gently.

His arms wrapped around her waist but he pulled back from her mouth slowly. He reached her cheek, gave her a soft kiss there and his mouth grazed her ear sending goosebumps down her spine. She half closed her eyes as he spoke "they saw enough, there is no need for more. I see your friends coming. Go talk to them and meet me by the elevator when you finish" he said serenely. Giving her another soft peck at the cheek he pressed her lower back reassuringly and then pulled away from her arms. Leaving her empty, he turned and made it out of the room. Hermione kept her eyes at his back and remembered the way she treated him this morning. Her stomach tightened as she felt defeated by her own decisions. The happiness she felt on this turn of the events, got washed under her remorse about her unacceptable behaviour.

-.-


	9. Chapter 11

"Hermione! What the hell was all this!?" Ginny pounced like a tiger on her back and Hermione stumbled forward.

Ron caught her from the arms "What the hell happened? What did you do?!" he asked severely. She looked around with a huge smile she was unable to contain and saw that Neville and Harry were also there, but they were both silently observing.

"Tell me what exactly happened there, because I think I am going to lose my mind!" Ginny exclaimed and grabbed her hands pulling her.

"She just married Snape" Neville said sounding genially confused.

"Not married, we signed the official paper and I will ask him to use the six month trial period this law allows" she said trying to find her footing since Ron and Ginny were pushing and pulling her still.

"Fuck that! How the hell did he petition for you, that's what I am interested in!" Ginny said with a huge smile.

"I asked him to" Hermione said looking around.

"What?!" Ginny asked.

"He was willing to help me out Ginny, and I feel safe with him. After the events in the alley he treated me like a true gentleman" Hermione explained.

"So you started all this" Harry said thoughtfully.

"yes, more or less" Hermione raised her brows.

"I am interested learning why you chose him and not Neville" Ron joined sternly.

"She just said she asked him, what is there to learn! She asked him, he did it, she accepted" Ginny admonished.

"By the way Ron, don't put me in the middle of this" Neville admonished and straightened his jacket.

"I am so sorry Neville, honestly…" she begun but he raised his hand to stop her.

"Why so? Your choice, friend" he gave her a smile that seemed nonetheless genuine "I only came to help you get through this, because I knew how against this law you were…."

"She didn't seem too much against it when she cried out that YES…" Ron said sounding pissed off.

She glared at him "Where is your wife Ronald? Shouldn't you be attending to her? She is five months pregnant as I recall"

"And now you want me off this conversation because my words are rubbing on you the wrong way? Hell, they should! What the fuck got into you, to choose HIM as your husband!" he said angrily.

"It's a white wedding Ronald, get your head straight!" she shouted at him.

"No, you get your head straight Hermione! This is the guy that haunted our reality for seven years, not to mention that he is at least twenty years older than you. What the fuck got into you!?" he stomped his foot at the floor getting angrier by the minute.

Harry's calm voice made them all turn "he is also the guy that protected us with his life for seven years Ron, and the one that came out to help her without any real hesitations when I asked for his help seven days ago. He is also a valuable collaborator to us, so maybe you should weigh your words a bit more carefully about him"

"I am not talking about what he did for you all these years ago, nor about your mother. I am talking about what Hermione is doing to herself by choosing an overgrown bat as a husband" Ronald replied tensely.

"He won't be my husband Ron, he is just assisting me like Neville would, and keep your voice low" she hissed darting her eyes to the elevators, were Severus was waiting patiently with his back turned to them.

"Now where did all this Snape fan club came from? Tell me? Someone?" Ronald asked turning around. Harry crossed his arms, Hermione raised her brows and Ginny pressed her lips with disapproval. Ron turned to Neville "What about you? Won't you say anything about this? You have been offering your help to her for at least three months, and she decided to choose the vampire instead of you!"

"what you are doing is degrading me" Neville said tilting his head at him.

"ME?! I am degrading you?!" Ron exclaimed "What the hell has gotten into everybody?"

"Shut up for once!" Neville growled at him and everyone stopped and turned to him. He had gained a lot of height during the last years and he was towering over everyone. At that moment he looked rather threatening. Neville turned to Hermione "I am glad you have found a closure to your issues Mione, if there is anything I can do for you, or your …uhm..husband, please feel free to contact me" he said straightening up.

Hermione approached and took him in a warm embrace "Thank you for being there for me darling" she said with a reassuring rub on his back.

"I will always be" he replied and then turned to Ron "As for you, you need to find a anger management group, and I am leaving before I end up punching your mouth" he spat.

Ron stepped back abhorred "We will talk guys" Neville said looking around.

"Goodbye love" Ginny said with a warning glance at her brother.

"I will call you Neville" Harry shook his hand and with a last smile at Hermione he turned and walked out of the theatre. Silence fell upon them for several moments and Hermione was the first one to speak again.

"I am sorry I made you mad with my choices Ron. If I chose Snape then I had a very good reason to do so, and that should be enough of an explanation for you. I had a hard day and I need to rest. I don't need your hatred in my face" she said rubbing her temples. Ginny embraced her shoulders and started rubbing her arms.

"Give me that reason then, and I shall leave you alone" he said pressing his lips in disapproval.

"He saved my life …and I trust him with it" she said looking up at him solemnly. Her heavy words took their toll upon everyone.

Ron uncrossed his arms and left them hanging in defeat "Well..." he said and she heard the critical tone in there. She didn't give him the chance to continue.

"I don't want you to harass him in any manner, and if I find out that you are onto him, I will come after you" she pointed at him warningly.

"As if Snape can be easily harassed…" Ginny harked. Hermione didn't take her eyes from Ron.

"What? you are going to keep a 24 hour surveillance on me?" Ron laughed sarcastically.

"No, but I am going to be training under him, so it won't be hard to check on you" Hermione continued.

"What?" Ginny's mouth dropped open.

"What is he training you for?" Harry asked.

"I asked him to join the Keepers. I told you guys I would do it remember?" she said.

"And he accepted?" Ginny asked.

"begrudgingly, yes he did" she said pursing her lips.

"Ah, now it all makes sense…" Ron turned around and took a few steps back and forth.

"Careful Ron" she warned.

"You chose him, so he can make you a keeper and he has the chance to get his hands on a beautiful woman, which in any other case would be rather impossible" he said turning around.

"Do you EVEN DARE suggest that I would sell my body, for a job? Fuck off!" she spat and within two steps she was on him. She raised her hand and smacked him hard across the face. The slap resounded all over the theatre and she looked over at the elevators. Severus was looking at them.

Ron was cradling his cheek, looking at her with shocked eyes "And if you should know he is fucking much sexier woman than me… asshole!" she said feeling her eyes welling with fresh tears. Harry bypassed her and grabbed Ron's arm dragging him away from her.

Ginny turned her around and embraced her with fervour "Don't mind my brother Mione, please. He is acting totally out of character" she said equanimously "I think his wife's pregnancy has deprived him of some basic venting techniques and he is taking out on you"

"I don't care…just tell him to keep away from me" Hermione said burying her head on Ginny's neck.

"I will darling…now shhh" Ginny said rubbing on her back as Hermione sobbed loudly. She raised her wet eyes to the elevators and saw that Severus had taken several steps closer to them. She really didn't want him to come head to head with Ron, so she raised her hand to stop him and shook her head in negation hoping that he would get her message. After a few tense moments she saw him retreat back, but keeping his eyes on her. "I will straighten him out later, although I think Harry is already messing with him heavily…but do tell me how you know Snape's sex partner?" she added and Hermione choked on her mucus.

She pulled back and wiped her tears away observing the seriousness of Ginny's face. She shook her head and smirked "I caught him in the act…" she muttered.

Ginny's eyes grew larger than life and her mouth dropped in an O shape "whaaaaa…?" she asked.

Hermione nodded regaining her composure and took a hanky that Ginny offered her "Yep…awkward moment actually" she blew her nose.

"I bet…" Ginny raised her brow "I also bet it has caused a lot of tension around you guys"

Hermione whistled "you have no…idea…how much"

"Do I even want the scene described?" Ginny asked pinching her cheeks with a smile.

Hermione fanned herself "Hot…"

Ginny raised both brows knowingly "Hermione?"

"What?"

"any other things taking place that I should be aware off?" Ginny squinted her eyes.

Hermione coughed and blew her nose again "a couple, yes" she said avoiding her friend's stare.

"Like?" Ginny approached eagerly.

"He also kissed me…" Hermione whispered looking around.

"And so did you a moment ago…" Ginny pressed her lips "Which I assume was to prove to the court that your decision was real and not staged?"

Hermione pursed her lips "I don't know Ginny…i honestly don't know" she said loosening up and fixing her skirt.

"Goodness gracious baby, what is going on here?" Ginny asked frowning and grabbing her upper arms.

"I don't know yet, and this isn't the best moment to talk about it" she said tilting her head towards Harry that was talking sternly at Ron.

"Aren't you coming this afternoon to get the rest of your things and Crookshanks?" Ginny smiled.

"Yes…now..shh" she pushed her friend as Harry and Ron returned.

"We had a good conversation with Ron here, and he wants to genially apologise for being such a jackass" Harry said crossing his arms.

Hermione turned to Ron that looked at her like a wet puppy "Well?" she pressed.

He wiped his upper lip and looked at the floor between her and Ginny "I am sorry Mione…" he mumbled.

"Not clear enough…" Harry spat.

"I am sorry Mione…" he said clearly and looked up at her. Hermione had to force herself not to giggle.

"And?" Harry added.

"…for being a jackass" Ron added and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"A major one at that..did you even realise what you accused me off Ron?" she asked with a deep frown.

"I am sorry Mione, I went completely over the line, but I just wanted to find the reason that would make you lumber yourself with that man" Ron said sounding truly regretful.

"Problem is, I don't see it quite the same way" she said rubbing her fingers nervously. She looked back at Severus and didn't see him at the elevators. Suddenly anxiety washed over her. Did he decide to leave without her? Ginny turned around also "What's up?" she asked.

"Where is he?" she said trying to find him.

-.-

Severus placed his hand on Lucius chest and stopped him before he entered the third free elevator "What are you doing here?" he asked looking towards the floor.

Lucius tried to push his hand off, but Severus grabbed his lapel and pulled him close "What are you doing here?" he repeated and looked up to his old friend.

"Am I not free to go anywhere I please? As I recall the ministry scratched off my criminal records, so is there a point that you have your hands on me police officer?" Lucius spat dismissively.

"I am not an auror Lucius and as such I won't treat you with the typicality they do. What are you doing here, especially in the company of her" he asked raising his eyes on Margot that was cowering next to Lucius.

"I have the right to be with whomever I please. You fired me, remember?" she said throwing her head back proudly.

"What were you both doing in this hearing?" he insisted not letting Lucius go even if the man was struggling to pull back.

"I was a suitor for that filthy mudblood, remember? I was indebted to attend. Which didn't go to waste, as I saw a most unexpected result today" Lucius grinned at him.

"You are becoming a little paranoid for that little whore of yours, aren't you Sev?" Margot smiled.

"With each word, you are stripping the little dignity you have left…" he said with detest.

"Dear Margot simply escorted me. You know I am a friend of her husband Thicknesse" Lucius said haughtily.

"And you know me for years, so I don't have to warn you of how nasty I can become…" his eyes blazed.

Lucius raised his brow "I really cannot understand why you are threatening me. I have done nothing wrong"

"You and I come from the same background…don't let me catch you near Granger again or I shall revisit my past with you as a Guinea pig " he commanded and pushed Lucius away.

Lucius straightened his coat and locked arms with Margot "Don't threaten me, and I won't threaten your little mudblood, alright?" his tongue rolled nastily on that last word and he entered the waiting elevator. When the doors closed behind him, Severus rubbed his forehead feeling tired to the bone. Tired of this day, of this week and of the days that were to come. Needing sometime alone to set things straight in his mind he moved towards the appointed place to find that Hermione was searching for him. With her were Potter and the Weasley girl.

"Where have you been?" she asked when he approached.

"Had something to take care off" he said with a typical smile.

Ginny was the one that broke the ice with her instinctive reactions. She offered him her hand "Hello professor, I am so glad to see you, and even happier to see you next to my best friend" she said without any reservations.

He pressed it reluctantly "Nice to see you Mrs. Weasley"

Harry's turn was next and he surprised Severus when he spoke "Thank you for taking care of my friend, master" he said offering his own hand also "you said in Kingsley's office that she was your friend too, and today you have proved it"

He pressed his lips "Always dedicated to assist brave people" he said offering Hermione a fleeting smile.

"I hope we didn't make you feel obliged to take her case so personally" Harry said.

"Dedication is not an obligation" he rejoined. He felt Hermione shift next to him and he looked at her. She was looking at her hands.

"wow" Ginny's mouth traced whilst she took Hermione's hand and pressed it. Silence fell upon them and he strangely didn't want to bother it. It felt welcome to his tired mind at that moment.

"Well, master I will see you at work tomorrow then" Harry said after a few more uncomfortable silent moments.

"Very well Mr. Potter" he replied briefly closing his eyes.

"Talk to you this afternoon Mione,bye" he said and hugged her.

"bye" she replied. Her friend hugged her tightly and whispered a few words into her ear, that no one else heard. Severus turned his head discreetly the other way.

"Thank you for everything you've done for her sir" Ginny said with a smile.

"My pleasure" he replied kindly.

The couple waved at Hermione and left them alone. The awkward silence drew between them one more time and he closed his eyes "Would you like us to leave?" he asked.

"yes, I would like to get some sleep if it's ok with you" she said not looking at him.

He pressed his lips bothered "Listen Hermione…" he begun and at the same time she spoke "I wanted to…". They looked at each other. She laughed and he pursed his lips inhaling.

"We do seem to be doing this a lot" he said and pointed at her "You go first"

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry about my attitude today. It was inexcusable" she looked up to him with hesitation.

"It's ok"

"I also wanted to thank you for helping me out today. I told you to petition…i don't know why I did it, but you took that opportunity and you pulled through for me at the end" she added and approached him a little.

He didn't want to come face to face with anymore conflicting emotions at that moment, so he kept his distance "you had many helping hands around"

"But I chose yours…" she said meaningfully.

He harked and rubbed his face "indeed"

"Severus, I think we need to talk about some things" she said touching his arm.

"What about?" he said resting his hand above hers.

"About what I told you this morning, and about my terrible behaviour" she said.

"This morning you spoke the truth about your feelings, which I find commendable. And my behaviour the previous night hadn't been appropriate. I overstepped many boundaries. As such I will ask for your forgiveness one more time and reassure you that it will never happen again" he said solemnly.

"The problem is, I am not sure what I want right now…" she said taking his arm and leading him at the elevator. He followed unable to stop a deep frown of confusion. What did this woman want from him? She wanted to be kissed or not, and what was he supposed to do about all this?

"You are not helping me very much with that response" he said shaking his head.

"I know, just please, I am asking for some time. Give me some time to set some things straight in my head" she said with a timid smile.

He flicked his shoulders "I don't own your time"

"As for this contract, Severus, you know how against I am to the marriage law. This has been rather hard on me, and you have made it a little bit easier, by stepping in at the right moment" she said as the elevator started moving.

"I wanted to assure that this contract means nothing Hermione. You have no more obligations towards me, than you had up till now. I do not intend to follow it's rules and neither do you, so you have nothing to worry about. You are quite safe from me" he said solemnly.

"I know I am" she said looking at him sweetly.

"My house is yours, and you can bring all your things there at your own pace. You will manage to find our personal spaces in the end I suppose" he said mostly to himself.

She laughed lightly "can I bring my cat? I have him at Harry's house"

He smirked "Of course".

"Can I get out of the house or is it under a cloaking charm?" she asked.

"Of course you can, I will encourage you to actually try to get to know the village around. They are quite pleasant and private people. Good company at times" he said thoughtfully.

"I will do that first thing tomorrow" she said happily.

"There is a small library in the village, a fruit market and several general stores. Don't expect any magical malls though. Just quiet country businesses" he opened the door for her and they exited at the lobby. The moment they stepped foot out a myriad of flashes exploded around them as dozens of reporters were waiting for them in front of a auror line at the reception. She instinctively embraced him and he slithered his arm around her shoulder protectively "Shit…" he hissed "Hold on" he told her and disapparated on the spot.

They apparated in his house and remained hugging for several moments. Hermione was the first one to break the silence "We are going to have problems with the reporters" she said.

"I had to find the most painless way to feed what happened to the press" he said sounding remorseful.

She looked up to him "it's ok, really. How could I make any complaints to you? You saved my life and offered me security, and all I did was make you risk losing your job"

"It was my decision to hide your trace, not yours" he said and removed his arms from her carefully.

"I asked you" she looked at him.

"I could have denied you" he rejoined and sat down at the stool.

"Why didn't you?" she asked sitting across from him.

He leaned his elbows upon the counter and placed his palms above his eyes "I told you I pay my debts"

She shook her head crossing her hands "I think you cannot admit to being a decent man Severus"

"And now you are my psychologist, great" he rebuked from the same position.

"I can try to be if you'd like me" she said and removed his hands gently.

He observed her closely "Today, you are dedicated to mess up my mind aren't you?" he asked not able to stop himself.

She pushed up and the upper half of her body leaned on the counter, brining her face only just inches from his "Not on purpose… I swear" she murmured close to his lips. He swallowed hearing his heart drumming in his ears as she closed the distance and enfolded his lower lip with hers in a wet kiss that send shivers down his back. He closed his eyes and frowned deeply. As Hermione let go of his lower lip and kissed the upper part his breath felt constricted. The palm of her hand moved under his hair and she drew him on her open mouth tasting him with her tongue. He opened his mouth and accepted her sensual intrusion, as his body wound tight. His hand traced the contours of her face as they tasted each other. Her breaths came sharper as he retaliated the explorative kiss without any restraints. Forgetting who he was devouring and with how much need. Not even caring that the same woman had told him this morning that she was not certain what she wanted out of him, he cupped her cheek and leaned her head to the side as he pushed his tongue to her mouth in all earnest, biting, sucking, exploring. Contrary to all expectancy she was not pulling back from him, but pushing herself up to his body and he didn't have to think twice as he pulled her from her arm and slowly her chest pressed on his. Every contradictory emotion since he woke up got washed away under her sweet taste and he felt his heart warming up and his stomach bubbling. His body woke up with violent totality and he had to physically stop himself from picking her up and pinning her to the couch with his weight in order to ravage her. As the kiss drew long moments of pleasure on both of them, he felt the need to put a stop to this, or else he would lose grip to all sense. Feeling his muscles flexing from the tension, he pushed her slowly away. He kept his eyes closed as his breath came quick upon her lips. She was panting "That was exquisite.." she said giving him a small peck.

He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes tight trying to control himself. She had brought him so close to losing it, with just one kiss "It was…" he said softly and forced himself to open his eyes.

She was looking at him with blazing eyes and her lips were slightly parted, wet and a little swollen from his intense sucking "…intense" he managed to say.

Her hand caressed his cheek gently "You look like a deer in headlights".

"You cannot blame me. This morning you told me to keep away from you, and four hours later you are taking that request back" he said feeling his throat dry and his heart still pounding. His lower body was throbbing from the fire she triggered in him.

She rubbed her forehead on his cheek "I am sorry Severus, I told you I was grey, neither black nor white"

"So you are experimenting in order to decide which colour to choose?" he asked caressing her hair tenderly.

"You make this sound like a lab experiment, and it's not…" she said kissing his cheek softly.

"Just remember that experimenting on me could cause irreversible damage at some point"

"What do you mean?" she asked pulling back. Her eyes were smiling.

"I may not be able to stop next time" he said and looked at her deeply.

She bit her lip and blushed "I might be willing to take that risk. You see I don't want to experiment with anyone else at this moment"

"Well, that's a great compliment" he said as he admired the brown tints of her expressive eyes.

"Just give me time…" she nudged him with her nose.

"I don't own your time, I told you before" he responded feeling his breath catching one more time.

She kissed him softly once and before he had the time to enjoy that tender touch she pulled back and sat on her stool again "So you want me to fix us some lunch?"

"No, I have to go to work" he said rubbing his face.

"You've lost half the day already. Didn't you take this day off?" she asked.

"No, I send men in the underworld. I need to attend to them" he replied with a small wince.

"Should I come along to fix my papers, or possibly start some basic training with you?" she asked eagerly.

"Not today" he shook his head dismissively "The weekend is coming. Let's rest for a couple of days and from the beginning of the new week, you will come meet the keepers officially"

She jumped off her stool and made around to him "I am going to Harry's this afternoon then. I want to see Ginny and bring back my cat and some of my things. Any new arrangements I have to know about?" she said placing her arms on his shoulders.

"No, my bedroom is still yours, and I will sleep in my study. Arrange the room to your own preferences" he replied slithering his heavy arm around her waist.

"Ok, I am off to take a bath and some sleep. I will try to fix you some dinner before I leave ok?" she leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back.

"I don't require such a thing off of you" he said quietly.

"I want to" she said with another sweet smile and giving him a peck she went towards the bathroom "Be careful at work" she said in an after thought. Severus remained bemusing and after the door closed he raised both his brows and his mouth blew silently. He had a difficult situation that was thinly balanced in his hands. He was apprehensive but at the same time willing to get into this trouble with both feet. He just was not certain that she knew what she wanted, and if he was ready to put his heart on his sleeve for someone so indecisive. Time would only tell….

-.-


	10. Chapter 12

-.-

Almost five days had passed since Hermione officially signed the engagement papers to her former professor, and she was trying to slowly come to terms with all the changes in her life, and with her unexpected husband to be. Thankfully after that turn of events, the wizengamot gave her the peace she so much wanted, but the press didn't. Articles about him, her, and both combined were coming up almost everyday. She tried hard to ignore everything, as some of those articles were very provocative. Going as far as suggesting that she was using him to gain a position in the keepers, or that he was controlling her. Ok, maybe this engagement was indeed an arranged deal, but everything was done with the consent of both parties, and at the end of the day, Hermione had actually begun enjoying his attentions.

She was still hard on getting over the conditioning of the seven years at Hogwarts, but letting each day pass slowly without too much pressure, was making a difference for her. She was meticulously trying to avoid any close physical contact with him, trying in some manner to stop that intense chemistry she felt close to him. Unfortunately the moment they got into the same room all her fears got dispersed and her body took over, seeking a soft caress or a gentle kiss from him. She always stopped things from developing further, mostly from a deep fear that she was going to regret it the next morning and she didn't want to hurt him in that manner. She was feeling a strong need for him physically, but she didn't know were she stood emotionally and she was not a woman that would bed anyone, just because her body gave her those signals.

Severus was treating her equanimously and always listened to her cues when she called for more privacy or more affection, and he was doing everything without a word of complaint. Hermione knew it must be hard on him to let her go after a long passionate kiss that left them both hot and panting. It would be hard for any man to pull away, nevertheless he did it without a word of negativity.

He touched her heart by acting so gallantly, and he had been doing so since the alleyway incident. She knew her confused feelings about this sweet mess, but she didn't know where she stood with him. He was not a man that would speak openly, and he was not searching for an opportunity to lay down his cards and come clean with her. On the contrary he seemed even more reserved than she was emotionally, but when he was kissing her…oh…that reserve went flying out the window and she was up against a levelling passion that left her whole body throbbing. Something that she had witnessed first hand with that other woman. Was he like that with all his lovers?

Ah, that was not a question that would assist her confused brain a lot, so she decided to store it at the back of her mind for further analysis at a later time. So during these five days she managed to get her cat at the house, which admittedly went much better than expected. Severus seemed totally unbothered by the new roommate, even though Crookshanks dived under the couch and came out only for food all this time.

After that she made it her business to fix her stuff in his room. Next thing was to acquaint herself with the kitchen and the rest of the house. The only place she rarely stepped in, even though he had allowed her free entrance, was his study, which was an impressive large room with a wall to wall and floor to ceiling library, a large heavy desk with a comfortable easy chair, and a rather spacious couch that he used as a bed since she came on board. He absently told her that the trap door behind the desk hid stairs that led to the basement where he kept his laboratories. She wanted to go there to see his working place, but she expected an invitation, which hadn't been offered yet.

Notwithstanding her need to feel more comfortable in his house, she also had other obligations. First and foremost she attended a meeting at her hospital, were she asked for an extended leave in order to settle into her marriage. The head doctor was not difficult to give that to her, now that her reputation had been restored by the Wizengamot. They gave her two months.

After that she established a running connection to Harry's house, and she kept on coming and going as she pleased to Severus's annoyance. After a calm discussion he came to accept her need to keep her friends close by, but he warned her that if he caught Mr. Potter in his living room unawares he was going to blow that connection and the fireplace to kingdom come. She brushed his anger away with a soft kiss and a promise that whenever Harry was to come, she was going to inform Severus two days prior. He grouchily accepted.

As the days rolled by she used her time to rest, cook, go for walks alone with him or with Ginny, go to Harry's, talk about the news from the ministry, and trying to convince Severus to start her training. He promised her that on Monday he'd do just that. Today was Friday and she still had no clue when her official training was going to begin. He seemed like he wanted to avoid this part of the deal. She didn't know why, but she was not going to let him off the hook so easily. She just preyed on him, trying to find the right opportunity to press him into action. One day he was too messed up from attending his colleagues that have been in the underworld. The next he was too fucked up, because he had been in there himself. One day later he was still out of it and she had to force him out of his self inflicted hiding in order to eat something. After that he got buried in the bowels of the house making up potions, or using his runes to create magical protection walls and evasive or offensive spells.

She huffed and puffed through his heavy schedule, trying to find where she could fit herself in that. She understood that his job was highly demanding and seeing him return from the underworld almost dead from exhaustion, made her rethink her need to join them. Nevertheless her dedication to try herself in this hardship and to help him uncover any possible dark magical onset, stood strong.

So she kept trying to find ways to bypass his defences. Hermione shook her head turning at the aisle of the small clothe store in the Glodwick magical village, the place that he had chosen to buy his new home. She browsed idly through the clothing rack, trying to find something feminine and to clear her head. She didn't know why but that morning she decided to invite Ginny over and go shopping with her with the sudden urge to get rid for one day her trousers and t-shirts and get into something airy and elegant. She was not a dress wearer by no means, but once upon a decade she wanted to buy something different. She assumed that her latest adventure left her wanting for a gift…something to pamper herself with. She had been through a lot during this week and she needed a silly unproductive way to blow off some steam. Buying useless clothes, with your friend whilst drinking some strawberry milkshake was the best thing she could do with her free time.

She pulled out of the rack a short flowery dress made of cream clouded organza. It had flower embroidery all over the front, with blue, pink and green colours. It reached just below the neck and the sleeves were short and see through. It was elegant and beautiful. She smiled at it.

"Ah, no, not this" Ginny said. She was munching on a donut.

"What? It's simply beautiful" Hermione said frowning.

"It's too conservative"

"Who told you I want something liberal?" Hermione asked with a smile at how political this was getting all of a sudden.

Ginny scrounged her lips licking the donut off her fingers "I f you wanna light him up, you won't choose that"

Hermione pursed her lips. She had talked to Ginny freely about her confused feelings for Severus, but also about the explosive chemistry between them. Her best friend had been easier on accepting this as a possibility than Hermione and after these long talks she began taunting her about him all the time. This was one of these times "You do understand that I am buying this for myself, right?"

"Yeah yeah…try this one" Ginny said taking off the rack a black short tube dress that left little to the imagination.

"First this won't fit me, and second what the hell Ginny? It's not my style" she admonished and pushed the dress away.

"You won't know unless you don't try it on. Now come on" she said pushing the dress in her hands.

"No way in hell am I getting this piece of shit" she said as Ginny pushed her into the changing room.

"Try them both on and let's see you" Ginny said taking another big bite from her donut.

"I truly wonder why I spoke to you about all this mess, in such tantalising details" Hermione said taking off her usual jeans and then her t-shirt.

"Because you need someone to trust in baby" Ginny's muffled voice replied.

"That's true" she pulled up the tube dress and tried to fit her healthy curves into the elastic fabric. Why did women try so hard to become pencils…she thought and snorted.

"You got into a really complicated situation, very quickly, and without too much thought. Therefore you have a lot of unsolved issues" Ginny continued.

"Yes, the final result was unforeseen" she pulled back the curtain and protecting her over exposed boobs with her forearm she got out with small steps. Her other hand was trying to pull down the dress, the helm of which was reaching below her crotch.

"You mean marrying Snape? That's an understatement. We are all trying to get over the shock. Get your hands off it" Ginny admonished and pushed her hands clear off the dress.

"I mean the whole turn of events. Rioting against this law, almost getting killed, getting saved by the most unlikely person alive, deciding to accept the law in return of becoming a Keeper trainee, and during this whole theatre figuring out that our former potions master is kissing better than anyone I have ever kissed in my life" she said trying to straighten herself in front of the mirror. The dress suited her admirably well, and made quite a bomb out of her figure, but she still hated it's trashy effect.

"Dear me, he does fire you up, doesn't he?" Ginny snickered turning her around in order to set the dress properly on her.

Hermione shook her head feeling her cheeks becoming crimson "I don't want to admit it"

"Does he?" Ginny insisted keeping her hands down.

"You have no idea" Hermione admitted looking at herself in silent appreciation. The fleeting thought that he might enjoy her in this dress flashed through her mind. She didn't give it a second chance.

"Then use this dress to make him…do things to you" Ginny pointed out.

"Who told you I want to go that far?" Hermione frowned.

"You are confusing me really" Ginny gave up and sat at a free stool.

"Ginny we made this partly professional, partly friendly deal. He offered to help me get the wizengamot off my back, and I offered to help him with the keepers. That's where the whole deal starts and ends" Hermione said outlining her hips with her palm.

"And in the meantime you steal passionate kisses from each other..." her friend pointed out.

"That was not part of the original deal" she said wincing.

"So it sort of just happened?" Ginny moved her hand impatiently.

"I told you, he kissed me spontaneously the day he recovered me from Knockturn alley"

"You could have stopped there, but as you told me the very next day you almost swallowed him whole. And that was solely your own doing. So?"

Hermione's body let go and a long exhalation came from her "My body reacts instinctively most times when I am close to him. My brain shuts down and the automatic pilot takes over. It's hard to stop…" she tried to explain.

"Maybe you guys should have sex and get it over with" Ginny said matter of factly.

Hermione blushed and at the same time felt her insides clutching briefly. She frowned at the sudden reaction of her body "You are quite casual about something that you know I never take lightly"

"I f you have sex with him, you might find out that you are not compatible, so all this tense pussyfooting will be over"

"Or I might discover quite the opposite…" Hermione trailed off.

"I n which case fuck him to kingdom come…" Ginny snickered.

"Ginny!" she cried blushing.

"You are both adults aren't you?"

"Our deal didn't include consummation of this marriage, engagement, dramatics…call it what you like" Hermione said getting pissed off. She went back into the changing room and took off the tube dress with difficulty.

"There you are getting stuck inside the borderlines of the typicalities again…try to think out of the box. Why not consummate with him? You are lawfully engaged, and you are clearly attracted to each other" Ginny rejoined.

"because such an action would complicate our situation even more and I am not ready to do something like that" she pulled up the airy organza dress and tried to pull the zipper up, but failed.

"Complicate it because?…" Ginny urged her on.

"…i want to be part of the keepers, I want to find out if dark magic is the reason behind all those baby deaths, and I want to bring back evidence to rub it in the face of the wizengamot, after I stick it up Kingsley's nose. Having sexual intercourse with my former professor, no matter how tempting at times, does not fit my plans. I want my mind concentrated on what truly matters" she retaliated and got out "Help me with that zipper"

Ginny shook her head "Now you are becoming paranoid. You don't even know if there is a dark thread that causes all these birth defects. And even if there is, you cannot be sure he's going to find it. How about your nursing station? Are you going to give that up in order to become a special auror? Because that's what the keepers are, no matter that their boss doesn't want the name auror connected to his elite group"

"Yes I am ready to give it up" she said steadily and observed her mirror image. She looked elegant and airy in that dress. She whirled and the dress lifted up to her waist.

Ginny shook her head "I think your obsession with this law is going to be your undoing. You are giving up so many years of studying in order to put your life in danger inside the underworlds. Has he told you how dangerous they are? Harry has….people die in there Mione. You could die in there. This job is no joke. Snape lost at least a handful of keepers into these strange dark worlds. He even scrapped death himself a couple of times. The ministry orderlies are located across the keeper hallways. On purpose. Don't romanticise about his job"

"obsession?" she looked angrily at her friend.

"dedication? call it what you will. It is making you lose sight of all that's truly important" Ginny shook her head testily.

"I have dedicated myself to undo this injustice and I am going to turn the world upside down in order to achieve it. You know how stubborn I can become" Hermione looked at her keenly.

"You can get hurt...seriously hurt" Ginny pointed out.

"I can take care of myself" she returned and got into the booth again. She took the dress off and put her own clothes back on.

"Like you did in the alley?" Ginny raised her brows at her.

Hermione peaked through the curtain "Well, I survived"

"He helped you…"

"And I have thanked him enough times already" she said picking up the clothes and making it to the cashiers.

"Like you did when you run away into hiding when the wizengamot was looking for you?" Ginny continued relentless.

"I got out of it in one piece" she spat banging the dresses in front of the cashier lady.

"You want both Miss?" the woman asked.

"Yes" Hermione barked at her. The lady raised her eyebrows testily and took the dresses to fold them.

"He gave you a way out…he hid your trace"

"And I appreciate that more than I have told him" Hermione acknowledged.

"Like you did when you went frightened to the hearing about your marriage? Not even knowing what to do about the whole mess?" Ginny insisted.

"What's the point in all this?" Hermione turned to face her "Yes I got out of that unharmed also, and yes Severus helped me again. Your point!?"

"That you are hardly able to take care of yourself lately Mione. How can you expect to take care of others like a keeper? That this obsession…don't look at me that way…yes obsession is draining all the creative force out of you. Maybe if you came to accept your situation, maybe if you tried to accept the needs of your body with this man, whomever he is I don't care, maybe then you could put your internal debate to rest. Your strength could gain a new focus, and maybe then you could prove to us how able you truly are of taking care of yourself and others. Right now, you look like a lost confused puppy" Ginny replied calmly to her.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead she felt her eyes burning and she turned quickly to the cashiers trying to control herself in front of Ginny. Her friend had hit the nail on the head "How much do they cost?" she asked trying to even out her voice.

"One hundred and sixty seven" the lady smiled.

Hermione raised her brows and opened her purse "Fine Ginny, you win" she snapped back taking out the money and giving them to the woman.

Ginny touched her shoulder "I don't want to win, I want to open your eyes"

Hermione snorted bitterly "You want me to ask him to leave me out of the keepers"

"Exactly…find other ways to focus your energy. Ask him if you can become the regular keeper healer. He might be into that… and it is what you have studied" Ginny pressed her shoulder.

"There you go Miss, I hope you'll enjoy them" the cashier said and Hermione took her bag with a thankful smile.

"I will think about it" she tried to brush off Ginny's insistence.

"I am afraid that by the end of this mess, someone will die Mione" Ginny turned her around when they were out of the door.

"I t won't be me" she hurled back.

"How can you be so certain…oh mighty psychic..." Ginny smirked.

Hermione's body gave up slightly and she placed her hand above Ginny's "I promise I will think about it ok?"

Ginny pursed her lips and looked at her testily for several aggravating moments "Come on!" Hermione smiled.

"Fine, ok…i hope you decide to do the right thing. I am worried about you Mione. That's all…we are all worried" Ginny said.

Hermione took her in a tight embrace and closed her eyes "I know…i love you too" she whispered.

After a few comforting moments Ginny spoke again "you bought both dresses?"

"yes"

"Are you going to try that tube dress with Severus?" she asked playfully.

"Of course not!" Hermione answered back only half seriously.

"Ok, let's go home, I am famished" Ginny said and pulled her by the hand. Hermione followed her happily down the beautiful village roads until they reached his house. She brought Ginny in and both girls enjoyed a hefty dinner and a long easy talk about the fun they used to have during their school days. Hermione carefully avoided all current topics, and Ginny tried to alleviate the burden their of their previous encounter. This has been a long, difficult week. They both needed to relax in some manner.

Several hours later close to two in the morning Hermione was sleeping on the couch. She had picked up one of his books and decided to keep awake in order to keep him company over his late dinner. Time rolled by and he was still away, so her eyes drooped heavily and she fell into a restful sleep cuddling his book, with Crookshanks rolled up at her feet. She didn't hear him as he apparated in the kitchen. When he saw her on the couch he covered her up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He tried to be as silent as possible in order not to wake her up, but Hermione was lost in other worlds. Deep mysterious worlds where terrifying things were happening. She moved restlessly in her sleep and shook her head with a soft moan.

She found herself inside a dark forest. Where nature was going wild and the elements of air and water overpowered the darkness around her. A hailstorm beat the land mercilessly and the wind blew hard turning the tree branches into whips that thrashed about wildly. There in front of the dark forest with the storm lashing around him, Severus stood with his back turned to her. He looked untouched by the elements of nature around him. Her voice barely spoke his name...under her breath. She called him mostly for her own benefit. She needed to make sure he could hear her. Severus? ...a soft question...certain that he wouldn't turn to her. But he did...as always…she frowned deeply and searched his eyes. Her breath caught as the eyes looking back at her looked haunted. He looked at her with a desperation that broke her heart to a million pieces. Tears began falling from her eyes as she tried to draw in breath, but her airways felt constricted. She knew that something was terribly wrong. Everything around her was telling her to hold onto something because death lingered close. She felt her mouth opening again, uttering his name one more time. Severus?...and that is when she saw it. It was enough to loosen her joints. A small trickle of blood. Just a small trickle coming out of the side of his mouth...and his haunted eyes becoming so sad as he kneeled down heavily. She raised her hand towards him and she felt her heart ripped out, tears overflowed her eyes and the scream tore her throat apart. His name again, but this time demanding. Demanding his constant presence next to her. He couldn't die, it was impossible, she wouldn't let it. She dashed to him in order to shake him to his senses...to shake him out of his own death...and that is when the nightmare blew out like a candle and the real world slammed into her violently. She cried and sat up, drenched in sweat, with tears running down her face and her mouth repeating the same word over and over again "no, no, no, no, no".

"What's wrong?" his deep voice came from the kitchen. She turned her teary eyes and saw him sitting calmly eating dinner. Getting into auto pilot one more time she dropped the duvet from her body and Crookshanks crashed on the floor with an indignant meep. She rushed at him and almost knocked him off his stool as she embraced him with as much strength as her sleepy body had.

"You are alive…aren't you? Are you hurt? Did you get hurt today?" she asked partly confused partly petrified of her vivid nightmare. She still couldn't tell where reality begun and dreams ended.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head under his chin "I am fine, did you have a bad dream?" he asked gently.

She squeezed her eyes tight and tightened her jaw "You have no idea…i saw you dying…you were mortally wounded. It's Ginny and her bloody talk this noon…"

"Everything is fine. Had a rough day at work but nothing extraordinary happened. Do I need to ask about your day?" he said caressing her hair.

She took a long inhalation and his spicy smell solaced her "The day was fine, it was just the death talk with Ginny that ruined my sleep. Never mind…" her fingers began caressing his back.

"Do you need something to drink?" he asked kissing the top of her head. A shiver run down her back and she pressed her face on his chest. The steady and strong sound of his heart made her smile.

"No, I want to sleep again…do you mind?" she asked.

"No, i'll take carry you to bed, come on" he said and picked her up with an ease many would have envied. She relaxed in his arms and caressed his chest gently.

"I t's becoming a kind of tradition to carry me to bed..." she said pulling her face close to his neck and giving him a soft kiss there.

"You don't see me complaining do you?" he asked.

"Me neither" she said as he reached the door and put her down.

"Now off you go to sleep…" he said pushing her inside.

She grabbed hold of his arm and embraced him one more time "Are you going in the underworld tomorrow?" she asked fear gripping her heart again.

"No, it's Conroy's turn" he said carefully.

She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist "Kiss me?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled and took her in a slow explorative kiss that drew exhalations of bliss from her and electrified her skin to his touch. When she pulled back her eyes were smiling "Goodnight" she said caressing the contours of his chin tenderly.

"Goodnight lady" he replied with a smile and she turned and made it to her bed not minding closing the door behind her. The moment she fell on the bed she was smiling brightly at the way her body felt awakened by his kiss, but soon enough the darkness of her nightmare returned and just before dreams overtook her one more time she saw a pair of lips talking to her. In her limbo state she was certain that she knew these lips. Whose were they? Harry's? Ginny's? Her father's? She knew them…and the words they spoke just before she got lost in dreamscapes, made her hair stand on end.

 _"What shall we die for?...for a magical power greater than life itself? For the ability to raise the sea onto the skies? For a force strong enough to break mountains in half? magic cannot be measured in our abilities...magic can be measured in our choices..._

 _Whom shall you die for?_

 _i shall die for the one I love...I shall die for you..."_

 _-.-_


	11. Chapter 13

-.-

Author's note: There is explicit content in this chapter, so if it offends you in some manner refrain from reading please. Thank you *.*

-.-

"How is Conroy?" Harry asked trying to keep up with Severus's long strides down the minister's hallway.

"In a coma" Severus replied through gritted teeth.

"I heard it was a dark magical discharge that did him in" Harry said.

"Not exactly" Severus didn't want to talk to Potter at that moment, but the man began chasing him the moment he apparated in his offices. He got an urgent call that morning and he got in to find out that Conroy that was send in the underworld yesterday got violently attacked and they had to go in to get him. He was currently attended to in St. Mungo's hospital in the ER unit, with life support. He was in a coma and his life was in danger. His wife and fifteen year old boy were by his side, and Severus cringed away from the responsibility of talking with them. He was obliged to offer his condolences about this terrifying turn of events. His was Conroy's boss, he was the one that send him into this hell, he was mainly responsible for getting him into a coma. Severus was unable to come to terms with how painful it was to lose Keepers, and even though it was expected because the dangers of this job were tangible, he still took the whole blame on himself. All the time, and in every case.

Conroy had been a strong and experienced wizard. Able to control dark magic very well. The fact that he was taken by surprise caused a lot of unease to Severus. Something was going on inside the parallel worlds, and it was serious enough to catch one of his best keepers off guard. They found him lying unconscious with heavy head trauma caused by a blunt object between the entrances of the fifth and the sixth level. The deepest part of the underworld. Blaming himself one more time for not checking the sixth level himself before sending Conroy in, Severus tightened his teeth and his hand contracted into a fist. He was angry as hell this day. Conroy's family didn't need an angry man offering his condolences to them. They were in enough pain already. He had seen enough pain and death in his life to last him three more lifetimes, yet whenever someone close to him suffered he couldn't stop his anger from surfacing. His desperation triggered anger, his sadness did the same and even though he knew it was wrong, it was too late into the game to try and change the conditioning.

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"Severe head trauma between the coronal structure and the parietal bone…." he trailed off as Harry was looking at him totally confused "…in short he got his head caved in Potter" he said gritting his teeth one more time as a wave of wrath shuddered his spine.

"Fuck…" Harry said covering his mouth "Why did they mention dark magic then?"

"Dark magic was the decoy. He probably turned to parry the discharge and he got attacked from the back. Sneaky…sneaky…" he muttered to himself with a deep frown.

"What the hell is going on in the underworld Severus?" Harry asked solemnly.

"Not good things…" he pressed his lips disapprovingly.

"And?"

"And what Potter?" he suddenly snapped and Harry had to step back.

"Are you going in? What is the next move from the keepers?" the auror asked crossing his hands.

"No, I am taking a long vacation…i have had enough of all of you" Severus hurled back and dismissed him with his hand.

"You must be jesting…" Harry followed him as Severus reached the minister's reception. This time he didn't wait for the secretary to announce him.

"Wait master, he is in a meeting!" the girl cried raising her hand.

"Sit down!" he commanded and almost kicked the door in. Him and Harry walked in to find the minister with the head financial advisor of the economics department Barnes. They both stood up urgently.

"We need to talk, now" he said tilting his head to Kingsley.

The minister nodded and turned to Barnes "Please Austin, can you?" he asked kindly. Barnes picked up his papers and turned to Severus.

"I heard what happened to Conroy. Please accept my condolences"

"He is not dead yet" he responded tightly.

Barnes pressed his lips and taking his envelope bag under his armpit he turned to the minister "Call me in minister when you finish. Goodbye masters" he said to both Harry and Severus.

"Please sit down" Kingsley offered.

"No thank you" he said solemnly not taking the offered sit. Harry mimicked him and remained standing.

Kingsley's brows raised to the ceiling "How is Conroy?" he asked.

"Comatose"

"I am so sorry, Conroy was a very worthy man" Kingsley sounded genially sad.

"Is, minister, he still is" Severus pressed his lips truly bothered that everyone was speaking of Conroy in the past tense.

"yes of course, I am sorry. What happened in the underworld is very worrying" Kingsley said walking around his office and leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"The attack on Conroy was a combination of dark magic and brutal force. Someone is moving about down there, and is after keepers…" Severus said.

"Why would they? Who would be crazy enough to attack you people?" Harry asked.

"Because we are the only ones able to dig them out of their hiding. If someone is using the parallel worlds to unleash dark magic on our world, or even take muggleborn abductees, we are the ones able to scratch the surface of their hideouts. The fact that Conroy was attacked so ruthlessly, attests that he was close to revealing something"

"you think that someone down there is keeping the muggleborns that have gone missing?" Kingsley's eyes questioned him.

"Quite possibly, the aurors can find no single trace from them. The only way to hide someone so efficiently is through the parallel worlds. At least you should consider it as a possibility" Severus fired back.

"He is right minister" Harry said thoughtfully.

Kingsley nodded "Very well then, shall Mr. Potter assign a couple of aurors to you, so the two groups can work together in this?"

"I'll work with him on it myself" Harry said steadily. Severus looked at him briefly and then turned to Kingsley again.

"Listen to me and listen well. If there is a perilous situation down at the sixth level, then you might just need to consider declaring the magical world in an emergency state" Severus said keenly.

"What the hell for master? I don't want to scare the public unless we have proof that we are in serious danger" Kingsley admonished.

"Because you will need the magical departments ready to deal with a possible crisis minister. If we go in and uncover the culprits of this mess, you need to be prepared for a possible final blow. And believe me, any kind of magical attack from the sixth level is going to cover the magical world in darkness, and it will be impossible to fight back from the streets. You need to prepare at least the law enforcement and medical departments to begin with" he winced trying to control his anger one more time.

"Very well I shall consider the suggestion only if you reach the sixth level and find out that something is truly lurking down there. Something other than the usual brainless monsters" Kingsley raised his brows provocatively.

"Conroy's attack was not brainless. It was well planned. No brainless creature would have been able to tackle down my best keeper. Someone is down there and is messing our world. Quite possibly abducting muggleborns, and unleashing traceless dark magic which causes all these birth defects" Severus countered.

"I understand your concerns master, and they are not taken lightly as your position and your previous experience in the two magical wars is quite extended. Nevertheless I am not going to take any emergency actions yet" Kingsley said decisively "I will wait for further keeper investigations on that last level"

Severus shook his head "It's going to crash hard upon us…and we are not going to be ready"

"Is the keeper speaking or a psychic?" Kingsley rejoined.

"Experience…" Severus pierced him with blazing eyes.

Kingsley drew a deep breath "I shall not stir the pot unless you bring me solid proof"

"Very well minister" Severus said tilting his head and turned towards the door. That dismissive attitude was really firing his anger up. There was nothing else he could do there.

"I am waiting for results masters" Kingsley waved them off.

"Of course minister" Harry said and closed the door carefully behind him. He looked up at Severus that had taken off.

"Wait…" he called.

Severus didn't stop until Harry's hand landed heavily on his shoulder "Wait, please" Potter said.

"Not now Potter, I need to attend to my colleague" he snapped.

"I will inform the aurors of a possible massive attack from the parallel worlds" Harry said carefully.

Severus eyes squinted in doubt, but he didn't voice it. He shook his head in accord "You should"

"Tell me what to look out for" Harry continued.

Severus drew a deep breath "Watch out for invisible portals around places were muggleborns are being abducted. You know the signs of invisible portals correct?"

"Significant drops of temperature and muffled sounds, yes" Harry nodded.

"If you see anything like that, notify us" Severus continued.

"I will attend to that immediately, but before you go there is one more thing" Harry said releasing his shoulder and licking his lips uneasily.

"Tell me"

"It's about Hermione" Harry looked up at him.

"What about your friend?" Severus asked uncrossing his arms.

"I don't want you to train her for a keeper" Harry said steadily.

Severus drew a breath and closed his eyes "I don't want to train her either"

Harry exhaled with a smile of relief "Thank the Gods…i was so worried. You see what happened to Conroy and he was a veteran…"

"I have been postponing the whole deal for a week now, but it's not as easy as it seems"

"Why not? If you deny her, then that would be the end of any debate" Harry said frowning.

"She agreed to accept the marriage law, provided that I would get her a place in my group" Severus explained.

"take it back, it won't be hard to do, and it also goes well with your reputation" Harry brushed him off.

Severus looked at him austerely "I will brush off your rudeness Potter. As for Miss Granger you know better than me how stubborn she can be. I am trying to keep her away from danger, but if she pushes me to the limits, I am going to be obliged to train her. I am not a man that takes back on his own word…no matter your own misconceptions"

"So you prefer to put her in harm's way, instead of staining your integrity?" Harry raised his brow.

"I prefer to let adults choose their own paths in life" he retaliated.

Harry's face broke painfully and he grabbed his upper arm forcefully "Don't let her get hurt…"

Severus took his hand and pushed him away "I'd rather die than see her get hurt…" he said feeling anger boiling inside him, and tears edging in his eyes. He didn't even want to question why that had been an issue all of a sudden "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the hospital" he added and turned around. Leaving a moonstruck Harry behind him, Severus made it to the elevators and when the doors closed behind him, he leaned his head back at the panel and closed his eyes.

-.-

Several hours later, he entered his house feeling totally drained from the emotional overload at St. Mungo's. He saw Conroy unresponsive at the bed supported by all these magical machines. His son raised to greet him the moment Severus came in with a sincere eagerness that touched his heart. The wife was unable to communicate and her hazy eyes were looking right through him as he offered his condolences. That demanding meeting left him empty and as he walked in he barely looked at Hermione that was sitting on the couch reading a book. He took off his coat without a word and dropped it upon the counter.

"Good afternoon" she said with a soft smile.

He didn't retaliate and wordlessly he moved past her and entered the bathroom. Not minding to close the door behind him he opened the tap and turned it to cold. Releasing the band from his hair he placed his head under the freezing water and he inhaled sharply, hoping that the cold water would shake him out of this mood. He remained there trying to control the sudden drop of temperature on his head and to forget the pale face of Conroy.

"You left before I woke up this morning. I didn't get a chance to make you breakfast. Is everything alright?" she asked from the door.

He shook his head and squeeze his eyes tight "Yes" he said quietly really not in the mood to face her.

"Ok, I have been living with you almost three weeks now, so I don't know your routine so well, but Severus I have never seen you act this way before. Why don't you take your clothes off and take a bath to rejuvenate yourself?" she asked.

He closed the water and lifted his head. His long hair sprayed water all over the bathroom as they rested on his back watering his black shirt. He grabbed a towel and wiped them "I don't want a bath"

"So you just chose to stick your head under the faucet…while you are fully dressed…" she said thoughtfully.

"yes" he said in monotone and pushed past her. He reached the living room and sat down heavily on the easy chair.

She followed him without any rush "Care to tell me what happened? Because something is wrong…" she sat patiently across him.

"Difficult day at work, tell me how are you?" he pushed himself to look up at her.

"Ah, nothing special…cooked, read, went for a long walk…by the way the neighbours are amazing people and they made your privacy their business, haven't they?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes" he replied trying to force a smile.

"They actually told me that they are protecting your identity because you offer them security…not everyone has the keeper commander as a neighbour. Those were their exact words" Hermione said making it to the kitchen "you want me to serve you some dinner?" she asked.

"No thank you" he rubbed his face.

"Did you eat anything at work?" she inquired with slight concern.

He shook his head negatively "I really don't have an appetite. Tell me what else did you do?"

Hermione huffed and leaned her hands at the back of the couch "What do you want me to do here alone all day Severus? I am doing practically nothing"

"I am sure that a clever woman such as yourself can find many things to do"

"Even clever women can wither when there isn't any real challenge around" she said with a smirk.

"How can I challenge you then clever lady?" he asked intending to lighten up the mood. It didn't have the wanted effect.

"You can start by training me…how about that?" she said throwing her hands in the air.

He closed his eyes "Not the best day to talk about this Hermione" he begun but she talked over him.

"Today is not the best day because you seem tired, yesterday because you went into the underworld, the other day because your colleagues did, another time you had an argument with the minister and so on and so forth…it's all excuses isn't it?" she said her tone becoming more strict.

"Maybe they are indeed" he hurled back and looked at her straight in the eyes.

She raised her brows knowingly "That's more like it. Say the truth for once. You don't want to train me, right?"

"No I don't" he replied squeezing his jawline.

"You tricked me didn't you? You tricked me into accepting the marriage law, and now you are taking back your part of the deal" she said pointing at him. Now her voice was edging on anger.

"I tricked you?" he stood up "I tricked you?! The only thing I tried to do was help you…"

"You made a deal with me. Be a man and stick to it. I am tired of coaxing you, in order to be trained. Stand up to your part of the deal" she spat to him and he recoiled.

"Coaxing me?" he asked and suddenly all of her sensual advancements took a very deliberate turn.

Her eyes flew open as she realised the same thing "Ah, no, no, no. Don't turn it around in this manner. I didn't mean our kisses…those were not me coaxing you into anything…" she tried.

He raised his hand "So, wrong choice of words?" he asked pressing his lips truly annoyed.

"Yes, for goodness shake…what the hell is the matter with you today?" she cried in desperation.

"I have had a rough fucking day, and I would appreciate it, if you got off my back" he spat at her not minding his manners.

"Well that escalated quickly…you made your point clear enough" she snapped back and turned around making it to the bedroom.

His hand tightened dangerously and in two steps he grabbed her upper arm and turned her around "I was not the one insinuating that I am snogging you in order to gain something out of you" he growled at her.

"I never meant it this way you asshole…why don't you just admit that you lied to me?" she pulled her hand away from him and straightened her long sweater.

"I didn't!" he snapped back at her, by now his anger was boiling close to explosion.

"Why don't you train me then? My training was supposedly programmed a week ago, and you haven't made a move in that direction. What am I supposed to think? I am reading what the newspapers are saying about us….and I cannot help but wonder" she trailed off.

"What?" he asked lowering his head in a silent warning.

"If you used the keepers and that fake deal in order to get your hands on a wife…in this unethical manner" she said at him defiantly.

He felt his stomach dropping and his blood freezing. Seconds ticked by from the clock above the fireplace as they stared at each other with fiery eyes "Enough" he whispered through gritted teeth. He seized her arm and pulled her to the main door.

"What are you doing? Let me go" she swat his hand angrily.

"I said enough…move it" he spat pulling her behind him.

When they reached the back yard he let her go and turned around menacingly "Pull out your wand" he commanded as the air thrashed his long hair around his face and shoulders.

"What?" she rubbed her arm confused.

"Pull out your fucking wand!" he cried and drew his own pointing it straight at her. Hermione froze over as that dangerous piece of wood came face to face with her.

"Severus I am sorry…i didn't mean what I said. You made me mad…and now you are scaring me" she said cowering away from him towards the forest.

"I said pull out your wand..you wanted training didn't you? You are going to get it!" he called out with raging eyes.

Slowly she reached into her sleeve and pulled her wand out "I don't want to fight you…" she said on the verge of tears.

"I am going to whoop your ass, so you'd better fight back…your wand on guard" he hissed at her.

"I don't want to train like this!" she cried back but held her wand against him.

"Oh and you think the underworld is going to ask you kindly if you are ready to face it?" he asked with a sarcastic laugh that echoed around them.

"Don't be like that…" she pleaded.

"Training…you wanted training…so be it" he mumbled at himself and dropped his own wand at the forest bed.

"Severus what are you doing?" she asked.

"Protect yourself …youngling…" he warned and a powerful electrical discharge blasted out of his fingers and fell upon Hermione.

She squawked and fend it off "What is this? Stop it!" she yelped.

"This is training…lift you wand. Lift it!" he cried and blasted her again.

She managed to repel him just barely but dropped her wand "Wait, I can't…" she scattered amidst the fallen leafs searching for it.

"The underworld won't wait for you to be ready. These blasts come out of nowhere when you least expect them…pick up your wand! Pick it up!" he yelled at her and started pacing impatiently.

"Severus…not like that please" she said as tears began falling from her eyes, but he was too immersed in his wrath to see that.

"I am going to choose how I train you….get on your feet and face me!" he cried and she picked up her wand trembling. She lifted it and faced him "use repelling spells, use your brains!" he commanded and blasted her repeatedly a couple of times.

Hermione parried the two out of the three, but the last one scraped past her arm and she cried in pain "You are actually hurting me! Look at me!" she yelled trying to reach out to him.

"You think this is a game!? You think the underworld is a game? people die in there! Conroy is comatose…he was set useless by a blow in the head and you want to try your hand against what almost killed him?" he hissed and blasted her several more times almost blindingly. The force that came out of his hands was barely controlled from becoming lethal. A small distant voice kept him from unleashing everything he had on her as it repeated in his mind "don't hurt her, don't hurt her, don't hurt her"

She repulsed several of them just barely but two of them got her and threw her at a tree trunk with force. She crashed and kneeled down grabbing her shoulder painfully "Severus for the love of Gods…stop" she was crying by now.

He crossed the yard and came a breathing distance from her "Do you know what it feels like to see the fifteen year old son of your captain, proud that his father fell in the line of duty with eyes red from worry? His youthful hands were trembling...he was barely standing. His wife's eyes were void…she was not there…" he muttered close to her face "…that woman was not there anymore" he said mostly to himself and frowned "I couldn't look at her…i was not strong enough to stay there and talk to her. I wanted to leave as fast as I could" he said observing the contours of Hermione's face.

She shook her head "I am sorry..i am sorry" she kept repeating.

"I told him to go into the underworld…" he said his eyesight clearing slowly. That is when he realised that she was hurt and crying "I was the one that put him into a coma Hermione…i lost many men down there. I don't want to loose you also" he said swallowing a dry abused throat.

"I am sorry I said all these things to you…i just wanted to belong somewhere. I wanted to help you.." she said wiping her tears and cradling her shoulder.

"I am not going to stop you. If you decide to join us, know that today's violence is only one tenth of the reality of the parallel worlds. If you insist I am going to train you…and if you want to survive you will have to listen to me" he said closing his eyes.

"Ok, ok…please can we go in now…i am hurting" she said sobbing.

He winced and helped her up. Without any words he took her into the house and led her to the bedroom. He sat her at the bed and went into his laboratories where he retrieved two bottles. When he came back into the room she looked up to him sadly "I never thought our argument would go this far" she said wiping her tears.

"I am sorry for the way I talked to you, but not for the way I treated you. You wanted keeper training…" he said approaching her back.

"I was not prepared" she said looking at him sideways.

"That place will not wait for you to be prepared. Tomorrow we are going to discuss about runes and how you can create protection schematics around you with them" he said sitting at the bed next to her.

She nodded "I am sorry your captain got attacked" she said carefully.

He winced "Can I lower your sweater? I need to see the wound" he said quietly.

She nodded "Sure" and pulled her own sleeve down revealing her left shoulder.

There was a large diagonal scratch from the shoulder down to the spinal column and around it the skin was deep purple. She took quite a hit back there. Feeling his stomach collapsing in remorse and remembering Potter's words "Don't let her get hurt" he pressed his lips in disapproval to his own actions and gave her the first potion "Drink this please" he said.

She took it and looked back at him "I am a healer you know. I can do this on my own".

"Do you want to do it alone?" he asked looking at her searchingly.

She gulped the potion and gave it back to him "Not really, I want to enjoy your attentions after the whooping I got back there. You should serve me, you know, till I feel better"

He smiled sadly at her back and took the cap off the second bottle "Don't move" he told her and spilled some of the thick transparent liquid on her wound.

She hissed and tried to pull away "This stinks!" she said.

"Remain still" he told her and rubbed the alcoholic based potion all over the wound "It will take only a few minutes"

She curved her back to him and nodded "What happened to your captain?" she asked in a low voice.

He swallowed "He was attacked from two places at once and he was unable to protect himself"

"Dark magic?" she asked leaning back to his hand as he smoothed out the potion on her shoulder blade.

"Yes, but the hit on the head was what send him to the hospital" he replied leaning his head onto hers.

"I am truly sorry Severus" she whispered.

"Forget it…just forget it" he shook his head inhaling the flowery perfume of her hair.

She pushed her head back at him "This potion smells strong, but my back doesn't hurt anymore" she said gently.

He pulled back and looked. The scratch had healed and the skin colour around it was dark green "It's healed" he said caressing her back softly.

"That feels good" she whispered and stretched her neck offering him space to move.

A long inner debate closed down with a loud bang as he closed the distance to her neck and touched her with his lips "Will you tell me I tried to wed you in this unethical manner again?" he asked closing his eyes.

"No…i am sorry I ever did" she said raising her hand and pushing her fingers through his still moist hair.

"And I am sorry I hurt you…" he said tracing small kisses from her shoulder, to the base of her neck. When he reached that spot he opened his mouth and his tongue licked that sensitive spot. He felt her tensing under him and her fingers pulled on his hair.

"Severus," she said turning around and his eyes rose to meet hers. "Make love to me" This was not why he brought her here, but now that they were standing so close he knew he wanted her in every way.

He shuddered beneath her grasp. Then he was turning her over, drawing her into a deep kiss. His tongue slid between her lips and she groaned loudly. It had been so long since someone ignited such a passion inside him and his lust was aching to be released. She pressed her body against his and felt his arms draw her inward.

"Hermione" His voice was thick with longing against her lips. Hermione's former doubts melted easily down her spine as he kissed her again, teasing lips with his tongue. His lips moved below her jaw and over the soft flesh of her neck. She felt absolute release simply being in his arms and tangled both hands in his hair, pulling him down to her.

Once his mouth was locked on to hers once more, tongues licking hungrily at one another, she set about removing her clothes. She could hear her sweater stretch and pop in the neckline as she pulled it over her shoulders, but she dared not to break their kiss. His hands were soon helping her, ripping at the fabric and running down the length of her body.

His mouth trailed her belly, his wet lips tracing soft patterns in every direction as he released her breasts from the bra. His palms smoothed over her nipples and she curved her body up to his touch, as soft moans came from her throat. Below her bellybutton she felt his mouth outlining the path between her legs.

A little voice in the back of her head whispered, "This is Professor Snape! What do you think you're doing?" She promptly told it to bugger off. This was a man who wanted her, who took care of her and she wanted him as well. Ginny had been right…she needed to take care of what was truly important in her life right now. And this was what she wanted the most.

"Tell me Hermione…i need you to tell me what you want" he whispered in a suggestive tone that stopped her breath in her throat

A throaty breath came out as she buried her hands in his hair and pushed his head down to the hotly pulsating area between her legs. She took his hands and guided them up her body. He began rubbing her torso in long, slow strokes that only built her anticipation and in each stroke he ended up squeezing and teasing her breasts. He seemed to know exactly where to touch her to find a reaction and she didn't have to wonder long were he had learned all these tricks. That woman Margot had tried the same things with him. The small flare of jealousy got washed under a wave of heat as his tongue drew a smooth line over her inner lips, parting them deftly. Then it flicked upwards, swirling around her hard nub, before heading back down again.

Hermione moaned hard and drew up her knees. It had been so long since she had been touched so deftly and every thought that passed through her mind was now clouded with lust. She pulled on his hair, lifting his head enough to meet his eyes.

"Not like that Severus, come here" she all but begged him. He climbed her body quickly, resting on top of her and claiming her mouth with an explosive kiss. She could taste and smell herself on his lips and was suddenly very aware that he was still clothed.

"take them off" she said fumbling with his buttons and pulling at his shirt and pants with no reserves. By the time he was naked on top of her, she could wait no longer.

"I have to have you now, please" she begged licking at his cheek and neck.

"You mean we are consummating the engagement?" he spoke playfully near her ear teasing her entrance with his hardness.

She choked a laugh and pulled on his hair roughly "Yes" she said looking at him deep in the eyes.

"yes?" He asked gently as he slid forward, his hard erection sliding easily between her wet folds.

She felt sweetness spreading all over her lower region. As if she was being filled with warm honey. All of the tension and frustration were lifted from her body as he buried himself inside her. He began moving immediately, sliding in and out of her as though they had been doing this their whole lives. Lowering his head, he pressed his cheek against hers and she exhaled into the curve of his neck.

She wrapped her feet around his back, pushing her body up, wanting to reach every part of him. Their bodies rocked in time with one another. His thrusts were steady and felt as though they would never end. She shuddered as his pelvis caressed her clit and his hardness opened her up. His constant strokes coaxed the first orgasm from her body easily and quickly taking her by surprise. Throwing her head back against the pillow, she let the waves pass over her fully unable to stop the sharp cries that came from her throat.

They made love feverishly, only the sounds of panting and the rustle of fabric filled the air. She pulled his hair back with her fingers, biting on his shoulder until his mouth was on hers, tongues licking at skin, too caught up in the sensations of the moment. His lips trembled above hers and his breath came hard and soft as his rhythm intensified and she felt a second wave of pleasure clamp down on her womb. Raising her knees slightly, she bucked her hips into him, swallowing his cock entirely within her wetness. After a few more intense thrusts he let out a sharp cry and shuddered against her. He fell in bed drawing her on him in a tight embrace. She relaxed her head on his chest and caressed the sparse hair there with her fingers as a blissful smile covered her face.

"Oh, this has been right all along.." she trailed off.

He frowned without opening his eyes "What?"

"making love to you, was pure heaven…" she whispered and kissed his chest gently.

He twisted his fingers into her hair and kissed her forehead "I am sorry about what happened outside" he said carefully.

"If you intend to reward me in this manner after each training, I will sign a paper that I allow you to whoop my ass every day" she said happily and snuggled against him. He didn't answer but he kept on kissing her forehead and hair until she felt sleep overtaking her.

"Goodnight" he whispered above her and she nodded feeling safe and warm in his embrace. That was all she needed to sleep well that night, and that was all he needed to forget what had brought them here, in the first place.

-.-


	12. Chapter 14

WARNING: Explicit content in this chapter.

Author's note: I kind of know where this is heading, it's partly formed in my mind, but as I write things tend to take a life of their own and change. Sometimes drastically. I just wanted to thank several reviewers, because their valuable opinions help shape this up, sometimes differently from what I originally intended... *.* Thank you. Any reviews might change things in my mind, and might make this better. A few words from you, sometimes make up whole scenes in my mind and then I try and struggle to find a way to put them in sentences that might make sense. You guys are wonderful. Know that I appreciate and sometimes utilise every review I read.

_._*.*

When Hermione woke up next morning she felt his warm body next to her and immediately a sweet smile spread on her lips. She opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek on his neck. Remembering with a wishful shudder how ecstatic she had felt under him last night she reached up and cupped his chin lovingly "Good morning" she whispered knowing that he was still sleeping from his steady breathing. Yesterday she saw him coming home a total wreck and she should have known better than to push him. She had no idea what happened to his friend, so she just assumed he was tired. Egotistically she chose to push him into action only to get an explosive attack that send her flat to the ground. Since they had become reacquainted he had been equanimous towards her through every difficult situation they went through. A pillar of strength keeping her from totally breaking apart. Yesterday though he proved to her that even he could be pushed beyond his limits. She had barely been able to control his attack and she knew he was holding back. Even though he used wandless magic, his control had been highly impressive and the power that came out of his hands immense.

She wondered if he understood the strength he unleashed on her last night. He scared her when that happened, but she was the one asking for a training. This was the training that needed to be done in order to join his group, the difficulty of which she never truly considered. Maybe Ginny had been right, maybe she could find other ways to help him out. She was not sure she could handle this kind of roughness from him again. She was certain that she didn't want his magic pointed at her.

Hermione was not ignorant of her own mistakes, and her attitude towards him had been nothing but annoying since he first saved her. Around him she was always getting in weird mood swings, on one hand snogging him and on the other asking him to keep away. She was running a short fuse almost daily and she was only thinking about herself and no one else, even though he did everything he could to keep her safe and content. The last straw had been when she accused him of using the marriage law and his position in the keepers to get his hands on her. First time she saw him blow his top and he was thoroughly excused to do so.

How could I speak to him like that? …she thought and cringed. She talked to him like trash when the only thing he aimed to do was help her out. Remorse got reignited in her heart and she pressed her head on his chest "Fuck I am so sorry…" she whispered knowing that he couldn't hear her. She had been wrong and she would do well to remember the lesson he gave her. Nothing came for free in this life, and there he was proving to her the opposite, when she went and almost blew everything up by her unacceptable comments. She saw him exposed last night, she saw him in pain about this friend, and in fear about her own life. She saw another Severus that touched some deep part of her heart.

When he came onto her in the bedroom there was never a debate if she would accept him or not. She wanted him the moment his lips touched her shoulder. She had been longing for this since she saw him again. After that fateful morning where she saw him as a man and not as a professor. He took her like no other lover had done before, and she followed him to the end truly amazed at how proficient he was in bed. More than thankful that she decided to start having sex again with someone who knew what he was doing, she came under him repeatedly. Feeling her hunger appeasing only for a few moments before he wound her up again and again with an ease many would have envied.

Yet this sexual satisfaction couldn't erase this morning her regret about her overall behaviour. She had been too caught up in her own battles to notice that he was in pain last night. That he was mourning a friend, that he needed attention also. She needed to make up for inexcusable attitude. She wanted to make him see that she was more than a neurotic woman, that she had abilities and skills that could be of great assistance to him. She had helped her friends in school many times over. She had saved their lives more than she could count in both hands. She graduated first in class and entered with the highest scores at her university. They chose her as head nurse of the ER at St. Mungo's exactly because she was highly proficient.

She could be much more than the obsessive army nurse that has dedicated the best part of the last three years fighting against one law. No matter how dangerous this law was, it had consumed her very essence. She was not good at staying home and doing nothing all day. Training under him to become a keeper after last night felt terrifying, so what was her next best option? Only to go back to her hospital and take charge of what she could do best. Of the ER unit, exactly were his friend had been taken. Outside of which that boy and his mother were in agony for news about their father and husband.

She tightened her grip around his midsection and squeezed him "Yes that's what I should do" she said to herself. Ginny had been right all along. Spending her time sitting in the house contemplating her bad luck and acting like a complete bitch was helping no one. Not her, not him, nor his comatose friend. She had vast knowledge in the medical field and it could be used for the benefit of his friend and in extension for Severus. Because her intentions were to do things for him now, when all this time she was on the receiving end. Enough…she had laid inactive long enough.

She hid in his house away from any responsibility expecting him to fix everything for her. That was impossible. She needed to get into action and help the man that made such sweet love to her last night. She wanted to make him see that she could be there for him it was her turn to share on his problems and help him out. Was it more important to retain her freedom of choice from this abhorrent law or to assist him in finding out the truth about the birth defects and the abductions any way she could? Even if that was healing his friend at the hospital in order to help him concentrate on what was important. Suddenly her solemn need to undo this law got overpowered by her need to help Severus. Her dedication of holding onto her freedom like a prized gift, started wavering. It didn't feel so important at that moment.

Feeling slightly apprehensive for getting out of her comfort zone for someone else she looked at him him and rubbed her nose on his rough cheek "Sleep darling…you need to rest…" she spoke gently. His breathing changed patterns and he turned to her landing his heavy arm on her torso. His mouth pushed her head away and got buried near her neck raising goosebumps on her skin. She caressed his forearm thoughtfully and his breathing deepened again. She looked towards the doorway and frowned "…it's my turn to work for you…" she said decisively and slid under his arm careful not to wake him. When she got out of bed she pulled the covers up his body and made sure he was warm and comfortable. She leaned and touched his lips briefly with hers loving their soft texture. She flicked her tongue to taste him and caressed his sharp jawline feeling the rough staple under her fingers. Pulling herself away from the comfort of his embrace and the warmth of the bed she tiptoed to the cupboard and chose a fresh batch of clothes.

After a long hot bath, she made him scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast and put them covered on the counter with a lasting warming spell. Next to the plate she put a note that read: "I have some things to take care off. Don't worry, I shall be back later XoX". Looking at the note she bit her lip and placed some stray curls behind her ear. Feeling her heart picking up speed at the thought of having him again she made it for the fireplace. She threw some floo in and got out in Harry's kitchen where Ginny was washing the dishes. She was alone and Hermione was quite thankful for that.

"Oh you woke up early today, what's up?" her friend gave her a kiss.

"You cannot believe what happened last night" Hermione said taking a biscuit from the pantry and munching on it like crazy.

Ginny looked at her from head to toes "You guys fucked" she said with simplicity.

Hermione frowned "What the hell…how do you know?" she asked.

Ginny grimaced "Your cheeks are red, your lips are puffed up, you are simply glowing and you also have a hickey on your neck"

Hermione grabbed her neck and blushed even more if possible "shit, it's good that you saw it"

"It couldn't have been more obvious. What did he do to you last night, eat you alive?" Ginny asked with a knowledgeable smirk.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at her neck releasing a small healing charm that took care of his sucking marks and that was solely done for the benefit of the hospital, or else she wouldn't have touched it "Amongst other things…he also did that" she said with a small laugh.

"Dear me Mione…" Ginny raised both brows.

Hermione landed her hands on Ginny's back and hopped around her like a schoolgirl "you cannot believe how good he was with me…i loved every second of it and quite honestly? I want more…" she exclaimed.

"I can see that…and I am highly impressed" Ginny said rinsing the final glass and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Impressed why?" Hermione asked.

"Because my love, I haven't seen you this happy in many years…" her friend said getting serious.

Hermione cupped her cheeks and smiled "I truly feel happy" she said suddenly realising the lightness in her heart this morning.

Ginny touched her hand "You deserve it…and I am glad someone managed to do this for you…long enough you were buried in depression"

Hermione frowned putting the rest of the biscuit in her mouth "Depression? Hell no…i just had other things in my mind"

Ginny sat down and invited her to do the same "Things that were consuming you… leaving behind an angry woman enveloped in a dark aura"

"Ginny…" she begun.

"Don't Ginny me, I have said these things to you so many times. Maybe now that you feel the difference you can understand how deep in that shit you buried yourself all these years"

Hermione leaned her elbows at the counter "You are taking this in a direction I am not quite ready to follow" she said becoming slowly sober.

"Why not? I haven't seen you acting like a schoolgirl since that last year in Hogwarts. This is the first true happy moment I saw from you since then. That should tell you enough about your emotional state before, but also about the person that caused this change in you now" Ginny said wisely.

"Ginny I don't know, don't make me overthink about this. I just want to enjoy my happiness at this moment…i need to savour the feeling of contentment after what happened with him last night. Nothing else…" she said looking up at her friend.

Ginny smiled touching her hand "Fine, I won't take you in journeys you are not ready to travel. Tell me then, why did you leave him, to come to me"

Hermione's face brightened up once more "Because I decided to work again"

"You mean on your keeper training?"

Hermione winced bearing her teeth "Oh, don't remind of that. He gave me quite a lesson last night with the keeper training and it was violent"

"What did he do to you?" Ginny frowned.

"Trained me…well actually beat my ass thoroughly and good" Hermione raised her brow.

Ginny leaned her chin on her hand and smirked "Shit…did you manage to retaliate him?"

"Nope…" Hermione harked.

"So the keeper training is postponed?" Ginny said hopefully.

Hermione pressed her lips "For the time being at least yes. I am not in a hurry to have Severus's naked power on me again. He is very potent and I am sure he was not giving me half of what he is capable off. He said that the underworld is ten times worst than that. I am not sure I am ready to face this ordeal"

"Good on him …" Ginny trailed off thoughtfully.

"What…?" Hermione looked up.

"For protecting you one more time, you idiot" Ginny said raising her brow.

Hermione signed "He said the final decision was mine, but he was going to choose how to train me. And I didn't really enjoy his choices"

"Then good on him again…" Ginny said resolutely.

"He gave me the choice but with his rules…" Hermione noted.

"He is clever, he is strong, very protective and a good lover…he's a keeper, haha, possibly literally!" Ginny laughed.

"At school he was always vicious …and nasty" Hermione laughed also.

"We were students, not his romantic interests" Ginny returned "Now don't think I forgot what you said before…you said you were getting back to work and you didn't mean the keepers…so…what goes?"

"I am off to the hospital today. That's why I left so early" Hermione said with renewed focus.

"You have an almost two months leave"

"I need to go help one of his colleagues. He fell in the line of duty and he is in the ER unit right now" Hermione said quickly.

"Well that is unforeseen. You were so dedicated on overthrowing this law that you had forsaken your true vocation. I am glad to see you return there" Ginny said encouragingly.

"I want to help Severus any way I can Ginny. He helped me so much since that alleyway incident and I have given nothing back to him. If I can do something to help his friend then I am going to give it my best. I have been too self centred all this time to notice that he was in emotional pain. He needs my support and I am going to give it to him happily. I am looking forward to it actually" Hermione joined soberly. Her eyes watered slightly and Ginny was quick to notice.

After a few contemplative moments she spoke "Hermione…" she winced shaking her head.

"What?" she looked up.

"You sure you are not ready to question things deeper?…" Ginny asked eating Hermione up with her eyes.

"Ginny I want to help him, because he helps me" Hermione rejoined.

Ginny nodded "Hermione you have been a pleasant surprise for me today. As for everything else, you are not ready to hear me yet…now go"

"I have a lot of work to do..yes" Hermione said looking about her.

"Beware that there might be journalists there waiting for you. They keep a tap on your and your man."

Hermione brushed her friend off easily as she hopped off the stool "Don't care, i'll deal with them. See you tomorrow babe" she said kissing a bewildered Ginny on the cheek and making it for the fireplace.

"Be careful" her friend said as Hermione got enveloped into green flames.

-.-

Four hours later found Hermione dressed in her white apron and nursing hat checking on the vital signs of Conroy Ackerman. She came to the hospital like a tornado, passing through the reception to sign in her name, pick up her key and card with her name on it and made it quickly to the dressing rooms were she changed. Then she went to the head doctor's office to inform him that she was back on duty before her leave was over. After that everything was pretty straightforward. As head nurse of the ER unit she was immediately informed about the current patients there and amongst them was Mr. Ackerman. She took up his file, read every detail of the injury and of the current treatments on him and then headed to her office where she took out every single medical encyclopaedia and article she could correlate with this particular injury. She buried herself in her office for four hours reading, isolating spells, trying out new combinations and taking notes. The doctors had already tried treating Mr. Ackerman by the book, but there were other ways. More unconventional that registered doctors weren't ready to take up easily. If something went wrong they wouldn't be legally covered and no one was ready to put their jobs on the line. Problem was that Hermione didn't fear the consequences. She wanted to help Conroy, and in extension his family and she was ready to take her chances.

She saw Conroy's wife and son out of the ER, but she decided to first check on his status and then try to discuss with them about a possible change in his treatment. She needed their approval in order to try anything, but before asking them, she wanted to be sure about how serious his condition was. Things didn't seem to be so good with him. He was diagnosed with severe head trauma, that affected cognitive and sensory functions. They didn't know about perceptual, social, emotional or physical changes since he was still comatose. Her job was to assess, monitor and interpret vital physiologic or body functions, notify the physician of changes, repeat assessments at regular intervals and provide information to the family. She was to also monitor the patient for signs of infection and pain. Hermione knew that his case was not an easy one and there was a great possibility that he would die. She checked on his vital signs one more time and took a pen from her chest pocket. She took his hand and passed the pen from it. No response. She placed the pen back and winced at the voice of Lisa, her assistant.

"He is unresponsive chief" she said coming up behind her.

"Right Lisa…" she said and turned around. She looked out of the doubled glazed windows. The wife of Conroy was sitting at the chairs cradling her head between her hands and her son was rubbing her back. He had dark circles around his eyes and his body seemed bend out of shape.

"they haven't left since the aurors brought him in" Lisa continued.

"I know" she said feeling her throat closing down painfully. It felt as if a strong hand was restricting her air passageways.

"The doctors spoke with them, but now that you are here, you must have a word with them"

"I will" she rejoined decisively and moved to the door "Check his peripheral cannula please, that vein seems particularly fragile. I see first signs of oedema forming. Also add two electrolyte bags and change the morphine, it's almost done"

"Yes chief" Lisa said and got onto work immediately.

Hermione paused at the door and bit her lip. She didn't want to come face to face with the emotional burden of this family, but she owed it to Severus….hell she wanted to do it for them. She owed it to them too…this was part of her job. The most painful part. She opened the door and as she came out to the white spotless corridor she saw several heads at the other side of the main ER doors. Journalists…as Ginny had warned her. They had been there to greet her and she passed through their questions and their flashes trying to keep her cool, which had been difficult. At one point she heard a question that made her face them angrily "Did you choose Snape in order to get into the keepers?", to which she answered steadily "I chose him, because I love the way he cooks!". That silenced them for several moments and it gave her the opportunity to get into the ER unit where no one was allowed. After that security removed several of them, but two remained declaring that the hospital had no right to stop the freedom of speech. The head doctor not wanting to get on the bad side of the tabloids allowed these two to remain if they were discreet.

With one last look towards the main doors she turned and made it for the ER antechamber. As if sensing her the Ackerman family looked up in unison and the wife hopped on her feet with unforeseen energy. They both moved towards her and she offered her hand with the most kind smile she could give "Mrs. Ackerman?"

The woman grabbed her hand with both of hers and pressed it almost desperately "It's Jody. Is he dead?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head "of course not, please calm down". The woman's eyes were haunted and her lips were trembling.

"Thank heaven.." she muttered and her eyes watered quickly.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I am chief nurse of the ER unit. I wanted to come meet you and discuss about your husband. You must be Dan?" she said offering her hand to the young boy.

"yes miss" the body said tiredly.

"Come let's all sit down" she invited them to take their sits and she took a chair placing it in front of them "I was on leave of absence, but I came back earlier so I took over the whole unit. I saw all the patients and part of my job is to discuss with each family" she begun trying to speak calmly.

"Another nurse, Lisa Harrington I think her name was? She is the one that spoke to us a couple of times" Jody said.

"Yes, my assistant. Now tell me Mrs. Ackerman how much has Lisa told you about your husband? I am here to discuss any questions you may have and to assure you that he is under the best care possible. I am going to personally take over him from now on" Hermione said.

"He is comatose, his head trauma is severe, the doctors don't know when he is going to wake up and what functions he may have lost through this blow. They also fear for his life. He is not waking up see? I tried to wake him up, I am speaking to him, nudging him, but nothing happens…i am at a loss. He was such a strong and vibrant man before Mrs. Granger. He was first captain of the Keepers for a reason and in just one day…within one day my husband became a vegetable. When I kissed him goodbye that morning I told him to be careful but I never truly thought it. I never thought he might not come back to me. We always wish people to be careful..don't you? " Jody asked and snorted as more tears came to her eyes. Her son embraced her and rubbed her back.

"Yes of course" Hermione tightened her fist.

"You don't expect it to be a useful wish right? Because you cannot handle thinking that maybe the person you love might not come back…that this wish might fail" the woman said and sobbed.

"No one does…the thought is too unbearable Mrs. Ackerman" Hermione said quietly.

"Have you lost anyone you love?" Jody asked.

Hermione thought quickly off all those friends she lost during the final year at Hogwarts and her heart screamed in pain. She closed her eyes "yes unfortunately"

"Then you know how this feels…he is not dead yet…but he is going to die isn't he? The doctors are not telling us everything. I know it" Jody reached out and grabbed her hand.

"At this moment no one can tell Mrs. Ackerman, but there are ways to try and wake him up" Hermione said.

"What ways?" Jody asked looking up at her. A flash of hope passed through her tired eyes.

"We can use ultrasound spells to reactivate the brain. It is almost as if we are jump starting the neutrons back into function. I am not going to lie Mrs. Ackerman many people never fully regain their cognitive capacities after being in a coma, and are often left in a vegetative or minimally conscious state for the rest of their lives. Most attempts to restore patients to full brain function tend to focus on activating a brain region called the thalamus, which is sometimes likened to a consciousness switch. Both ways of reawakening a comatose patient include spells that send direct current either on the outside of the head, or inside which can sometimes be dangerous. The new spells of ultrasounds have not been extensively tested and they are not approved yet for general use, but in the few cases they had been tried, we had one hundred per cent success. The ultrasounds can reach deeper regions like the thalamus from the outside, which is safer than the direct current" Hermione explained carefully.

"Why didn't the doctors gave us that option?" Jody asked frowning.

"Because as I told you, this method is still under testing and is not approved yet" Hermione pressed her lips.

"So it's illegal to use it?"

"More or less…" Hermione shook her head.

"That's why you are talking to us isn't it? To ask us if we want to take the risk?" Jody looked up at her.

"yes" Hermione admitted.

"We are…do it" Jody sounded clear and decisive.

Hermione broke in a subtle smile "You do understand the risks right? He might not wake up or he might wake up partly disabled. Maybe a different man altogether"

"I don't care. Right now he neither living nor dead. Help him anyway you can. Why didn't a doctor gave us this option, like you did? Under the table?" Jody sounded cross.

"This thing usually passes from mouth to mouth. I know what doctor to contact in order to have this done to your husband. Give me until tomorrow and the doctor shall contact you with all the details. If you agree the procedure shall happen during the night behind closed doors, with you of course in the room" Hermione tried to clear up her position and the position of Dr. Hughes, the only doctor that would attempt this method, and not be afraid of losing his license.

"Do you believe this will wake him up?" Jody asked and pressed Hermione's hand.

"I believe it will give him more chances…i will monitor him today until late at night to be certain of the stability of his vital signs. I will contact Dr. Hughes and tomorrow he shall talk to you. I will be here first thing in the morning as I am supervising the whole wing" Hermione smiled reassuringly.

Jody closed her eyes and tears run down her cheeks "bless you, bless your heart…thank you for helping us out"

"Don't thank me yet Mrs. Ackerman. I just want to see him awake, like you do, but we might have a long fight ahead of us" Hermione raised her brows.

"Then fight we shall….fight, yes…wait…" Jody frowned and scrutinised her for a couple of moments "You are the army nurse aren't you?" she asked finally "I thought I recognised you before, but I was just not certain. And I am not good with names"

"Just a nurse, this what I studied to do. Help people and heal them" Hermione took her hand and squeezed it tight.

"You engaged Conroy's commander. I've read about you and your fight against the marriage law" the woman said retaliating Hermione's caress.

Hermione huffed "I still believe this law is unethical and a form of slavery"

"Yet you chose a husband" the woman said confused.

"I am lucky in some sense…i am seriously attracted to the man I chose. That doesn't happen in every case. Not all muggleborns can be this lucky" she said suddenly realising how true that statement was.

"I can empathise with that. I had my eyes on Conroy long before he decided to ask me out. I was trying to lure him in various ways, but sometimes men can be truly simple minded. They need that extra nudge so to say" the woman said wiping her tears.

"Yep, that sums Severus up quite adequately" Hermione nodded.

"so you stopped fighting against this law?" the woman asked.

"No, I am just fighting it from a different trench. There are many ways to bring down this abomination and supporting my husband and his group is one of them" she said feeling her heart tagging her. The easiness with which she was calling Severus her husband was truly amazing.

"Did the commander tell you to come help my husband?" the woman asked.

"No, this was my own choice" Hermione smiled kindly.

The woman braced her arm and her eyes filled with tears again "Bless your heart…" she muttered again.

That is when Lisa her assistant approached them and leaned on Hermione's ear "Chief I think you should come look at this" she said.

Hermione turned to them and pressed Jody's hand again "I need to attend to the unit. I will be here until late, so if you need anything ask for me. I will inform you about his vital signs regularly. Use the cafeteria to eat, it's free of charge and if you intend to sleep here I can arrange for a temporary bed for you guys. I know how you must need to be close to him"

Jody was crying again and upon Hermione's words she embraced her warmly "You are an amazing creature. Thank you, thank you!" she muttered.

Hermione pressed her back and then shook Dan's hand "take care my boy" she said. The young man nodded with a thankful smile.

Hermione stood up feeling completely drained with her legs numb and she followed Lisa to the main doors. They stood on tiptoe and Lisa showed Hermione outside. Her heart froze and after a few dead moments sped up to a thundering pace. Right in front of the registry was Severus, a dark dissonance in the bright surroundings. With his long hair tied on a messy ponytail, several tendrils on his cheeks and brow. His long black leather coat reaching just above his black boots and his eyes turning towards were Hermione was. Immediately she ducked out of view and then chastised herself for that. Why was she hiding from him…

"It's your husband right?" Lisa said with a smile.

"Yep" Hermione nodded.

"Then why are you hiding. Doesn't he know you are here?" her assistant asked promptly.

Hermione straightened "I am not hiding. I just wasn't expecting him today" she said and then coughed. She passed her hand from her hair and turned to Lisa "Go to the unit. I will be back in a minute" she said solemnly trying to regain her composure. Her first chat with Severus after making love last night was not where she would have expected and not under the best of circumstances. The anxiety she felt about how he would treat her though was quite similar to every morning after. She pursed her lips and opened the main doors. His head turned to her immediately and at the same moment the journalists that were besieging him discreetly raised their cameras and took a couple of photos.

He tilted his head quite confused. She raised her hands showing him her palms and smiled, as if that would explain why he lost her this morning and were she had been. He took several steps towards her and she met him halfway.

"Things you had to take care off…what things were these?" he asked quietly without too much pussyfooting.

"I am sorry I left you like that this morning" she said softly and looked up at him flirtatiously.

"I am beginning to get used to your bipolar outbreaks" he raised his brow.

"It's not that Severus, I just…" she paused and looked around them. Several people were observing them discreetly and she could understand why. They were first cover topic for two weeks in a row "…i just thought things through…and I decided to return to my work and take care of your friend. He is in the unit that I run you see.." she said sheepishly and looked up at him.

He frowned confused "You came here to help Conroy?"

She nodded and clasped her hands in front of her apron. Her need for his approval was so bad at that moment that she was perspiring.

"You left me to come help him?" he asked again taking a step closer to her.

"I am sorry I left without telling you. You needed so much to sleep, I didn't want to disturb that serenity in your face" she smiled gently at him.

"I don't believe this…" he muttered. His hand cupped her side and drew her to him.

"I just wanted to help him, I wanted to do something for this family" she said softly as he pulled her. She rested her body on his and her hand trailed up his forearm.

He nodded with a sad smile "my beautiful Hermione…"

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his chest. That small sample of appreciation was enough to loosen up her legs and she sighed in relief "Then you don't mind…" she whispered smothering her face on his shirt.

"Mind?…how could I mind you acting so altruistically?" he asked tenderly.

"I mean that I left our bed so easily after last night" she said looking up at him.

He shook his head "If it was for any other reason than Conroy I would have been mad"

She laughed lightly and raised on tiptoe. Her hand pulled on his lapels "Why do you have to be so tall, tell me…" she trailed off.

"Why not?" he asked with a playful smile caressing her back steadily.

"Because I want easy access to every kiss from you" she said and pulled him down.

He kissed her softly and murmured "They are looking at us…everyone" he said as if asking for her permission.

She nodded "Let them feast on this then" and she opened her mouth taking him in a deep kiss which he retaliated quickly, sucking her upper lip and trailing the bottom with his tongue. She closed her eyes and felt her body igniting effortlessly. Inside the daze of his gentle touch she saw flashes going off and she knew they were being immortalised like that. Instead of pulling back she drew him down to her and demanded his mouth again and again. After several moments he was the one that drew back. They looked at each other with devotion and she caressed his hair "you want to see Conroy?"

"Yes, that's what I came to do, only to find an angel taking care of him" he said with a smile.

"Listen you go in and see him, talk to his family if you want. Take all the time you need, but I need to attend to the unit. I see the head doctor observing me right this minute. I think we snogged in front of everyone long enough" she said pushing him back and touching her red cheeks.

He nodded with a sly smile "Of course chief nurse, at your orders"

"I will see you back at the house at night ok? I maybe quite late, so don't wait up for me" she said and moved to the doors. He followed her through.

"I will" he said and grabbed her hand pulling her back to him.

"Not here…" she chastised and pushed him away. She then turned to Lisa that was looking at them from the monitoring booths "Master Snape, has all the time he wants to visit Mr. Ackerman and his family"

"yes chief" the girl said and smiled appreciatively at him.

"I have to go..see you later" she said meaningfully and pushed him into the ER rooms whist she made it quickly to her office. As she walked she unbuttoned the top of her nursing suit. She was rather hot around the neck and she was also perspiring. His visit here had been unexpected and had left her longing for other things, which came in total contrast to the feelings that the solemn conversation with the Ackerman family, left her with. She intended to ride his visit closed up in her office, from fear they would act unwisely in the most inappropriate place. Therefore she let time pass by reading about the ultrasound spells used to wake up people from a deep coma and she contacted Dr. Hughes that was available to visit the hospital tomorrow morning. To see the patient, talk to the family and also consult with the chief nurse about the treatment. Hermione then took over the ER monitoring for eight hours straight with few breaks in between and when she decided to head home it was already one in the morning. Not expecting to see him awake, she decided to apparate outside the house, in order not to make any noises in the fireplace. Severus frequently slept at the couch and flooing herself in front of him would cut his much needed rest sort.

Hermione appeared outside the steps and opened the door. She came in and threw her bag at the floor. She felt totally exhausted, but as she looked up her breath caught in a pleasant surprise. He not was asleep but standing there at the corridor looking at her intensely. She smiled instinctively "Hello handsome…"

He smiled and came close "Hello beautiful".

"Enough compliments…" she laughed placing her hand on his shirt. Her fingers played with his buttons.

"It's not a compliment…" he trailed off and brought his hand forth. He was holding a red rose.

She covered her mouth and her eyes grew large "Is this for me?" she asked truly shocked.

"If you want it…" he looked at her lips and then at her eyes again.

She wrapped her fingers around his and touched the stem of the rose "Thank you" she didn't know what else to tell him.

He reached up and caressed her chin "No, thank you" he whispered.

"For what?" she asked resting her body on him.

"For Conroy…for helping him and his family…" he said touching her forehead with his.

She wrapped her hand around his nape and closed her eyes "you must know that I did it for you"

"I don't know what to say" he replied with touching honesty

"You don't have don't say anything Severus. All this time you have been trying to help me, and all I did was show you a face that does not represent the real me" she kissed the side of his mouth gently.

"You were upset, I can understand that"

"No, no, I was hysterical and oppressive and aggressive. I was confusing to you, because I was confused inside. I didn't mean to treat you this way. You deserve to be treated with as much respect and care, as you have been treating me with" she caressed his temple.

"it's ok, really" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in.

"You helped me so much, and I want to show you that I can help you too. I can help your friend, I can help his family…but it's all done for you" she nudged him feeling her eyes watering and her heart tagging her with unaccustomed ache.

He pressed his arms around her back and embraced her with a fervour that warmed her heart and made her stomach fill with butterflies "I am so sorry about what I said to you last night…i never meant to insult you" she whispered close to his ear.

"I can see why you may have thought that I could have acted so obscenely…" he begun but she pressed his forearm with gritted teeth.

"NO, you have been treating me like a real gentleman from the beginning… I couldn't have asked for a better suitor, albeit how awful this law is and how unplanned the result had been" she said feeling her eyes burning. She couldn't understand why she was becoming so emotional at that moment, neither was she ready to question those feelings. She only wanted him to forgive her, and to enjoy the warmth that was spreading around her belly just by his arms pressing her upon his body.

"I only wanted to help you…" he trailed off.

She opened her mouth and sucked on his neck feeling his breath catching "I know, please forgive me for being such a bitch to you all this time"

"There is nothing to forgive…i am so sorry I hurt you last night. I never meant to go this far either" his hand got buried under her hair and pulled her head on him.

"can we just kiss?" she asked looking up at him as her body was already more worked up than he was able to tell.

He kissed her gently on the lips "Hermione…" he mumbled.

She bit his lip and made him hiss. Then she placed her palm at his chest and pushed him back. The counter stopped his retreat "After you came at the hospital I couldn't wait to come home…" she said looking at his lips and licking her own in need "I want you so bad it's unbearable" she said kissing his lips roughly. She pressed her body on him sucking, licking and biting.

"sweet Nimue" he took hold of her face and pushed his tongue in her mouth with explosive passion. She pushed back from him not minding his questioning groan and began unbuttoning his shirt swiftly "take this off…" she said lowering to his chest and sucking at every available skin surface she could have access to. Soon his shirt was open and out of his waistband and Hermione was on her knees sucking his lower belly as her hands opened his belt buckle and then his jean buttons one by one. Her tongue trailed hotly at the edge of his briefs and he moaned above her. His hands got buried in her hair and pulled away the rubber band that was keeping them up. She shook her head releasing them, relishing the feeling of his long fingers on her scalp. Then his briefs were falling down his ankles and she was free to take him in her hands. With two short strokes she closed her eyes and took him whole in her mouth trying to stop the satisfying smile on hearing him groan like an animal above her. His body spasmed and he fell back at the counter trying to keep himself up. His hands rubbed her scalp and pulled her on him. Offering her lover pleasure was so satisfying that Hermione was already wet and ready for him, just by seeing his reaction to her ministrations. She sucked him steadily, loving his deep moans and the way his stomach moved tensely in time with her strokes. Her hands run up his tight body caressing him much like he had done to her yesterday. Then her sucking became faster and tighter and his breathing quickened dangerously. His hands grabbed part of her hair and pulled her back forcefully. Sharp pain came from her scalp and she smiled as his cock popped out of her mouth. She looked at it slick and hard and her womb clamped in need "Come here" he said bearing his teeth to her and pulled her up from the hair. The pain felt so erotic at that moment that she wanted to resist him in order to see him get harder on her.

He pulled in his arms and lifted her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his hips. His mouth took hers in a kiss that melted her core and her whole body got electrified as he bit her lips and tongue. She grabbed his chin and pushed him back just enough to see his fiery eyes and parted lips "Yesterday I asked you to make love to me…" she said biting her lips.

"Yes" he said darkly.

"Tonight I want you to fuck me…" she licked her lips and her hand cupped her breast. She begun stroking it provocatively above the clothing. He pressed his lips and his hands lifted her easily. Her ass landed at the edge of the counter as his mouth found her neck and begun sucking, biting and licking. Her eyes closed down and she remembered the morning she had seen him with Margot. Much like she was with him now and another blazing heat wave thundered through her. Then his hands were lifting her skirt up to her waist. One got buried under her blouse pulling her breasts out of her bra and pinching her nipples. A cry escaped her and her body arched up to him. His other hand pushed her panties aside and got buried in her wetness. She hissed and bit his earlobe "Now, now..do it now" she groaned as his cock teased the side of her entrance. He moved his mouth at the base of her throat and bit hard on her. His hand found her nub and rubbed it in circular motion. Her body burned with the need for release. She tried to pull his hand away but it didn't move. "fuck me…!" she moaned demandingly and before she had the time to finish his hand was gone and he slammed in her so hard that her body slid back on the counter.

His hands grabbed her hips, his knuckles became white from the force he unleashed as he thrust deeply and quickly in her "Yes…yes" she wrapped her forearm around his back. Her mouth found it's way to his shoulder and begun sucking and licking at him as he moved in her with hard long strokes that wound her up tight. She couldn't quite tell if it was pain as his hands dug into her hip, and pulled on her hair roughly, if it was pleasure or part of both, but as he moved quickly inside her, she made sharp, breathy sounds, in rhythm with his strokes. His face got buried in her breasts above her blouse as they rocked together and her teeth sank at his shoulder. Her lips felt the muscles tensing with each stroke and her eyes rolled back in pleasure incomparable. Some part of her was trying to hold on for as long as possible, but Hermione was losing control at the rapidly spiralling ecstasy within her and as his thrusts became more desperate, the exquisite friction drove her closer and closer to the edge. Her breathy sounds were now closer to sobs and her teeth dug deep into his skin drawing blood from him as the world broke apart inside her. Inarticulate sounds came from her throat as her womb spasmed violently around him, driving him to his own release quickly. A couple of more thrusts and his hips drove up into her, his body went rigid, and any sounds she made were lost in his anguished cry of release.

Still breathing heavily, Hermione pulled him and held him as shudders of physical reaction ran through him. She was feeling her whole body trembling after the explosion he had just triggered within her. Feeling him slide out of her, but not moving from his embrace, she let him rest his head against her chest, and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. Neither of them moved for a long time.

"Are you ok?" she asked him feeling her vocal cords rough and abused.

"Am i? Hermione that was…it was…" he paused and kissed her exposed cleavage.

"That was amazing…" she completed his sentence and caressed his sweaty hair.

She felt him laugh lightly "What the hell…" he said cupping her breast and smoothing his palm over her nipple gently. Her womb responded immediately.

"What?" she asked with a smile trying to look at his face.

"Where have you been hiding all this?" he asked.

"Been keeping it for the right kind of man" she said tenderly.

He moved up her body and kissed her. It was a much more giving kiss, but no less intense or demanding. This time he was slower, taking her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently and tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Cupping her face with his hand, and letting his thumb caress along her cheekbone, fingers stroking her jaw. Now, she could let her own hands feel the contours of his face letting the sensations within her begin to build, inch by inch, instead of erupting in a violent conflagration as they had earlier.

"Not done yet?" she asked smiling upon his lips.

"No…" he trailed off and picked her up off the counter. Stepping on his jeans he took them off and left them lying at the kitchen floor as he moved with her in his arms towards the bedroom.

"More?" she asked cupping his cheek and closing her eyes as his tongue caressed her lips.

"mmm…a lot more" he muttered kicking the door close behind them.


	13. Chapter 15

-.-

Severus came into the kitchen with his shirt half buttoned. He took a banana from the fruit basket and approached Hermione that seemed very concentrated on the newspaper in front of her. Her breakfast was left barely touched. He took a bite from the fruit and touched her shoulder with his chin "Aren't you hungry?" he asked giving her a soft kiss there.

She shuddered and turned to him "No, I mean yes…" she seemed absent minded since they woke up this morning.

"What are you reading?" he looked above her shoulder.

"Front liners again…" she muttered thoughtfully and turned the front page for him to see. Severus was in two separate articles, next to each other. The first read "Special Auror force, the Keepers, are missing one valuable member from a dark magical attack in the underworld" and in smaller letters "Being one member sort will this formidable police group be able to stop a possible dark magic attack to our world? We must remind the public that another member was fired earlier this month. The Keepers are decreasing dangerously" Above the article was a picture of him with his five members all dressed in black, holding their wands, their coats blown by the wind. Conroy had a big red X drawn upon him. Severus winced at the provocative way this man was erased.

His eyes moved to the next article which read "Appearances can be deceiving" and under it in smaller letters "the commander of the Keepers and the army nurse signed the marriage law certificate almost a month ago under heavy scrutiny about their sincerity. Apparently we have been wrong as the flashes caught up with them at St. Mungo's hospital getting intimately involved with each other. We wish them many offsprings, or will children be a burden to a police commander and a dedicated ER nurse? read more on their lives and heavy histories below…" and it had the picture of her and him kissing in the middle of the St. Mungo corridor.

"Quite expected…" he raised his brow.

"Ours was yes, we provoked them and in any case I couldn't give a shit, but this one? This is unbelievable" she said pointing at Conroy Ackerman with the big red X over him.

Severus signed "They were always vultures….nothing new there"

"How can you take this so lightly? This is one of your captains…" she scrutinised him with a deep frown.

"Being a frontline for many decades on and off, can make one thick skinned. You have been one also…why does a magical manipulation of an X bother you so much" he rejoined observing her eyes carefully. They were bloodshot and she had dark circles around them.

She exhaled and leaned her back to his chest "Because I met his wife and son, and he is not just a keeper anymore. He has a background, a story, a family. He is so much more than an X in a vague article"

"For the journalists we are all potential X's Hermione. Don't fret about this" he said caressing her forehead.

"You are right of course. I shouldn't have expected a fair treatment from the tabloids. They never treated me properly when I was in and out of prison" she took his arm and pulled it tight below her breasts.

"It's going to blow off in a while, both of the articles will" he rejoined.

"I told you I don't mind our picture together, but I do mind how brutal they were with Mr. Ackerman. I just wish this newspaper doesn't reach Jody's hands" she whispered raising his hand and kissing it softly.

"You are such a loving heart…" he said and his finger caressed her jawline.

She inhaled and kept her breath for several seconds, not moving at all "Severus?" she asked finally.

"Yes?" he bit the last piece of the banana and send the rest flying into the dustbin.

"Uhm, are you getting ready for work?" she asked caressing the back of his hand. Her voice sounded mysterious.

"That's why I got out of bed and took a bath. What other reason do I have for letting you out of my hands this morning?" he asked trying to sound playful. Her cat Crookshanks had warmed up to him, after they began sleeping together and right now was curling around Severus shanks, asking for food.

She didn't respond that well to his playful tone "Uhm, whose turn is it to go into the underworld today?"

"Mine" he rejoined with furrowing brows.

"I don't want you to go to work today" she said decisively and tightened her grip around his hand.

"I have to…" he begun, but she stopped him. She turned around and placed her fingers on his mouth.

"I have been having this recurrent dream Severus. Last night I saw it for the second time and I really don't want you to go into the underworld today" she said solemnly. Her eyes were intense upon his.

"What's in the dream?" he asked quietly.

"I see people dying …" she winced.

"Who do you see dying Hermione?" he lowered his head and nudged her with his nose.

She inhaled and closed her eyes. For several more seconds she didn't speak "who?" he pressed on.

"You, I see you dying..but it's not like you died…i mean the first time I saw it Conroy got attacked…" she hurried on and looked at him concerned.

He laughed lightly "There, we have another Trelawney in the neighbourhood"

She frowned "Don't compare me to that fraud"

He raised his brow "She was much more powerful than you think girl, but this is not the appropriate time for me to visit my past. We shall discuss this another time"

"I am not a clairvoyant, I am just telling you that this dream is terrifying. I wake up knowing you are dead, only to find you peacefully sleeping next to me. Combine that with what happened to Conroy and there you have it. I simply want you to take this day off, lay with me in bed, and fuck me till I can't walk straight" she said quickly.

He choked "Bloody hell…that was unexpected"

She turned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Don't you want to?" she asked trying to sound provocative, but her haunted eyes were telling another story.

"Oh, believe me I do" he nodded.

She winced "But you won't…"

"I won't" he smiled and kissed her lips briefly.

"Why won't you hear me? Please stay home today…please" her eyes were almost teary and Severus frowned becoming serious all of a sudden.

"This is causing you a lot of anxiety doesn't it?" he caressed the back of her neck.

She rested her forehead on his chest and nodded "You cannot believe how much. I woke up knowing that I had to keep you into the house. I know that something is going to happen today. I don't know to whom…i just want to keep you out of harm's way"

"You cannot protect me…my job is dangerous" he slid his fingers between her hair and massaged her head softly.

"I don't know what to do….i am at a loss" her muffled voice said and he felt her warm breath on his skin.

"Do you have a friend that's a potent diviner?" he asked gently.

"Ginny is" she replied.

"Go to her, tell her your dream and ask her to do a reading for you. Maybe she can clear things up a bit. You are too confused to get the real meaning of this dream, and I am a useless seer. I cannot become an oracle to save my life" he said laughing slightly above her.

She snorted "I thought there was no area of magic eluding you"

"There are plenty believe me…" he smirked and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"How will I know if everything is ok with you?" she asked looking up at him with pained eyes that touched his heart.

"you cannot…it's part of the deal" he said caressing the side of her face.

"I don't like this deal" she shook her head and touched his lips with hers.

"everything will be alright…" he whispered on her and she pressed her soft lips on his, demanding entrance to his mouth. He opened up and let her take over the kiss, to explore and taste him at her own pace which was intense. He enjoyed her passionate intrusion, closing his eyes and tasting the strawberries on her.

"I don't want to be in the place of Jody today…" she said with teary eyes, pulling back after a while.

He frowned and cleared some hair from her face "What are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen, ok? Now shape up, you need to get dressed to go to the hospital"

She shook her head and pulled back from him "I suppose so" she hopped off the stool "What time are you supposedly coming back?"

"Quite late, when I am in the underworld time passes by at a different pace" he said buttoning his shirt and searching for his boots.

"Can I visit your office?" she asked.

"I won't be there…why come?" he said confused as he kicked the boots in place.

"Just to see the place…you know" she wrapped her arms around her shoulders with a silly smile on her lips.

He came close and pulled her on him "Nothing is going to happen…i swear" he said solemnly and this time took her in a soft caring kiss that raised the hair on her arms "Can I go now?" he whispered kissing the side of her mouth gently.

She nodded "Yeah..i suppose so. You are right…everything is going to be ok. Yes. See you at night…i'll make dinner"

"Take care …youngling…" he said playfully. She waved at him with a well covered smile of worry and the moment he took his coat he disapparated from their living room.

-.-

Three hours later found him finishing some paperwork for the day and getting ready to enter the underworld when the door of his office almost got kicked in. Garret his second captain looked inside dishevelled. He had his wand drawn out and he was looking at Severus at a loss for words.

Severus raised his palms "the hell Garrett!" he chastised.

"red code…" Garret said licking his lips.

Severus stood up slowly and felt his blood freezing. The words of Hermione this morning resounded in his mind "What?" he asked his tone low.

"The red code is flashing silently boss…the Aurors are calling us…" Garrett said carefully.

The red code was arranged between him and Potter, to be activated only when and if the Aurors managed to get a muggleborn abduction in direct connection with an underworld portal. Adrenaline shot immediately through his body, making his heart pick up speed and his tongue got a bitter taste "Fuck" he hissed and took his coat. He walked quickly out of his office and looked at the ceiling where indeed there was a red SOS flashing in morse code. The remaining two keepers stood up immediately "You mind the office…" he then turned to Garrett "..you come with me" he said and without waiting he broke to a run that was closely followed by his captain. They disapparated before reaching the end of the corridor. Following the red code trace he apparated in the middle of a dirty alley. Without breaking speed he looked at the end of the alley were at least four Aurors were shooting towards a hooded figure that was tagging a young girl through a dark portal.

"Run!" he commanded his captain as he picked up speed and drew his wand. The hooded man passed through the portal dragging behind him the screaming face of the girl just as Severus was reaching the Auror line. Potter was there and the moment he saw the keepers he yelled "He took her…into the portal…it's closing up, RUN!"

If they missed that portal then they would never be able to find this girl. The underworld was abysmal in so many levels. Practically impossible to find were a closed portal led. He saw the portal closing down and he jumped into the air going through just in time. He landed upon his arms taking several tumbles before standing up quickly. He looked around but saw no one and a deep frown covered his brow.

"Where are they?" Garrett's voice made him slightly jump.

"I don't know" he whispered not wanting to bother the silence around him "but they can't have gone very far, come on" he said and begun walking around carefully. He looked around and this place reminded him of some deep part of the fifth level because of it's dark bluish hue. There was light drizzle wetting his hair and making the road under their feet slippery. His hand tightened around his wand and he called on his protection schematics feeling the force field activating around him.

"This is close to the sixth level" Garret whispered.

"Shh…" Severus hissed and stopped him with his arm "Listen". They both stood still upon an abandoned road that was surrounded by white railings. Severus begun hearing his breath and knew that soon enough he would be able to hear his own heart and the flow of the blood in his veins. The deeper you went into these parallel worlds the quieter it was. As if you were standing in the middle of a anechoic chamber. As always unable to get used to the eeriness of these places he felt his skin freezing and tried to keep his breath as quiet as possible. He observed the dead nature around him. An iron gate was broken and fallen behind them were the portal closed up and at a distance he could see huge waterfalls that moved without any sounds. Between the running waters he saw rooftops, partly caved in, partly burned. This parallel world was a copy of theirs, only this was abandoned, dead, with no sounds or colours, and the only living creatures in there were the Caomorphs. Shape shifting dark blobs that could take any form they wished, but mostly chose bodies of many teeth and long nails in order to massacre any intruder. Quite nasty little bastards actually…Severus observed the broken down houses behind them and then turned around.

"I don't hear anything boss" Garrett whispered.

"We need to alert the Caomorphs of our presence…" he rejoined.

"We have a death wish?" Garret asked.

"They will track down not only us, but the ones that came before us…" he looked at his captain meaningfully.

"Ah…i get it…let the Caomorphs make them scream" Garret smiled.

"Hopefully make only one of them scream until we can get to them. The girl needs to be spared, but we cannot trace them in this chaos" he winced.

"Ok, ok I am ready" Garrett said lifting his wand.

"I don't know if I am" he said and raised his wand. A huge red flash came out of it and reached the sky, ending in a beautiful silent explosion above the dead valley, spewing red matter all around the dried land.

"yep, that should do the trick" Garrett said and they both remained silent counting the seconds inwards.

It must have been only a couple of moments before they heard the far away growls of the dark creatures "They are here" Severus whispered. A few more snarls passed closer and out of the distance another sound. A clear female scream "There!" Garrett yelled and dashed in front of Severus quick like thunder. Severus run after Garret hearing the Caomorphs hissing above their heads. He jumped over street debris and dried sticks as the female scream resounded to their right. Both changed direction in unison when out of their left a Caomorph dove straight upon them. Severus pushed Garret out of the way and released a series of offensive spells upon the creature that took the attack by quickly shifting all of it's possible shapes, before liquidating and falling on the ground. Severus grabbed Garrett's arm and lifted him up quickly. Then he began running in front of him again. The screams of the woman and the clamour of the creatures intermingled, but the direction they were to take was clear. The next attack came from both sides and Severus ducked to avoid the first creature when a dark magical blast fell on him from behind. It was one of those rogue magical discharges that could undo the best wizard if left unprotected.

He turned and saw the black wave coming from the waterfalls. He raised his wand and sucked the dark energy in it, feeling his bones cracking in pain under the pressure. Garret had already killed the two creatures and was running very fast towards a small clearing where the railings ended and the road seemed to break off into a lifeless valley. When he eliminated the wave he stood up quickly and renewing his schematics he run after Garret. Some of the creatures had shape shifted into huge bats that were circling around the open area in front of the broken railings.

A doggish snarl came from his right and he lifted his hand just in time to push it above his body. It landed on it's hind legs and growled at Severus, showing it's white teeth. Severus blasted the monstrous dog into liquid blackness and run where the road ended. He couldn't see Garrett as the tall railings and the dried bushes had caught up a lot of debris, creating an eerie wall of death. The screams of the woman were now almost next to him. He turned at the end of the road and as his foot stepped on the mud he looked up panting. Garrett was a few feet away from him with both his hands up in the air and his wand totally exposed.

The hooded man was holding the woman by the waist and had a knife on her throat. She was struggling to get away as Caomorphs were shape shifting around them taking monstrous shapes that flew and crawled alarmingly close. Severus approached carefully "Garret, step back" he said steadily.

"No, boss, don't approach" his captain said.

"Don't come any closer!" the hooded man said and his voice was magically distorted.

Severus raised his arms also "Listen we don't have to do this…if we remain here we are all going to die. These creatures won't make any exceptions. You are clearly outnumbered. Now let the girl go…" he said approaching slowly.

"DON'T MOVE!" the man warned.

Severus stopped and pressed his lips "You know I am not going to let you get out of this one alive right? If you let her go, I might reconsider taking you back in one piece"

"help me…help…help me…" the girl muttered breathless and for the first time Severus saw her face. The blood in his veins froze when he realised that she was the girl from the alley. The girl that Hermione tried to save.

What is her name?…he frowned.

"Shut the fuck up!" the man told her and pressed the knife on her throat.

"Ah…help!" she screeched.

"Let her go…don't be stupid. The Caomorphs are going to get all of us" Severus said and his jawline clicked.

"He is right, they are biding their time, trying to get us all in the same spot so they can kill us. Look around you. They are circling us!" Garrett said pointing around them.

The man laughed eerily "You think I care poster boy?"

"Listen, let's do something else…" Severus begun taking a careful step forward. Some creatures had changed shape and connected into a single large blob, bearing a dozen tentacles that had huge claws at their end. Long enough to impale a human "Why don't we make another deal. Push the girl to me, and I am going to let you go. How about that?"

"No Commander…" the man trailed off.

Severus frowned deeply. This man knowing him was no real indication to their identity. He was a well known public figure "What's the use of killing her? If you can get out of this unharmed, why not use the opportunity" he said taking another careful step.

"The point is not me escaping…the point is her dying" the man said and tightened his grip around the knife.

Severus stopped and licked his upper lip "No…ah…help…" the girl hissed again. He looked at those eyes, full of terror and despair "…don't struggle please, I am going to help you" he told her trying to unglue his eyes from hers.

"Why does she have to die?" he asked. He was beginning to perspire because he saw how unwavering that man was. Garret had begun taking small steps towards the girl also.

"Because all mudbloods must die" the man roared and without any warning he pulled the knife and Severus saw as if through a dream the blade cutting the tender skin on her throat and blood spewing out.

"Noooo…" he cried and raised his wand, but sharp pain tore his right shoulder blade passing through his chest and coming out from the front. He looked down bewildered to see that one of the claws from the tentacle blob had impaled him. Before he could do anything the tentacle lifted him in the air and then trashed him on some rocks. He exhaled feeling his temple cracking open and warm liquid covering his cheek. He looked up at Garrett shooting towards the hooded figure. His spell hit the man in the shoulder, but their foe was able to make a come back and Severus saw through a hazy cloud the dark spell falling on the chest of his second Captain. He wanted to scream but his voice couldn't come as Garrett fell back unconscious.

Severus looked towards the hooded figure, his heartbeat strong in his ears. The man raised his hand and pointed at him before turning around and running away. Several creatures followed him but Severus was unable to look up anymore. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion around him. A sudden jerk gave him excruciating pain from the shoulder blade and he closed his eyes gathering all his power in his midsection. He pushed everything he had outwards and a blinding white explosion flattened the dead trees in a three mile radius and liquified all the creatures. He felt the tentacle that had impaled him melting down his back and he leaned upon his forearm trying to catch his breath.

Unable to think clearly he raised his head and saw everything around him swirling in and out of focus. He touched his temple and the pain made him nauseous. He pushed himself up with great difficulty and cradled his arm close to his body as his shoulder blade and chest were burning him. Unable to breath deeply he half crawled half walked to Garret. When he reached him, his eyes watered "no..no…" he muttered placing his hand on Garrett's neck.

No pulse…he squeezed his eyes tight. He then turned to the girl and crawled as quickly as possible to her. She was lying in a pool of blood, looking up to him with the same beautifully haunted eyes. Asking him to help her. He coughed and felt vomit rising quickly on his throat. Turning around he emptied his stomach. He was a hard man, trained under ruthless wizards, and yet at this moment those transparent eyes frozen in terror, had torn whatever was left of his soul to threads. He took hold of her hand and pulled her slowly towards the body of Garret. When he was certain that he was holding both he closed his eyes and concentrated on a portal.

The portal reappeared in the front steps of the ministry and Severus sat there oblivious of his environment holding the girl on his lap and the hand of Garret in the midst of all the innocent bystanders. Screams around, barely registered to him. His eyes were frozen upon her face. Within minutes Aurors came running down the steps with wands on guard clearing the steps of all the bystanders. Taking away magical cameras and stopping photos from immortalising this massacre.

A circle was created around him and medical units appeared. He felt arms pulling him away, but no sounds. He could still only hear his heart beating and the blood rushing through his veins. It was as if he never left the fifth level. A pair of steady arms pulled on him again and he lifted himself with difficulty. Taking his eyes away from the girl's face only for a few seconds in order to look at Garrett pale and unresponsive, he pushed the helping hands away.

He pushed another and then another away, stepping back from the crime scene. Feeling the world swirling again and his shoulder blade on fire. Medics fell on the girl and on Garret, but that was of no use. They were both dead. And he was alive…what the hell was he still doing alive when this girl was dead? He should have been dead also…he frowned and shook his head angrily.

Then he lost his footing and sat down at the steps messily. He groaned and felt the world flickering out of focus. He lowered his head on his hands and closed his eyes not wanting to ever open them again. He didn't want to see those glassy eyes again….and yet he could never forget them, because he had a chance to save them and he failed.

-.-

Hermione was standing at the monitoring booth of the ER looking at the readings from the five beds. All were stable but she wasn't. She took a peek outside were that woman Margot was sitting calmly next to Jody holding her hands and no doubt offering some words of comfort. She had arrived at the ER an hour ago, and she was still lingering. Hermione felt trapped, because she wanted to avoid that woman seeing her and then talking to her. The last thing she wanted was to face the ex lover of her …uhm..lover…She winced and rubbed her face turning towards the monitors again. Deciding that she was better off staying in that booth for the rest of the day she picked up her coffee and took a sip when a gentle knock on the glass made her cough. Spilling some coffee on her nursing dress she turned around to see that accursed woman looking at her with a content smile on her lips.

Hermione pursed her lips and cursing she placed the coffee down. As it seemed there was no way to avoid this, so she straightened and cleaning the coffee stain with a tissue she got out of the booth and closed the door "May I help you?" she said formally.

"You must be Miss Hermione Granger, the famous army nurse" Margot said with a smile.

"yes, can I do something for you?" Hermione asked not wanting to get conversational with her.

"I was just talking to Jody, she is a good friend of mine, as I was her husband's colleague for many years…" she said meaningfully "…she was telling me how helpful you have been to Conroy and I wanted to thank you"

Hermione frowned "Uhm..ok" felt at a loss for words. This was not exactly what she had been expecting from this woman.

"Ah, don't look so surprised. I may have come onto you a bit hard back there, but things were not very clear. And you know how bitchy us women can become when we don't know how things roll" Margot said checking her out from top to bottom.

"I suppose" Hermione agreed.

"Anyhow, I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to my former boss. He is a bit difficult at times, but he is one hell of a lover…right?" Margot asked with a smirk.

Hermione winced "I don't think such details are appropriate for this conversation.." she begun, but Margot talked over her.

"Oh come on, we all saw the newspapers and I have personal experience of his more than sufficient equipment and of the perfect way he uses it" Margot bit on her thumb playfully, checking on Hermione's reactions.

Hermione blushed "Can I do anything ELSE for you?" she asked getting angry slowly.

"Not really no. So …i wish you both to find happiness in the dark times we live in…although you might find that task a bit difficult" Margot said flicking her shoulders.

"thank you…" Hermione winced unable to feel that this wish was truthful or bright in any way. That is when she heard the main doors crashing open and saw Lisa running down the corridor to her.

"what's up?" she asked grabbing the girl's hand.

Lisa swallowed trying to catch her breath "it's your husband..there's been an accident!" she said and Hermione felt the blood draining from her face. "Where is he?" her voice was barely heard.

"At the ministry entrance…the TV is broadcasting live right this minute!" Lisa called behind her, but Hermione was barely listening anymore. She was running with her heart climbing up her throat in a panicky state.

Margot raised her thumb and bit the soft skin there, as a hateful smirk covered her mouth.

-.-

When she reached the ministry entrance she found it hard to push past the gathered crowd. She found herself on the first Auror lines being crashed upon the blockades "I am the Commander's wife…let me through…let me through" she cried in terror. She needed to go to him, she needed to see him. Someone must have heard her, recognised her, it mattered not, because a pair of hands pulled her above the blockades and soon she was running in front of the Auror towards the gathered crowd at the stairs. She saw medical units and her heart sank in a frozen lake of terror "Severus…where is?…help me…Severus!" she cried looking about her like a lost child.

"Here he is here!" the voice of Harry broke through her panic and she grabbed his arm.

"Is he dead?!" she cried in dread.

Harry froze and looked at her in sadness "No, not him…" he said.

Hermione licked her lips and nodded feeling her panic residing slightly as Harry led her through the police and the medical units. Hermione looked around her lost as Harry pulled her past two bodies covered in yellow bags on the stairs. She cringed away and then turned her head and saw Severus sitting with his head buried in his hands a few feet away from the dead bodies. Several medics were around him trying to treat his wounds. His shirt was cut open by scissors and blood had flowed down his torso. Blood had also covered his hair and hand on the right side of his temple.

She tore herself away from Harry and fell on her hands and knees in front of him "Severus? it's me…" she said and touched his hand.

"Not now lady…we need to treat him" one of the medics said trying to push her away.

Harry intervened "She is head nurse of the ER unit of St. Mungo and this man's wife. She will take care of him. Now go"

Hermione looked back at her friend with a thankful smile and then turned her attention to Severus again "Honey?" she asked softly trying to look at his head wound. It looked rather deep and it would certainly cause him a concussion. She took hold of his hand and looked back at his shoulder blade. Her stomach twisted as she saw his skin torn apart in a star like wound that was still weeping blood and a black liquid she couldn't recognise. She looked at the front where the exit wound was slightly smaller but still pulsating with a black ooze. This has been the work of dark magic.

She swallowed her panic slowly away and tried to communicate with him. By being like that she was not helping him. He was there with her alive, he was not lying dead inside a yellow bag…her eyes looked at the dead bodies fleetingly "Severus, it's me Hermione, can you hear me darling?" she said gently.

He nodded behind his hands "yes"

"Can I give you a hug?" she asked afraid that she would hurt him if she tried to touch him in any manner.

Without warning he lowered his hands and took her in a strong embrace. He buried his head on her shoulder and she felt his blood brushing her cheek. That is when tears of relief flooded her eyes and she felt her chest sobbing "You are alive…you are alive…sweet Gods…you are alive!" she muttered, feeling her whole body trembling under him. She pressed her arms around him feeling him hiss in pain above her "I am going to heal you, don't worry about anything…you are still alive" she kept repeating as her hands caressed his back and bloody hair. Not caring that half the ministry was looking at them she pulled back and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He didn't respond, he just pulled back and rested his head on her shoulder one more time. Hermione pressed her lips and pulled out her wand "You are going to be alright, you'll see" she muttered to herself and pointed her wand at his head calling on all her magic to cover him and heal his wounds slowly.

"When you are done, we need to talk to him" Harry said discreetly as she began healing his head. His back was going to take much longer and it would need constant monitoring and medication that she intended to do back at the house. The head was probably going to leave him with a heavy concussion no matter that the skin was almost healed.

"When I am done, I am going to take him home. Help him take a bath and force him to sleep while I monitor him all night. Tomorrow when he wakes up he is going to call the ministry. Understand Harry?" she said solemnly.

"Hermione this was a double homicide and he is the only witness" Harry rebuked.

"This patient is in no condition to speak to the police. He is under medical care. The moment he is able to come on duty again, he will call you. I am going to have a hard time persuading him to take some rest and stay out of the ministry. Don't worry Harry, tomorrow he will be with you" she said caressing his back softly. Severus rested his head on his hand but was looking at her steadily as she spoke to Harry. The moment she spoke these words he pressed her knee and she felt the thankful note on that gesture. She wrapped her hand above his and rested her forehead on his cheek "Now let me fix your shoulder blade.." she whispered and then turned to Harry "And tell that to all those Aurors waiting for us to finish will you? I am disapparating with him the moment I am done"

"Thank you" she heard his broken voice and turned to him. He was looking at her painfully and her heart tore apart.

"Shhh…everything will be alright…" she said and turned at his back concentrating her magic on him again.

Neither one noticed that the sky had grown several tones darker and that a menacing dark grey supercell was approaching the city from the east.

-.-

Author's note: This chapter was a little dark..., but not everything can be love and marriage...these guys have it in for very hard times...:/


	14. Chapter 16

-.-

"Fuck them…" Hermione spat and threw the newspaper on the floor near the fireplace. She opened another one and they had a similar picture of the dead bodies on the stairs, and below the original keeper photo now with three red X's on it. Apparently they remade the photo with Margot's addition. She was going to find out who was the original journalist behind that photo manipulation, and she was going to make him swallow his photo and the red X's along with it. She crumbled the second newspaper in her hands. She picked up the one on the floor and then threw both of them in the fireplace. She turned and looked at the rest of the newspapers on the coffee table and her blood started boiling. The same picture was in most of them. She looked at the three X's and shuddered.

"Stop reading" Ginny said calmly sipping her coffee. She appeared in Severus's home that morning when Hermione had just finished cleaning up the whole house. She found herself tossing and turning all night long and finally throwing in the towel at the break of dawn, she shut the bedroom door and decided to utilise her tension for something useful. Why not clean the whole house. After several hours of labouring she dropped dead tired on the couch, only to see Ginny's worried face in the flames. She needed her friend so much that she invited the girl over.

"Someone is undoing the Keepers from the inside out Ginny…they are killing them one by one" she said obviously distraught.

"One of them died, not three as the picture suggests. Hermione you need to pull yourself together" Ginny spoke carefully.

"One is dead, the other a vegetable and their chief is inside carrying a strong concussion with his shoulder blade torn apart. Do you feel the Keepers are still standing strong? From the original group only two remain unscathed. As for that bitch Margot she doesn't belong in that photo, so I am not counting the X on her. I want to find out that reporter and kick his ass to kingdom come!" she bit her lip painfully.

"Ok, i'll admit they do seem to be targeted. Harry came home rather late last night, cursing you for taking Severus away from the crime scene. They need to find out what happened Mione, you do understand that right?" Ginny asked pointedly.

She harked "I just offered him some recuperation time. Ginny you have no idea how messed up he was yesterday" she sobered up quickly.

Ginny winced "I can imagine"

"He barely spoke to me when we returned. I think he left part of him back at the crime scene" Hermione rubbed her burning eyes.

Ginny got off the stool and approached her "Harry is the same way whenever he returns from a similar situation. Hermione one cannot simply get used to death. It's as shocking to them as it is for me, or even for you. You see it all the time at the ER"

"Yes I know…"

"No one can be cold-blooded in front of a murder….in this case a double" Ginny pressed her shoulder offering her solace.

"Fuck Ginny…" Hermione pressed the heel of her palms on her eyes trying to erase the image she saw yesterday. Him broken down in front of two dead bodies.

"No matter how hardcore they want to appear, they have feelings. Harry suffers from nightmares…" Ginny sat next to her "I think most Aurors do. Why not the Keepers…. I mean especially them. They see far worse things than the aurors. Harry is visiting the health care department's psychologist regularly. Especially after serious events such as this one"

Hermione looked at her friend "I didn't know Ginny…" she felt remorse for not even realising what Harry or Ginny were going through at times "…i couldn't even imagine how serious all this could get"

Ginny smiled knowingly "No one does, unless they are forced to. Now you do"

"and how do you support him?" Hermione asked swallowing a dry throat.

Ginny smiled "I offer him comfort in whichever form he requires it. If he wants to speak nonstop then I listen silently and I try not to cringe when he is awfully descriptive. If he cries I hold him, if he wants to sleep I make it my business to keep the household quiet. If he wants to make love to me I do it without trying to become his psychologist when we are at it. I just offer him whatever he needs. He'll get round it Mione, just give him time. They all do. Especially Snape. He is not your average auror and he is more experienced than most of them combined. He trained under Voldemort. I think you should expect a quick and adequate recovery".

Hermione felt her eyes watering again and cupped her forehead "When I saw him like that yesterday I lost my breath. I never expected that I would feel this strongly …for him…" she said quietly.

Ginny sighed "Well, one cannot always control one's heart…"

Hermione cringed and closed her eyes painfully "I don't know Ginny, I feel like my heart has been torn apart…i don't know if I can handle seeing him like this again. I don't know if I can stand the thought of him getting back to work" she said and began crying.

"Yes you can handle everything. You ended up becoming the wife of an auror like me, well sort off... Mione, you feel for him don't you?" Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione cried harder and shook her head "Very much so, yes…" she whispered.

Ginny caressed her hair "Auror wives are tough cookies. Sometimes we must be tougher than them to handle all this…you understand?"

Hermione nodded and took the offered tissues "I didn't enter my name up for this challenge…" she sobbed and blew her nose.

"No, you went in quite oblivious of how this was going to turn out, and fell head over heals in love with him…correct?" Ginny said quietly.

Hermione's sobs intensified "Fuck you Ginny" she said with a weak voice.

"fuck me and the world also…that doesn't change the fact that you are in this deep Mione. Like it or not…i mean look at you.." Ginny said pulling her head up "Red eyes, puffed lips and a nose fit for a clown". Hermione snorted and sobbed at the same time "Yes, yes cry out little darling, crying can heal you. You don't know how many times I cried my eyes out after Harry made desperate love to me with his hands still bloody from work. I cried because I love him to death and his pain is my pain. You see?"

"I wish he had made love to me, I wish he had responded in some emotional manner towards me…he was cold Ginny. Bloody impassive and unresponsive. That scares me the most" Hermione said wiping her nose and eyes. She threw the wet tissue on the floor and picked up the next Ginny gave her.

"You cannot control his emotions. Let him ride them out on his own and in the meantime just be there for him" Ginny said rubbing her shoulder.

"No question about that…" Hermione said feeling her chest lighter from the strong emotional outburst she went through "I just don't know how ready I am to be called a tough cookie, like all…auror wives" she hesitated on the last word briefly.

"Ah, you are the army nurse. You are the toughest cookie of us all. You just forsaken it…Actually I am glad that your puzzle piece locked next to Snape's so comfortably, for no other tough cookie would be able to deal with this man in particular" Ginny said offering her a soft smile.

Hermione snorted "You have a way to see the bright side of things"

"You do too, when I am down" Ginny raised her brows.

"tough auror wife…ha…" Hermione harked " …said the epitome of that term"

Ginny laughed briefly "Don't go around calling yourself that in front of him, and don't ever make the mistake of calling him an auror either. I don't think he will react kindly to it"

Hermione nodded "What did Harry tell you about last night?"

Ginny drew in a deep breath and stood up "Things are not good Mione. The minister may declare the city in a state of emergency"

Hermione looked up "In that case I will be called on duty 24/7"

"Maybe you should ask for a leave again" Ginny turned around worriedly.

"In a state of emergency all basic hospital personnel are called back on post. I cannot hide from the world Ginny. Why would I even want to?" Hermione rejoined.

"You must understand how important it is for you to get some protection…" Ginny raised her brow.

"I am protected enough" Hermione rebuked.

"In here you are. Out in the streets and at the hospital you are not. I would suggest you lay low for a while. They are targeting the Keepers yes, but they are also killing muggleborns. We saw the first victim yesterday, but there are more than thirteen girls missing. Who's telling us they are not lying dead in some underworld level waiting to be found?" Ginny pressed on.

"I told you if they declare a state of emergency I must join the hospital. Also I have Conroy under my care and I promised to help Jody and her son. I won't go into hiding, no" Hermione said decisively.

"There is the tough cookie surfacing again. Missed you…but beware that the danger is palpable for you baby" Ginny chimed in with a sad smile.

"Then so be it. He fights for the right cause, I will fight with him. I can protect myself alright" she rejoined.

"Like you did when Severus beat you down?" Ginny raised her brow.

"In that case I was unprepared…" Hermione pressed her lips.

"That girl didn't die from a curse, someone slit her throat. Are you prepared for that?" Ginny eyes looked intense.

Hermione felt the blood draining from her face. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Ginny frowned and relaxed "You didn't know" she said.

Hermione shook her head "I didn't want to read any details, no" she said sadly.

Ginny approached her with care "You don't even know who the girl was?" she asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head again "No"

Ginny bit her lower lip "Fuck I am sorry Mione…"

Hermione grabbed her upper arm "Who was she?"

Ginny hesitated for a few seconds "The girl you saved in the alley…Nasta Palidor…"

She covered her mouth and her eyes filled with tears "No…" she whispered.

Ginny embraced her "I am so sorry my love"

Hermione felt her throat convulsing and she began sobbing again "I tried to save her…"

"yes yes I know…now hush my dear…" Ginny's hand smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Ginny I am scared" she bawled and tightened her grip around her friend's back.

"I am scared too…these are scary times". That's when they heard the bedroom door opening up. Hermione hid her face in Ginny's chest and dried her eyes quickly with her sleeve.

"Don't let him see me like this…" she muttered.

"Shape up…shape up" she whispered hurriedly "Hello professor" she then told him.

There was a physical pause in his movement and Hermione found the opportunity to run to the kitchen and open the tap "I am not your professor anymore…" his heavy voice resounded in the living room.

"I hope I am not intruding this morning" Ginny responded equanimously.

Hermione splashed a lot of water around her face and in her eyes, intending to use it as an excuse for them being red "It's ok Mrs. Potter" he replied and moved heavily towards one of the easy chairs.

"Good morning…" she said drying her face with the towel.

"Back at you" he said.

She looked at him. He looked dreadful and that was an understatement "I invited Ginny over for breakfast….are you ok with this?" she asked coming closer to him.

"Of course" he said heavily. He was cradling his head on his hand and had his eyes closed. His right arm was still on the sling she put on him last night.

"How do you feel this morning?" she asked leaning over him. She pushed his hand down and pulled his hair back trying to assess the temple wound. The skin had healed very well but there was a deep purple bruise around the impact area that had come down at the side of his eye.

"Like a freight train crashed on me…" he muttered.

"I want to check on you, open your eyes" she nudged his chin upwards. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes. She pulled out her wand and illuminated the tip. Bringing it close to his eyes she tried to see if the iris was responding "Look at me" she said tipping his chin up. His eyes concentrated on her and one more time their dark green hue captivated her. With a soft smile she caressed his jaw "Any pain?"

"Yes my head hurts quite a bit" he said not taking his eyes from her.

"At the point of impact or elsewhere?"

"It hurts all over, it is a pulsating pain…but my temple is hurting constantly" he said pulling his head away and closing his eyes.

"When you shut your eyes you feel better?" she asked truly concerned.

"yes…the throbbing goes away"

She signed "You have a concussion, that's where the pain comes from. The throb you feel could also be fatigue. I didn't let you get any real sleep last night. I had to wake you up every two hours to see that you were responsive. I am sorry…" she bore her teeth regretfully.

He huffed without opening his eyes "You do what you have to do…" he said quietly.

"You need to get back to sleep, after some breakfast. Are you in the mood for eating anything?" she pulled his black t-shirt back in order to check on his shoulder blade.

"No, my stomach is a mess" he shook his head.

"One of the symptoms of the concussion, it should go away by tomorrow, or the day after at the latest. I have magically scanned your brain and there is no internal haemorrhage, but there is a substantial amount outside the skull. That purple bruise will keep you company for a couple of days more until your body absorbs the concentrated blood. I could close it up, but that could potentially build pressure inside your skull. I want it to run freely inside and leave your body to deal with it" she pulled up his arm and he hissed in pain "Fuck I am sorry darling" she said on impulse.

He opened his eyes and looked at her with a deep scrutinising frown "It's alright…" he rejoined.

She turned to his back trying to alleviate the tension that she felt under the intense look he gave her "Was it a rock?" she asked.

"A what?" he looked up confused.

"What hit you on the head…a rock?" she kept up his arm and pulled down the gauge she had placed last night. The skin had begun healing and the dark magic ooze had stopped leaking. She touched the broken skin with her fingers and pushed gently. It became white under the pressure. It was still infected.

"Hermione can you please not poke me like that?" he grimaced in pain.

"I have to assess the infection…i am sorry" she said regretfully "So what happened to your head" she continued. Her fingers were trying to feel the depth of the oedema. Her other hand went to the front of his chest and pushed inwards.

His breath caught and a soft moan came from him "A creature with a dozen tentacles impaled me, wrest me ten feet in the air and trashed me on some rocks….ok now?" he said coldly.

Her ministrations stopped and she felt her eyes watering again. She promptly looked at Ginny that was in the kitchen with questioning eyes. Ginny shook her head in negation and a silent no formed on her lips. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes "Forgive me Severus…i shouldn't have asked" she said hoping that she got Ginny's message to stop questioning him correctly.

He leaned his head on his hand and his body loosened up a little under her hands "No you shouldn't have…" he chastised her. Hermione felt her throat closing down and took a deep breath. Ginny had warned her that Harry could sometimes get like that after a bloody encounter. That she had to let Severus ride out his emotions at his own pace, but his attitude was bruising her.

She bit her lip and took courage from Ginny one more time "Your shoulder blade is quite infected and I don't want to heal the skin completely because like in your head I will trap the pus inside. I have to make some antibacterial potion. Can I use your laboratories?" she asked and saw Ginny nodding and giving her the thumbs up.

He shook his head "I don't think I have one already made, I need to show you how to move down there and find the proper ingredients"

"I'll manage if I get an ok to open your trap doors" she said with a soft smile he missed.

"You are free to use any part of the house Hermione" he said solemnly.

She touched the skin around the wound and felt it burning up "Will you allow me to take your temperature?" she asked carefully caressing his shoulder.

He pressed his lips "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, you got a nurse in the house" she said trying to sound playful when her worry was spiralling quickly out of control at the idea that his wound was causing him fever. If she was unable to contain this infection she would have to drag him to the hospital, and she didn't think he'd follow willingly.

"Fine stand still…" she said taking out her wand and pointing it at his forehead "Ginny can your bring me a glass of water. Sometimes dehydration can cause mild fever" she said thoughtfully and concentrated on the spell. A transparent number appeared above her wand that read 102.8. Her heart drummed stressfully. That was not mild, but high fever. Chastising herself for not checking sooner she lowered her forehead to his and felt it burning up. She touched him with her lips and winced. Ginny came and offered him the water "Take a sip please…" she helped his hand that was slightly trembling.

"102.8…hell" Ginny raised her brows.

"His wound might becoming septic…i have to go fix a potion" she said looking back at him.

"Or you could take him to the hospital to get treated…" Ginny said but his heavy voice resounded like a whip in the room.

"No way!" he snapped.

Hermione's eyes bulged in disagreement and this time it was her turn to tell Ginny a silent NO. Ginny raised her brows and backed up "No one is taking you to the hospital.." she said "I want you to go lay to bed, or the couch, anywhere you like and let me cast a spell to lower your temperature, until I fix the potion" she felt his back shuddering. Getting the shivers with such high fever, could only foretell an rapid temperature rise, and he was already high enough. There was no room to experiment. She had to bring down his fever first.

"Can't you go and buy one? Or go to the hospital to get one? Wouldn't that be quicker?" Ginny asked frowning.

"I already have one in the bag, but I know how to make a more efficient, using the generic potion as a basis" she said helping him up. He collapsed on the couch with a hard groan and then laid down heavily "That's where the throbbing pain comes from…ok? …you got high fever. Now stay still" she said and pointed her wand at his head again calling on a febrifuge spell. An orange hue spread on his head and then moved down his chest and legs. Slowly his body loosened up and his arms unwound from his chest "No more shivers?" she asked.

He opened his red eyes and looked at her "No" he said with a tired smile that quickly disappeared.

"ok Ginny go to my magical bag…search in there and find a smaller red bag. It has all my medical paraphernalia. Bring it over please" she said releasing his arm from the sling and pulling it under the t-shirt. He tightened his teeth and she saw his brows contracting in pain. Unable to stop herself she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips "I don't want to hurt you, but I need to treat your infection or else you will end up in a hospital, ok?" she whispered upon his lips.

He barely opened his eyes and nodded silently. Ginny came over and brought her the red bag "Search in it and take out a bottle of peroxide of hydrogen…yes that one, bring it here, an alcoholic potion for disinfection….the purple bottle with the white lines. Yes, good. And also I want you to bring out an electrolyte IV bag, and a hypodermic needle. Yes, now give me the peripheral cannula. Not that…the other one…the long one! Yes" she said clearing out yesterday's gauge from the wound.

"Fuck Hermione why do you carry a small nursing station in your bag?" Ginny asked sitting near Severus head. He didn't open his eyes.

"For cases like this. You said I was the tough cookie wife of an auror…." she bore her teeth looking down at him.

He opened his eyes and tried a formidable brow lift but failed "Allow me the chance to say bullshit while you half unconscious ok baby?" she asked with a tender smile. Ginny smiled at her show of affection towards him.

Severus didn't reply, he closed his eyes again and shook his head slightly "Ginny check his temperature again will you?" she asked taking the peroxide and soaking a cotton with it. She then commenced cleaning his wound peripherally. He tensed slightly but didn't move much.

"101,5" Ginny said.

"It's gone down but not much" she said thoughtfully as she begun cleaning the front part of the wound "What did those creatures have in them to cause such an infection" she muttered to herself.

"They are created by dark magic" his sleepy voice interrupted her thoughts. He looked up at her testily "When they die, they liquify. The one I killed had impaled me and when it liquified it was already in me. Part of it might still be inside my blood" he said.

"Severus I cannot undo black magic…i don't know how. I think we need to go to the hospital" she said biting her lip.

"No hospital…no" he frowned and closed his eyes.

"Talk about stubbornness…" Ginny raised her brows.

"Ok, ok, I can do it through a foreign body identification spell" she said and raised her wand "That way at least I can see if there is something inside his blood" she mumbled and pointed her wand at his body. She concentrated and felt her magic stretching as the spell she was calling was rather advanced. Her magic covered him and a few moments later she opened her eyes "He is clean…he probably got infected by outside factors…he won't go to the hospital so I have to work on him here. Now pass over the alcoholic potion" she said.

"He is worst than Harry on making up hospital fuss" Ginny grinned.

Hermione huffed and puffed the alcohol based potion straight on the wound. He hissed, and groaned spasming under her hand. She bit her lip and caressed his hair "It's killing you, I know…patience…patience" she cooed him. Then she brought it at the front and repeated the action. His reaction was more controlled this time. When she was certain that the wound was clean she cast several disinfecting spells all over him and then dressed it up carefully. She placed his arm on the sling again but didn't try to fix his t-shirt. Instead she helped him out of it completely.

Ginny observed him closely and Hermione flicked her shoulders "I don't want the fabric to touch the infected area" she explained. Ginny mouthed at her something that looked like "Well built" and Hermione pressed her lips with bulging eyes "The hell Ginny…" she chastised silently.

She then turned to him again and touched his forehead. He was still warm but not scorchingly hot "I will put an IV on you, ok? It will help balance your electrolytes that have gone askew from the fever" she said and pulled his healthy arm.

"Hermione I think someone is trying to communicate through the fireplace" Ginny said as Hermione was gently feeling his skin to outline the strongest vein available. She looked up and winced.

"Tell them to call back in a minute" she said dismissively and she begun inserting a 20 gauge peripheral IV needle with a cannula in his hand. That is when she heard the loud poof of someone flooing into their living room and she looked up hardly surprised to see Harry "And here comes Potter in the most uncomfortable moment possible" she bit angrily.

"Ah not a good time…nope …no" Ginny stood and pushed him back to the fireplace.

"I want to talk to you people. First off how is he?" Harry asked pushing past his wife and coming close to Hermione.

"Quite bothered that you came in without an invitation Mr. Potter" his baritone voice shook them all into silence "And quite indisposed to get up and blow you and the fireplace back to 12 Grimaud street" he added taking Hermione by surprise. He could understand his surroundings pretty well and he was able to respond dynamically. Therefore in all her small playful comments he chose not to respond. She didn't know if that made her happy or ill at ease.

"You blew half the fifth level off the map last night…got a problem with a small fireplace?" Harry asked and Hermione could hear the lightness in his tone. She just wasn't sure Severus would enter that game readily.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Flattened the land on a three mile radius…his remaining keepers assessed the crime scene this morning" Harry said.

Severus opened his eyes with a frown "Who send them in there?" he asked heavily.

"The minister" Harry flicked his shoulders confused.

Hermione looked from one to the other as she attached the IV bag on a stand and fixed the cannula for a steady drip.

"No one but me sends people in the underworld…fuck you Potter" he sounded exasperated.

"Wait a minute..I wasn't the one that gave the orders" Harry said defensively.

Hermione intervened "Enough both of you! Harry get out please. This is not the right time"

He spoke over her "When will it be the right time Mione? We need to get his testimony and you saw how vexed he is that someone else ordered his keepers. He needs to come down at the ministry"

"He has a concussion, high fever and is in serious danger of his wound becoming septic. Cannot the ministry wait a little longer?" she said darting Harry with fiery eyes.

"Harry really…this is hardly appropriate" Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Harry relaxed mildly "He's that serious then?" he asked looking at Severus carefully.

"I can become serious enough... Hermione please help me out of this IV" he said and pushed his body upright.

"No what are you doing? You need to have proper medical care. You cannot go now" she scolded him.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked carefully "Hermione and Ginny don't understand the liabilities of our job, but I do…we need you down at the ministry pronto. We need to move the investigation about the abductions down to the underworld. You don't have enough keepers to undertake this alone. We have to assign aurors over to you"

As if awakened by duty he stood up steadily and took his t-shirt "Help me with it" he told Hermione and then turned to Harry "I am coming"

"Harry if anything happens to him, I am going to kill you…that's a promise" she said feeling powerless at this turn of events. It was not that easy to persuade Severus to do her bidding, but she couldn't deny that things were serious. She saw him fumbling with the IV on his hand and hurried over "Don't touch it, we don't want another infection on your already burdened body" she snapped angrily. Now she was becoming mad at both Harry and Severus. She took out the IV and disinfected the small needle poke with some alcoholic potion. As he was dressing up slowly she pointed her wand to his forehead again. It read a comfortable 99.5

"He is just having low grade fever Mione…what the hell do you think we are? little kids? We are soldiers" Harry barked at her.

"Enough already Harry. He said he is coming…" Ginny shouted.

"He had almost 103 half an hour ago you fucking asshole!" she cried raising her hand on Harry. Severus got in the middle and grabbed her hand.

"Mr. Potter, you will go back at the ministry and I will see you there in half an hour. Mrs. Potter can you give us some privacy please" he said looking at Hermione. She kept her eyes steadily on him as Harry flooed out of their living room and Ginny moved into the bedroom closing the door behind. Silence fell around them.

She was the first one to react. She pulled her hand away from him forcefully "You are being an idiot right now…so you'd know" she said angrily.

"And you are being rude" he said steadily.

"You are sick…if it wasn't for your stubbornness I would have attended to you in St. Mungo. I barely have the time to offer you the treatment you need, and you get up and leave" Hermione breathed deeply counting inwards to keep her anger at bay.

"I will be back in a couple of hours" he said coldly and pulled his t-shirt down.

"A couple of hours…a couple of hours under a serious infection can be lethal!" she hollered trying to get her point across "you have a heavy concussion which can cause you to fall flat on your back at any moment and your shoulder blade has a huge oedema inside. If my doctors at St. Mungo knew I was letting you go, they would have stripped my nursing diploma in an instant"

"You do your job and i'll do mine ok?" he said putting on his boots. He tried to button his trousers but with one hand it was rather difficult. He looked up to her silently requesting her assistance.

"You cannot even fix your own pants and you want to save the world" she spat at him. She was finding his stubbornness quite infuriating.

He pressed his lips "you are dripping venom and I am not in the mood"

She snorted and came to him quickly "I want to shake you to your senses!". Her hands pushed his away roughly and she began buttoning his jeans. His eyes met hers and captivated her. A strong tag in her heart made her eyes water. He saw but didn't respond to it.

"You found the wrong time to do it" he pursed his lips and turned away from her the moment she finished with his belt.

"You are not leaving yet!" she warned and took her red bag. She dug deeply for a couple of minutes searching until she found the wanted potion. She brought it over to him "it's not the potion I wanted to make for you, but this is a standard antibiotic concoction. You will take three doses at once, or else I am not letting you go" she warned.

He picked it up, uncapped it and drank it without a flinch. She had to admit that she admired his stamina. It took a lot of balls to stand straight with a concussion and such a heavy combat trauma. Yet he stood there, quite imposing holding his coat and looking at her with an austere gaze that made her quiver "Have you finished berating me?" he asked intensely.

"Not yet..but I cannot stop you can i?" she asked wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't even try…you see, me doing my job might save your curvy little bottom again in the future…now may i?" he asked caustically.

"by all means" she said feeling her heart torn to pieces by his cold attitude. He tilted his head in a curt nod and disapparated.

Hermione's chest released a sob and she covered her mouth. Yes, Ginny had warned her about emotional ups and downs but she never expected him to treat her like a stranger. Emotionless and distanced as if nothing had ever happened between them. The need to pick up her things and get out of his house covered her like a wet blanket and she sat on the couch trying to control her arms and legs from trembling too much. She heard the door opening and the voice of Ginny made her look up.

"What happened?"

"He talked to me as if to a stranger and left…"Hermione looked up painfully.

"Not unusual, especially so close to the events" Ginny sat next to her calmly.

"I don't know what I did to make him pull back from me. I only wanted to take care of him" she sniffed and wiped her nose.

"Quite honestly you were questioning and rather pushy on him. I don't think he needs that right now" Ginny rationalised.

"He is sick and wounded …how can I leave him without treatment?" she frowned.

"That's the nurse in you…and maybe the feelings you have for him talking. Harry was right on one thing. They are soldiers honey, not children to be taken care off by mommy. Maybe he just needed his space to deal with what happened in the underworld. He came back with two dead bodies in his arms and he is the only one who knows what happened. Muggleborns are in danger and the darkness that appeared after he returned in the east has not moved at all. People fear it is magical in origin. No matter your own need to help him, his need is to help others. In all honesty how many police officers have you seen remaining in a hospital bed willingly when duty called?" Ginny pointed out.

"Not many" she agreed.

"There you have it…now get over the whole deal. Nothing happened. He is going to return later, you are going to have his potion ready for him, let him rest a bit and he will be up and running on overdrive in no time" her friend soothed her.

"I don't want to have to face his rejection again…" Hermione covered her brow with her hand and closed her eyes.

"Who told you that relationships are happiness and smiles all the time…there's also rejection in their, anger and sometimes egotism kicking in. We all go through such phases dear. What is important is to raise above the difficulties. Just because you fell head first into an unpredicted relationship and got more than you bargained for, doesn't mean everything is going to be paved with roses for you guys. His history is dark and heavy, his profession dangerous and he is not the easiest man to get along with. Do you want me to talk about your highly diverse personality that gets poisoned sometimes by your superior intellect? That can be overbearing on people…no don't look at me like that…we love you…but sometimes you can be a bit too much. Especially on men like him. He doesn't seem the consorting type. You know so much, that you think you have the solution to all of our problems. Sometimes we don't need you to open your genius brain and spill out on us all your knowledge. Sometimes we just want you to be there…and just hear us. When you don't speak, you can hear a lot…even in dead silence" Ginny spoke calmly trying to get her point across.

"I think I understand what you are saying…." Hermione shook her head.

"Come on girl, when he comes back try to sit next to him in silence. Look at him, caress him and wait…just wait. He is going to talk to you…Harry is not much different from Snape. They think they are worlds apart…but not really" Ginny smiled.

"I will try…" Hermione looked at her friend searchingly.

"Ride out his emotions with him and make yourself available…when he needs you. Don't push him and don't question him. Hide the little know-it-all for a more appropriate time" Ginny said wisely "Experience talking"

"What about my emotions…don't I count? I felt like shit…" Hermione asked painfully.

"That's egotism talking…put it on a sort lease or things won't go far between you guys. He went through hell…you want to take care of him…then do so and place your needs second. You have to ask yourself if your feelings are strong enough to allow you to put your egotism at rest…" Ginny wised up to her.

Hermione licked her lips and entwined her fingers nervously "I think they are…"

"Then it should come naturally to you…" Ginny smiled.

"I'll do my best Ginny…" she rejoined with a force smile. After a few silent thoughtful moments Hermione met Ginny's eyes "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Tell me"

"I know you have psychic abilities. You are quite strong right?"

"Eh..I am adequate.." Ginny flicked her shoulders.

"I have been having this recurring dream and whenever I see it someone gets seriously hurt or dies. I want you to read it for me" Hermione looked at her keenly.

"Sure my lovely. You will cast a gin spell on your mind at night and that should capture the dream's soul. Bring it to me, and I will do the best I can to read it's meaning" Ginny smiled compassionately.

Hermione pressed Ginny's knee appreciatively "I don't like the times we are living in…" she whispered.

"No one does…they are full of death and terror…" Ginny cupped her hand lovingly.

Hermione's head motioned towards the bay windows and they both looked at the dark clouds that still lingered at the east of the city "Yes they are.." she spoke in hushed tones.

-.-


	15. Chapter 17

-.-

I don't know my own strength ….Severus thought. He looked around him and breathed with difficulty. Every tree, bush and abandoned building was flattened to the ground as far as his eyes could see. The white railing that had debris in it's mesh yesterday was white dust now moving above his boots. A couple of iron grid doors that were resting on those railings were now laying in the middle of the valley, half evaporated by the explosion he unleashed yesterday. He looked up at the greyish horizon above the mountain range. The fifth level was quiet and more still than he had seen it in years. He kneeled down and placed his hand gently above the dark maroon colour on the dirt. As his palm touched it the image of that girl flashed in front of his eyes. Her haunted eyes accusing as she fell in her own pool of blood, betrayed by him.

"This is the place?" Harry asked behind him.

"yes" he nodded.

"There are no signs of Caomorphs boss. I think yesterday's attack send them to their burrows" Oswald one of his keepers said.

"There is nothing, no sign where he might have gone?" Harry asked looking around him. The area was an open field that had no visible hiding places.

"There is a way…there is" Severus muttered to himself and tried a deep breath that pained him on the shoulder blade and made his head throb fiercely. He kept his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked above his shoulder.

"Tracking spell?" Oswald said coming closer but Severus was barely hearing them "I'll do it Severus. You shouldn't try it in your condition"

He activated the spell and felt his power stretching to it's limits quickly. If an attack was to take place now, he was doomed. He had no strength left. His eyes looked up and his peripheral vision became tunnel like. In front of his hand he saw the tracks of the man that killed two people yesterday appearing bright orange and moving circularly around the abandoned road towards the waterfalls were there were several wrecked buildings. He pushed himself up with a groan he didn't even realise and begun moving after the trace "Come on…" he said to his keeper and the four Aurors that he chose to be assigned to him.

When he arrived at the ministry he got into a rather serious argument with the Minister, warning him that no one should order his keepers without his presence. It was not because he wanted control over his group as Potter thought, but because after last night's events he didn't want anyone to go in there without him attending as well. He wasn't willing to take another life in his hands without being exposed to the same danger himself. They had a long detailed talk about what happened and if they had any clues as to the identity of the hooded man. The minister offered him a group of Aurors to assist in the underworld investigations, and the first one he chose was Potter who was rather surprised by the selection, but willing to get into this with both feet. Severus assigned four Aurors to each of his keepers, and one to him…Harry. To the minister's disconcert he decided to visit the fifth level that morning overlooking his poor health. Not listening to the debate from either Kingsley or Potter he reached his office, summoned his keepers and the assigned Aurors and called on a portal.

The rest was history as he moved carefully to the waterfalls keeping his eyes to the ground. His resolution to find this man and rip his throat out, erased his physical discomfort. He steadied himself and made an attempt to control his breathing better, not wanting to show any kind of weakness to the men behind him.

"Down!" suddenly Potter fell on him and they both landed face first into the dirt. Severus groaned hard as the pain from his shoulder blade tore his mind.

"Get off me…!" he exclaimed mad at the pain.

"Look!" Harry called and pointed below the mountain range.

Several fire devils had broken out in random spots, reaching up to the sky. Severus pushed Potter off of him with a curse and tried to stop his eyes from watering from the pain "That is usual here…" he hissed.

Harry raised his brows "I am sorry, I didn't know, I thought it was an attack or something" he said holding his wand.

"We have a protection schematic stupid boy…the fire devils are part of the environment. Any magical wave will ricochet on the schematic around us…fuck…" he muttered to himself cradling his arm, riding the pain out. Breathing deep in and out and feeling close to passing out.

"I have never been in the underworld, stop calling me names. I am warning you.." Harry said defensively.

"Or what? you'll fall on me again?…come to think of it, that would be enough to do me in…" Severus rejoined and pushed himself up slowly.

"Who is calling on the protection wall?" Harry asked frowning.

"Me" Oswel replied.

"Good it's not him…he cannot stand straight…Hermione is going to kill me for not stopping you" Harry said to him accusingly.

Severus straightened his broken body bypassing the pain easily. He had trained under mr. Torture himself, this was not going to bend him. Especially in front of a bunch of Aurors "Stop me? I remember you getting more eager than a drunkard in a strip joint…" he hurled.

"And you two are supposed to be partners from now on?" Oswald smiled. Some of the Aurors snickered behind Harry.

Severus broke into a side smile tilting his head to the other man. Harry crossed his arms and frowned "I think we can put our egos in the back burner in order to find out who is abducting and killing muggle borns. That is the main issue here, right?" he said pointedly.

"This way" Severus looked towards the first building near the waterfalls. There was a rather large gothic church at the entrance of the wrecked village. The trace was leading inside. He took the lead again and they reached the entrance. He touched the burned down wall and looked towards the mountain range.

"It leads here?" Harry asked bypassing him and coming into the church. His boots crunched the burned wooden floor, but nothing was heard. No sounds at all, apart from their muffled voices.

"yes" Severus replied quietly. His eyes squinted towards the horizon. Beyond that mountain range lay the darkness of the sixth level. Eternal night covering a heavily haunted forest. The level were even the keepers feared the most. The creatures that lurked in there were rarely seen, but they could easily bring down whole magical brigades. When one entered that land, they didn't make their presence known. They did everything possible to remain invisible and get about their business silently. No one was powerful enough to bridle the sixth level. There, slept the worst nightmares of mankind…he winced and careened his head questionably… _slept_?…

"Is the trace going any further?" Harry interrupted his thoughts.

He turned frowning deeply and looked at the floor. The footsteps were leading on the inside of the church "Yes" he said and with one last look towards the coal black sky of that ominous level he turned around and led them through the central nave, pushing the seared seats out of his way with difficulty. It was divided into bays, the repetition giving an effect of great length to the building. They passed the main body and entered the chancel. The trace was leading towards the sanctuary. He passed the choir looking around at the scorched black walls. Small pieces of coal detached themselves and fell to the ground, as their heavy steps shook the delicate floor.

He stopped in front of the sanctuary. The trace led under it. He reached out with his good hand and gave it a surprisingly strong push. The table fell backwards revealing nothing under it. The traces were stopping there. Severus frowned deeply "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Oswald asked.

"It stops here….the trace stops right here" Severus rejoined kicking steadily with his boot at the floor under the sanctuary.

"How can that be? There is nothing here" Harry said kneeling. He traced the floorboards with his fingers.

"I don't know…i just tell you what I see" Severus snapped back.

"Come here, help me trace the floorboards, there might be something underneath" Harry told his Aurors. They circled the place and began poking at every crevice.

"it's not that easy…we are missing something" Severus spoke to himself.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the floor casting several tracing spells. None activated a hidden line that could indicate there was a trap door there "There is nothing here…nothing" he said looking up at Severus puzzled.

Severus pursed his lips and shook his head "I don't know…i honestly don't know" he replied and suddenly he heard his breath becoming louder on his ears. He frowned perplexed and backed up towards the stained glass window that was broken. He leaned on the ledge grabbing the side with his good arm. He heard the long inhalation and exhalation and Harry's voice further off "You see no other traces?" the boy asked. Another long inhalation and a loud gulp that sounded like gunshot in his brain. He grimaced "No…". He turned and heard the fabric of his jeans rubbing together deafeningly.

What the hell is the matter with me?…he turned around and looked out of the window. Someone was telling him something but he felt unable to turn around in time. His long strained exhalation felt almost unreal, like time had slowed down. His eyes met the horizon above the mountain range were darkness reigned ominously. He looked at the blackness baffled and his mouth dropped open.

 _What the actual fuck?_ ….his mind asked when he saw a slight change of hue inside that deep darkness. Like a momentary greyish outline that flashed for a second and then disappeared. The image that formed in his mind was clear and confusing simultaneously. It looked like a huge black column of dark clouds rising from behind the mountains and reaching up to the sky as far as the eyes could see.

"Boss are you alright?" the voice of Oswald reached him from far away.

"no…" he muttered and with one last hopeless look at the blackened sky he felt his eyes closing on their own volition. His legs buckled under him and with a pang of loss he knew that he was fainting...then it was only darkness.

-.-

What woke him up was Hermione's voice, not the lights around and the hands messing with him "I knew this was going to happen" she said for the third time in a row. He opened his eyes slowly not wanting to come face to face with this reality. Remaining in that burned church would have been more preferable than having to face this.

"We've been through this enough times already Mione. We are soldiers, you are a nurse. You do your job, we'll do ours" Harry's voice made him grimace.

"And my job is to take of the wounded…this man should have been at the hospital…not come with you, especially not in order to enter the underworlds" she rejoined heavily.

"No one forced him…it was his decision" Harry rebuked.

"And you followed in happily didn't you?" she inquired stiffly.

"He chose me as his partner Mione…i would have never said no to this experience" Harry said crossing his arms.

"I bet" she reached out and fixed his IV cannula.

 _In the end she managed to put that damned thing on me didn't she?_ …his mind thought and sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Really you are becoming very annoying…i can see why he left home so eagerly" Harry told her.

Severus pressed his lips "Enough mr. Potter" he decided to intervene.

"He is conscious chief, we are ok" someone else said behind him. Someone was messing with his shoulder blade, using some kind of disinfectant because it was stinking like hell.

"Thank Merlin's beard" Harry sighed rolling his eyes "How are you?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted at the sanctuary as we were searching for a trap door" the boy replied. His eyes looked up to meet Hermione's. She had her arms crossed and was looking at him strictly, dressed with that adorable bluish nursing uniform. Her long curly hair caught up in a tight bun and her cherry lips pressed in disapproval. Her expressive eyebrow arched to the ceiling, but she kept her mouth religiously shut.

"Did I say anything?" Severus turned to look at Harry.

Harry frowned "Yes now that I come to think of it, you said something about a column of clouds from the east…"

Severus looked at the IV on his hand and tried to remember what he saw just before he fainted. That greyish outline flashing for second and the huge cumulus column that rose to the sky. Was it real or was it just a figment of his fainting mind….he really couldn't tell…

"You need to order Oswald to the fifth level again. I want him and some of your Aurors to check on that church ground again. We are missing something…the traces couldn't have vanished into thin air" he said solemnly.

"I need to order your keeper?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes you are taking over temporarily, until I can stand on my feet again" he replied without any restraints. If there was one person able to handle this task then Potter was him. Not the minister, nor any other auror, or ministerial official. He trusted that boy more than anyone else in there, notwithstanding his evasive attitude towards Harry.

Harry raised his hands with a confused smile "Got me shocked here..."

"you have a problem with that?" Severus said looking at him sternly.

"No problem whatsoever, I am glad I can be helpful, I am just kind of surprised…" Harry smiled honestly.

"Hmmm" Severus pursed his lips and looked towards his hand again.

"Never thought you'd choose me as your substitute" Harry felt the need to elaborate.

"You are the best auror in the ministry Potter. I'd rather have you ordering my Keepers, than Kingsley. He stood behind a desk far too long to remember what it's like to work on the streets" he replied dismissively.

Harry straightened up and a timid smile appeared on his lips "Then at your orders master" he said officially.

"Order Oswald into the fifth level, but don't let anyone go into the sixth. That's mine to undertake the moment I get up. Is that clear?" he looked up.

"As a bell…" Harry saluted him by touching the tip of his wand on his temple "I am off to the ministry. The moment we have news from the church I will contact you. Get well soon" he said to Severus and then turned to Hermione. There his smile faded and he swallowed nervously "See you later Mione" he finally said and made it quickly down the corridor.

Silence covered the room and only the rustling fabric of the orderly who was fixing his shoulder blade were heard. Severus avoided looking at her. He kept his eyes on the IV waiting for her to make the first attack. The prospect of seeing Hermione again, as demanding as this morning was causing him a lot of annoyance. He wanted to be left alone to straighten his head and the pain he felt not only in his body, but also in his soul. For the moment he revisited the crime scene the eyes of the dead girl never left him. And then another pair he had loved for the most part of his life revisited him. From that moment on the face of Lily and her wrongful death had been eating him up. Lily's memory got jumbled up messily with the girl he failed to protect. With the death of Garret and with the comatose state of Conroy. The responsibility for all these deaths and disabilities was solely upon him. Whether it was in the past, or now.

That kind of pressure bend him out of shape. He didn't want another person to share this with him. He wanted to go through it alone, as he had been doing for decades now. Hermione's presence there was confusing him, it was making him go haywire. She wasn't supposed to be there looking at him so intensely. No one was supposed to be looking at him like that. How could he ever balance his violent emotions in front of a loving young woman that had nothing to do with this hell? He didn't want to be bombarded with actions of solicitude, questions about his emotional state, or about what happened. Above all he didn't want to have to deal with her sudden emotional outbursts.

He just wanted some peace…some peace to gather his thoughts and organise his actions…he needed to solve all this..if only she could give him some space. During this whole time that he spoke with Harry and now that he remained immovable observing his IV dripping steadily she hadn't made a move to touch him, nor to talk to him. Deciding that someone had to make a try he met her eyes steadily "Before you start accusing me of irresponsibility and stubbornness, know that I am not in the mood to get into this with you again" he warned.

He felt the pause of movement from the orderly and Hermione's eyes rose to the man that stood behind him "That would be enough Terry. I'll take over" she said equanimously.

"Yes chief" the man said and Severus heard quick footsteps and the glass door closing quietly.

She went behind him and begun closing up the trauma carefully with a feathery touch that the orderly was missing. He closed his eyes and shuddered heavily. She felt it and looked up "You have 104.1 Severus…" her voice though didn't sound accusing as he had been expecting "That's why you fainted. Your body couldn't take it anymore" she explained. His skin felt so sensitive and painful that every single touch on him was torture, yet her fingers didn't bother him at all.

"104…well" he muttered and his eyes closed on their own volition.

"The IV will bring your temperature down, and I have placed the new potion I made you in a secondary IV. I want it to pass straight into your bloodstream" she said coming over and cutting his t-shirt with the scissors. She pulled the fabric back and pushed him to check on the chest wound. The moment his shoulder blade touched the bed he hissed and turned to the side again. She cleaned some hair from his temple "It's ok, it hurts I know. Ok, stand still" she said gently.

"Ok" he nodded forcing himself to open his eyes and look at her. She began cleaning his chest when her eyes met his. She smiled and caressed his forehead soothingly "Don't worry I won't start any kind of arguments. You have it hard enough as it is…but you should let me clean your wound…ok?"

"Potter notified you about all this?" he asked searching her eyes.

"No when I finished with your potion I came to the hospital to overlook Conroy's treatment. They found me when I was with his wife and son and told me the medics were bringing you in unconscious" she responded lowering her eyes to his wound.

He hesitated "I worried you didn't i?"

She huffed "You have no idea…"

"I am sorry" he sounded genially regretful.

"You shouldn't be, as you told me this morning you are just doing your job….and here I am doing mine" she covered his wound carefully.

"I never meant to burden you with my problems" he said carefully.

"My job is not just being your nurse…but also your fiancee…wife..call it as you please" she flicked her shoulders.

He swallowed and tried to find her eyes again "That should never be considered as an obligation…nor a job" he tried.

She met his eyes "You are right, It never was.… I want to do this, even though I never knew it was going to be so hard on me" she touched the side of his temple were the head wound was and trailed around the hairline.

"Why hard?" he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I don't like seeing you like this…but life is not paved with roses is it? We have to take the bad with the good" she replied with a soft smile. She was taking it easy on him wasn't she? She was making an honest effort to stand by him without any judgments or accusations. He closed his eyes feeling his heart complaining.

"I don't even know what roses are…" he nodded trying a smile.

"Oh, yes you do. You brought me one" she said pointing at him with her finger.

He smiled "How is Conroy?" he asked as she finished dressing his chest wound.

She sighed "Actually he is awake and trying to communicate"

His eyes flew open "Say what?"

She covered her smiling mouth "Knew you were going to love these news. The therapy with the ultrasound that Dr. Hughes gave him worked. He woke up this noon, and that was mainly the reason I was called to the hospital. His wife is ecstatic and his son cannot stop thanking me. Although I was not the one that helped him"

Severus had been unable to hold back his emotions. He squeezed his eyes tight and covered his mouth. His breath came heavy from the need to stop tears of relief "Thank you" his voice was barely heard.

As if sensing how upset he was, Hermione leaned her body on him and touched her forehead to his chin "Not everything is darkness…there is some light coming through" she whispered, his spice together with the disinfectant entered her nostrils making her close her eyes.

His good hand came round her back and brought her down to him. His mouth kissed the top of her head "Is Jody ok?" he asked rubbing his lips on her hair.

"Yes, I left her with Margot when they called me for you. She was jumping around like a little kid" Hermione said wrapping her arms around his back carefully.

He tensed under her and felt sweat breaking on his back and forehead "What is that woman doing near you?"

"She didn't come for me. She is a friend of the Ackerman family, why what's wrong?" she asked pulling back.

He was looking at her gravely "Hermione, keep away from her"

She looked up to him sullen "Why?"

"Just keep away from her" he gritted his teeth and his chest tensed sending a searing pain through his shoulder blade. He grumbled squeezing his eyes tight "Fuck".

"What the hell got into you? calm down" she said and touched his chest wound protectively.

"Hermione I mean it, there are things you don't know about her. Don't talk to her" he glowered at her. Sweat begun running at the side of his temples and he kicked the blanket off his body nervously.

"I won't talk to her I promise. I don't like her anyway" she said placing her palm on his forehead "you are sweating heavily" she said.

He reached out and grabbed her arm with his good hand "Can we leave? I want you to come home with me" he said intensely.

Hermione looked around her "Yes of course…just give me a few minutes to say goodbye to the Ackermans"

"No" he frowned "…no goodbyes tonight. You remain here with me" he winced painfully and felt sweat running down his sides like water "Can I just get up? I am awfully hot"

Hermione snickered under her breath but helped him up "Indeed you are…" she said meeting his eyes.

"Hermione…" he looked at her demandingly.

"You sound like an overgrown schoolboy" she rejoined placing her wand on his forehead.

"98.9…well the potion worked rather quickly" she raised her brow.

"I just feel tired and I want leave" he said trying not to show her the apprehension that had gripped his stomach on learning that Margot was lingering around her.

"Sure darling" she said soothingly and made him wait in the room for a couple of more minutes as she grabbed her things and notified the doctors that she was going for the night. She didn't say goodnight to the Ackermans, came over and embraced him. He disapparated easily into their living room. On seeing him immovable in the middle of the room she asked him what he wanted to do and he just said to sit on the couch.

As he dumbed himself onto the sofa drenched in sweat she made it to the kitchen and took sometime to prepare a soup. In the meantime he leaned his head on the back pillows and closed his eyes trying to control his thoughts and emotions. His fatigue and the fear he felt for Hermione's safety spiralled everything out of control and yesterday's death scene kept replaying on his mind like a broken down VHS. Only in the place of that young girl was Hermione's beautiful face. By the time she brought the soup over to him he was so overburdened by everything that had taken place the last couple of days that his voice came out with difficulty. He felt as if a hand was choking him on the throat.

"Want to eat a little?" she asked touching his brow "Your temperature has gone way down. You are cool. How do you feel?"

"In pain…" he said feeling his eyes burning.

"The head or the shoulder blade?" she asked checking on him.

 _My heart_ …his mind thought but he didn't speak.

"I am not very well, and it's not…it's not physical" he tried to explain. On one hand he didn't want to share with anyone, and on the other he wanted to lean all his troubles on her steady presence.

Her eyes met his emotionally "I know you have it hard Severus… Just know that I am here if you want anyone to talk to" she said raising her eyes to meet his.

The choking feeling left him breathless and his eyes burned up. He quickly looked away. Several moments passed where he didn't trust his own voice to reply and she remained silent next to him "Thank you" he whispered.

"I am not an experienced police officer wife..uhm I mean partner…fiancee….make your choice. I don't know how to act around you, when you seem in so much pain. I am trying to learn though…" she said with a gentle smile.

"you are doing a better job than this morning…" he whispered.

Her smile widened "No food then?"

"No, thank you" his eyes flickered close.

"Care to take a bath? You are drenched in sweat. It will make you feel a lot better"

"That sounds lovely, but I feel too tired" he replied regretfully.

Her hand landed on his forearm and squeezed it "I can help you out of your clothes if you wish…" she spoke in hushed tones close to his ear.

"You'd do that for me?" he said looking at her searchingly. She was at a breathing distance.

She smiled and pulled him up "Come on" she said and brought him slowly in the bathroom. When they entered she turned to face him. He felt caught up inside her eyes. Her hands pulled his t-shirt above his waistline and then began opening up his belt for him. He swallowed not wanting to take his eyes from hers. They were so warm and alive and loving that he felt his throat closing down again with unforeseen emotion. Slowly and carefully she opened up his jeans and pulled them down. Her hands helped him out of his t-shirt taking care not to pull on his arm too much. When he was naked she pushed him gently into the shower and taking off her own clothes she opened the water on him. He wanted to keep his eyes on her beautiful body, but the moment the warm water fell on his tired body he leaned his forehead on the tiles and closed his eyes "I have to take your sling off…i placed a dry spell on your shoulder blade, the water won't touch it" she said and he felt her hands running over his hair smoothing their considerable volume down as water run down his back.

"Thank you…" was all he could manage. Totally oblivious about the pains on his body he felt her soft touch soaping his hair and then his body making him relax with her massaging fingers. When she was done she used the shower to wash off all the soap but left him under the running water for as long as he wished. She laid her naked body upon his back and wrapped her arms around his torso. The love that radiated from her made the hard lump on his throat throb painfully. Somehow this simple action of tenderness touched him more deeply than anything else had these past few days and it was enough to unseal all the bottled up feelings inside him. Tears released slowly and run down his cheeks under the water.

He was so used to going through hell alone all these years, that her gentle touch broke him apart with it's simple honesty. Not knowing how to reply to that he bend upon the tiles, shedding his tears silently and feeling her warmth spreading on his back. Slowly the dead eyes of the girl and the pale face of Garret reappeared and his hand became a hard fist. Anger showed it's nasty claws and his gentle weep intensified. He felt unable to stop his body from trembling. Her embrace tightened behind him and she kissed him just below his rune tattoo "It's ok…i am here …it's ok" she murmured upon his skin. He tightened his teeth feeling his throat suffocating. He needed to release this anger and fear somehow. The glassy eyes of the girl appeared in front of him again and a hard moan shuddered his whole body. He pressed his forehead on the tiles. His knuckles crashed and forcibly cracked them.

Her mouth kissed him again and she pressed her body on him "It's ok, you are not alone…i am here …let it all out" she cooed him tenderly and he was unable to stop his body from shaking hard as the tears came from the deepest corners of his soul. He emptied his mind from the violent images and from the remorse…the sadness and the fear. Pushing his body back to her, he tried to take something to keep him grounded to this world. He emptied his feelings in front of her, letting the water take them away down the drain.

He cried hard not minding the moans that were coming out of his chest, feeling her arms cradling him and her cheek pressing on his skin…he cried for what he saw at the fifth level and for the dead eyes of the girl he failed to protect. For the death of Garret and for the comatose state of Conroy. He cried for the fear he felt about Hermione when he saved her from that alley, and the terror he felt now in the prospect of her ever being in the place of that girl. He cried for his inability to stop the attacks and to control the underworlds, he cried for his present, for his bleak future, and for his terrifying past. He cried for Lily, for Albus, for everything he'd done back then, and for the present. In the end as he had almost emptied himself, he offered some tears to his own loneliness that was so obvious now, that another person was willingly sharing on his burdens.

She was still cradling him long after his tears had stopped, still whispering words of comfort to him "everything is going to be ok…" she said to him one more time as his eyes slowly dried up. He wanted to turn to her and ask her forgiveness for putting all this darkness on her, but he was too ashamed to face her after all this. As the water stopped running he remained with his face pressed upon the tiles, not wanting to move. Her body unglued from his and her hand pulled him out of the tub. He followed her unwillingly not wanting to look at her face. A dry towel fell on him "Look at me please" she muttered keeping her hands on his. She pulled the towel and got buried under it. Her soft thumb traced the stubble on his cheek "….i am here…" she said quietly "I am not going to judge you, I just want to look into your beautiful green eyes…" she said softly and her mouth caressed his.

His healthy hand wrapped around her waist and drew her in "I am so sorry about this morning…" he said and kissed her once.

"I am sorry also Severus…i was a bit too much…" she retaliated and gave him a questioning kiss.

He opened his eyes and met hers. She was looking at him with devotion, without any regrets. Her eyes were smiling at him affectionately "I just care for you…" she said softly.

He leaned his forehead and touched hers "I care for you too Hermione…more than you think possible.." he exhaled feeling his heart throbbing in his chest.

"I know…thank you for allowing to be there for you…to look after you" she said tenderly and caressed his nose with hers.

"I should be the one looking after you…this is wrong" he retorted quietly.

"No it's not…in a relationship we take care of each other equally. And now you need me…unless we are not in a relationship and I am hallucinating" she smiled kissing the skin between his cheek and mouth, his stubble grazing her lips.

"Papers say we are engaged …." he trailed off.

"What does your heart say?" she asked gently.

"That it's yours…" he said without any restraints. He felt her tensing in his embrace and fear drenched him, but she didn't allow the dark thoughts to linger long.

She embraced him passionately and leaned her head on his chest "and mine…" she murmured. They remained like that embracing in the cold bathroom for a long time and neither wanted to pull back from fear of breaking the magic between them. The strong shudder that run down his back was what alerted her to his ongoing sick condition. She pulled back and smoothed his hair away from his face "I have to put you to bed" she said. When they dressed she asked him "Where do you want to sleep tonight?".

He swallowed a dry throat and looked at her expressive eyes "with you, please" he all but begged her. He didn't want to sleep alone tonight. Not after the way his heart felt with the affection she was showing him.

"Come then" she sat him carefully on the bed and then touched his shoulder blade gingerly "The infection seems to be better. Do you mind me putting you on a sling again?" she asked.

"No" he shook his head feeling very exposed to her, but also very calm and drained. She placed his arm on a sling and checked his temperature again. Casting a silent febrifuge spell on him she reassured him that his wound was well taken care off and that the potion would control the infection. "How does your head feel?" she asked lightning up the tip of her wand

"Better…" he said observing the light.

"Your iris is responsive now. In the morning it was not…" she smiled looking satisfied "Now do try to sleep". She pushed him gently to the bed and covered him up. His sensitised skin felt relaxed under the heavy covers and smooth sheets and his eyes were already closing up when she slid next to him. Devoid of most physical pains and feeling her loving gaze a tourniquet for his soul, he looked at her steadily and tried a smile that failed "How can I ever thank you…" he said quietly.

She raised her hand and her fingers caressed his lips "You already did professor…you gave me your heart" she whispered and kissed him softly. He raised his good arm and cupped her cheek. His mouth opened up and his tongue searched hers softly and lovingly. He kissed her thoroughly licking and biting on her bottom lip, trailing the upper and licking her tongue. She responded gently and reassuringly, letting him know that she was there for him…"my beautiful Hermione…" he whispered upon her lips and then leaned on her shoulder closing his eyes quickly. Sleep overtook him like a tidal wave and everything just faded away…

-.-


	16. Chapter 18

**Explicit content in this chapter. Please don't read if you are offended.** Thank you *.* have to thank again pgoodrichboggs ( u/5381443/ ) for giving me the rune idea at the explicit scenes. I knew that something was going to happen there, but the idea was from one of her reviews. *.*

-.-

Five days passed since Severus returned from that fateful evening in the underworlds. Five days were Hermione dedicated herself to attending his every need, emotional or physical. That night were she saw him cry, something had shuttered for her. It felt like the world was not a safe place anymore for her or him, or anyone else. She comprehended that this was no ordinary phase for either of them to be going through. Ginny had warned her for possible emotional outbursts, but witnessing this man in particular breaking down was shocking for her. She was leaning on him all this time, and his solid presence made the world a safer place for her. By breaking down he drew away her security blanket. Now she was stepping into the unknown and the insecurity she felt was overwhelming.

Little did it matter that the next day of his breakdown he woke up a million times better. Physically he had no fever, his temple wound was turning greenish and the infection of his shoulder blade had subsided completely. His mood was becoming steady one more time and she saw in him a man ready for action. His recovery had been as quick as Ginny had anticipated, if not quicker. The downside was that he was distracted easily and his thoughts seemed to run on the dark side. She could see that from the forbidding look in his eyes at times. She was careful not to bother him during those times of reflection, and she chose not to question him about them. When he was ready he was going to share with her, as he had done in the bathroom where he unloaded himself at her feet.

She was slightly apprehensive of what he was thinking about, and how relevant it was to their solemn circumstances. At the same time she wanted him to open up to her again, it felt cathartic for him, but also a great honour for her. He trusted her enough to show her his true feelings. Her heart rejoiced on that possibility and at all the repercussions that resulted from it. When she came to his house she never expected to feel her heart so much owned. There was no denying though, that she felt for him deeply and the prospect of him having the same feelings was making her feel giddily happy, notwithstanding the darkness around them. There was much more in her heart for him, that she let others understand, or even him at times. She wanted to be sure that he shared her feelings, before she wore her heart on her sleeve for him. This relationship had been so sudden and explosive that her always present watchfulness flew out the window. When she was with him, she felt her restraints melting at her feet, happy to leave everything on his hands. As dangerous as that sounded, it was also so seductive that she didn't want it to stop. The prospect of getting into a serious relationship with a former professor would have sounded ludicrous a month ago. Especially with this particular professor, but life went and proved them both wrong and she ended festering deep feelings for him, forgetting who he used to be. Only caring who he was now, around her, with her. He was exactly what she had dreamed from a relationship and honestly….fuck his name and past….fuck what her friends thought, fuck the press, and above all fuck that marriage law. They went into this typically and right now she felt that if in the future he asked her hand in marriage, real true marriage, she wouldn't refuse.

"What are you smiling about for goodness shake?….get back into your fighting stance" he admonished.

She snickered under her breath and got ready "Sorry, was just thinking about something" she responded as he came close to show her another way to defend herself from attackers.

"Keep your knees bend and spread apart, that will help your balance. Keep your arms close to your body and remember that the most hard part of your body is your elbow. Use it" he corrected her stance carefully.

"Not my knee on a man's crotch?" she asked tongue in cheek.

He huffed with a side smile "Not really…not when you are dealing with professionals. Hit me" he said drawing back from her.

"Hit you were?" she asked confused "On the crotch?"

"Yes" he flicked his shoulders.

"No, I don't want to damage your goods…i love them" she bit her tongue.

He signed and raised his brow "Hermione….get serious for a second"

"I don't want to kick you there" she retorted.

"You don't seem to understand the seriousness of our situation. One day you may get attacked and you will attempt to kick the guy at the balls…only to get more than you have bargained. Now kick!" he ordered heavily.

"Fine!" she rejoined and raised her foot to kick him. He blocked it and quickly pushed it away, at the same time he caught her forearm and twisted her around. Before she knew it her back was pressed on his chest and her arms were caught in a painful grasp "Fuck" she breathed unable to get her body out of his grip "Where the hell have you learned martial arts?"

"Does it matter? Now use your elbow on me" he said above her ear.

"I can't get my wrist out of your grasp…!" she bit tightening her teeth.

"Remember what I told you…" he said steadily.

Suddenly Hermione's eyes grew large and she twisted her wrist inwards managing to slip his grasp. She brought her right arm down, and her elbow crashed with force to his stomach. He exhaled pulling back from her "Ha! did it!" she cried happily.

He placed his hands on his knees and looked up with a smile "Indeed you did…but you have a long way to go yet"

"Come on, a few exercises might come in handy, but I don't want to become a Judo master…" she exclaimed rubbing on her red wrists "Also you gripped me too hard! Look at my wrists"

"Not as hard as a possible attacker will…" he winced and straightened his body. He touched his chest.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked feeling remorse.

"Yes, and it was a good thing you did. If your attacker is hurt, are you going to ask his permission to attack him?" he raised his brow solemnly.

"Why do you think there are possible attackers waiting for me at every corner?" she asked coming close to him.

"Because they can possibly be" he retorted.

"Or maybe not?" she asked with a playful smile "Come on…there is nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself…" she trailed off.

"Like Mrs. Palidor did?" he asked his eyes becoming dark. She froze and remained silent…He swallowed and turned away from her walking towards the back porch stairs. He sat down and leaned his forehead on his hands.

She signed and came close "Can you twist me around and get me into your arms like before?" she asked caressing the top of his head.

He huffed "You are pissing me off Hermione…honestly…." he warned.

She pulled his arms apart and slithered into his embrace pressing her back to his chest. Then she wrapped his arms around her bosom "Now that we are snuggling comfortably, listen to me. I am not Mrs. Palidor…no one cut my throat. I am here, I am alive and I can take care of myself. I am listening to your instructions and for these past four days we have been training on self defence at least three hours each day. I am learning something new from you every single moment…..i am not in any danger" she said quietly, caressing his forearm gently.

"What is Margot doing lingering around you tell me that" he said behind her.

"I told you she is an Ackerman family friend. You should know this better than me…" she rejoined.

"She is not…" he spoke cautiously.

"She is not their friend?" she asked frowning.

"No…"

"Why didn't you tell me that before? Why didn't Jody say anything? …what the hell…" she felt honestly confused.

"She knows the Ackermans as she was a colleague of Conroy for at least ten years, but they are not friends no. They are not enemies per se…just acquaintances" he touched her temple with his lips and gave her a soft kiss.

"And you fear her? What reason would you have?" she rubbed her temple on him.

"You have no idea what a canning and devious woman she is. How nasty and vindictive she can become. I know her well…." he rejoined.

"You think she was coming there for me, not for Conroy?"

"I think she was coming for both reasons…as she needs to keep both in check" his voice was thoughtful.

"Conroy and me?" she winced "What the hell for?" she was still genially confused.

"Conroy because of the keepers, and you because…..uhm…because of me" he paused for several seconds.

"Because of you…because of what you two have?" she inquired sudden anxiety gripping her insides.

"Had…i got rid of her the moment you entered my house Hermione" he chastised.

"Ok…so you had something, it's over. Why would she want to keep me in check?"

"Because she is controlling and vindictive. She is married to the game, and I pulled her out of it violently. She is after revenge on me and what better way to do it, that through you. She is also a good friend of the Malfoy family, and you don't want me to remind you how bad they can become. Married to Pius Thicknesse…want me to go on?"

"no, no, I understand…" she licked her lips nervously.

"You get my drift" his eyes looked pensively towards the forest.

"Why did you hire her in the first place?" she asked leaning her head on his chest.

"Do you think the keepers are scouts? We are supposed to protect the world from dark magic. That means we are currently and possibly used to be a good part of it. Most of my Keepers if not all used to be death eaters that turned righteous at some point. She is no different. That is why it's hard for me to choose aurors to substitute my lost keepers…no knowledge of the dark arts" he said steadily.

"You maybe right of course…i never thought of the greater picture you see. I thought I was not worth to be targeted…" she agreed.

"And that poor girl was? Don't make me laugh…" he asked mostly of the shake of the conversation because he didn't stop to hear her answer "You have been first page as an activist and rioter for more than three years. You are muggleborn, friend of Harry Potter and now engaged to me. You cannot become more targeted than this. Either from my former employee that wants revenge on me, or from the ones that abduct muggleborns and then cut their throats"

"You are scaring me…" she whispered.

"You should be scared. Fear can protect you…" he rejoined.

"I am sorry I was not taking this seriously enough.." she buried herself more into his embrace. She just wanted to get lost in there. Everything that he told her made so much sense, and yet she never thought the obvious. She wanted it spelled out….

"Enough remorse and more action next time" he said rubbing his cheek on the top of her head.

"I promise I will try more" she said eagerly.

"Keep away from Margot…my sweet…just promise me that" he said softly. His appellation made her heart melt in her stomach and she smiled contently.

"I will…and you promise you'll call me sweet more often?"

He signed close to her ear making her hair stand on end "Go get dressed my sweet…" he paused and pulled her chin towards him. His lips touched hers gently and his tongue trailed around her bottom lip urging her to open for him. She closed her eyes and let his tongue twist around hers in a tender kiss that made her lower region feel warm and welcoming. Would she ever get used to his touch?…she didn't want to…she wanted each kiss to feel as if it was their first….

"What time is the funeral?" she asked after several moments of bliss.

"In an hour…" he said becoming thoughtfully dark again. It was expected of course. Garrett's mom was going to bury her only son today in the Auror cemetery at the edge of the city. All would attend…but she knew that none wanted this day to end more quickly than the man behind her.

"Everything is going to be ok" she told him with a soft caress on his wounded temple.

He offered her a sad smile that made her heart break "go…" he told her and she made it inside to dress up for one of the worst days since she met Professor Snape anew.

-.-

An hour later they were both standing under an orange afternoon sun, a dissonance to the mood of the black clad crowd in front of the open grave. All the Keepers were there with Severus at their head in the front line and Kingsley next to him. Most of the highest auror officials were there, with Potter standing behind him. Conroy was at his left side on a wheelchair pushed by his wife Jody and his son was solemnly attending a few steps back. Relatives and loved ones all holding a single white rose, waiting for the oracle to say the final resting words for this worthy man.

He pressed his lips as they lowered the coffin to the ground and Hermione's hand clasped his pressing him gently. He swallowed a dry throat and looked up at the oracle that spoke words barely heard. How could he ever turn back time and bring back this woman's son….he looked at Garrett's mother, Mrs. Nelson. She stood there straight and strong, a few tears running down a face carved with wrinkles under the black veil. Her mouth pressed on a thin line and her brows tense and angry.

Her daughter, Garrett's sister had her elbow locked with Mrs. Nelson. She was a beautiful young lady, with blonde long hair down to the waist and thin characteristics that resembled an elf. She was bawling, covering her mouth with a moist handkerchief, her legs barely holding her up. Her mother was supporting her, without moving a muscle. How much strength could she have to bury her child? He signed and pressed himself to keep his eyes on Garrett's family and see their pain. He wanted to be saturated in it so that he would never forget what happened. That pain would keep his passion to find the killer ablaze. His teeth tightened and he pressed Hermione's hand, trying one more time to ground himself to this world through her. She responded lovingly and his heart cried out in pain. No matter that he never felt the bright side of life, that he was born, raised and lived inside hell, this moment with her by his side, and her hand in his, he felt there was still hope. Most of all though he feared that someone would come and snatch that hope from him, that they would abduct Hermione, and cut her throat like they did to that girl.

The blazing life next to him would be no more…and then nothing would be able to keep him inside this world. He wasn't brave enough to identify what he felt for Hermione, but if someone killed her then he would die with her…for her. What shall I die for, if not for someone that means so much to me?…he thought and felt his eyes burning. It mattered not how he ended up festering such strong feelings for that brown haired, brown eyed beauty next to him.

He didn't even think that she was once his student…a little know it all that bothered him to no end. Now she was not a child anymore, but a grown woman, brilliant and brave. She chose to stand next to him through all this darkness…and the loving way with which she embraced his problems touched his heart deeply. No other woman had treated him with such kindness and tenderness…he didn't think it was even possible to experience such a feeling. He had many women sexually, but they were nothing more than good times in bed for both parties. All ended the moment he pulled up his pants…but here it was not just pleasures of the flesh.

She came to him and wrapped him with love listening to his pain with silent solicitude, not judging or demanding more than he was willing to give. After that event in the bathroom he didn't come to her sexually and she didn't intrude his personal space. She just embraced and caressed him…cooked for him, read with him, and listened to his instructions for self defence. Not once demanding more…only today she asked him to hold her and to call her sweet. He was willing to give her more than that, and speak to her even more lovingly…he just didn't know how to do it, mostly from fear that she was going to reject him and he couldn't stand that thought.

His eyes ate up Miss Nelson's broken countenance as the shovel emptied soil into the coffin. She tore herself away from her mother and fell knees first close to the opening of the grave. Severus tore himself away from Hermione and in two steps he was holding the young woman by the shoulders "Courage young lady" he said steadily and drew her up. She turned around and blindingly embraced him, hiding her crying face on his torso. He didn't know how to respond. He touched her shoulders lightly and looked at her mother whose eyes were streaming down her steely features. She reached out and touched her daughter's back "Thank you commander…turn around Tilly, turn around and face your brother one last time. Be brave, for he was braver than most" she said with a heavy voice, full of concealed emotion. The young girl turned around and leaned on her mother and Severus felt his knuckles turning white. His teeth ground and the noise echoed in his mind ominously. He turned around and met Hermione's eyes. They were visibly wet, asking him silently to come back to her. The Nelson family approached the opening and threw in the flowers. Then Mrs. Nelson led her daughter further off and sat her down on a bench. Several family members attended to them quickly offering a hand of comfort and words of consideration.

Severus remained still above Garrett's grave. He was not holding any flowers, he just took a handful of earth and threw it in. He felt Hermione's hand clasping his again and she threw her flower inside. Then she gently pulled him away from the open grave and they walked a couple of steps without talking "I am so sorry for you loss honey…" she said and his throat convulsed. Garret was not worth such a death. He was a fierce young warrior that deserved life. Neither that girl deserve it, whose funeral he didn't attend, because he was too much of a coward.

"I am sorry too" he whispered looking at his leather gloves. The sun's reddish hues were passing through the tall trees, making beautiful shapes on the ground.

"Commander I need to talk to you…" a voice called behind him and he turned to see the minister.

"Me too" Potter chimed in. He was holding his wife by the hand.

"Sure" he replied absently.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Granger…or should I call you Miss…? Enchanted by your presence as always" Kingsley said offering her his hand.

"Good afternoon Minister. An honour to see you again. And it is Mrs. We are officially engaged to be married" she replied formally. He looked at her sideways with obvious admiration.

"You don't know how pleased I am that you put all this brilliance and energy of yours into practical use, instead of fighting against what cannot be changed" Kingsley said "Moreover I am happy I am not forced to lock you behind bars again for ruining my city with your riots"

"Things cannot be changed only when men that fight against them, lay down their weapons. In any other case, hope is not yet lost. As for the riots, they were never mine, but I admit that I was there to do the best I could to be heard by you. Which is something that eventually never happened. You caused my three thousand petitions to be destroyed….i intended to present them to the wizengamot" she said sternly.

"I assure you that was not my purpose. My intentions are the exact opposite…" the minister begun.

"As I have been informed and it is very noble of you to support our side. Nevertheless these petitions when presented under the proper evidence can help tremendously to bring down this law" she added.

"I wish they hadn't been destroyed then…" Kingsley pressed his lips partly annoyed. Severus felt more than proud for the way she was handling this politician.

"They weren't…in the end my husband saved every single one" she said and reached up pressing his shoulder appreciatively.

Harry smiled confused "Well, one cannot say this marriage was a set up…you two are made for each other…marriage law or not" Kingsley nodded.

"That we are…but don't ever expect me to stop fighting this abhorrent marriage law. No matter that I met my husband through it, it still remains my nemesis. Now Ginny these gentlemen wish to speak to each other. You want to accompany me to the Nelson family to offer our condolences" Hermione continued in total control.

He met her eyes thankfully and she gave him a knowing smile that warmed his heart "Yes my love" Ginny said and both women engaged elbows and walked towards mother and daughter.

Silence reigned around the three men as they observed Ginny and Hermione walking away "A fiery spirit still…" Kingsley said thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't have had it any other way…" Severus muttered mostly to himself.

Harry looked up at him and a soft smile covered his mouth "Me neither" he said.

"Now gentlemen I wish to speak to you in this solemn hour…the death of this worthy Keeper is only the beginning of the dark days that are coming for us. As Mr. Potter will attest the aurors that checked the darkness that lurks at the east of the city say that it was magically created, but no one can find it's source…" Kingsley got serious after a momentary pause.

Severus touched his brow as the flickering image of the dark cumulous cloud at the sixth level was brought to life in front of his eyes "I cannot be certain…" he said.

"About the aurors findings?" Harry asked.

"About it's source…i am not sure. I saw something at the sixth level that could explain such a huge scale of an attack, but I am not sure…you see I was half conscious at that moment" he explained.

"What you said before you fainted. I remember" Harry frowned.

"I have to go down to the sixth level to make sure…" he responded.

"can you?' Kingsley asked "It is imperative we know the origin of this cloud. It is covering the city slowly and it is not affected by any weather conditions. I am afraid what it carries inside and what it can unleash upon us. Any try from the aurors to send repelling spells on it, backfired. All the city protection shields are up and the aurors are working overtime. I have a problem managing the press that keep asking questions and I don't want to cause panic to the public. I am considering putting the city in a state of emergency. I need to have street patrols 24/7 and prohibit free roaming after seven at night. I don't want to create a police state or be called an authoritarian government, but I have no choice. Unless we find out who or what is sending this ominous magical wave towards us, I have no other choice"

"I agree that you should put up prohibitions…" Harry intervened.

"Says the boy who had a hard time putting up with Dolores Jane Umbridge" Severus's brow rose to his forehead.

"She was mental…" he rebuked.

"An authoritarian nevertheless. You think the public will react well to a new police state? Don't they have enough memories from the Voldemort era?" Severus rejoined.

"He is right…" Kingsley said "I mean Severus is right. I don't want to do it, because I fear a public uprise. That is why it is important to find out where this darkness comes from"

"I will go in either tomorrow or the day after…" Severus said thoughtfully. He was not certain that he was up for such a difficult task, but he wanted no one else to undertake it.

"Very good, now Mr. Potter informed me about that destroyed church site down at the fifth level, and that they found no clue as to why the traces you tracked down disappeared" the minister said.

"I have to go in there also, with Theobald. Oswald is too tired…" he winced.

"I will come too" Harry said.

"any help is welcome…" Severus responded.

"I prefer for you to visit the sixth level first…i want this darkness sorted out…the muggleborn abductions come second" Kingsley said lowering his voice.

"I don't like what you just said" Severus frowned.

Kingsley went red in the face and raised his finger threateningly "I don't care what you like master. I have the keepers getting undone from the inside out, I have muggleborns missing and now ending up with their throats slit, I have a public on the edge of panic, the journalists waiting to eat me alive on the slightest slip of the tongue, the wizengamot acting like a vice on me….and a huge black cloud that sucks every spell or curse you send on it lingering over my city. I couldn't care LESS what you like or not…are we clear?" he spat.

Severus crossed his arms and lowered his head "Clear enough"

Kingsley turned to Potter "Any objections from you master?" he asked angrily.

"No minister" Harry said.

"That's that then…you both have your orders…now get on with it!" he hissed and turned around fixing his coat "I am going to offer my condolences to the Nelsons now" and he walked proud like a peacock towards the bench were also Hermione and Ginny were standing.

Silence fell over the two men as each digested what had taken place according to their own personality. The first one that spoke was Harry "Full of tension that man…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…it's going to consume him eventually" Severus replied looking at the Nelsons and the gathering around them.

"So, you are off to the sixth level tomorrow?" Harry inquired.

"no, we are both off to the fifth…" he responded pursing his lips testily.

Harry looked at him confused for a moment and then a satisfied smile covered his lips "Yes!" he said eagerly.

"Hermione's life is more important than anything else right now…" Severus looked at Harry who sobered up quickly. "Each muggleborn life counts more than this cloud…the Minister has his priorities set askew…we shall fix that Mr. Potter isn't that right?" he raised his brow knowingly.

Harry's mouth opened up in a side smile "What you said about my friend touched me…thank you"

Severus looked at him musingly "Don't thank me yet boy…i haven't saved anyone…quite the contrary…"

Harry got serious and looked at his hands "Death is part of our job…"

"Indeed it is, but I am sick of it…This shall come to end soon…i will make sure that it does!" Severus snapped quite irritated.

Harry looked up uneasily as Mrs. Ackerman pushed Conroy close to them "Hello gentleman" he said with a sad smile "This day is unfortunate and sad for all of us. Keepers and aurors alike"

"You are a bright streak of light inside this doom Conroy. I am happy to see you awake finally" Severus said forcing a smile.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my husband Commander…we owe you everything" Jody wiped her eyes.

"Not me madame, Mrs. Granger saved your husband" he said solemnly.

"I have thanked her so many times…you cannot even imagine" she rejoined.

"I was lucky, but Garrett wasn't. Boss you have to be careful down there. Someone is trying to kill us all. I felt the strike on my head. It came from something metallic. No monster of the underworld attacks with a metal pipe…that was the doing of a man and we can become worst than any underworld monster" Conroy wised up.

"I know Conroy…you just take care to make a full recovery and we shall sort everything out. Mrs. Ackerman can you please tell me what did Mrs. Moore want during her visits at the hospital" he said turning to Jody.

"Margot?…uhm…mainly to learn how I was doing and to inquire about Conroy's health" Jody said confused.

"Nothing else? Anything out of the ordinary that might have struck you as odd during these hard times?" he insisted.

"No, nothing…she just kept talking about how good Conroy has been to her…and about how lucky he was to have such a good nurse as Mrs. Granger to take care of him. That's about it" Jody winced.

Severus pursed his lips and looked away "Thank you Madame" he said and turned to Conroy "Stay home and lay low…there is something stirring and I want you out of harm's way".

Conroy frowned "The moment I have a get go from Mrs. Granger and Dr. Hughes I am coming back to work boss" he said decisively.

Severus raised his brow "We shall see..rest well friend. Goodbye Mrs. Ackerman. Mr. Potter" he acknowledged and moved quietly towards the Nelsons were Hermione was waiting for him discreetly.

-.-

Two hours later, the sun had set down and the window sills were lit by sombre street lights. Hermione walked quietly at the main road of the village. The shops were still open and several people were out shopping or having a cup of latte coffee and a sandwich in one of the small bistros. Severus agreed to accompany her for a short walk after they left the funeral. Their spirits were desolate and she didn't want to go home like that. She needed something to distract her, and a walk among the few quiet shops felt perfect. She asked him timidly, expecting him to deny. To her surprise he agreed and he was walking thoughtfully next to her, with his head bowed low, looking at his own boots, and his hands clasped behind his back.

I need to fix his mood…somehow …she bit her lip and grabbed his hand pulling him in one of the open shops. It was full of small oracle trinkets, sheer crystal balls and runes. She pulled him at a rune selection and pointed at it "What do you think of these?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked lost.

"You like them?" she touched his arm with her body and entwined her fingers with his. The shop owner looked up to them with a discreet smile.

"They are ok I suppose…" he trailed off baffled.

"Do you mind if I buy them?" she looked up to him with a bright smile. The lady that owned the shop moved around the bench and stopped in front of them.

"The forest runes, a very good collection, mainly to protect from forest spirits and air entities that try to reside in your house" she said pleasantly.

"How much is it?" Hermione asked looking over at them, but not letting his hand go.

"2 galleon and 30 sickles" the woman said proudly "A very good price indeed. Do you know how to use runes?"

"I want to learn…so what do you think? You like them?" she asked him.

"They are ok Hermione, point is what do you want them for…" he said carefully.

"So you can teach me how to use them in protection schematics" she replied flicking her shoulders.

He raised his brow "They are hardly appropriate for that job. If you want to buy them as a collectable I would be more than happy to get them for you…but the protection schematics need other runes"

"We have many protective rune collections over here" the owner said.

He shook his head "Do you have dark runes?"

The owner drew back slightly "No, those are illegal…" she chastised.

"Of course they are" he smirked and then turned to Hermione "you want to buy these ones pretty lady?"

She blushed to the toes and nodded "They look beautiful but if you think they will be useless to me, then I don't want them"

"We'll buy them" he said to the owner and made it to the cashier. Hermione followed him and tried to open her bag. His hand covered hers discreetly and she backed up, feeling her heart tagging her happily. He paid for the present and then gave it to her.

"Here you go…" he said with a soft smile.

She reached up and wrapped her hands behind his back "Thank you …" she traced his lips and gave him a gentle peck.

"May the Gods bless you with a long and loving life…you are a beautiful couple. I've seen you in the newspapers and I admire you both" the owner said with a huge smile.

"Goodnight" he said quietly and made it to the door.

Hermione lingered a couple of more minutes "You are very sweet, goodnight" she said and followed him outside.

"Bye my lovelies" the woman yelled as the door closed.

Hermione tiptoed quickly and locked her elbow with his "You just bought me a present …you do realise that right?" she asked.

"Stating the bleeding obvious" he smirked.

"Really thank you for this" she said looking at the white fluffy bag in her hands "Although I have no idea how to use them. I paid little attention in my rune classes at school. Not that I wasn't interested, I think it was the teacher that was very boring" she said as they reached the door to their house.

He kept it open for her "The runes you chose are mostly ornamental. They have no real magical potential. A bit overpriced for their true value…"

"Why did you agree to buy them then?" she asked confused.

"Because I love the way you smile…" he replied quietly and came close to her.

She blushed again "You can become very seductive sometimes..." she rejoined.

"If you want to learn more about runes, then follow me" he said taking her hand and pulling her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?" she asked shedding her coat and shoes along the way.

"At the laboratories" he said opening the door to his study.

"At this hour? Isn't it late for that? Maybe we should sleep, you went through hell today" she said but followed him eagerly as he opened the trapdoor and began descending the circular stony staircase.

"Nothing better to fix my mood, than some …schooling" he said looking back at her with a puzzling smile.

They passed the long shelves that went from wall to wall and floor to ceiling, like his library above. They were full of ingredients, labelled and ordered alphabetically. Large chests stood along the wall where he probably kept some of his more rare ingredients. In the middle of the room there were four working stations, with empty cauldrons and clean paraphernalia in each one, ready to be used. The area was large, and well organised and it had ample light from magical torches that lit up the moment they came in.

"I love being schooled…" she said and stopped behind him.

He took a small pouch from one of the working stations and turned around "This is what can help you learn about runes" he said and threw it to her.

She let go of his hand and grabbed it mid air. It was purple and velvety. It looked very expensive and it had an intricate golden rune embroider outside. A shudder run down her back and she met his eyes "Dark runes?" she whispered.

He smirked "Yes" and began unbuttoning his sleeves. He took the pouch from her hand and opened it up "You asked about them a while back, I think it's time for you to learn their power and what they can do for you, not only protection wise" he said moving around her.

She turned around also to keep her eyes on his face "What do you mean?"

"These are the dark Eldar runes. They are the same as my shoulder blade tattoo. They are used to tap into the deepest magic of the wizard using them in order to summon protection, defence or attack and to read the future. Something that I never use them for, I think it is a disgrace to their true potential. Another option is for them to be used to enhance an experience…" he said picking up a couple and observing them "Here for example we have the Fire Dragon rune…and the Exarch…those two can face each other and they create a sort of magical flow that runs up your body invigorating you" he said and showed them to her.

"This one looks like Yin and Yang" she said.

"That's the one" he said with a mystical smile and placed them down. One in front of her in some distance and one in the back. She tried to move away but he stopped her "No, you remain in the middle of the circle" he said observing her face closely. His eyes fell to her lips and she instinctively bit them "These two were aspect runes, which are associated with the aspects of the warrior's path"

She nodded "Ok…" she felt slightly apprehensive and increasingly excited as he moved around her with a purpose.

"Then we have two concept runes, which embody …well a concept. We have the Infinity one and the Soulstone. Facing each other they offer infinity to one's soul…a feeling difficult to describe unless you experience it" he said placing the runes across from one another. A circle was being created around her.

"Why do you place them around me?" she asked

"because you are going to experience them tonight Hermione…." his eyes looked at her with such intensity that she felt her stomach bubbling up "Now the final two runes come from the Eldar mythology and their Gods. The Tears of Isha the Goddess of love and the Phoenix the rune of rebirth" he said and placed them across from each other. An almost perfect circle was created around her. He closed the pouch and threw it at the working table behind her. Then he entered her circle and stood at a breathing distance from her "Now only one rune remains, so I can summon their magic and get them activated" he said looking at her profoundly.

"which one is it?" she asked leaning her hands on the table behind her for support.

"The troupe of Twilight master rune" he said calmly.

"Where is it?" she asked raising her brows.

"it's going to be on you…. Take off your blouse" he pointed at her with his head.

She felt taken aback but her excitement flared up immediately "What?"

"You want me to take it off for you?" he suggested with a soft smile.

She laughed blushing and she pulled her blouse easily out of her skirt's waistband and drew it above her head "Ok ok…it's off…" she said throwing it to the floor.

"Now your bra" he pointed at her and crossed his arms.

"Severus, is this rune schooling, or some other kind? Not that I mind…but I just want to know what I am up against" she said opening her bra and shedding it to the floor.

His eyes fell onto her full breasts for a few fiery moments were she felt hotly scrutinised "Don't be so impatient" he said and came close to her "I have to draw this rune on your naked body for the magic to work" he said tracing his finger on her shoulder.

"Like what you did with your tattoo?" she inquired observing his half open mouth.

"More or less…now stand still…the troupe of Twilight is a heart with two half circles on each side. Much like the symbol of the triple moon Goddess, only in the place of the female we have a heart" he said lowering his fingers and trailing her torso gently.

Her eyes flickered "And what does it represent?" she asked.

"The woman during her three sexual stages. The first half circle…" he said and his finger begun drawing an arched line from the top of her chest, around her breast on the inside and down to her stomach. She looked down and saw the line shining golden. His magic was outlining her body and she found that action so erotic that her muscles tensed in anticipation.

"yes?…" she muttered.

"represents the first sexual experiences of a woman. Where her body is not quite ready yet to culminate in every encounter, nor able yet to understand the potential it has. The testing period so to say" he whispered "The second half circle is the last stage…" he traced his finger in a similar arched line from the other side.

"Which is?" she spoke softly and raised her hand to his forearm. He pushed her away gently.

"The last sexual encounters of the woman, where she mostly participates in order to please her man…for her blood is gone and with it any real need to copulate with pleasure" he said with side smile that melted her heart.

"The last?" she asked almost breathless by the continued taunting of his finger on her flesh.

"The heart represents the blossoming stage of a woman's sexuality…which is the stage you are in now. Where you can enjoy fully, know your body, demand pleasure and give out what you take without any embarrassment" he said and began tracing a large heart from the top of her bosom. His finger traced above her breast passing over her nipple. She gasped and bit her lip as his finger traced down her torso and reached the top of her stomach.

"I think I like this stage more than the rest" she exhaled to him. His finger traced the other breast and passed over her nipple making her insides clasp desperately.

"The rune is done" he said almost touching her body with his.

"Are you going to activate them?" she asked raising her hands and letting them linger above his arms.

He lowered his hands and pulled his shirt out of his waistband "you want me to?" he spoke softly close to her mouth.

"Oh yes…" she said licking her mouth in need.

He unbuttoned his shirt and drew it over his shoulders. It fell to the floor next to her clothes. He reached her and touched her waist tenderly "Close your eyes" he ordered her with a voice that didn't take no for an answer. She did as he said and felt his lips tracing hers. Her mouth opened up, her tongue reached out to him and they twisted and twirled hungrily tasting each other. She felt his hand tracing her body and reaching her breast. Before she knew it his hand was cupping her demandingly, rubbing the nipple and pinching it hotly. She felt her womb pulsating and she gasped in his mouth "Severus?" she cooed.

"Shh…don't speak" he said licking around her tongue and lips. A soft warmth spread around her body, touching every single inch of skin. It felt vibrant and gentle, as if hundreds of fingers were caressing her erotically everywhere. It glided up her torso and neck, it passed from her face and the smell of flowers entered her nostrils and it ended up entwining in her hair making her shiver. His mouth moved along her jawline and sucked on her neck greedily making her whole body arch up to him. She dug her nails on his shoulder and her hand touched his gauge making her briefly open her eyes to check if she had hurt him. She saw a reddish hue all around her, deriving from the runes he had placed. The red magical flow was twisting and turning all around their joined bodies in a beautiful dance of colours.

"Wow" she whispered and he made her head lean back on his hand as he licked around the base of her throat.

"feel the magic…close your eyes" he whispered to her again and she eagerly did his bidding. He was right, when she was not looking the sensations became much more intense and her body much more sensitive. He lingered some more on her throat and then trailed his tongue at her nipple, biting and sucking. She tensed under him and her teeth clenched. She tried to memorise the feeling of her body under his touch….and the gentle warmth that caressed every single cell lifting her sexual crescendo to impossible heights. He licked around her other nipple making it hard and then he traced down to her lower stomach. Her hands buried in his hair and she pulled him on her with a hiss as he lowered her skirt and tights.

"Turn around …" he whispered and she found herself with her hands on the working bench. He lowered her panties and she cried out when she felt his hot tongue licking upwards at her inner lips. The magic of the runes wrapped around her nipples and twisted them making her mouth drop open in a silent moan and her hands tried to grasp something invisible at the table. Something to hold onto as his tongue tortured her with a soft up and down motion that wound her up tighter and tighter with each passing. He opened up her legs and licked her eagerly until she was moaning hard and uttering incomprehensible vowels. His magic run down her body and up her hair pulling her and twisting her out of reason and the world crashed violently around her as she cramped down in one of the hardest orgasms of her life. She cried and pulled herself away from him leaning her forehead on the working table surface. Trying to catch her breath as her body shook uncontrollably.

"Fuck Severus…what was that?" she mumbled totally out of breath and full of hormonal bliss. She felt him raise behind her, she heard clothing moving, and before she had the time to come down from the heights he brought her, he slammed into her hard and fast. Her eyes popped open and her mouth opened up in a silent scream. He began thrusting inside her with deep long strokes, stopping every couple of movies to grind on her circularly, something that caressed her over sensitised nub. Her wetness run down both their thighs and she felt his hard and insistent thrusts like pure heaven. As he fucked her silently with long deep strokes she groaned and moaned with each thrust her fingers wrapping around the base of a cauldron. Her other hand desperately trying to feel him behind her. One of his hands dug on her hip and the other wrapped around her hair. He pulled her up and she threw her arm back taking hold of his neck. He turned her face and sucked on her lips greedily. His breath was labouring as he bit and licked her tongue and mouth. His thrusts became quicker and she felt close to another orgasm.

"Close your thighs" he breathed upon her lips and pushed her thighs tight together. She moaned throwing her head back on his shoulder. The sensation of his penetration doubled up with her thighs pressing. He lowered his hand and put it over her outer lips, not touching her nub, just pressing it down, close to his erection that was stroking her steadily. She released soft sobs and she tightened her grip on his arm as she felt the second thundering orgasm approaching fast. He licked her ear and whispered with a breathless voice "I love you Hermione" ….and that is when the world exploded around her making her grab him for life. As her body thundered under him, his magic covered her whole and she cried "I love you too" repeatedly. She tried to turn around to see him, but he didn't let her. He pushed her gently down to the working surface and pulled on her hair as his thrusts intensified and became hard and relentless. He slammed into her making her insides melt and she cried harshly upon the wooden surface. It didn't take long at that pace for him to reach his own climax and he cried incoherently as he emptied himself inside her. They didn't move for quite a long time after that love making. He wrapped his arms around her and panted upon her back and she licked her lips feeling the saltiness of her own tears, unable to stop the silly smile that was on her lips.

"Will sex always feel this explosive with you?" she asked opening her eyes. The runes still run their magic upon her, but now they didn't feel erotic anymore. They felt comforting and loving. Were they a projection of his own emotions she wondered.

He laughed and kissed her back "I love you Μiss Granger" he said again, this time his voice stable and clear.

She felt some more tears releasing and she nodded "I love you too Professor Snape" she replied gently and touched his thigh caressing him lovingly. At that moment she wanted nothing else from life….at that moment she felt true happiness.


	17. Chapter 19

-.-

Next day found Hermione at Ginny's house. It was close to noon and her friend was cooking some chicken porridge. Hermione was cradling her coffee with the silly smile still imprinted on her. When she woke up she was sprawled all over him. The feel of the bandage scraping her cheek was what woke her up. She touched her bloodshot face and then looked at him. He was sleeping soundlessly even though she had apparently been sleeping straight on his wound for most of the night. She snuggled happily on his forearm and slithered her small hand under the covers. She caressed him softly around the belly and felt her eyes softly closing again when his hand clasped over hers and led her to his morning hard on. She heard him shift under her and their eyes met. After that it was fairly easy to let herself free to enjoy him one more time. She straddled him taking over a slow and gentle love making that close to the end picked up speed until her body moved desperately above him. He met her with equally needy thrusts keeping her hips grounded on him. Their joined strained breaths covered over the thunders outside and she felt him tense under her. He inhaled sharply and bit on her bottom lip but she was too caught up in her moment to open her eyes. She rode him until she felt the inner explosion and cried out his name upon his lips only to realise a moment later that he had finished a few seconds before her and he used his fading erection to make her come.

They cuddled warmly and the sound of heavy rain and thunders made her drift off soundly again. When she woke up an hour later, he was not lying next to her. She found him in the kitchen eating some breakfast he had prepared for both. She grabbed a plate and ate his perfect custard hungrily, slurping rudely and not caring. Meeting his eyes and smiling up to him. Her heard warming up to his smile, feeling on top of the world. Nothing could break up their happiness. Nothing could intervene with this bliss they shared. It was impossible….When they finished she tenderly kissed him goodbye with a few words of caution about going into the underworld so soon after his recovery, but he brushed her off. The only thing that gave Hermione hope was that she had not seen that menacing dream again since that fateful day. She placed a gin religiously on her mind each night, but nothing. All her dreams seemed normal, and lately even beautiful. With that bright thought she waved him goodbye and came to Ginny for some pleasant company, since her hospital shift was at night.

"Wipe that smile off your face…" Ginny warned.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Hermione drank some coffee.

"Because Harry is in the underworld and I don't want him in there…" Ginny said with simplicity and covered the cooking pan. She sat down across Hermione and rubbed her face.

"What should I say then?" Hermione raised her brow.

"That you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into when you met Severus again. He is a keeper, that's his job…but it's not Harry's job and he is not well equipped to be going into that hellhole"

"He has good protection Ginny. I wouldn't worry about him too much. Besides the superior knowledge of Severus and his colleagues in protection runes, Harry is a tough nut to crack and a very potent auror. Come on…" Hermione brushed her off, not wanting to tell her that she was always worried about those visits.

"He uses protective runes?" Ginny looked up.

"Dark runes" Hermione tilted her head sideways.

"They are illegal….." Ginny tailed off. Hermione raised her brow and Ginny signed "…which I guess is expected from him"

Hermione snickered "Indeed, you have no idea how well versed he is in that area of magic. He could have easily taught us runes at school…i wonder why he never did. Professor Bathsheda Babbling was making me sleep…"

"Potions, dark arts, and runes…you got your hands full Hermione dear" Ginny smiled sadly.

"Good! I enjoy that immensely" Hermione responded.

"I wonder if there is an area of magic that he lacks skills?" Ginny said thoughtfully.

Hermione harked "yes there is!" she said happily.

Ginny gave her a side smile "Oh do tell.."

"He is a useless seer…" Hermione whispered.

"He admitted that to you?"

"Why not?" Hermione drew back.

"Difficult for this man to admit to a weakness" Ginny reasoned.

"We love each other Ginny…you know what that means" Hermione sobered up and looked at her friend carefully.

Ginny took several minutes before nodding "Oh, yes I do…and it scares me to death"

"Harry's been in there a few times already without anyone else to help him out and he did surprisingly good. Do you think Severus would have hand picked him if your husband couldn't hold his own in a case of an emergency? Remember what you have been telling me about being a tough auror wife. Where did all that bravado go?" Hermione touched her hand.

"Down the drain, with the rain today…i didn't wake up in a good mood Mione…maybe that's what is bothering me. I am sure everything is going to be ok. Besides you didn't have that ominous dream yesterday right?" Ginny met her eyes worriedly.

"No, or else I would have brought you the gin. Everything will be ok" Hermione smiled softly "Don't worry"

Ginny smiled sympathetically at her and both girls got on with some cooking and mild gossiping. The sky outside was dark grey and even though it was no later than four in the afternoon, it looked like it was eight at night. Hard rain was falling all during the day and the thunders echoed in the valleys and through the deserted city streets. Every store and home was lighted inside, but the streets lamps were out since they were time set to light up at seven in the evening. Anyone brave enough to venture the streets had trouble walking from the heavy rain and because of the darkness of some poorly lighted areas. The rain clouds mingled with the darkness that loomed above the east of the city, and no one knew where one ended and the other begun. Many people hid in their houses from fear that the pouring rain would bring onto their heads whatever was in that ominous darkness also. Hermione was leaning by the kitchen window looking down at the dark street. A mother was dragging her five year old behind her not minding about an umbrella. She unlocked her door and drew the kid inside. Hermione saw the red coat of the kid a weird paradox inside the grey walls and paved roads. It got lost inside the darkness of the house and the door crashed behind making her shake her head inattentively.

"Looks like the weather got the city in a state of emergency before Kingsley had the chance to do it" she said quietly observing the rivulets getting lost into the large drains at the side of the pavement.

"We should turn on a magical transmission to see the news, what do you think?" Ginny said reflectively

"Sure" Hermione flicked her shoulders not in any real mood to see the news, nor go to work. She wanted to go back home and find Severus. Embrace him and sit comfortably in the couch to read a good book or make love to him again.

Ginny flicked her wand and a large magical bubble appeared in the middle of the kitchen showing the current magical world news. Several images of flooded houses and officials speaking of the need for the public to remain in their houses today. The news reporter was speaking urgently.

"The heavy rain that's been hovering over parts of Southeast and Central London had caused deadly flooding and officials said the flooding emergency near the river Crane was worsening. Auror officials kept up their investigation of a training exercise that turned almost deadly at the east of the city near Crane river.

Only the wheels of the auror transport truck were visible after swift floodwaters washed the 2½-ton vehicle from a low-water crossing wounding three aurors, emergency medical services chief Jefferson told the Magical Daily Herald. Jefferson said he arrived at the scene about 11:30 a.m. Firefighters had already pulled the three surviving aurors from the rushing waters of the usually calm river waters.

"I can't estimate how fast it was flowing, but it was faster than I would have felt comfortable putting anything into the water," Jefferson said. "When we did find the vehicle, we could see the tires sticking up out of the water, so in that position where the vehicle settled, it had to have been about 8 feet deep."

The River Brent stood at 52.55 feet near morning which is 9.55 feet above flood stage. It is expected to crest at 52.8 feet late evening if the rain subsides. This is the third-highest crest on record at that gauge.

The weather ranges from drizzle to bouts of heavy rain, Ministry of internal affairs spokeswoman Sharon Polanski said. About 500 homes have been ordered evacuated in the Eyton area, which is high risk and emergency shelters are filling, she said. No injuries have been reported in the city from the floods"

Hermione picked up and munched on a biscuit as the woman stopped talking and touched her ear. With a curt nod she turned again to the viewers and looked totally taken aback as she spoke with a trembling voice "Breaking news ladies and gentlemen. Several of the missing muggleborn women have been rescued and are currently been transported to St. Mungo's hospital by ministry officials. We don't know how many were saved, if we have any deaths or injuries, our crew is trying to get closer to the entrance of the hospital but the officers have blocked the way" her voice got rather excited as she started speaking louder "Some of these women had been missing for up to seven months and were considered dead by their families. We are trying to get a hold of some official willing to give us some information as to what had taken place…." she continued but Hermione was not listening anymore. Her mouth was half open and her face pale.

"Fuck Hermione…fuck" Ginny grabbed her forearm and the half eaten cookie fell from her hand.

"Shit I know" Hermione said and snapped in overdrive, searching for her boots and coat "I got to go there…now" she was muttering. Ginny was trying to dress also.

"I am coming too….don't you dare leave without me" she warned, but Hermione was already by the door missing on her umbrella and storming into the heavy rain by foot. She knew the hospital was armoured against reporters and common people so she couldn't apparate. So she didn't walk to it, she run like hell and when she reached the auror lines and flashed her nursing card she was already drenched in water down to her undies. She didn't care though, all she wanted was check on him...her mind was already flashing with the yellow body bags she saw last time this happened. She barely had the brains to pull Ginny in behind her as the barricades closed again and they both run close to the hospital steps. Hermione prayed that she was not going to see yellow bags again and Severus or Harry sitting bloody with their heads cradled in their hands…..her breathing was laboured when she reach the steps only to see them clear of anything. There was no one there. The whole circus had moved inside the hospital and she saw that behind the glass doors there were several reporters that had managed to come through. They were besieging a group people and around them were aurors and hospital staff trying to push them out of the building. There was great turmoil and intensity in front of the hospital reception. She tried to make him out in the middle of the besieged crowd and it was easy because of his height. He was obviously very angry and he was pushing without any restraints at the reporters. She was unable to see Harry, but that was also excused as Harry was shorter than average. The last thing she and Ginny could do was get in the middle of this chaos. She knew that Severus at least was alright, now she had to get in through the side doors and find a way to talk to him when everything settled.

"Where is Harry? where is he?!" Ginny cried next to her, but Hermione didn't linger for the journalists to pick up on them. She pulled her friend under the stairs and used the cleaners exit in order to reach the ER station hoping that Harry was hiding amidst that chaos.

-.-

Severus pushed at the reporters mad at every single one of them. How the hell did they manage to get past the auror lines at the front of the hospital? The last thing all of them needed right now was the violent questioning tornado around them. What he needed was to go see how these women were, check if Hermione was in the hospital…

"The minister!" Harry cried and immediately all the reporters dashed out of the doors to find their next victim.

….and deal with him too….he pursed his lips annoyed as several aurors bumped on him in order to reach the ministerial escort before the reporters.

"Have you notified the muggle ministry about the abductions minister?"

"Have you talked to the Royal family?"

"The public is an uproar and need information about the rescue. Who brought them back?"

"Was it Keeper or Auror work?"

"Were they following your orders?"

The questions kept falling as the wet escort and the even wetter minister climbed the steps two by two. Kingsley's face was red and his brows angry.

"What the fuck?" Severus muttered and he uncrossed his arms. His brow darkened as he looked several feet behind the prime minister at another smaller escort that was bringing in Margot Moore and a couple of other people he didn't know. What was she doing following Kingsley?

"What?" Potter asked trying to see.

"No no…this isn't happening…" Severus snapped and almost kicked the door open. He rode the steps down quickly and met Kingsley mid way. He grabbed one of the reporters by the coat and lifted him off the ground in order to get him out of the way.

"Hey!" the reporter tried, but Severus was already face to face with the minister.

"What the hell is she doing here!?" he spat feeling the water running down his forehead and nose.

"Who, Mrs. Moore? I brought her here for very valid reasons!" Kingsley rebuked angrily.

"What reasons? We need to talk now!" Severus growled giving Margot a piercing stare that should have send her hiding. Instead she met his eyes steadily and he discerned with no difficulty a discreet smile on her lips. She remained faithfully at the back and she looked like a vulture waiting for the next death.

Why do I have a feeling it's going to be mine….? his mind told him, but he told it to shove off.

"Oh! Yes we do! Potter get these reporters off my back or tomorrow you give back your auror credentials!" the minister spat and pointed around him.

Harry paled and run into action, giving strict orders not to try and restraint anymore, but to place everyone under magical bonds and drag them on the outer lines, confiscating their magical quills and papers, their cameras and their recorders. Soon enough the reporters were removed from the stairs and were dragged away with many threats to show to the public the auror brutality. Severus remained in Kingsley's face panting and shaking from wrath. How dare he? How dare the minister bring back the woman that he fired? He tried to keep his eyes away from her, even though he did notice her husband Thicknesse, former prime minister during the Voldemort era. Maybe her reappearance was political games between two ministers, former and ex, but he rather doubted it. This was her doing and he could see it clearly in her smiling face that bespoke of a long awaited victory.

"What she is doing here? Tell me!" he repeated pointing at her.

"I don't have to tell you master. I have more serious things to discuss with you currently. My choice of possible associates doesn't concern you!" Kingsley warned.

"The reporters are clear" Harry said panting.

"Yeah, you managed to keep your position again by a hair's inch…..for I am warning you Potter…tonight I am this close to firing you. To firing BOTH of you!" Kingsley spat.

"Did we bother you by bringing back all the missing muggleborns?" Severus hissed filled to the brim with irony. He tried to bypass the fact that Kingsley called Margot a possible associate.

"Oh! Mind your manners with me master or I am going to bring you down hard. You are strong, but you are not invincible. You bypassed my clear orders! Both of you!" Kingsley growled.

"We saved all these women…" Harry intervened.

"That's what saves you from Azkaban at this moment boy…" Kingsley spat.

"Minister we were close to the trace. We knew these women were close, and we couldn't let it go cold. We could have lost them forever" Harry tried to speak calmly.

A feeling that Severus did not share at that moment "What are you trying to explain to him? He is not willing to listen" he said.

"No I am not! I gave you a strict order to go to the sixth level and see what that cumulous cloud was and if it was connected to the eastern darkness. And what do you do instead? Go searching an abandoned church…with the faint hope of finding something" Kingsley attacked again.

"Which turned out saving thirteen bloody women!" Severus cried pointing back at the hospital. His hair stuck on his cheeks and his eyes blazed.

"That's the only reason I am not stripping you of your commander position immediately master. I am only putting you on suspension until your conduct is reviewed by the wizengamot" Kingsley said trying to fix his hat, which looked ridiculous as they were all drenched to the bone.

"Suspension?" Severus lowered his hand and looked at the minister solemnly. His back crawled dangerously "And who is taking over in the meantime?" he asked not wanting to hear the answer. His eyes fell on Margot the same moment that minister was saying her name.

"Mrs. Moore was available when I called her and she is the most experienced Keeper…well former keeper after you" the minister said pressing his lips.

"Right" Severus nodded and met her eyes steadily. She gave him a side smile and raised her brow…..right…his mind repeated.

"The same goes for you Potter, you are currently suspended until further investigation" the minister continued "Mr. Weasley is taking over as he was smart enough not to get into this trouble"

"Minister wait a moment please…" Harry begun but Severus didn't let him continue. With a last warning glance to her he intervened.

"I dragged Potter into this…" he said.

"No you didn't…" Harry's eyes stretched to the outmost.

"Yes I did Potter, no need to cover up for me. I control the underworlds and I pulled you in. Potter followed my orders and as such he has no responsibility for today's events" he continued unfazed.

"In that case Mr. Potter your suspension is withdrawn, but be warned that the wizengamot has its eyes set on your conduct….take care of what you do from now on" Kingsley said. Harry was looking from one to the other moonstruck. "Now inform me as to what had taken place exactly" Kingsley said and begun walking.

"As I am in suspension I will let mr. Potter inform you. I want to offer my congratulations to my substitute. Now excuse me" Severus said coldly and without waiting for them to answer he moved towards Margot that was waiting at the end of the stairs. Her husband was holding his umbrella and hers.

Severus reached them and remained silent in front of her. Water running down his eyelashes as his eyes scrutinised her. She pressed her lips and raised her brow "Can I help you with something?" she asked coldly.

"Congratulations are in order as I am told" he said observing her closely.

"The minister called me. The keepers are completely undone…and their commander is suspended. This elite group needs a solid hand to regroup…i was available you see master. I have no job currently" she said with a side smile.

He pressed his lips and a quick disgusted smile appeared. With a curt nod he turned around and made it up the stairs when a strong hand grabbed his forearm and turned him around. She had left the security of the umbrella and she was facing him wet with a face that was barely controlling her hate "You once told me to get off your floor….i asked you how long it was going to be your floor, or you office remember?" she hissed in low tones. Her mascara was running down her cheeks making her look like a clown out of a horror movie.

"I'll never forget" he reproached bringing his face close to hers.

"I want you on your knees in my office Severus…so I can tell you to pick your worthless ass of MY floor…." she showed him her perfect teeth menacingly.

"I'd rather die first…" he rebuked never taking his eyes from her.

"That can be arranged …" she hissed at him and pulled on the lapel of his leather coat. He pressed his lips and his jaws clicked but he didn't reply. She pushed him back and turned around dismissing him. He turned around also and closed his eyes counting inwards in order to keep his anger in check. He walked quickly up the stairs and opened the door. Kingsley was standing next to the reception talking to Potter. They both looked up as he came in but he didn't go to them. Instead he turned around and made it to the ER doors which he opened not caring about the warning sign that read "Only medical personnel allowed". He let the doors close behind him and remained still, waiting. He saw a nurse looking at him for a moment and then entering a room. After a few moments Hermione came out with Ginny on tow. She was not wearing her uniform and she looked overwrought. She fidgeted with her fingers and approached him carefully. He didn't move at all.

"Darling?" she asked carefully.

"Hello there…" he trailed off trying a smile that failed. Then he turned to Ginny "Mr. Potter is just informing the minister and he will finish in a moment. You should go out to wait for him. He is ok Mrs. Potter"

Ginny groaned and tears run down her face. She pushed past them and opened the doors that led to the reception. Hermione looked back up at him and licked her lips "you want to come sit down?" she showed back at the waiting room.

He nodded and followed her. He felt tired to the bone of everything "Sit" she said and shoved him into a sofa. He reposed his elbows on his knees and looked at his wet boots. Only then did he feel how wet and cold he was.

"How are you?" she asked quietly and touched his leg.

He huffed "Could have been worse".

"Is that blood?" she asked pushing his coat a little bit. His wound bled from the fall he'd taken, but he felt no pain so he didn't give it any notice.

"It's nothing…" he trailed off "How are the women?"

"They are in a terrible condition most of them. Some have signs of amnesia and two out of the thirteen signs of repeated rape. One of them…is uhm..pregnant and she doesn't even know she was abducted. She is kind of living inside a dream world. I suppose that is her coping mechanism. She thinks she was living in an insane asylum that her parents put her, because she fell pregnant from the man she loved. Very sad actually….i don't know how the hospital psychologists are going to sort this one out. All the relatives were informed and they are arriving at the hospital slowly. They are alive Severus…" she said pressing his leg.

He lowered his head and rubbed it with his palms. He nodded without answering.

"That's what's important right?" she asked him devotedly.

"Yes" he replied dryly.

"Want to tell me what happened exactly?" she asked.

What happened….his mind fled back to that morning were him, Potter, Theobald and three aurors accompanied one seer into the fifth level. They went in and resumed their search again thoroughly without fearing any interruptions from the Caomorphs. Apparently Severus's attack on the fifth level had caused complete isolation of the area from any kind of monster. Magical surges did occur regularly but bounced off the shields his runes created around his body, which was the key. Feeling desperate enough to have some answers and unable to find them himself, Severus ordered the seer to feel the area and try to relive what had taken place there. The woman who was a hauntingly beautiful thirty year old, with brown hair and blue eyes followed the trace backwards and ended up where the girl's throat was slit. She stood still with a disturbed look on her face "oh this isn't good…there is death here…death…death happened here.." she looked around her "There is death all around, but this place…oh it's mean and awful…like a blanket of horror…it makes my skin crawl"

"What do you see?" Severus asked her and winced as a dark magical surge fell on his protection shields and ricocheted at a distance. He felt the pain mildly as his body was part of the rune schematics.

"There is a lot of anger here….it can deconstruct a living person…it makes me feel horrible" she said and winced "This dark man…this dark man has this anger…he kills with no regrets. He was always a killer…you know?" she met his eyes quizzically "There is also this dead girl….she gets creepy on me, I don't like that…oh stop it stop it" she said touching her head and closing her eyes.

"What happened?" Severus asked and looked sideways at Harry who remained silent at the sidelines.

"She kind of crawled up to me, and hit me on the head…like you know…like she is trying to get my attention…i hate that…" the seer said and shuddered "She was a pretty girl…she seemed to have a graceful life, but in the end she was disgraced…just before she was killed. Oh..that angry man killed her…nasty nasty man" she continued and began walking back towards the church.

Severus made a sign for all to follow her. "Ah, I need to go to the church that girl is creeping me out…she is creeping me out…she is following me..she is following that angry man. He's gone that way…he has fiery steps…" the seer said touching her upper lip with her finger nervously.

"That dead girl started screaming..she's been weird…i think she is screaming to men that don't understand her? She is trying to help them? to tell them where to go, and no one listens?….ah…come on lady leave me alone!" the seer smiled nervously and walked briskly towards the burned steps.

"Is she coming with us?" Severus asked with a frown. He didn't know how much of this to believe, because he never had that ability. He knew it was a real skill, but he couldn't identify with it. This seer had been working with aurors for years and she was supposed to be one of the best. He hoped that she would live up to her fame.

When she entered the church she stopped "What the fuck…?" she looked around her.

"What?" he asked.

"He really likes this place…a lot…the angry guy" the seer said "he very much likes the benches… and she is crawling up on them too…that creepy girl…i see her throwing burned wood around? …small pieces…in order to get people's attention you know" she looked around her and picked up a small charcoal. She threw it at Severus boot…" like that..see?" she said and begun moving again "Somebody is yelling here…don't be a stupid bastard! don't be a stupid bastard! It seems like the angry man does attacks in here"

"What does he do?" Severus asked quietly.

"Very slowly dragging bodies through the aisles…alive bodies…?…i can't tell.." the seer replied with a deep frown upon her beautiful eyes "and then when he reaches that sanctuary…he'll rush up to it hungrily…it's really bad in here. I guess this is his space? I think he's claimed this church…like this is my church get the fuck out of here!" She started walking looking around her at the burned benches.

When she reached the sanctuary she stopped and grabbed her head "Get it away! Get it away from me NOW!"

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Something impacted my head…oh my head hurts so bad, oh!" she leaned over "I think someone has been hit on the head at this place…someone's head was split open. Oh, this is real nasty…lords of magic this hurts" she winced.

Severus came behind her and pushed away the table one more time. He stepped at the empty area and looked around him "do you see anything here?" he asked. Harry came and stood next to him.

"No, but I do see the crawling girl on one of the benches….shit she is getting creepy crawly again..she is making the hair on my back stand on attention…i think she is trying to show me something…what the hell is it?" the seer said and left a moonstruck Severus and Harry alone on the sanctuary floor.

She approached the bench and looked around it "Stop being so creepy damn…stop it…stop!" she yelled at whoever she was seeing and tried to hit the bench. Her hand pushed it and even though all benches were screwed on the floor this one moved sideways and a rusty click sounded under Severus feet.

He only had a millisecond to look at Harry and the floor vanished under them. They fell several feet down and Severus landed on his wounded shoulder blade with a harsh cry of pain. He heard the dull thump of Harry's body a few feet from him and several curses left the young boy's mouth.

"Fucking star-nosed mole witches….this hurts!" he bit behind his tight teeth.

"Fuck, you could have warned us!" Harry exclaimed behind him. He stood up and tried to dust off his jeans.

"I didn't know, I am sorry!" the seer called from the hole above.

They must have fallen at least 13 feet. Severus saw that there was a rusty ladder at the mossy wall. Of course there was a ladder…their feet were just not on it when the hatch opened up.

"Are you ok boss?" Theobald asked.

"No I am not, come down here!" he barked and pushed himself up feeling his chest and back on fire.

"We are coming!" his assistance answered and he heard a lot of shuffling feet above.

"One of you remains up with the seer" he yelled and pulled out his wand. Silently it lit up the whole area around them.

"Holy Merlin's balls…" Harry said looking around him with his mouth hanging open.

They were inside a rather wide corridor that was cut deep into the rock of the mountain. The temperature here was several degrees lower and water was falling from various stone crevices creating small rivulets on the ground. The left side was a dead end, and the right side moved out of sight in a bluish endless darkness. Severus looked at a wooden heavy door that was several feet from them. He rather doubted that they had to search far into that darkness to find something. The trap door led straight to this door. He moved in front of Potter and placed his palm on it and then his ear. It felt drenched and smelt of mold. Harry placed his ear on it likewise and met Severus eyes.

"Shh…" he placed his finger on his mouth "You hear?" he mouthed at Potter.

The boy nodded eagerly "Yes"

"Draw back" he said and pulled the boy away. He then pointed his wand at it and called on a silent spell. The door vanished quietly and Harry was the first to run at it's entrance. He froze and when Severus reached him he felt his blood draining from his face. In front of them was a large circular room, with a deep but narrow skylight at the top of the arched ceiling. It gave the room minimum light, barely enough to make out several dirty mattresses thrown on the floor and a circular fire side in the middle of the room that was empty of any wood. At the right side of the moldy walls a group of thirteen women stood embracing each other and trembling from heads to toes.

"Severus?" Harry whispered.

"Get more aurors in here, and call the medics up at the ministry now Harry…." he said feeling his cold hands slightly trembling. From the cold or from the shock he couldn't really tell. He threw in the room a dozen protective spells that would keep any evidence untouched.

"And that is about what happened Hermione" he said returning back at the hospital next to her, feeling tired to the bone even at the memory of these women looking at him with terror in their eyes, black with soot, barely recognisable as human beings.

She leaned her head upon his shoulder blade and embraced his chest "I am glad you found them, and that you and Harry came back to us in one piece" she muttered and he heard the soft sob coming from her.

He frowned and pulled on her. He looked at her tear filled eyes "Why are you crying?" he asked with a confused frown.

"Because I thought I would see you again wounded…or even worst covered in a yellow body bag at the steps of the hospital" she said and was unable to hold a painful moan.

"Come here" he said and embraced her warmly. She fell into his arms and began crying in all earnest "Everything will be ok…come on pretty lady…shhh" he hushed her and cradled her for a long time. Letting his own head rest on hers and his heart calm down, when the steady voice of Potter made him look up.

"Why did you do that?" the boy asked. He was holding his wife by the waist and she had buried her face on his chest, much like Hermione was doing to Severus.

"Did what? Choose one, for I have been doing many interesting things lately" he said with tired side smirk.

"Why did you take all the responsibility for today? Why did you choose to become the only suspended officer for today's adventure? I was a full part of it alright" Harry said solemnly.

Hermione looked up surprised and he pressed her. For a couple of seconds he was not sure that he wanted to answer, but the warm body of the woman he loved next to him won over "Because of your mother Harry…but most of all because of Hermione..." he said quietly and saw Harry's eyes watering.

-.-


	18. Chapter 20

Author's note: Sorry for taking this long, but my kids are back in school and I had to get back into that routine. Will be uploading better from now on *.*

-.-

"Because of your mother Harry…." Hermione humphed indignantly. She took the water Harry offered her. She crossed her legs under her body and drunk the whole glass hungrily.

"This has been your pet peeve for the last two weeks Mione…there more serious issues at hand. Won't you give it up? Or at least go talk with him….shit I don't like getting in the middle of this quite honestly" Harry admonished and sat down facing her.

"I don't believe he spoke about your mother, before he spoke of me….!" she said getting red in the face. What Severus said in the hospital a week ago was not just pissing her off like Harry thought. It had caused a complete attitude change in her that was difficult not to notice. First and foremost she refused any tries Severus made to get her in bed, as for her kisses they were there just for the sake of not fighting with him. She had become more distant and aloof and she chose to pass a lot of time in the hospital working. His words have become a constant thorn to her side, causing her pain whenever she recalled them. What did Lily have to do with anything anymore?…she didn't belong in this reality…she shouldn't belong in it. Why did he place her right next to me?….her mind boiled in anger.

"Hermione this must be discussed between you and him…it is not fair to speak about Lily in front of Harry in this manner" Ginny said carefully "Actually I am very surprised you haven't talked about it already, it's been a week. A week, not a day"

"I will never talk to him about this" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Why? Are you afraid of the answers he might give you?" Ginny continued.

"Actually I am afraid, yes" Hermione felt her eyes burning and she leaned her temple on her palm.

"So what do you decide to do? Hide away in the hospital taking care of the muggleborn women, which I find commendable. But that hardly helps the situation that has been growing bad between you guys. You both need a break Mione. Since you met him again this relationship has been going up and down constantly. You both just need a break" Ginny threw her hands in the air with chagrin.

"And while you two are talking about romantic issues, the world is falling apart all around us" Harry looked at them cautiously.

Hermione sighed "I sound like an egotistical monster don't I Harry?…i am sorry, this just bothers me to no end"

"Then solve it with him…talking about it over and over with us won't solve anything Mione" he snapped and pushed himself off the easy chair nervously.

"I can't bring myself around to do it guys. I am trying to avoid most substantial contact with him actually. I have been sleeping many nights in the ER unit…" she said looking at them embarrassed.

"Hermione what the hell? Are you trying to break up with him?" Ginny frowned.

"No, of course not!" she flared up and her heart thundered in hot objection.

"That's what is going to happen for God's sake. Are you sleeping with him?" Ginny asked calmly.

"I don't want to listen to this…i have to go to work. Mione this man loved my mother obsessively for many years. He protected me because of her…you want my opinion? He has connected my existence to hers, and anything he does for me derives from his past love and respect for my mother. Something that I find not only commendable but deeply noble. I don't think he confuses the past with the present, but such a love and respect don't just fade away with time. They remain and I thank him for them. His recent relationship with you and the depths upon which you are both willing to take it to are none of my concern. I feel uncomfortable discussing your love life to this important authority figure that has influenced all my life since childhood" he scolded her with such calmness that Hermione felt herself blushing.

"I am sorry Harry…really" she begun.

He waved her off "Besides you girls may have not noticed but we are all in trouble…the eastern darkness has covered the sky dome of the whole city and it is moving across to the outside borders. Soon villages are going to be covered with it…even Severus house"

"That Moore woman is doing nothing about it?" Hermione asked with a deep frown.

Harry harked and slapped his thigh "Yeah she does! She goes into meetings, keeps Kingsley at her side all the time and she even organised a gala to get the ministry to know the Keepers better. She declares that even though the suspended commander kept them hidden behind closed doors, she wants to let the public to get to know them. She says that if Master Snape gets fired and she gets the job the Keepers are going to be much more open to any investigation and easily available to the common wizard or witch. She is trying to get the public on her side, and she is managing it very well. The press and the public love her. If the wizengamot strips Severus of his position she is going to become the new commander in no time…"

"And in the meantime that darkness is spreading all over England…" Hermione felt angry at that woman. She had been messing with them both since the beginning.

Harry kneeled in front of her "…she just keeps feeding Kingsley bullshit. She declares her Keepers visit the sixth level regularly but they cannot see the cumulous cloud that Severus saw. She told Kingsley that he was probably delusional and that nothing is coming from those deep underworld levels….and I think she is fucking the minister and us up"

"Harry this is serious…" she said thoughtfully.

He tilted his head "Yes it is. The Keepers are useless now….they are not helping anymore. Theobald and Oswald are worthy men, but they avoid talking to me"

"They probably fear losing their jobs" Ginny chimed in.

"Yes…but we are alone now Mione, you understand? We have no Keepers to keep that darkness away from the city. We are not protected against any magical attack from the underworld. That Moore woman will do nothing to protect us and my aurors are unable to activate the portals and move down there without some substantial help" he continued.

"Have you tried talking to the minister about all this?" Ginny asked.

"More than once. He won't have any of it. He likes Moore better than he did Snape. You see she is readily available, sucks up to him and keeps her doors open and the keeper elevator visible to all. She reassures him that the darkness is not of an underworld origin and he feels that it is our business now to find it's source" Harry replied.

"Have you tried to find it's source?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think I have been doing the last two weeks? I have been flying in and out of that saturated darkness trying to find out where it comes from….Point is when you enter it you lose touch with the world around you. When I am in there I cannot find my way and I end up coming out in a completely different place. It disorients me. When I fly around it, I cannot find it's origin…and whenever I tried tracing spells to see if there is some invisible source I failed. This thing is beyond my magic Mione. This is dark magic, and only the Keepers can deal with it. They were created for this kind of an attack…and now one fifth is disposed, one dead and the head is suspended. I won't count the two remaining true Keepers. They are so afraid they'll do nothing to help out" He leaned his hand on Hermione's knee "Now you understand why I cannot be bothered with what Snape said? It is not that important in the scheme of things. The world is unstable Mione….and nobody's doing anything about it. This cloud affects people negatively…remember the marriage law? The one you fought so bravely before you settled in with your suitor?…ah don't look at me like that…the marriage law is still an issue my friend and getting worst by the day. You know how many distressed calls came in for the aurors to intervene in family disputes between muggleborns and their suitors? Many purebloods are using this law to purchase and abuse a muggleborn.… and I mean physically abuse them. Use them as slaves. We had cases of maltreatment, psychological abuse, physical abuse and also rape. It's exactly as you thought at the beginning Mione…only a little worse and I cannot take it off my head that this darkness makes people act more violently towards each other. What about stillbirths and birth defects?" Harry asked.

"Skyrocketed during the last month" she said her back crawling at the repercussions of this.

"They managed to bring down the hand that could control all this. The Keepers are history…and now whoever is orchestrating this, is having a damn good party" Harry lifted himself walked to his easy chair again.

"Cannot Snape do anything about it?" Ginny asked.

"His magical trace is being suspended also, he cannot call on a portal without us having to arrest him for it. He must await for the wizengamot hearing" Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Cannot you play blind eyes for him to go into the sixth level?" Hermione asked.

"If you want the auror commander to be suspended likewise. I don't want to lose my position Hermione. Someone must remain to keep an eye on this mess from the inside. If I do that, they will strip me off my title and they will place another Moore as an auror chief. The muggleborns that keep calling us for abusive behaviours from their suitors will have no protection at all then" Harry admonished.

"It's that bad?" Hermione shuddered. She had been so caught up in her own emotional mess that she had barely registered how complicated things had become.

"It's not good…." Harry looked up at her "…you've seen those abductees Mione. You have been working with them for two weeks now. None of them can give an identification of the man that captured them. The only clue we have is that there is more than one and that at least one of them is a woman, just from the voices these women were able to recognise. But we can hardly go around and pick up suspects, put them on the line and have them say something, so one of the girls can identify them….no…and do you think they let us go down to that church at the fifth level to check on the dungeons for evidence?"

"They didn't?" Hermione winced.

"Moore has kept the portals locked, but she told us that her Keepers checked for clues and they found none. You believe her?"

"The fuck no…." Hermione frowned "…someone needs to talk to her"

"…who? She treats me like a five year old invalid…she goes along with everything I say and then she dismisses me with a smile and does nothing about it" Harry pursed his lips "A very productive way to get me off her back don't you think?"

"She is quite the diplomat, I agree to that" Hermione pinched at her bottom lip. Someone needed to talk to Μoore. This woman has been haunting them since the beginning and each time she appeared things took a nose dive for the worst. She needed to set things straight with that nymph once and for all. She was ruining not only the life of Severus and in consequence her life, but also the whole city and above all the muggleborn community. She forgot the warning Severus had given her about this woman and got pumped up for a meeting with her, intending to say nothing about it until it was over.

"Have you talked to Severus at all? He didn't tell me anything" Hermione asked.

"Yes I couple of times. He says he cannot and will not do anything about it. Since Kingsley chose Moore to substitute him, he was not going to help either one. I don't blame him" Harry responded.

"Me neither, but we cannot remain idle…not in front of this danger" Hermione stood up and began pacing up and down in front of the fireplace "Maybe I can talk to him"

"And tell him what? To do more illegal things than he has already done since all this begun?" Harry retorted.

"You should talk to him about your situation, not about his job" Ginny raised her brow.

"I prefer the job discussion" Hermione bit her lip.

"The other one is too dangerous right?" Ginny pushed.

"Very…Ginny…i will eventually talk to him about us, but I also need to gear him into action. Since that day at the hospital he has been desiccating…cooking for me, cleaning, gardening and drinking. He is drinking too much" Hermione pinched her bottom lip.

"And instead of dealing with all this you go and sleep at the ER…Of course he has been desiccating…he just lost his job and probably thinks he lost you too. Hermione if I was him I wouldn't want to talk to you anymore…..and he still cooks for you? The man has a huge storage full of patience. Kudos to him" Ginny shook her head dismissively at Hermione.

"Don't make it sound like all this is my fault!" Hermione rejoined.

"It is!" Ginny retorted.

"I didn't speak about Harry's mother so emotionally!" Hermione pointed at him.

"You are just jealous of a ghost! Go talk to him! Take the bottle from his hands and talk to him about how you felt…this is so immature and Hermione you are the last person to be called immature. What is wrong with you?" Ginny frowned.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed "I don't know…really I don't. I just find it so hard to speak to him about this, mainly because I fear what he is going to tell me. So I prefer to avoid him. I promise you Ginny I will talk to him tonight. About the Keepers and about Harry's mother" she said feeling her torso trembling from the tension.

"Do I really have to listen to this? Hermione I love it that this man still respects my mother's spirit. Everything else between you two…i don't want to know. I have enough on my mind already" Harry responded solemnly "I am going upstairs to get some sleep. I am on evening duty. See you later Mione" he gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, see you Harry" she muttered thoughtfully. She remained at their house for one more hour trying to put her thoughts in order. Planning on her actions carefully. She was going to visit Margot Moore at the ministry and then she was going to Martha's Donuts at the village. She was going to buy half a dozen together with a bottle of Merlot and go home to talk to him. She feared and also anticipated to sit with him again. All this time were she had drawn slightly away, she had felt stripped down. As if half of her was missing. Harry and Ginny were right. She wanted to solve all this …she had let it linger for too long.

-.-

An hour later found Hermione standing in front of the Keeper reception. Oswald had taken over secretarial duty and he was inside announcing Hermione to Moore. She turned around and smiled at Theobald that was looking at her mesmerised. He was a sort stout, bald man that had a double chin on the top of his head. He looked strong as a wall with a forbidding face, but his eyes were a gentle blue, and they were observing her kindly. She straightened the airy dress she had bought with Ginny a couple of weeks ago at the village. The one with the flowers that she purchased for Severus, but never got a chance to wear it. She moved her feet nervously above the black high heels and waved at him with a timid smile "Hi Theobald" she said.

"Good evening my beautiful lady" he replied and when he smiled his face changed completely. He was not forbidding anymore, but open and sweet.

"How are you guys doing ?…" she trailed off.

"Meh…difficult…" he pressed his lips and looked towards his hands.

"The change of leadership giving you trouble?" she inquired carefully.

"Wish she did…she has taken all the trouble away from us…" he rejoined mystically.

Hermione gave him a side smile "What?"

"We don't do anything…We are running on idle" he covered the side of his lips and mouthed the words to her.

Hermione raised her brows and nodded "I see…". The door opened and Theobald looked quickly towards his papers.

"Miss Granger, Mrs. Moore is waiting for you" Oswald said with a smile and kept the door open for her. Hermione retouched the strict nurse bun at the back of her head and with a restraint smile she walked airily to the entrance. Her high heels made her feel in control and she wondered why she wore them so infrequently.

"Thank you" she said upon reaching him. He nodded curtly and closed the door behind her. Hermione looked around at the large circular office. It was much more elegant that she had originally thought, but she didn't feel surprised at the strictness of the furniture and the heavy green curtains that fell in front of a large bow window behind the office. It had a large executive office from dark laminated wood and a leather chair behind it. A set of leather sofas next to the window facing its other. A large library at the right side next to a fireplace and a polished door probably leading to a toilet. It's walls were emerald and it's carpet very dark green. The lights gave a warm tone to the room without making it too bright or too white.

"Hmm…too posh for your tastes?" Margot asked slyly. She was sitting on the leather chair, with her perfect makeup, her black silky hair framing her sensual face. Red lips matching red nails and black eyes that pierced Hermione's skin. For a second she felt the comparison between them unfair and then she remembered that you cannot compare two different things. It felt as if she was comparing a Mercedes with a wooden cabin. They were nothing alike. She buttoned up and thrust her chest proudly.

"It's ok…this your taste?" she said.

"No, it's your fiancée taste…or should I call him your husband…?" Margot replied checking her nails.

"Husband suits him better" Hermione smiled sideways.

Margot raised her brow to the ceiling "Well, then…things got rather serious between you two, very quickly. Not very wise in my opinion"

Hermione bit back the -no one asked your opinion- and spoke calmly "One cannot control one's heart"

Margot smirked "oh, how sweet…like your little sunny dress.." her eyes fell down on Hermione's figure and she felt uncomfortable.

She passed her hand above her stomach to straighten the airy fabric "I didn't come here to discuss clothing" she said gravely.

"I am sure you didn't…our tastes are nothing alike" Margot stood up and Hermione saw her tight black v neck cutting down to the top of her stomach. Black leather tube pants traced around her sexy hips and legs and a pair of high heel black boots complemented her formidable look. She was taller than Hermione by a few inches, but Hermione didn't feel intimidated "What did you come here for?" Margot sat on the edge of the desk and crossed her arms.

"I wanted to talk you, woman to woman and try to straighten out any misunderstandings that might have occurred these past few months" Hermione forced a smile that didn't feel real.

"Misunderstandings? I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about" Margot flicked her shoulders.

"Maybe not exactly misunderstandings. Maybe some tension between us three" Hermione explained patiently. Margot was playing with her.

"Ah yes, things had become rather …uhm edgy at some point at the beginning, but that's in the past" Margot waved her off.

Hermione relaxed slightly "So all this, now…it has nothing to do with what happened back then?"

"Which now do you mean precisely?" Margot asked assuming a relaxed position on his desk.

"Severus's suspension?" Hermione pointed out.

Margot snickered and placed her finger above her lip "You overvalue your fiancee dear nurse. I had nothing to do with his suspension. That was a direct outcome of his rebellious behaviour towards the minister. You see the lords of this land don't like rebels"

"They shouldn't have hired him to begin with…he was like that since forever" Hermione winced bothered.

"Dear me, you don't know your own husband?…" Margot raised her brow provocatively. Hermione pressed her lips but didn't speak "…he has abilities darling…huge abilities…and vast knowledge. That tips the scales to his favour, but those odds cannot last forever. Especially in a time where the ministry demands order"

"Since you believe so much in his abilities, why didn't you support his position when the minister suspended him?" Hermione crossed her arms.

Margot laughed "You crazy? Why would I turn down an offer to take over his job?"

"Because you have dignity...correct?" Hermione bit back at her.

Margot brows became heavy "Your husband little nurse…fired me. He kicked me out of his office and out of his life, like some insignificant whore…..i would never turn down a chance to get his job…"

"No you don't have any dignity obviously. Started showing off your true colours now. Back at the hospital with Conroy you seemed so innocent" Hermione singed.

"Mind your tongue or you might find it missing…" Margot pierced her with deadly eyes.

Hermione inhaled and tilted her chin up "Obviously he is much better at this job than you…you have been doing absolutely nothing to contain this eastern darkness and you have found no clues at the church were the muggleborns were found"

"And now you are an auror too…or maybe you aimed for the keepers?" Margot twisted her lips testily. Hermione momentarily tensed and the other woman caught the waves in the air. "Ah…did you? What happened? Did he turn you down?"

"None of your business" Hermione spat.

"He did…the Keepers are highly trained black magic wizards little missy. Hardly your piece of cake. Go and find some book to read on some vague illness and get off my back" Margot reposed.

"I'll leave alright, but before I do I want you to reconsider leaving your post and calling Severus back. He can help in this much better than you" Hermione said steadily.

"You must be joking of course…" Margot gave her a confused half smile.

"No I am not, put away your overfed egotism and think about all these muggleborn women he saved. He can save other souls too. He can solve the eastern darkness mystery. Let him return to his work" Hermione said slowly losing her calm.

"I didn't put him in suspension, I cannot bring him back. Believe me though that even if it was in my power, I wouldn't do shit for him" Margot spat and in two steps was in Hermione's face.

"You prefer to keep his chair and do nothing about a threat that concerns us all?" Hermione's heart steeled with courage and she took a step closer to this formidable woman.

"Most definitely" Margot rejoined in a low voice.

"What if I go to the minister with what I know?" Hermione rebuked.

"He wouldn't believe you..." Margot's smirk was evil.

"The aurors…Harry will" Hermione kept her blazing eyes on the other woman.

"Potter is powerless …" Margot hissed.

"and you are the almighty?..." Hermione said full of irony.

"I have had enough of you missy…get your flowery arse away from my office" Margot pressed her finger on Hermione's shoulder pushing her back.

Hermione flared suddenly "Keep your hands off of me you filthy bitch" she cried and parried Margot's hand with one of the moves Severus had shown her. The other woman looked momentarily taken aback "I am warning you…keep away from Severus and me from now on. You have bothered us enough since this started…." she raised her finger threateningly.

"Or what…you are going to strap me down and experiment with thick needles on my veins?…you sound ridiculous" Margot laughed.

Hermione raised her brow "Oh…you have no idea what I am capable off in order to protect my loved ones"

"Severus is your loved one….?" Margot laughed again, but her laughter was cut short from a punch that found her right in the jawline under her cheek. Her head flew violently back and she had to grab the desk in order to balance herself. She cradled her cheek and turned towards her opponent.

Hermione's bun had gotten loose at one side and several long curly tendrils were in the middle of her face. She was panting and her hands were straight down her sides. Her fists tight "Keep away from him…you hear me? He is mine!" she hissed feeling adrenaline pumping through her veins. Not even understanding clearly why she was making such a issue with Margot about him belonging to her.

Margot looked at her sideways with wet eyes that spat hatred "Keep him you filthy mudblood and may you bury him in a shallow grave. He deserves to die and you deserve eternal pain….fuck off my office before I kick you out!" she spat in low undertones that vibrated through the wooden walls.

Hermione turned around and trembling she walked out to the corridor and kicked the door back. It thundered upon its hinges. She looked around at a moonstruck pair. Oswald and Theobald were looking at her with bulging eyes. She raised her hand to them "If you guys had any honour you would have supported your real boss against this unfairness. You would have stuck up for him and assisted him to fight off this darkness. Not choose silence as payoff to keep your jobs. Is this the meaning of the Keepers? I thought you people were the elite of our police force. Dedicated to protect us….he was always dedicated to protect us and he was kicked off for doing his job. He saved all these women and what was his payment? To be laid off, and you sit there in your black costumes trying to look all professional and shit when this darkness is consuming the whole city" the door opened up behind her and Margot came out. She stood silently crossing her arms. Hermione laughed momentarily and turned to them again "When you were under him, you were the elite…formidable, powerful and unique. Under her you nothing but a bunch of cast offs trying to keep their wage. I pity you…but above all I pity us the muggleborns that have no protection, and the city that is left to be consumed by what you could have easily fought" she finished, anger pouring out of every pore in her body. She turned sharply and straightening her airy dress she walked proudly to the elevator and got in. When the door closed behind her she kicked the side panel with such force that her heel made a dent at the wood.

-.-

Severus heard the main door literally being kicked in and he turned around sharply to see an exasperated Hermione coming in panting. She was red in the face, her knuckles were white and her hair was a total mess, but the dress she was wearing was too cute to bypass. His eyes rolled down her figure unrestrained and she noticed. Apparently she was not in a good mood, which was usual lately.

"What are you staring at!?" she spat at him.

"You look sexy" he said honestly and kept his eyes on her above his reading glasses.

"Severus I am not in the mood" she raised her hand to him warningly.

"You never are lately" he said with a sad undertone and turned to his book again.

"I heard that!" she rejoined.

"Good that was my intention" he added calmly not turning around.

"So your intention is to piss me off?" she asked feeling her anger heightening again.

"No to approach you, but I don't know how. I have been trying to do so for several days" he said taking off his glasses and looking at her.

"Maybe you should ask yourself what happened to make me act this way" she snapped and threw her bag next to where he was sitting.

"My self is not giving any answers. Maybe you want to do that for me?" he asked steadily.

"I won't offer you the answers to our problems. Suffer for them…or am I not worth it?" she said and came around the couch.

"What the hell are you talking about…please tell me!" he said putting his book and glasses at the table.

"I said am I worth some suffering, or only other women were…are…whatever…?" she said raising her brows.

"You are worth every suffering in this world…submit me to it and let's get this over with because quite honestly I cannot figure you out at all" he said and landed his hand on Crookshanks head petting him.

"What the hell is my cat doing on your feet?" she asked vexed.

"He likes me?" Severus smiled confused.

"He loves me…come here kitty…come…" she tapped her fingers at the arm of her easy chair. Crookshanks raised his fluffy head, looked at her, ignored her and then resumed being petter by Severus. She looked at him questioningly and he flicked his shoulders "What have you done to my cat?" she spat.

"I magicked him onto my lap forever….he is warm and cuddly which is something you never want to do with me anymore" Severus said half playfully.

"He is my cat not yours" she said and stood up. She picked Crookshanks off Severus's feet and immediately he scratched her finger. She hissed and dropped him down. He landed on the floor with an angry meep and then run towards the bedroom. Severus stood up and grabbed her hand looking at the scratch "he scratched me" she whispered.

"you scared him…you are completely out of order" he chide her carefully and passed his finger above hers. Immediately her skin healed.

"Leave my hand alone!" she cried and pulled it back.

"What the hell is the matter with you Hermione this evening….or should I say the last weeks?" he asked frowning deeply.

"I am angry at you…" she raised her finger at him.

"Clearly…" he pressed his lips.

"And at the ministry for putting you on suspension" she added.

"Very bipolar statement" he raised his brow.

"Stop speaking…!" she said grabbing her head and closing her eyes "I am trying to tell you why I want to slap you so hard that your teeth will come out the back of your nape!"

"Very visual statement" he continued and she saw through her squinted eyes that he was half smiling.

"Are you willing to suffer for me like you suffered for Lilly master Snape or not? For I am not so sure that you belong to me as much as you proclaim" she said in low tones raising her brow to him infuriated.

"What?" he asked lowering his hands, his brow becoming darker.

"Lilly? Lilly Potter? The one you mentioned some days ago at the hospital? The one that is still behind your noble acts towards muggleborns…remember?" she spat with hatred.

"What the hell woman…" he showed his teeth and suddenly grabbed her by the waist crashing her body on his. His hand got buried in her hair and pulled her on him with force. She hissed in pain "What does Lily have to do with how I feel about you? What does she have to do with anything between us…or with the muggleborns I am helping?" he exhaled on her face. His heart was beating out of control and his hands felt numb from the adrenaline that run through him at her insinuations. How could she ever be so unfair to him when all he ever did was because he loved her? He felt wronged. Deeply wronged and that instigated anger in him…long buried and forgotten anger at her bringing up his past in order to hurt him.

"I wasn't the one that mentioned her in the most inappropriate time possible" she said back at him and grabbed his forearms with force.

He pulled on her hair again "I mentioned her because of Harry you silly woman…it had nothing to do with you!" he spoke heavily close to her lips.

"You are hurting my head…and my spine!" she tried to push him away.

"And you are hurting my heart!" he rejoined never taking his demanding eyes from hers. His heart felt torn apart by her rejection.

"And because of that you intend to abuse me?" she said to him quietly.

"Abuse you? what?" he asked frowning in confusion.

"I belong to you now don't i? I am your muggleborn purchase…will you abuse me like so many purebloods do to their purchases lately?" she retorted mercilessly.

He felt his arms giving way, and his heart backing away so quickly he felt physically sick. He pulled his hands away and she backed off. He wiped his upper lip and felt sweat covering his brow "I am sorry I ever laid hands on you this way…" he looked towards the kitchen "I cooked some pie for you…" then he met her eyes and saw the angry curtain drawn to show them deeply hurt. His heart felt too betrayed to care at that moment. He nodded briefly "I need to get out" he said mostly to himself and made it for the door. He grabbed half a bottle of firewhiskey before pulling the door behind him.

"Severus wait…please!" she cried, but he crashed the door forcibly and walked quickly towards the forest.

-.-


	19. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Partly explicit content, if you are offended refrain from reading. Thank you *.***

-.-

"Wait Severus…wait" he heard her voice behind him, but crashed the door and walked briskly down the steps and into the back yard. His whole body was trembling from anger and pain. He needed to get as far away from her as possible. The last thing he intended was to attack her physically and being called an abuser. He only wanted to show her his love and things got out of hand…she had a niche of accusing him for treating her poorly when all he ever wanted to do was take care of her. This was not working out good….not good at all.

"Severus wait a minute please!" she cried behind him.

"Stop following me!" he hollered keeping his back to her. He didn't want to face her. He didn't trust his reactions anymore and he didn't want to listen to her hurtful remarks.

"I want to talk to you" she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I don't" he pulled his arm away and emptied his body on the bench in front of the forest.

"Please I am so sorry I said that to you…" she said sounding honest. He still didn't care.

"Go away…" he said. He took a large sip from the firewhiskey feeling his throat burning up. What the hell are you doing? his mind scolded him…you should be taking a sobering potion, not getting drunk.

"I will not go anywhere unless we speak" she said crossing her arms.

"And tell what to each other? That you are my purchase and that I am abusing you?" he spat and met her eyes angrily.

She leaned in front of his knees "I acted totally out of order…i just wanted to get through to you how much I was hurt when you mentioned Harry's mother and I did it the wrong way. Please please forgive me"

"…the hell you did!" he yelled and pushed her off of him. He stood up and made it back into the house. He heard her steps behind him running quickly. He crossed the living room and made it to his study still holding the bottle in his hands. He was not going to give up that vessel of patience away easily. It was what was keeping him grounded at that moment. Even partly grounded.

"Severus please!…just please stop!" she came in behind him.

He planted the bottle upon his desk and opened up the first drawer "My purchase…you have attacked me with that before…abuse you…abuse you when all I ever wanted to do was take care of you. Apparently your past conditioning of me has never faded away. Must have been very difficult for you to find a balance between sexual attraction and hate towards me" he said digging around the papers in there. He pulled everything out messily and let them fall on the floor.

"Hate? what do you mean…i never hated you…Severus I love you!" she said grabbing her shoulders. She was crying by now. He still didn't care…more like he partly enjoyed the pain he was inflicting on her.

He pulled the paper he was searching for out and looked at her briefly "Weird way of showing it…since we met again you have made my life a misery….you never truly accepted what I was willing to give you, which was my heart. You threw it back at me one too many times…" he said and threw her the paper in turn.

"What is this?" she asked clearing out her eyes and trying to read it.

He grabbed his bottle "Our engagement contract lady. Do whatever you want with it..for I am washing my hands off your case. I have had enough" he spat and raised the bottle to his mouth. He drank a large sip and without anymore words he left her standing there moonstruck and made it quickly outside again. He walked briskly and found a bench that was where his backyard met the forest. Feeling his eyes hot and burning, his heart betrayed more than thought possible and his body tired and pulled out of shape he dropped on it and leaned his elbows to his knees. He closed his eyes and felt his head swirling and his stomach a nauseous mess. Even the thought of abusing her was making him want to throw up which would be an improvement since he would rid the alcohol from his system.

He remained like that trying to erase her hurtful words, but failing to. Not feeling the wind that had picked up speed or the cold on his skin. He didn't hear the door opening and closing or her soft footsteps coming to him. Her intruding voice made him shiver hard "You are right…" she said softly and he felt the bench move slightly under her weight. She sat next to him but didn't attempt to touch him. Her voice was broken but stable.

"Am I now?" he asked quietly. He was not sure he wanted to continue any discussions with her, but he also didn't want to push her further away than he had done already. His heart was not following his logic. His mind was ordering him to hurt her deeply…to cause her as much pain as she did to him, but his heart was a snivelling fool that was looking at her sideways waiting for a chance to let her back in.

"I have treated you poorly and you didn't deserve it" she begun trying to balance her broken voice.

"No I didn't" he rejoined hard.

"You never treated me like a purchase…you treated me like a lady…i did it in order to hurt you…i was unjust…" she continued.

"You hurt me alright…quite thoroughly and you have been doing this on and off since the beginning" he smiled bitterly with his eyes closed, lift his bottle and took another large sip. He felt her hand falling on his and grabbing the neck of the bottle. He thought she was going to pull it away from him. She didn't.

"Care to share?" she asked.

"Sure, get as intoxicated as me…the conversation between us will become rather interesting. Some truths might come out" he said giving her the bottle. He was trying to avoid her eyes.

He heard it tip over and her gulping down the fiery liquid "I don't have any relationship experience I suppose"

"You don't need experience, just a mouth to talk things through would suffice" he bit and took the bottle back from her.

"You are right again…instead of talking to you all this time, I have been creating stories in my mind, winding myself up and then exploding right in your face" she admitted sadly.

"With the lowest way possible…abuse you…really?" he asked squinting his eyes painfully. His heart complained again. Those words had cut in him too deep.

He heard the sniffling next to him but didn't open his eyes "I was so wrong Severus please forgive me. I know you would do nothing to hurt me…." he cut through her.

"Yet you keep using that to hurt me instead…i shall not accept this anymore!" he said sternly.

A brief pause from her "And you'd be right…i wouldn't accept it either" she agreed.

"abuse you…" he muttered

"I trust you with my heart….don't you think i'd trust you with my body?" she asked.

"I don't know if I care what you do anymore" he shook his head clenching his teeth.

Some more sniffling next to him and she moved. Then silence "I don't blame you" she said finally.

"What do you think I am for fuck's sake? A rapist? A murderer? What?!" he said suddenly and stood up. Not knowing what to do with his hands he threw the bottle on the nearest tree and it broke to pieces. The sound creating a calming effect on his heart.

"Severus…i swear…" she begun.

"You swear and yet you accuse me straight to my face…repeatedly" he snapped back at her and finally met her eyes. They were red and streaming with tears. She was caressing her shoulders and her hand was covering her open mouth.

"I was wrong…please forgive me…what do I have to do to earn your forgiveness for goodness shake?" she cried looking at him with desperation.

"You need to get your act straight Hermione…or I am out. Coming to think of it I should have been out already…" he said solemnly.

She bit her lip and wiped her tears "You want me to get out of your house?" she asked breathlessly.

"My mind says yes…" he trailed off and then closed his eyes "But my heart is not following through" he said and sat heavily next to her again.

She remained silent, only an occasional sniff was heard and the shifting of her hand as she was wiping her face. After a long time of silence were both of their feelings were settling a little she spoke carefully "I made quite a mess out of things didn't i?" she asked.

"Yes you did" he agreed ruthlessly.

"Can this be fixed?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, can it?" he didn't know what to tell her. All he knew was that he was deeply hurt and felt unwilling to touch her.

"Yes it can, because I am not ready to give up on you…" she said.

He wanted to look at her but he didn't "You have a peculiar way of showing your devotion" he rejoined feeling his eyes burning again. He wished for that bottle back, but it's broken pieces were glistening under the fading sun.

"I love you Severus…" she said with a steady voice that tried to shake him out of his nightmares.

"Love me as what? As your contract? As your saviour? As your abuser?" he begun but she landed her hand on his knee and squeezed him tight.

"I love you as a man…i love you more than any man I have ever loved in my life. Maybe that is why I am acting so immaturely. Because I want you to be solely mine. Not Margot's or Lily's. I don't think I know how to handle all this emotional overload. I was never prepared for such strong feelings towards anyone and I am unable to control myself. You see I am very good with books, but I lack on people skills. Ron used to make fun of me for being overbearing at school. I suppose I never lost that quality…i just take it out differently in my love life. I have no excuses for what I said, I know…but here I am making a try for the first time to be honest with you..to talk like a mature adult and put my insecurities on the back sit. Am I doing ok?" she asked squeezing his leg again.

He felt a couple of tears releasing from his eyes and running down his cheeks "Better than you did in the house" he admitted.

"I am so sorry I attacked you like that…i had a hard day. Not that this is an excuse" she said carefully.

"you need to stop doing that…i have feelings too…difficult as it may seem to be" he replied quietly. His breath had eased out a little and his heart had slowed down but his hands were still numb.

"After what I did you deserve to hurt me repeatedly ….want to keeper train me? throw some blazing spells my way?" she said lightening up her tone.

"I never want to hurt you…well that's a lie. I wanted to hurt you a few minutes ago" he admitted.

"You did…i was afraid I lost you forever. That is what can hurt me most, that or you dying…" she spoke modestly.

"I never saw you as my purchase" his eyes burned him and his stomach clenched.

"I know you never did, or else I wouldn't be sitting next to you at this moment" she said approaching carefully and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.

His heart tagged him and he shuddered "I love you Hermione, I would never hurt you" he muttered placing his palm over his eyes.

"You are an honourable man Severus and you deserve better than me….but I love you more than life…if you still want to have me that is" she said placidly.

"Hermione relationships are not a competition for control. You cannot smother me in order to control each branch of this relationship…you are just going to kills us this way. You need to let go …just trust in me…and talk to me" he said with a deep sigh.

"I am over controlling and when I don't know what's coming up next I get in alarm mode" she was looking at her hands that were clasped at her lap.

"Sometimes you need to just go with the flow…" he pressed his lips.

"How can I know that if I lose control nothing bad will happen?" she looked up to him.

"you don't…" he smiled sadly and met her eyes steadily "…does your current behaviour stop bad things from happening?"

She huffed "No"

He nodded "Very well then, loosen up and just talk to me. I am here…i never left your side"

She teared up again and caressed his shoulder without looking at his eyes "I know you never did and instead of feeling the luckiest girl in the world…i almost destroyed us"

"You are passionate…" he said carefully.

"Ha…yeah I guess" she smiled and wiped her tears.

"Your mind is blindingly brilliant…" he continued.

"Is this a torrent of compliments?" she asked looking at him sadly.

"No, the truth.." he smiled bitterly.

"you never called me brilliant at school" she flicked her shoulders.

"You had the acceptance of every teacher…you didn't need it from me" his eyes looked towards the fading sun at the horizon and at the darkness that was coming slowly towards the suburbs.

"You are so wrong on that front" she shook her head. He frowned with a side smile but didn't speak. She felt the need to explain "I needed your acceptance because you were the hardest of them all. I never got it…"

"So this is some kind of long forgotten resentment?" he asked looking at her sideways.

"I suppose.." she smiled.

"Well, you got it now…" he said with simplicity.

"I don't want it because we are in a relationship…as a gift or something" she shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you to stop trying to be a controlling monster around me?" he warned.

"yes"

"I always thought you were brilliant Hermione. I am not saying it now because our paths aligned. I admired your mind since you were a kid. You are the most intelligent witch that walked through Hogwarts and that is saying a lot considering that your competition was Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Minerva McGonagall" he said solemnly.

Her eyes teared up one more time "You really mean all that?" she asked.

"You were always mature, serious and concentrated. A focused mind that run on overdrive almost constantly" he continued.

"was?" she asked looking at him needfully.

"Do you feel that lately you are all of the above?" he looked at her carefully.

"No" she shook her head and looked at her hands again.

"With all these qualifications, I find it hard to equate you with your bipolar self. Yet…i love even that on you…even though it hurts me" he said raising his brows.

"That is one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me" she leaned her head on his shoulder and his arm went quickly around her back.

"I knew you were special long before you raised your wand and saved me at the shrieking shack" he continued.

"I couldn't just leave without trying something on you…my heart broke when I saw you swimming in a pool of blood. I don't even want to recall it" she said and he felt her body shuddering.

"I never thought I would get to hold you in my arms like this someday…" he said and pressed her shoulder.

"That makes two of us" she smiled and caressed his thigh.

"I don't want this to end…but I also don't want it to continue this way" he spoke quietly.

"It won't…i swear it won't..i know better now. Are you disappointed in me?" she asked.

"We all get a little bit disappointed sometimes from the ones we love…it's part of the deal" he flicked his shoulders "I am sure you have been disappointed in me also.."

"yeah…" she gave him a dejected smile "…couple of times"

"Are you willing to overcome that?" he looked at her.

"Yes…you?" she looked up to him with loving eyes.

"I already did…" he trailed off and caressed her arm.

"Severus?" she questioned him softly and reached up to him. He turned and cupped her cheek as his mouth touched hers in a soft welcoming kiss.

"Did what I say about Lily bother you that much?" he asked soberly after a few moments of calming silence.

"More than you think possible. Why do you think I never slept with you after that night in the hospital.." her eyes caught his and she smiled sadly.

"You got bored of me…" he flicked his shoulders.

"What?" she frowned.

"I am older than you…You are a brilliant, beautiful young woman. You can find someone else easily. Someone much more suitable" he rejoined.

"Is this insecurity I am seeing?…i don't want anyone else. I just want you…I just couldn't understand what Lily had to do with me…had to do with anything between us. If nothing else I was more insecure that you…who can blame me though... You are quite a catch" she said with a side smile.

"Lily is dead…this makes no sense…you understand correct?" he asked pointedly.

"No it doesn't…but love can block all logical processes in the brain. It's hormonal…and medically explainable….Scientists think there might be two major hormones involved in this feeling of attachment; oxytocin and vasopressin….." she begun but he cut her through.

"Put your brilliance at rest for a moment and listen to me once and for all about Lily. Whenever I look at Harry I see his mother. I cannot shed that conditioning Hermione. It's impossible. I loved her….a lot, and whatever I did for your friend was because of her. I still support him because of her. That doesn't mean that I still love her though. You understand? It's you that I love…no one else. From my past or from my present…" he said reaching out and clearing some curly hair from her forehead. Her eyes were still red, her cheeks flustered and her lips bitten.

"I am so sorry Severus…so sorry…" she whispered looking at her hands.

He turned around and pulled her arm. She stood up in front of him "For the love of the Moon Goddess Hermione, I love only you…what have you been thinking?"

"I thought that you never laid your past to rest..and instead of talking things through with you I preferred to go sleep at the ER, then get mad at other people outside the relationship and finally end up exploding on you. The person that least deserved it" she said. He pulled her down to him needing to embrace her. Needing to bury his head on her neck and inhale her natural scent. Her airy dress allowed her to straddle him and she quickly placed her arms behind his back and her head on his chest. She squeezed him with legs and arms and he exhaled.

"My past shall never lay to rest…but it remains being my past. It's not here with us..it's not in our present and I don't want it in my future…" he said caressing the side of her face. He sighed deeply and felt a tone of tension releasing just by holding her. They remained in silence for a long time. Hearing only their breaths calming down and the sound of the birds that were getting ready for the night chirping around them.

"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you Severus" her voice sounded muffled from his chest.

"Just talk to me…talk to me and we can solve anything…" he responded resting his chin on her head.

"Take it back" she said and took out their engagement paper. She brought her hand around and placed it in his palm "Keep it safe somewhere" she continued.

"I thought you have shared it to pieces already" he said honestly and folded it.

"No…you see I wish it was real…" she said faintly.

He tensed under her "What did you say?"

"I wish this engagement contract was real between us so I could be your real wife and not a joke we created in order to get the wizengamot off my back" he stopped her by raising her head and meeting her eyes in confusion.

"What did you just say?" he whispered, captivating her eyes.

She swallowed and her eyes fell on his well formed lips."I wish this engagement was real…" she said with simplicity.

"Do you really mean this?" he whispered touching her lips.

"I wish I was truly engaged to you. I wish all this charade that took place in the wizengamot was real…and thrush me all you want after this. I don't care anymore" she responded dragging her lips on his softly.

"I wish it too…" he said opening his mouth and sucking her bottom lip. She pressed her bosom on his chest and sighed softly on his mouth.

"What?" she asked with a deep frown.

"I said I wish it was real too…" he said gently and kissed her.

"Severus what are you saying?" she said and pulled back from him. Her eyes were wet and her mouth half open.

"Exactly what you heard" he said and took her hand. He opened her palm and dragged his fingernail across it "I wish we were truly engaged" he said meeting her eyes solemnly.

"I love you so much…" she signed and cupped his face. Her lips touched his and her fingers caressed his cheek and jawline as she kissed him gently for the longest time. When she felt satisfied by the warmth that he had ignited in her body with his wet kiss she leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes. His breath was calm under her ear and his nose was buried in her hair "I love you" he murmured and she shivered with pleasure.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore" she whispered and her fingers caressed his sides.

"Then put your demons at rest my little rose …we have enough demons around us, we should silence the ones inside us" he said softly.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her hand that was resting on his upper arm. A few grey fluffy cinders fell on it and she frowned partly confused "What is this?" she asked and raised her head slowly.

"What?" he asked and looked up with her. The sky had filled up with ash that was falling weightless on their faces and clothes. He looked around and saw the land getting covered slowly. He reached out and touched it. It dissolved under his fingers leaving behind a dark grey soot "What the hell is this?" he frowned as she pushed him and stood up.

"Severus this is coming from the darkness that has covered the sky of the city…" she trailed off and raised her palms gathering the ashes "…it smells like death…" she said and he turned around to look at her as she walked at the kitchen window of their house.

"We should go inside" he stood up. She picked up a small pot and came back to him. It had a dried up rose inside it "What is this?" he asked her.

She pressed the stem of the flower and it broke revealing a dried up core. "This is the rose you gave me …remember?" their eyes met. He nodded. "I planted it in this pot with a spell to help it take up root and it was doing fine Severus. It had begun sprouting anew on the side…and now it's dead…completely dried up" she said thoughtfully and pulled it out of the pot. It's roots were completely gone.

Severus took her hand and pulled her "Come on, we have to get in" he said. She followed him absently still mooning over the dead rose. When he closed the door behind him he approached the bay window and saw that the ash rain had picked up a little. The grass was covered almost all the way with a blanket of grey soot and the ledge of his window was heavily stained "Get a transmission going Hermione" he said solemnly not taking his eyes from the sky.

She placed the pot religiously on the counter and drew her wand. Immediately a large bubble floated over the living room. They both looked up at it and saw images of a city that seemed to be under siege. The ash cloud was falling thick there covering every single surface. People were running to take cover. Aurors were putting up barricades and police lines in every street corner stopping the traffic to and from the main junctions, turning it around to the outskirts of the city. The Minister was on and he was trying to explain to the journalists hastily what the problem was "What is happening minister Kingsley?" the reporter asked.

"The city is being declared on a state of emergency. I will beseech the public to remain indoors until we can figure out the origin of this dry rain. Please assist the aurors in their job to clear the centre of the city and remain in your houses until further notice from the ministry. The less this soot touches you the less danger you are in. We are not certain of its origin yet"

"Have the Keepers taken over this?" the reporter continued.

Kingsley momentarily paused and Severus frowned "Yes" the minister replied "Mrs. Moore the temporary Keeper chief is already checking on it"

"Bullshit" he muttered under his breath and crossed his arms.

"I think it's bullshit too…what are you going to do about it?" Hermione said and touched his forearm gently.

"Nothing…the minister has regrouped the Keepers with very able personnel. Let them figure it out" he turned around and looked out of the bay windows dismissing the remaining interview of the minister.

"We both know that this woman is going to do nothing about this…" Hermione said stopping the transmission.

"That's none of my business anymore" he replied and smiled at her briefly.

She pressed his forearm and leaned her body on his "I think you should reconsider…you are the only one who can figure out if this ash is coming from that cloud" she said planting a firm kiss on his bicep.

He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist "It's coming from the eastern darkness Hermione…that's pretty clear, but the new chief…" his lips drawled on that word "…doesn't believe there is anything to examine down at the underworld. What can I do? I am in suspension awaiting a hearing and probably on my way to losing my job permanently"

"Is it better to let yourself rot in the house under a bottle of booze?" she asked but her tone was caring and soft and it didn't bother him.

"Who told you I was rotting? I have already pumped up my potion production for your hospital. I still have a job…just not my previous one. Don't worry" he rubbed her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were producing for St. Mungo" she said with an impressed smile.

"Been doing that for years. I make some of your more exclusive medications. Payment is pretty good, and with the addition of the Keeper huge wage I was making a very comfortable living. If I get sacked from the ministry I will still be well set job wise. Everything is ok" he reassured her "And I am not really drinking that much…" he added.

She scrutinised him and he huffed "Ok, maybe a little…i'll stop I promise. Ok?"

"I am not worried about you becoming jobless…you are too skilled in too many areas to become irrelevant. I am worried about the menace that has befallen our city…slowly our country and I feel that you are the only one able to do something about it" she said thoughtfully.

"I cannot know unless I check on it. And currently I am suspended remember?" he looked at her and smiled albeit the seriousness of their situation.

"I understand how difficult it would be to bypass all those traces on you" she muttered and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"Not difficult per se…i am just not willing to be exposed to the ministry's scrutiny again. I have had enough of them. They felt they could this on their own…very well…let them do it" he replied caressing her cheekbone gently.

"Severus I think this ash has dried up the flower in the pot…i think it is killing nature around it" Hermione looked up at him worried.

"You might be right at that" he said and looked outside thoughtfully. He pressed his arm around her shoulder and wrapped his other arm across her chest.

"Even that won't drive you into action?" she asked leaning her head on his chest.

"No my little petal…they kicked me out. Now it's time for me to rest…let them figure this darkness alone…i have better things to do" he said and nudged her shoulder.

She huffed "Do I even want to ask you what?"

He pulled her chin up with his finger and claimed her mouth in a probing kiss, trying to figure out where her mood was at. She smiled and enfolded him in a tight embrace "I knew you meant that…" she snickered upon his lips. His mouth left hers and began to taste its way along to her ear, tongue finding the sensitive flesh, and making her shiver, one hand running through her hair, the other between her shoulder blades, pulling her to him. The contact with his body reminded her that they were both fully clothed. She wanted to feel his skin against hers urgently, and she reached for the buttons of his shirt. As she moved, he suddenly stopped and held her closely. Then she felt him shift position and he pulled back. She met his eyes in confusion with her hand still on his chest "What is it love?" she asked.

He pointed to her wrists with his eyes "Look at this beauty…" he muttered and her eyes fell on two thin red flowy magical threads that came out of her and were twirling around his body and then leading to the counter were his purple rune pouch had been left.

"These look a softer version of the magical flow that was around us that night at the basement where you activated the runes" she said and tried to catch the thread that dissolved like smoke under her fingers and then reemerged and embraced his body one more time "It seems to be coming from me, not your runes this time" she said in awe.

"It leads to the pouch" he said and moved to the counter. He opened up the pouch and saw that the magical lines connected with two runes. He picked them out and turned around "Somehow what I activated that night at the basement remained active on your body. It's like these runes are now connected with your magic…with your soul" he said solemnly and looked at her.

She smiled sideways and touched the runes he was holding. They flared up immediately and she whooped pulling back scared "Oops…is that good?" she asked looking at his dark green eyes.

"Yes it is…they have chosen to protect you. The same happened with my rune..the one I tattooed on my body permanently. The eleventh key" he said and offered her the runes.

The moment she took them in her hands the magical flow around her became bright and warm and he shivered as it caressed his back, legs and thighs "Hermione..you are doing things to me with that magical flow" he said with a soft smile and run his finger on her collarbone.

She showed him her teeth happily "I am doing it subconsciously …?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Oh..good then…it means that my subconscious really wants to get you in bed" she said touching her body with hers. She cupped his cheek and pressed her hips on him. She felt the hardness pressing on her belly and she rubbed her pelvis on him purposely. He gasped above her and his eyes grew darker "Do I have to carry them around, or should I tattoo them on me too?" she asked not stopping her sensual rubbing game.

"With what is taking place around us little darling, I think you should tattoo them on you. You have the combination of the infinity of the soul. It's a powerful protective schematic and runes don't choose wizards to protect often. It is a rare occurrence and you have to seize the chance when it appears. This will enhance your magic and will allow you to use it in new exciting and different ways. I will give you a book so you can study exactly what you need to do…oh" he stopped as her hand cupped his cock above the clothing and run up and down it's length.

"Can I use it to turn you on?" she said approaching his face.

"I feel it running through my insides…you have no idea what you are doing to me right now" he licked her lips needfully and she smiled on them feeling victorious. Letting her magical flow run through him and her likewise she unbuttoned his shirt and passed her free arm under it. She felt his naked skin under her palm and his muscles contracting under her magic. She kissed him thoroughly enjoying his submission under her powerful touch and soon enough they were both laying naked on the couch making furious noisy love. Their breaths slashing the air like whips and the intense movement of their bodies sliding the couch upon the floor. She never let go of those runes. Her tight fists kept hold of them sending shudders of red magical pleasure down his body and hers, not able to see that his shoulder blade rune began activating as they were reaching their climax. "You are mine…" she kept repeating with each thrust on his ear, losing touch with the room around her as the world collapsed in a single point of explosive pleasure. Her orgasm triggered him and soon he was groaning above her with the same uncontrollable passion that took her breath away each time. She held her eyes closed tight trying to catch her breath and she didn't see her red loving magic entering his shoulder blade tattoo. It lit up in bright gold and when he began coming down it slowly faded away. They remained embracing lovingly for a long time and she had already dozed off when she felt a blanket covering her.

"Has the rain stopped?" she asked muzzily.

"Yes, but the darkness still lingers…it has not abated at all" he spoke softly to her ear raising all the hairs in her body.

"I don't like it at all.." she said snuggling cosily on him.

He wrapped his arms around her body "Will you let these runes off your hands now?" he asked kissing the side of her neck.

"You said they are mine" she whined playfully.

"They are, but you are still probing me sexually without meaning to…unless you want us to get some sleep I suggest you put them on the table ok?" he said softly and rubbed his nose softly on her nape.

She sighed and gave them to him "Fine…but I am taking them back when I wake up….and I want that book you promised me"

"First thing in the morning darling. Now sleep" he kissed her nape and she shivered again.

"Goodnight my love" she whispered and closed her eyes. Filled with love and satisfaction they both slept, and it was the best sleep they had in many many days, even though their window sill was full of soot and his beautiful garden could barely be seen anymore. The darkness slid above the house as the night progressed, covering all the suburbs like a blanket that turned off all light, life and happiness. Even the animals run for cover as the sun slowly faded away into nothing...

-.-


	20. Chapter 22

-.-

"The Wizengamot is breathing hard upon my back Mr. Potter….don't judge so harshly" Minister Kingsley said. He had his back turned to Harry and his posture spoke of authority. Two days after the darkness covered the city and it's suburbs, it was now a hanging threat that was moving to the neighbouring cities. Something that caused a serious uproar from the respective mayors.

"You do understand that the Aurors can do nothing about this cloud minster, don't you?" Harry said.

"The Keepers cannot do anything about it either…we are at a loss…" Kingsley said.

"You chose it to be like this. You can call him back…actually I think you are long overdue…" Harry said carefully.

Kingsley turned around with a dark brow "I chose? He bend ministerial orders and he got himself exposed to the Wizengamot. I had no choice but to suspend him"

"Moore is not doing anything about the cloud minister. Has she gone into the underworlds? Call Snape back for heaven's sake….the city is under siege" Harry tried to keep himself calm, but he was failing fast. This conversation has been going back and forth for the last week, and it always ended up in him leaving Kingsley's office totally disheartened.

"She says she had gone in, and the cloud doesn't originate from there" the minister said seriously.

"And you believe her? Snape saw the cloud in the sixth level and I for one believe him!" Harry raised his voice.

"At that time he was burning up with fever and was probably delirious…" the minister begun but Harry stopped him.

"This guy is the most resilient man I have ever met. No matter his physical condition his mind was one hundred percent sharp. I believe what he saw. Something is brewing down at the sixth level and your keepers are doing nothing about it. How can you expect the Aurors to bring order to this chaos? This needs the experience of the Keepers in the dark arts and he is a master in that. What do you do with your best player then? You put him on suspension. If this was a chess game you would have lost…" Harry raised his brow.

"Moore has informed me that nothing is happening down there" Kingsley said but Harry saw that he was slightly wavering with indecision.

"And you believe her? Does she look like the action type to you? She arranges dinner parties for the journalists and several Wizengamot members, she does impressive interviews and she sucks up to the public and you. Kudos to her…she is quite the diplomat and indeed she brought the Keepers closer to the public. Made them more accessible and more likeable. But was that the original plan for that group? To be likeable accessible diplomats?" Harry asked leaning forth.

Kingsley pressed his lips "Admittedly no"

"Correct…they were created in order to protect the country from dark magical attacks…and you chose them particularly because of their training and knowledge on that side of magic. Not because they can be smooth talkers and pretty….you chose them because they could rebuke any attack similar to the one that has covered our city..." Harry insisted.

"Yes" Kingsley nodded.

"So…where are they now?" Harry leaned his head. Kingsley didn't answer "Dead, set useless and suspended…can't you see minister that someone undid your original group and you ended up with a bunch of beautiful diplomats that do absolutely nothing to help us?"

"Moore is the second best Keeper after Snape, she is not useless" Kingsley pursed his lips testily.

"Was…i'd say. I don't see her acting on her title much now, do you?" Harry rebuked.

"She reports every visit she makes in the underworld and she insists that the underworld levels are clean" Kingsley retorted heavily.

"Fine then, as Auror chief I demand that you order her to take me with her on a visit down to the sixth level" Harry said and pushed himself up. The stubbornness of the minister was making him angry again. He just couldn't get through to that man.

"Out of the question Mr. Potter" Kingsley said and turned his back to Harry.

"Why for goodness shake…i want to make sure that what Snape saw was an illusion and I don't trust Moore!" Harry rejoined slowly losing his temper.

"I need you out there to coordinate the Aurors! I cannot afford to lose you down in the underworld Potter! This back and forth of the Aurors with the keepers is going to stop now. Each group to their own ok? You mind the city and they will mind the underworld. If anything happens to you, I rather doubt Mr. Weasley is going to take over the leadership as easily or as efficiently. I trust Mrs. Moore…maybe she doesn't have the abilities of master Snape, but she is a good enough substitute for the time being" Kingsley dismissed him with the tone of his voice.

Harry reached the minister's desk in two steps and leaned his hands on it "Someone has undone your keepers…and the Aurors cannot control this cloud. It's ashes have covered the city and the public is in a state of terror. The journalists are having you for dinner on all evening news and your keepers are having glamorous parties in expensive hotels. Babies are dying minister…the numbers of stillbirths has high rocketed and if you look at the statistics they are babies from muggleborns, not purebloods….talk to the Wizengamot. Ask them to postpone Snape's hearing and bring him back. Every officer must return to their position when you declare a state of emergency… no one from the press is going to question that"

"I will not displease the already bothered public with another wrong move, no. The press and the people are pretty content with Moore. She is remaining" Kingsley said stubbornly.

"And you care more about some displeased fucks, and not of the dark menace that has befallen our city? What the hell…" Harry frowned confused.

"Mind your manners around me boy. You are not fit enough to question my authority, nor my decisions" Kingsley pointed a finger at Harry warningly.

"Am I not? I am your chief of police and what you are doing is setting our country in grave danger!" Harry retorted with hardness.

"I have my people's welfare as best interest!" Kingsley slammed his hand hard on the table.

"The bring back the only man who can help us with this black magic!" Harry snapped back.

"Master Snape's suspension remains and that is final. If you have any trouble with Mrs. Moore doing her job properly then you should address her. The ministry is content with the job that she is doing, now anything else?" Kingsley said.

Harry tilted his head and felt his back crawling "Yes, one more thing"

"Yes?" the minister asked angrily.

"Take this as a warning minister…" Harry spoke quietly keeping his blazing eyes on Kingsley's.

"Warning?" the minister's brow rose to the ceiling testily.

"If Snape agrees to bypass your suspension and goes into the sixth level, I am going to cover him" Harry said boldly.

"Your company with Snape spoiled you boy" Kingsley approached menacingly "If you act out of ministerial orders I will be forced to…"

"….to what? You are going to suspend me also? or maybe fire me? Do it…i don't care about my chair. I care about those babies dying, about these muggleborn raped women in the hospital and about my responsibility towards this city!" Harry hurled back harshly.

Kingsley was huffing and puffing. His face was red and he was perspiring but he didn't speak. Harry continued "If Snape goes in, I will cover him…you understand? And I am being honest with you…the whole Auror force will cover him and we shall all pray he discovers the source of this cloud"

Kingsley crossed his arms in front of his chest and inhaled "very daring of you…"

"If I cannot have the ministerial backup I need, I will act alone and pray that Snape is powerful enough to find out the cause and bring it down" Harry rejoined and pushed back. He straightened and looked at the minster. A long silence ensued were both men scrutinised each other. Finally Kingsley stepped around and sat at his chair crossing his fingers calmly in front of him.

"How official do you want this conversation to continue?" he asked taking Harry by surprise.

Harry frowned "How unofficial can you make it?" he asked diplomatically.

A pulsating yellowish light appeared around the office briefly and then disappeared again "Very …." Kingsley tilted his head meaningfully "You are a soldier Mr. Potter and as such you cannot comprehend the dynamics of politics. I cannot bypass the Wizengamot without serious consequences to myself. Mainly I will loose my chair. They already have me on target for many violations I have done in the past and more recently. Snape exposed himself to them….to my disappointment and I am certain to yours also, for I could not protect him after that. He was at their mercy. They chose to bring in Moore…and I agreed to call her for them. I cannot dismiss her abilities as easily as you do, for we must both take into consideration that she was Snape's second hand in command for many years. Now is she doing her job well at this point?" he trailed off and looked at the ceiling.

"Of course not.." Harry crossed his arms. Kingsley has indeed taken him by surprise with this change of attitude.

"…i still cannot tell" Kingsley said carefully "..but I want to solve this cloud problem as much as you do and apparently she is not doing anything about it. You warned me that you are going to cover Snape if he choses to research this illegally…" he trailed off. Harry raised both brows waiting. Kingsley pressed his lips and nodded "…very well do so" he finished.

"With your blessings?" Harry asked truly taken aback.

"I know nothing Potter….be warned…" Kingsley leaned upon his desk.

Harry gulped and nodded slowly "No you don't" he agreed.

"I cannot reinstate Snape without the agreement of the Wizengamot…but I can play blind deaf and mute…" he smirked "…i can play that game well if it is in the best interest of my country"

Harry smiled reluctantly "You got one man back on your team minister…"

Kingsley pursed his lips and raised his brow "Go about your business Mr. Potter…the city needs some protection don't you think?"

Harry nodded with a side smile "At your orders minister…" he said feeling excitement bubbling in his chest for the first time in days.

"Oh and before you go…" Kingsley trailed off and Harry turned around with his hand on the handle "…this conversation never took place" the minister finished heavily.

"No it didn't" Harry nodded. When he closed the door behind him, his mind was focused on one thing. Finding Snape and convincing him to go into the underworld illegally…with the blessings of the Aurors and of the minister alike. The difficulty of convincing such a man to do their bidding, didn't even cross his mind as he apparated in his own house that afternoon. His wife had left a note on the fridge telling him that she had gone shopping in Diagon alley with Hermione. Harry grabbed some floo and made it quickly for the fireplace. Following Hermione was like following a golden thread straight to Snape and they didn't have long before curfew.

-.-

Down in Diagon Alley, inside an illustrious bookstore filled with many customers, Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm "You are hurting me…" Ginny hissed at her.

Hermione felt perspiration upon her brow "I know…but did you listen to anything I told you?" she repeated for the third time.

"Yes!" Ginny joined and tried to pull her arm away "Now let me go or I will do a judo chop on you, honest" she said half playfully.

"Don't you tell him anything about the dream…" Hermione insisted not getting drawn into the playful mood of her friend. Since that morning were she woke up in his arms sweating and feeling her heart fleeing her chest like a frightened bird she couldn't calm down. She had that nightmare again last night and this time she managed to capture the dream in a gin. She made it to Ginny's house quickly and gave it for reading. The outcome had been as morbid as she had imagined. The dream was the captivation of a soul…the compromise of a life although Ginny told her it was not necessarily Snape that was in danger. As the dream proved multiple times over, lives had been compromised whenever she saw it. Ginny explained the dream as a fight or flight reaction that would end up in the fifth life lost. When Hermione asked her what that number meant, Ginny replied that she only saw the words in her mind "I envy the four lives that gave me hell..their torn bodies made up my path. Dust to dust…eyes that await for me back home, saw first and will bleed last….fifth patriot at the gallows pole". Hermione shuddered hard on those words. It felt as if they blew out a candle of hope in her heart. Ginny continued with her reading telling Hermione that there was going to be self sacrifice… people were going to die again and again until the fifth patriot died. Only then would the dream be fulfilled. When Ginny finished her reading Hermione grabbed the gin and threw it through the window. It crashed violently on the pavement three floors down to the indignation of several people that missed the lethal glass ball by inches. She paced up and down the house trying to come to terms with the darkness of her dream, and the darkness outside their windows. She asked Ginny what she could do to stop the dream from fulfilling. Two deaths had been enough already right? Ginny just flicked her shoulders and told her that she was a rather potent sheer, but she had no way of stopping things that were to come in the future.

"Who are the remaining three that are going to die…" Hermione looked around almost paranoid. She saw Severus at the end of the bookstore checking on some books. He was sitting quietly on an easy chair with his black jeans and shirt a dark mismatch to the brown background. His hair was loose around his face and fell upon his shoulders. His arm was dangling from the side and he had several books open on his lap. She returned to the house and convinced him to come with them shopping. She knew he was not currently working at the ministry and he was not in danger of going into the underworld, but still she wanted to keep an eye on him today. Especially after the dream she saw again. Surprisingly he didn't make any fuss…he came along quite easily and he escorted the two women everywhere uncomplainingly. Whether it was in some apothecary for ingredients, to the coffee shop for some sandwiches, a clothing store were Hermione chose three robes and two dresses or the bookshop they ended up now. He paid for everything not letting either Hermione or Ginny open up their purses. Hermione tried to tell him that she could handle those rather expensive robes herself, but he insisted that as their escort he was more than honoured to buy these gifts for her and her friend. Ginny didn't buy anything apart from some ingredients, a sandwich and a book on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them*.

"Maybe nobody will die…i told you Hermione sometimes even lucid dreams like this one, that can give out a strong reading may not eventually come true. You cannot base your reality in this dream or this reading" Ginny said as Hermione let go of her arm and pulled her hair up on an abstract bun.

"Whenever I see it someone dies!" she whispered eyeing Severus that was still reading calmly.

"No…wrong..first time you saw it Ackerman lived" Ginny pointed out.

Hermione paused "That's true" she licked her lips "Yes that's true" a faint hope appeared at the end of the tunnel.

"Second time indeed two people died, but not Severus…even though he is the one that dies in your dream" Ginny said matter of factly.

"I know I know" Hermione nodded and wiped her upper lip "So you think that maybe I shouldn't take it this seriously?"

"It means something…and it is a warning, but I don't think it involves the people you love as much. You have manipulated your mind to encapsulate this threat on the one you care the most. If this was at another time in your life the one dying would have been Ron, or even earlier your mom or dad…understand what I mean?" Ginny said quietly.

"You make a lot of sense" Hermione nodded one more time.

"Now sober up and get a hold of yourself, because he is going to figure you out. If he hasn't already and he is playing dumb. As for the dream... it is a warning but I worry more about you than anyone else. Just be careful ok honey?…i fear about you" Ginny sobered up.

"Me? why?" Hermione frowned.

"Because you are highly exposed and I fear that this dream is a warning for your safety…not anyone else's" Ginny pursed her lips.

"I can take care of myself don't worry" Hermione brushed her off and picked up a book at random. She didn't want to buy it…she just wanted to occupy her hands in some manner.

"Mione can you just please stay in the house until all this mess gets sorted out? I don't want you walking about the streets at night alone. Hasn't he made a fuss about that already?" Ginny pointed at Severus with her head.

"Oh huge one….he even followed me a couple of times in and out of the hospital. He stopped when I warned him that if I catch him doing that again I am going to hex him to hell" Hermione smiled albeit the heaviness in her heart.

"You are mental…" Ginny shook her head.

"No, I am just capable of taking care of myself and I want him to understand that. I go back and forth to my work and I never remain out after curfew. I always carry an umbrella and I manage to keep that ash out of my airways by wearing a mask when I am out in the streets. What more can I do? Remain locked in our house like a prisoner? I cannot Ginny, I am sorry" Hermione shook her head in negation and then continued "What does Harry do? Keep you on a sort lease? If that's the case then what are you doing here with me?"

"Calm down…i am not as exposed as you are Mione. It's not the same…but you are right. No one can keep you under locks. You are a free woman. But I can warn you one more time…" Ginny looked at her solemnly.

"Warning not taken lightly I assure you…" Hermione smiled.

"At least you sorted things out with him about Lily didn't you?" Ginny asked after a brief pause.

"Yes….just barely" Hermione winced painfully at the memory.

"Fuck…do I want to listen at the bullshit you pulled on him again?" Ginny frowned.

"Am I that predictable?"

"For me you are yes…i daresay he is in for many more surprises though" Ginny pointed at Severus with her head.

"No…no he isn't…not unless I want to break up with him" Hermione lowered her eyes and placed the book back in the self.

Ginny touched her arm "What did you do girl?" she asked.

Hermione licked her lips and crossed her arms. It was not easy for her to speak about all that but Ginny was her best friend. She explained in a few words what happened that day between her and Severus. Ginny's face remained a mask of apathy for several minutes after Hermione finished.

"That was bloody low…" Ginny whispered.

"Yes it was" Hermione agreed.

"What demon got into you Mione…?" she asked.

"I wanted to stop him…he was hurting me. I wanted to hurt him back for what he said about Harry's mother" Hermione tried to explain.

"By calling him an abuser….i really cannot comprehend what he is doing here today…paying for all your clothes and shit. You don't deserve it!" Ginny barked at her.

"Don't be so mean to me" Hermione frowned.

"Are you jesting? Is that a way to talk to the man that you glorify as your one true love?!" Ginny admonished.

"I was an idiot…i begged him to forgive me. I acted totally out of character..but don't act so above it all Ginny. You are human too…you have failed people along your way. Harry too…i bet" Hermione tried to defend herself.

"We all do…but some words…are just not meant to be uttered girl….you overdid it" Ginny shook her head.

"and I have been regretting it ever since, even though he took me back more than willingly" she admitted and felt her back shivering.

"he must love you a lot" Ginny pressed her lips.

Hermione's heart tagged her painfully and her eyes teared up "Not as much as I love him Ginny…."

"Then show it to him…keep him" Ginny grabbed her forearm and pressed her.

"Only death can tear me away from him…" Hermione met her eyes emotionally.

Ginny paused briefly and rubbed her arm "There we go with the death talk again…just let it go …"

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded "I will…" when a set of angry voices from the corridor made them both look up.

"I told you bitch…you don't talk back to me unless I give you permission…" an angry man said.

"I am sorry" a woman's voice whispered urgently.

"Don't sorry me you filthy mudblood or I am going to cancel our contract. Your choice will be to get banned from using magic again or return to your muggle parents. Now pick up the books you dropped …!" the man commanded.

Hermione felt her blood boiling almost instantly and Ginny grabbed her arm "no, no, not good….stay back girl" she warned, but Hermione was already rounding the bookcase. She found herself in front of a rather beautiful couple that didn't go hand in hand with the rudeness of the man, nor the red puffed eyes of the girl next to him. He was in his early thirties, well build and good looking with blonde hair and green eyes. She was much shorter than him, with a nice figure, blue eyes and brown hair. She looked early twenties. She was holding a stack of six books, balancing it precariously as her hands were buckling under the weight. He stood next to her proudly like a master pulling his submissive by a neck chain. Hermione crossed her arms and met his eyes provocatively.

"This woman is in some kind of trouble as it seems" she said steadily. Ginny came next to her.

"She's my wife.…are you her advocate or something?" the man spat back at her indignantly.

"Oh, so you let your wife carry all these books for you…" Hermione trailed off. Ginny grabbed her arm but she pulled it free.

"What's it to you army nurse? Yeah, you're too famous not to be recognised Granger. You up to support this muggleborn bitch? She is mine you hear! I procured her legally. As a matter of fact she chose me from many suitors. Now she belongs to me!" the man said and pulled the girl on him. The weight of the books proved too much for her and she dropped them at his shoes. He cried in pain and shoved her so forcefully that she fell head first on a bookcase that shook to its roots.

Hermione run to the girl and embraced her shoulders "Don't you dare touch her again…" she hissed checking on her head. A rather nasty gash pumped blood down the girl's cheek. She was crying "I am sorry, I am sorry" she kept repeating in shock.

"I am going to touch her in any manner I wish you fucking bitch, get out of the way!" he cried and made it for Hermione. Ginny got in the way and lifted her wand to his cheek. Her solemn face made him pause doing a double take on both women.

"Don't try it…" Ginny hissed and pressed the wand on his cheekbone.

He smiled uncomfortably "She is my legal wife and you are pointing a wand on my face. If I call the Aurors what do you think is going to happen?"

"Absolutely nothing..." the heavy voice of Severus drawled behind Ginny and his imposing darkness blocked Hermione and the girl from the man.

"Ah…yes of course…the army nurse is your wife….shouldn't you collect your muggleborn? She is messing with my family" the man said not daring take a step towards the women though.

"I don't see a family anywhere…" Severus shook his head and looked back at Hermione. She was healing the wound on the girl's head.

"Listen, I want my wife brought back to me pronto, or I am calling the Aurors" the man warned his eyes glistening with hatred.

"Keepers, Aurors…you name it…we kind of support each other…" Severus scrounged his nose unbothered "…you don't really exist for them if I say so"

"Ha, you have been suspended from the Keepers ….i am calling the Aurors now and all three of you are going to get arrested!" the man hallowed.

"Who is asking for me?" Harry said coming down the steps slowly.

Severus looked at him and smiled "Ah, welcome chief…this man" he said and turned towards Hermione. He leaned next to her and touched her shoulder protectively. She gave him a thankful smile and whispered a few words to him about the girl. He nodded in agreement.

"These people are keeping my wife away from me!" the man said pushing Ginny's wand off his face and facing Harry. The moment his eyes saw who the Auror was, he flinched and backed up a couple of steps.

"Your name?" Harry asked casually.

"Russell…from the pureblood line of Ryder and Russell…" the man begun.

"Don't care about your ancestry" Harry raised his finger to the man "…now as the commander told you before…Aurors and keepers kind of support each other. We are a closed group, you understand…" Harry explained in the same tone of voice and begun circling around the man.

"But but…" the man began losing his colour.

"…matters not if the commander is suspended, he is still part of the police force. Therefore as chief of the Aurors I am going to... you know…support him…" Harry conspired to him .

"I demand you hand me back my wife, now!" the man hollered and made a move towards Hermione.

The forbidding presence of Severus stood in his way again, this time placing his palm on the man's chest "You are in my space…and I get nervous when people get in my space" Severus spoke in a low deep voice that carried a tone of threat.

"Yeah, you don't want to be close to the commander when he gets nervous…" Harry shook his head in negation. The man looked at Potter confused "his fingers get itchy, his wand is long and he knows a lot of dark spells. You don't know how many times I had to keep him from killing suspects…quite a mess truly" Harry finished solemnly.

"What? what are you saying…" the man backed up a couple of steps.

"He is merciless, vicious but above all unstable. I would step back a couple of feet if I were you…yeah that's right..for your own good you know…" Harry continued seriously. Ginny turned around and snickered under her breath.

"I want my woman back..i don't want any trouble from either of you guys" the man said wiping his lips and then placing his hands on his waist.

"We should ask her if she wants to come with you…" Severus said raising his brow and turning to Hermione. She shook her head in negation and he looked around at Russell "Mmm…as I am informed she is not interested in joining your company" he said casually and crossed his arms.

"What? You cannot take her from me..i …i will.." the man looked back and forth.

"You will call the Aurors yes…i am here..see.." Harry raised his hand happily.

"What you are doing is illegal!" the man raised his hand at them all.

"It's nothing compared to what I will do to you, if you touch that girl again…" Severus said heavily.

"Unstable…i told you…stay back" Harry shooed the man away.

"She will come home alone. She has nowhere to go…and then we shall see! As for all you people…i am going to make official complaints to the Wizengamot. You just see if I don't!" the man raised his hand at no one in particular, made a sharp turn and marched out of the bookstore with fast decisive steps.

Harry and Severus remained observing him as the door crashed behind him. Several onlookers resumed their business the moment the door closed. Ginny was the first one to speak "How did you know where to find us?" she asked Harry and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"I have a trace on you…what did you think?" Harry replied caressing her cheek.

"Why did you come?" she embraced him warmly "Not that I mind …."

"I wanted to speak to master Snape. I saw your note at the fridge…i thought that if I found Hermione, i'd easily find him. Flooing myself in your living room seemed too rude" Harry said with a smile at Severus.

"It wouldn't have landed well with me no" he said and turned to Hermione "Is she alright?" he asked.

"She is in shock. I want to get her to the hospital. Curfew starts in an hour, I have enough time to go and come back home" she said solemnly.

"I have nowhere to go…my parents won't accept me back. They never liked me being a witch and choosing this life. I don't want to go back to him. I have no house, or money. The Wizengamot tied everything under his name…" the girl cried and looked around at everyone.

"You are not going back to him. The hospital shall offer you a room until we sort this out. Harry can he be prosecuted?" Hermione looked at her friend.

"That's why I asked his name while we were talking. I am going to check on his trace back at the office and we shall charge him spontaneously for abusive behaviour. The marriage law does not support any kind of abuse. Their contract will be broken in no time" Harry reassured them.

"I have his trace already" Severus said.

Harry smiled "Good teamwork master"

"Don't…Potter" Severus drawled and turned to Hermione "I don't want you to go to the hospital alone"

"Then come with me…" she smiled.

"I need to talk to you master" Harry came forth.

"Now? Can't it wait?" he turned around.

"No…it's rather urgent…and it's private" Harry said and looked at the girls.

"I can escort Mione at the hospital. We will both return to my house and she will floo herself in your place. Curfew won't touch us" Ginny tried to dispel their fears.

"We need to go now, if we are to be back before the streets close down" Hermione stood up and drew the girl with her.

"Fine..don't leave each other alone. Not even for a minute" Severus told them. Hermione released the girl and fell on him. She grabbed his shoulders and gave him a strong loving kiss. His hand went around her waist but before it touched she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Don't worry we'll be back before seven. I love you" she mouthed in the end and supported the girl. Ginny send a kiss at Harry and both women run out of the doors.

Severus reached the place where Hermione had dropped all her shopping bags. He took the two books he wanted to buy for her and went to the cashiers "Speak Potter and make it quick" he said standing at the line.

"We need your help"

"With what?" he frowned.

"With the eastern darkness…" Harry flicked his shoulders.

"You have Moore…use her" he said dismissively.

"She is smooching about..you know her better than we do. Help us…because no one will. I cannot find the source of this darkness. You need to go down to the sixth level and try to figure out if what you saw was real or not" Harry said in a hurry.

"Only these books?" the cashier asked.

"yes" Severus replied and then turned to Harry "I am suspended remember. Even if I wanted to help you, I cannot"

"Cannot? or will not?" Harry pressed his lips.

"Will not…i have had enough of the ministry" Severus spat.

"One hundred and twenty Galleons please" the cashier said. Harry whistled "that's a lot…"

"I am not returning to help them out" Severus said paying the man.

"You are helping out the public not them" Harry insisted.

"I am not about to be exposed to the Wizengamot again" he rejoined taking the bags and walking outside.

"I have talked to the minister. He is going to support you, and so are all the Aurors" Harry stopped him by placing his hand on his arm.

Severus turned around "He is supporting me secretly again, correct?" he asked almost bitterly.

"Yes…" Harry admitted.

"I am so tired of him keeping me behind closed doors, like some dirty secret….always asking for my help in this humiliating manner…" Severus retorted heavily.

"justified…but look at the larger picture. Beyond your egotism and his stupidity. This cloud has overcome the whole city and it is moving to the neighbouring towns. Soon enough it's going to engulf the whole country. Babies are dying…maybe you can do something about it" Harry said quietly.

Severus swallowed dryly and remained in thoughtful silence for a few heart racing moments. Then he nodded slightly and looked at the street "Contact Theobald and Oswald…don't let Moore see you. Bring them to me…"

"you are going in?" Harry's face lit up.

"Yes" he pressed his lips.

"Thank you…i am here to assist you. All the Auror force is, remember that. We are behind you all the way!" Harry said passionately.

Severus drew him close "Don't say anything to her…" he whispered close to Harry's face.

"Who?" Harry frowned.

"Don't tell Hermione I am going back in…" he said grimly.

"I won't…" Harry nodded in quiet agreement. Severus looked around him as people walked quickly off the streets. Curfew was approaching "now update me with everything that has taken place" he told Potter and they began walking side by side. With each step his mind turned again to the face of Hermione if she ever found out that he was breaking the law one more time, and in the most dangerous way possible.

-.-

* Had to reference the new book from J. K. Rowling *.* Besides all this wouldn't have ever been made possible without her imagination.


	21. Chapter 23

Author's note: Explicit content, if it offends you refrain from reading. Thank you *.*

-.-

"In the icy twilight he comes. The forest whispers his name in hushed tones, the trees breathe his name echoing through their leaves; The light bringer...The day breaker...son of the morning...bearer of torches...the night steps back and bows" Hermione read a passage from the rune books he had bought for her yesterday. She looked up to him and winced "What's the reference?" she asked curiously.

"The sun…" he smiled and took a bite from his potatoes.

"The Sun Rune always lends its divine protection to the just! It never makes any mistakes. It's path is the path of righteousness! It's will is the will of heaven! To defy it is to defy life!" she continued placing her finger on the line and meeting his eyes thoughtfully "Quite powerful protective rune that one. Maybe I should imprint that on my body too" she looked at him in expectation. Awaiting some reaction from him that would tell her if he was for or against that thought. She cared so much about his opinion that her eyes were scanning him dutifully after each passage from the book.

"You should imprint only the runes that chose you" he replied and took another spoonful.

"I intend to tattoo them on me this noon. I have an appointment with Ginny in an hours" she said.

"You took all this more seriously than I expected. I am very pleased with you" he offered her a half a smile that made her want to pinch his cheek. She looked up to him and her heart melted.

"What else can you tell me about the sun rune?" she inquired. She had been chasing him with relentless questions ever since he gave her those books last night. She kept him up until two in the morning with every question imaginable and when he finally dozed off in bed she continued her study in the living room. When she finally got to bed with him it was close to five in the morning. She slept less than four hours and yet she was feeling rather rejuvenated. Maybe it was because of the excitement on all this new knowledge and the endless possibilities of this new art that she was learning.

"The Sun Rune has a special relationship with the Dawn Rune and the Twilight Rune. Left to its own devices, the Sun Rune is naught but a weapon, capable of toppling the most powerful of nations. However, with input from the Dawn and Twilight Runes, it can become merciful and can nurture life, rather than destroy it. This aspect is shown with the rebirth of the warriors, who had died from exhaustive use of this rune" his voice acquired easily the hypnotic vibe that always calmed her down during his classes at Hogwarts.

She smiled "Your mesmerising efficiency to explain concepts always captivated me".

He huffed and shook his head concentrating on his food one more time "Give me the book and i'll read you straight onto bed preferably with your clothes off" he offered meaningfully and she bit her lip.

"Mmm...a proposition difficult to deny. So you think I should not tattoo the Sun on me?" she rejoined with a playful smile.

"No, truly. Choose only the ones that chose you. I told you runes don't pick out wizards to protect often. It is a rare occurrence so feel it's true value and obey them. Tattoo only the two you already have in your bag" he said placing his fork down and pushing his plate away "...and then bring them back to me for they are very expensive and rare" he added looking straight into her eyes.

"I won't loose them I promise. I'll bring them back this evening…are you not hungry anymore?" she asked partly frowning "Or was the food not to your liking?"

"Food was perfect, but I am full. Your cooking skills are getting better with each passing day. I rather enjoy having someone else as skilful cooking for me" he said reaching out and clasping her hand.

"Are you sweet talking me again?" she asked looking at him coyly.

"mmm...you like it?" he asked running his finger over her skin. She felt her stomach bubbling up.

"I cannot get enough of it..." she replied with honesty. Her palm cupped his cheek and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Good..." he said drawing his stubbled chin across her skin and planting a soft kiss on the centre of her palm. Her whole left side thrilled at his teasing.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked running her finger across his temple. His large gash and deep bruise left no scars on his skin.

"No plans…i intend to work down at the basement for a couple of hours. I have some potions to finish. How about you?"

"I will go get my tattoos and then I have to go to my hospital shift. Ginny said she'd pick me at four and we'll go for coffee and chit chat at a small bistro she likes. I'll be back before curfew I promise" she said looking at him reassuringly.

"I really don't like you walking out there alone so late" he stood up and rounded the counter not letting go of her hand.

"Ginny will be with me and besides four is not late" she said turning around to face him.

He put her arm around his waist and embraced her "When you finish from the bistro it's going to be five minutes to seven. You always use the last seconds pre-curfew to stay out and I find that very dangerous considering the circumstances"

She opened up her knees and pulled him close to her "I feel trapped Severus…i need some space" she said and leaned her head on his chest. Her thighs tightened around his legs.

He moved down her neck and grazed his teeth on the sensitive skin. She shuddered and gasped "From me?" he asked letting his lips trail the place he previously bit.

"Of course not…from this damned curfew and from that darkness above us. I need to keep as much normality in my life as possible" she said and her hands pressed his biceps.

"Can you keep it without endangering yourself?" he said and looked at her pressingly. Her eyes though met him sensually and she smiled briefly. Her hand took hold of his and lifted it to her breast. She opened up his palm and made him cup her. He bit his lip "…oh..you are in that kind of mood?" he whispered close to her lips.

Her tongue touched her upper lip and she rubbed her hips on him "I prefer to do this with you before we go our separate ways, instead of arguing about my safety one more time. You are a useless sheer…those were your words honey, not mine. So you cannot foretell my future. Besides I am always careful…as for my mood, you came to me slyly and turned me on.."

"Did I now?" he whispered and trailed his tongue along the base of her neck.

"Severus…" she murmured hotly and his hand cupped her breast above the thin shirt. He pulled the bra down and finding her nipple he run his fingers above it making the fabric slide over it's hardness.

"mmm…i could get used to my name rolling off your lips..." he exhaled upon her ear and sucked on her skin greedily. She looked up and pulled his hair, bringing his face to hers. She opened her mouth and kissed him hotly letting her tongue battle his with increasing passion. Her hand went down and wrapped around his cock above the soft fabric of his trousers enjoying the sharp inhalation and the incomprehensible vowels upon her lips. He lowered his free hand and pulled up her skirt trying pulling her panties aside. He smiled on her mouth and two fingers got buried in her wetness.

"Lovely…" she inhaled sharply and pulled his head on her cleavage letting him ravaged her hungrily. Waves of shivers run up and down her body at his probing.

"Bed?" he asked opening up several buttons of her shirt.

"No here…" she whispered closing her eyes. Her hands unbuttoned his trousers and tried to free him as he lowered her shirt half way down her shoulders and squeezed her breasts above her bra. She tried to help him take it off but he stopped her "No…i love seeing you spilling over your clothes …." he said and she opened her eyes. The look he gave her was so sexually hungry that she felt a wave of heat running through her responding immediately to his needs. He quickly lowered his head and took her nipple between his teeth, biting and teasing her. Her hands freed him from his briefs and started pumping him quickly. She loved the hardness sliding on her palm and the softness of his skin.

"I need you now…" she hissed and her teeth tightened as he pushed her hand away and buried his cock on her folds. He began rubbing himself on her and she lost the ability to breathe momentarily. Her lower region electrified and she wrapped her legs around his thighs trying to pull him into her. She looked up and saw his unhooded eyes spewing fire and his tongue licking his lips and she couldn't help herself. She laughed wickedly and moved her hips under him "You like this?" she asked and cupped her breast in order to stimulate herself. She closed her eyes and felt sweetness spreading all over her lower belly.

He pulled her hand from her breast and brought it to his groin and her fingers closed around the soft skin of his shaft. Her touch felt incredible and he returned her purr with a playful one of his own.

"Is that what you want? Hmmm?" he murmured against her lips, the vibration of his deep voice making her even wetter than she already was.

"Yes..." she was almost unable to breathe that the word hardly escaped off of her tongue.

"Hermione" he moaned and she gasped as his hands roamed her body, exploring, drifting in and out of the crevices and covering her flesh with his touch.

He pushed her legs open. Then he eased towards her opening, the tip of his member teasing her. He kissed her mouth, and softly slid into her warm slickness, feeling her inhale sharply as he went completely inside her. She half gasped between breaths as he begun moving . His thrusts were working to match the rhythms of her body pushing up to meet him, and the tension was thick and building. Their bodies were starting to get slippery with a quick forming layer of sweat as the intensity of their lust seeped from their pores.

Hermione felt the rhythm of his thrusts quicken, and she knew she was so close to the verge of something fantastic building within her.

"Don't...stop...please..." she whispered pressing her cheek on his and closing her eyes tight.

Severus felt her muscles contract and tighten on him and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He was almost relieved when he heard her breathing become even more strained as her thirst for air made her gasp in a higher pitch, her chest rising and falling from each pant.

"Oh…Gods...!" she moaned as her body focused on the magnificent contractions.

Music to his ears.

He climaxed hard after her and growled. His hair falling onto her chest, lightly grazing her cleavage with his teeth. He knew damn well who was in control at the moment and his soft wicked chuckle confirmed his teasing bedside manner.

She felt him slow down and a rush of vulnerability ran through her as he laughed. With his strong arms wrapped around her, and his furious kisses and his...his...

Oh Gods I love him... she closed her eyes.

Somehow Hermione found the breath to drag out "One hundred...points...to...Slytherin..."

Severus laughed a little louder this time and she could feel his diaphragm shake against her body when he did.

"Just a hundred?" he teased.

"Okay, okay..! Two hundred and fifty?" she laughed, turning around up to kiss him again.

"Five hundred to Gryffindor and bloody hell those words scrapped my throat…" he said playfully.

She giggled and felt his fingertips slide across her scalp. She eased her gaze into the two dark, beautiful pools of green that seemed to draw her in.

"You have beautiful eyes" she stated.

"They borrow a tiny drop of your beauty each time I look at you" he said softly.

"Didn't know you could be such a smooth talker" she caressed his temple and pulled a few wet strands of hair away from his cheek.

"Please be careful out there today" he said becoming suddenly serious.

"This session didn't eradicate your need to have this conversation over and over again did it?" she asked clearing his face. He pulled back and began buttoning her shirt and straightening her skirt.

"I don't want to overburden you…forgive me" he looked into her eyes lovingly.

She pulled back his shirt and caressed the small gauge on his chest "I love you too…now please relax ok?" she said.

"I will try…have you read how to activate your protection schematics? I have placed a bookmark on the respective pages" he σαιδ and looked down as she pulled back his gauge and revealed a healed circular wound that had several lines opening up like a star around it. They looked like lighting shapes that begun from the centre and opened outwards"

"I haven't been doing anything else for the past twenty four hours. I know most of the first book and the Eldar Runes, and I have covered a good amount of key information from the Dark Rune basics. I think I can manage a simple spell or two…" she rejoined playfully and drew the back of his shirt down "Let me check on that also".

"Forgot how dedicated you can become when it comes to knowledge" he smiled comfortably as she looked at his back.

"They are both healing beautifully. Your chest wound is completely healed, but on the back it is still tender. Keep it covered" she said and placed a fresh gauge on it, after she cleaned both sides with the tip of her wand "These are going to leave you with some good sized scars" she said regretfully.

"Do you really think I mind?" he asked pulling his hair back and revealing his neck. Several crisscrossed deep scar tissues were on the right side from the nape to the front . Even though she was used to seeing them all the time, when he revealed them in this manner she shuddered and her heart cried out in sadness.

She embraced him, relishing on the heat of his body and she kissed his scar tissue gently "Both wounds look like lightening attacked your skin" she said carefully trying not to shiver.

"That was no minor attack…those creatures do carry magic and electricity in them. That tentacle exploded through my body….if it wasn't for you…i wouldn't be here now. You saved me" his fingers run through her hair.

"I know I will sound like a self centred narrow minded fool, but Severus, I am glad you are in suspension" she said and pressed her arms around his back.

"I understand…" he said succinctly, but she felt a brief hesitation from him that made her frown.

"I don't want you ever going into the underworld again. Is it too bitchy of me to hope that they are going to fire you?" she said reluctantly.

He laughed lightly and she felt his breath on her hair "Yeah…quite bitchy but for the right reasons"

She smiled contently and closed her eyes "…I have to go…or else I won't have any time to get the tattoos"

He rubbed her back "On your way, petal"

She reached up and kissed him softly and he cupped her cheek closing his eyes "Be careful ok?" she said when she pulled back for air.

His eyebrows raised to his hairline "It's you that should be careful…not me" and with those words they said a prolonged goodbye. Neither of them was willing to let the other one go, but Hermione pushed herself out the door half heartedly, and when Severus closed the door behind him, his countenance grew several tones darker.

-.-

Three hours later Hermione was going up the steps of St. Mungo's hospital in the company of Ginny. She had gone to one of the best tattoo artists in the city. Maxine was highly impressed by Hermione's choice and agreed to imprint the two runes on her. She suggested to place one in each wrist and Hermione loved the idea. She used her wand to draw the lines artistically and when she finished she placed a disinfecting potion on the skin and used a spell to keep Hermione's clothes from touching the tattoos. Hermione was told to pull back the sleeves and release the spell when she was at home, because her skin needed to come into contact with air in order to heal. She should expect the tattoos to fade and peel off during the first days but that was not something to be worried about. The drawings would remain in the deepest layers of her skin and the top ones would heal within a few days.

The experience had not been pleasant, neither had it been uncomfortable. It felt exactly like what it was. Dozens of thin needles piercing your skin for an hour. Her skin was now slightly red and puffed up, but she had no more pain. She pulled back her sleeve and looked at one of the tattoos. Her heart twitched with nervous happiness. As they reached the doors Hermione looked up into the sky one more time. This morning it was more haunting than ever before. The dark grey cloudy hid the sun creating the illusion of being closer to six in the evening. Hermione remembered the words that she read on the book that morning about the Sun Rune "'Son of the Morning'...'Bearer of Torches'...The Night steps back and bows" she whispered looking up.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

"Some words about the Sun Rune…this darkness reminded me of those words…but this horrifying night will not step back easily will it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No…and neither will it bow to anyone. Not even the sun" Ginny agreed.

"Go home Ginny, and we will meet here at four" she said forcing a smile on her lips. Suddenly the small happiness she had felt on doing these tattoos drifted off by the wave of fear in her heart when she looked up in the sky. She remembered the dream she saw two nights ago. Nothing had happened to anyone…yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something vital.

"I'd rather stay with you…i don't want to leave" Ginny said and looked briefly at the sky.

"Are you afraid to go home alone?" Hermione asked trying not to sound defiant.

"Not really, I just hate this sky and I don't want to leave you alone. You mind if I crash on the antechamber of the ER until you finish?" her friend said and crossed her arms. Hermione pressed her lips and gave Ginny a laboured smile.

"Come on…" she opened the door and came into a reception that was full of people. Hermione paused briefly and tried to understand what was going on. A group of nurses and doctors were having an animated discussion at the left side of the reception that led to the patient rooms. The receptionist had a phone on each ear and was trying to scribble something down to some papers. As Hermione walked to Amber bearing a deep confused frown, one of the nurses bumped on her.

"Sorry Mione" the girl waved at her and run down the corridor to the rooms.

Hermione leaned her elbow on the desk and looked at Amber "Can you…?" she mouthed trying to gesture to her card.

Amber nodded and dropped the pencil "I told you we have no official report yet. You need to speak to the head doctor for more information!" she said to one of the phones angrily. She picked up Hermione's card and gave her the thumbs up. Hermione smiled still frowning and mouthed a silent thank you "I will NOT call on the doctor now and you can do whatever you want. He was called on emergency duty. Now shove off!" Amber cried suddenly and banged the phone down loud enough for all the nurses, visitors and doctors to look at her momentarily "No, John call on the apothecary, I really cannot call on Dr. Phil at this moment…." she said and hung up the second phone. Her blonde hair had gotten loose from her bun and she was sweaty and panting.

"you ok love?" Hermione asked her.

"No…and neither will you be. Have you been informed?" Amber said solemnly.

"No, what happened?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

That is when the doors of the ER opened up and Joshua one of the nurses walked out holding a woman by the shoulders. She looked close to fifty years old, and her stout face looked shocked and lost. She kept eyeing Joshua and asking "What do you mean she is dead…i don't understand"

"Come my lady, I need to take you to the doctor's room" Joshua said patiently and led the woman past Hermione.

"Who is dead…? my daughter? She can't be dead…" the woman in quiet confusion.

"Hermione do I need to go?" Ginny pulled her arm discreetly.

"No..shhh" Hermione pushed her back and looked at the old woman that was coming close to the gathered medical group.

She stopped in front of them and grabbed the arm of one of the doctors "What does he mean she is dead hey? Do you know my daughter? She was twenty seven…beautiful lively soul…she can't be dead. You must be mistaken. Her name was Serenity…" the woman smiled and pressed her fingers until her knuckles went white.

"Come on Mrs. Clayton…there is a doctor waiting to see you" Joshua insisted.

The woman pulled her arm away from Joshua forcefully "She is not dead…my daughter is not dead. You are all messing around with me. I'll see her!" she said and begun walking decisively towards the ER again.

Joshua reached her and stopped her "Mrs. Clayton you are not allowed in there now" he said patiently.

"Who are you to tell me if I am allowed to go see my daughter! Get your hands off of me" she exclaimed and pulled away from him again.

"No, you are to come to the doctor…" Joshua stopped her and began dragging her away from the ER doors.

The woman tore herself away from him and her eyes fell on Hermione. Immediately she run to her and grabbed her arm "Get me to see my daughter please!" she pleaded.

Hermione pressed her hand and tried to force a smile "I am not informed on the cases of the ER madame…i would gladly take you, but if Joshua says you need to speak to the doctor then maybe you should…" the woman cut her off.

"Your husband saved my daughter…she was one of the abductees…she was fine when they brought her here. Ok, maybe she was delirious at first and then she stopped talking altogether, but she was alive this morning. How can she be dead…take me to her" the woman pressed her hand until Hermione was in serious pain.

Feeling the blood draining from her face and she turned to Amber "What?" she mouthed.

Amber looked at the woman that was clinging on Hermione and shook her head not wanting to say anything in front of her. Joshua wrapped his arms around the woman's shoulders "Please Mrs. Clayton, help me so I can help you. The doctor is expecting you. He is going to tell you everything. Miss Granger just got in. She doesn't know anything"

The woman's eyes locked with Hermione's and the desperation in them broke the young girl's heart "Ok, ok…but I need to see her" the woman said quietly again. As Joshua pulled her away her hand was trembling and her frame was unstable.

She turned to Amber and leaned on the counter "Who died?" she asked urgently.

"Exactly what you heard. Serenity Clayton, one of the abductees…an hour ago in her room" Amber said quite dejected "That's why you see all this turmoil. The press has been trying to get a hold of a report since this happened. Thankfully the wards the aurors put up around the hospital have kept everyone out"

"How did she die?" Hermione asked feeling wretched.

Amber hesitated briefly "Suicide…she hang herself from the ceiling"

She felt her heart stopping for a few agonising moments and her mouth became bitter and dry…her dream came true again…She turned to Ginny who looked worried with Hermione's condition "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Two more died…two Ginny…one remains" she whispered.

"What?" her friend asked.

"My dream…you said five must be dead for it to be fulfilled…two more died" she hissed grabbing Ginny's shoulder for support.

"That's one…one girl died" Ginny frowned.

"She was pregnant…" Hermione felt the words falling heavy on the floor and bringing silence amongst them.

"What?" Ginny whispered getting pale.

"She was the pregnant abductee…she was the one that couldn't remember how she fell pregnant. The one that was raped…" Hermione trailed off feeling her legs loosening under her.

"Fuck Hermione…i am so sorry" her friend said.

She shook her head trying to clear up the fog that enveloped her thoughts "Amber, I can't work today…put me on a leave of absence" she said quietly.

"Of course Miss Granger" the girl said and got thankfully busy with her work again.

Hermione looked as the sad figure of Mrs. Clayton as she rounded an open door and got lost inside. She turned around mechanically, opened the door and went out. When she reached the top step she sat heavily and buried her head on her hands. Ginny sat next to her and rubbed her back "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No…" she replied dispirited.

"Can I do something to help you?" Ginny inquired concerned.

"Forlorn is the day when we see babies dying inside wombs…Ginny this darkness is affecting people" she looked at her friend keenly "It creates anger, oppression, depression, illness and death. It kills everything it touches…"

"This girl was raped Mione…she probably remembered what happened…not that I want to give any excuses here. I just want to be the voice of reason" Ginny pressed her lips and looked at her shoes.

"No no…it's not that simple…i need to go home. I don't feel well" Hermione said feeling her stomach nauseous and her head dizzy. She was probably hyperventilating from the shock, but she needed to go back home and find Severus. She just wanted to embrace him and try to get her breath back. She needed him badly right now.

"Come on i'll take you" Ginny said and pulled her up.

"I want Severus…" Hermione said partly lost. Half her mind was trying to reconstruct the image of the pregnant girl hanging from the ceiling and the other half was looking up at the looming darkness above them. It suddenly felt oppressing to her, as if it was constricting her airways, like a big hand choking her.

"I'll take you to him, calm down" Ginny said and locked elbows with her. They went out into the streets and tried to find a place to apparate that was not barricaded by the aurors and full of disarming charms that forbade any kind of magical transportation.

"Let's go through here" Hermione said and pointed at a parochial road that diverted from the main high street "Maybe they have missed a spot there and we can find a gap to use magic" she said trying to force her brain to operate again.

Ginny stopped and pulled on her "No, I don't like that place. It's too narrow and dark…Harry has warned me against going into such places"

Hermione pulled her hand free from Ginny and walked in "I don't care what Harry says, I need to go find Severus fast. I cannot walk all the way back to the train station"

Ginny run behind her "Now you are acting like a fool….come back. I'll carry you on my shoulders if I have to"

"No one is here, I need to find a free spot" she said and pulled out her wand. She begun tracing around the parochial road mumbling all the way.

Ginny stopped midway "This is bloody dangerous Mione…don't make me yell at you! Come back!"

"I'll find a way out of this place..i can't walk back to the train…i can't breathe properly you fucking idiot…" she kept mumbling knowing that Ginny couldn't hear her. She took a deep breath and cried out behind her "Come here I think I found a spot", but there was no answer "I said come here, I found it!" she said with a smile of victory, but there was still no answer from Ginny. Hermione frowned and turned around. Several feet away from her under the circular spot of the yellow street light Ginny's body lay unconscious on the pavement. Hermione's breath caught and her mind numbed down in panic "Ginny?!" she gasped and run towards her friend with flailing arms. Before she reached her a dark figure walked calmly and stood next to Ginny. He crossed his hands and his hooded head looked up to her. Hermione's feet stopped so suddenly that she slipped on the wet tiles and fell on her back "Shit…" she snapped.

"Stay… or your friend dies" the man said and his voice was familiar. So familiar that Hermione felt pissed that this knowledge was hanging from one of the selves of her brain with one finger.

"Fuck off!" she spat and lifted her wand "get away from Ginny you filthy scumbag!…" she cried and pushed herself up intending to run to him with a blazing wand, when she felt a piercing pain from the back of her head that blinded her. With a dull questioning moan she felt the wand slipping from her fingers and her feet twisting under her body like a rag doll. The dull thud that followed was her body hitting the pavement and her lips whispered "The Light Bringer"...before she was mantled by blessed darkness…

-.-


	22. Chapter 24

-.-

"Can you hear me Mrs. Potter?" Severus asked leaning over her. She was lying on one of the hospital beds in St. Mungo. Her husband was holding her hand and had his head buried upon his forearm.

"Yes…i can hear you" she opened her eyes and tried to focus on him.

"She is alright Mr. Potter…don't worry. She has no injuries" the nurse said with a smile.

Harry raised his head and looked at his wife "I thought I lost you…" he muttered and then in forethought he turned towards Severus and pressed his lips regretfully "I am sorry for that" he spoke quietly.

Severus swallowed a dry throat and rubbed his sweaty palm on his trousers "What happened?" Ginny asked Harry and tried to push herself up.

"You should let the antidote eliminate the spell before you try to get up Mrs. Potter" the nurse warned her with a tentative smile.

"you were found unconscious in a small alley next to Mincing road. It was noon and the minister court was taking a lunch break. Several people came onto the street and saw you. They immediately fired auror and medical signals. I was informed when I was at the minister's office. Currently he is outside waiting to see you" Harry rubbed her hand.

"Where is Hermione?" Ginny cried as if suddenly awakened from a nightmare and remembering that she was not alone in this.

Severus stiffened visibly "That's what I am here to find out"

Harry moved his head in accordance "Do you remember what happened my love? It is very important to know every single detail. We found Hermione's bag lying at the alley a few steps away from you. All the contents were thrown out as if someone had been searching her bag. Were they trying to steal from you?"

"No..no…i don't think so…i don't know...i really don't know..." she shook her head in dismay and then continued hastily "I just remember following her into the alley. She was in a panic. So much unlike Hermione you know? …she said she had a difficulty breathing and she wanted to come home to you quickly. She didn't want to go through the long route to take the train" Ginny looked at Severus and pushed herself up. Harry helped her and straightened her dress carefully.

"What else do you remember?" Harry said slowly getting back his cool, now that he was certain that his wife was not in any danger.

"I don't remember anything else after that Harry for goodness shake" she said and covered her forehead wearily.

Severus raised his finger "Let me do this…" he said gazing at Harry with an urgency that didn't take any objections "Mrs. Potter, tell me exactly what happened after you two met in the morning. Just tell me everything that you do remember. Every single detail matters.." he spoke sensibly.

Ginny pulled her hair back and licked her lips "I escorted Hermione to Maxine's tattoo parlour…you know it?" she looked up to him.

"No…"

"She had the two runes drawn on her wrists and then we made it back at the hospital. She had to take over her hospital shift as you probably already know" she continued.

He nodded trying to control himself as this woman described the last moments of Hermione's existence on this world. He had searched her trace and it was nowhere. Either she was dead, or she was taken in places where his magic couldn't easily reach. He pushed that terrifying thought on the back of his mind. He couldn't allow panic to take over him "When we arrived at the hospital doors there was great turmoil inside. One of the patients had committed suicide a short while ago…" Ginny trailed off.

"Who?" Severus frowned.

"One of the abductees you saved. I think it was the pregnant girl, but I don't remember the last name of her mother, even though they called her in front of me several times" Ginny seemed regretful.

"It's ok, continue" Severus urged her on as patiently as he could.

"The mother of the dead girl asked Hermione's help. She had recognised the army nurse I think. Hermione was very much affected by that woman. The brief contact with the girl's mother was rather intense and immediately afterwards Mione asked for a leave of absence. I think she was so sentimentally broken by those news that she was unable to function" Ginny raised her brows and rubbed her forehead.

"Did she decide to come home?" Severus asked leaning his hand on the foot railing of her bed.

"Yes…we sat briefly at the stairs and I tried to calm her down. She had a difficulty concentrating and regulating her breath. I don't know if it was because she was shocked for the girl's death or if there were other reasons at play. She didn't tell me. She just wanted to come home to you quickly. I offered to help her, and we went onto the street. It was rather empty because of the barricades that run all over central London, but nothing out of the ordinary. I thought we were going to go to the train station as usual, but she decided to search a small alleyway for a gap in the spells that forbade any kind of magical transportation" Ginny said speaking warily.

"That was clever of her…even though she was panicky and almost out of her mind as you describe her, she had the brains to work out the fastest way out of there…albeit not the safest. When we place barricading spells sometimes we tend to overlook the narrowest streets. Mainly because they cannot get overloaded with traffic or too many people and our main concern is to keep the main streets clear" Harry intervened.

"Another flash of brilliance from her but without taking into consideration that all streets were desolate and going in a dark alley without any people around, makes us an easy target" Ginny reprimanded Harry.

"Can we bypass useless information for now Mrs. Potter?" Severus pressed his lips bothered.

Ginny buttoned up quickly "You are right professor of course. So she went in and soon enough she found a hole in the magical curtains the aurors had placed. I was calling her to come back not because I saw or felt anything, but because I just couldn't follow her. It was as if my feet had a mind of their own and decided to remain at the edge of Mincing main road"

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"I felt the spell hitting my back and before I could do anything my body paralysed and I felt my eyes closing…." she trailed off and covered her eyes "I am sorry…that's all I remember" she said looking up at his inspecting stare.

"You remember no faces, voices, sounds or smells?" he inquired.

Ginny shook her head "No, I am really sorry professor. Only thing I heard next was your voice that woke me up"

Severus pulled back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He licked his bottom lip and looked towards the corridor. There was nothing else he could find out from this woman and he was wasting precious time "Thank you for the information Mrs. Potter. I hope you have a quick recovery" he said forcing a tense smile and with a brief impatient look at Potter he turned and walked out.

When he came to the corridor he saw Minister Kingsley with his acolytes surrounding him. They turned simultaneously towards him and Severus seethed. He walked up to them fervently but before Kingsley had the chance to talk he raised his hand and stopped him "Take care what you say…" he warned.

Kingsley swallowed and looked at his hands briefly "I am sorry about Miss Granger master" he spoke mindfully.

"I don't think you are" he rebuked and looked at everyone around. Most avoided his stare but he was inwardly pleased that at least Moore and his remaining keepers had refrained from appearing in the hospital this evening. That meeting wouldn't have gone down very well.

"How can you say that?" Kingsley staggered.

"You could have prevented all this...Miss Granger wouldn't have gone missing..." Severus continued relentless.

Kingsley paled "I talked with Mr. Potter, I thought you two discussed"

"Discuss what? That you need me to take over researching this darkness because you don't trust Moore enough? That once again you choose to operate with me behind closed doors? Do they know this is your usual practice?" Severus's need to attack someone at that point was too strong to contain in front of these people. Hospital staff had stopped and was listening to their fretful conversation. Harry came up behind him but was not quick enough to stop the waterfall of honesty that was pouring out of him.

"I assure you master that I never…" Kingsley begun but Severus raised his hand dismissively.

"Assure your acolytes, not me…my wife has gone missing quite possibly because no one at the ministry OR in your keepers did anything to contain this cloud that lingers above the city. What are you going to do now to find her…are you going to order your aurors to start a missing person search? Are you going to push Moore into action…" he huffed albeit the tension. His temples throbbed and he pulled his hair away from his forehead "…if you manage to pull her out of her so likeable social activities that is. Do you like the keepers now?" he asked the people around him with a raised voice unable to stop himself.

No one answered and he pressed on "Do you like how approachable they are to you and to the press? Do you feel satisfied that you penetrated the thick skin I had created and now the keepers are no longer a mystery to you?…i am glad you did…but maybe you should lift your head and look at the black sky above you….maybe you should think a little bit about the woman that committed suicide yesterday, the girl that died in my arms and my lost keeper. Maybe you should think about the dead babies that keep multiplying in numbers and the wave of terror and confinement that runs through our streets…." he paused and inhaled deeply "….is this what you all wanted?…my wife is missing and I don't know if I will ever find her alive…" his voice broke then and he backed up a couple of steps feeling totally out of place. His heart drummed in his chest and his head begun swirling…"If this is what you wanted minister then find the balls to talk to Garrett's mother and sister, to the parents of Miss Palidor…to the relatives of the abductee that killed herself…and finally come talk to me. Look into my eyes and tell me this is what you wanted…" he spoke heavily feeling perspiration running down the side of his temple.

Kingsley seemed visibly shaken "No master …that is not what I wanted…" he said avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me when you say that!" Severus cried and the veins on his throat bloated from the pressure. He felt the hand of Potter on his bicep but pulled free forcibly. Kingsley met his eyes unnerved.

"I am so sorry Severus…i truly am. I will do everything I can to find Miss Granger. We all will…her trace is already on golden alert and more than a dozen aurors are on the case" he spoke honestly, for the first time addressing him more personally since he became a keeper.

Severus licked his lips and pressed his temples with his palms "If she dies I am going to destroy you…" he hissed at all of them. Several people backed up at his warning but he didn't relent "…if Hermione dies I am going to destroy each and everyone of you…" he repeated.

"Severus…" Harry touched his shoulder carefully.

"….did you hear me?" his voice dropped several octaves and he focused on Kingsley's eyes making him take a step back.

"Severus there is no need to result on empty threats…" the minister tried to calm him down with the worst way possible.

"Empty?" Severus frowned with a painful smile "empty…?" he repeated.

No one answered and he stormed past them. He raised his hand back in a warning that lingered heavily above their silence "I never make empty threats!" he spat and his legs carried him quickly out of the main entrance. The glass doors slid close behind him and he came face to face with a sea of journalists and laymen outside the hospital barricades. He paused on the top step and felt the air blowing his hair away from his face. He inhaled deeply and looked at all those people flashing their cameras at him. The door slid open and close behind him and he heard Harry's voice "You didn't handle it well back there…"

"I don't give a fuck…" he muttered and wiped his upper lip nervously.

"The aurors are already searching for Hermione's trace, but we cannot find her…Ron has gone into a nervous breakdown, but he insisted in taking over her investigation. I am overlooking everything and I assure you I will inform you the moment we find any clues" Harry's voice sounded broken. Severus looked at the boy and saw that he was undone. Only then did he remember that Hermione was Harry's best friend.

"Her trace is gone because she either dead or not in this world" he said feeling his vocal chords clasping his throat like a vice. He rubbed his neck to release the tension that abounded there.

"You traced her?" Harry looked up.

"Yes and it's quite impossible to find her…" he muttered and began walking down the steps.

"Are you going to use the dark magic you used down at the fifth level?" Harry hurried behind him.

"Yes, I need to go to the street where she disappeared" Severus said with urgency

"I know exactly where it is, i'll take you, come on" Harry got in front of him and when they reached the barricaded lines the reporters went into mass hysteria.

"Is Miss Granger missing or dead?" - "Has the ministry informed you about what happened?" - "How do you feel that your wife is missing?" - Do you think this was a random hit on another muggleborn or was it directed on you personally?" - "Do you think her life is in danger?"

On that last sentence Severus flicked his arm disdainfully towards them and every paraphernalia the reporters were carrying instantly turned to water. Everyone looked stunned and silence covered the crowd. "Bloody vultures" he whispered and felt his shirt whipping from sudden air gusts that came out of nowhere. He looked at the sky shortly and touched his lips. Then he pointed his hand elegantly to the reporters again. Their voices went instantly silent... they looked at each other, touched their faces and their ears, opened and closed their mouths, but there were no sounds.

"This is a good opportunity for us to leave…before they understand what you actually did to them" Harry spoke quietly.

"Forced silence might knock some sense into them…" he replied coldly and reached the front lines. Everyone drew back in a fear and several people fell down in their haste to get away from him.

"We don't have much time…follow me" Harry said and passed in front of him.

Severus followed him through the narrow gap that the barricades offered. Harry looked behind at the reporters. No one attempted to follow them and after what Severus did they wouldn't try to approach them any time soon "If I knew that is what it'd take to silence them I would have done it long ago" Harry said spontaneously. Severus followed him silently as Harry led them down Byward street "It's this way…come on" Harry urged him on and with each step their speed increased. They reached Great Tower Street and turned right on it. Harry pressed on and raised his hand to point in front of them "This leads to Eastcheap Str. and at the crossroads with King William Street stands the Monument Metro station. That is the train Hermione didn't want to take and she decided to search around for a magical way out of here" he said out of breath.

"She was so close…what got into her?" Severus asked stopping and leaning his hands on his thighs trying to catch his breath.

"Here…first on the right is Mincing str..come on" Harry pulled him by the arm and begun running again. Several passersby looked at them curiously but that didn't stop them. They turned into Mincing and half way up they came across Plantation str. Harry stopped at the crossroads and pointed down the beautiful small road. Severus winced confused. This was no dark alleyway by the light of day. It was certainly not a busy high street but it was not nightmare material either. It had lovely houses on each side, but behind a filter of panic he could partly see how it scared Ginny during their flight from the hospital. He could certainly see why she would have chosen this way to search for gaps in the wards, as it seemed much less crowded than the main streets. What he couldn't comprehend though was her impatience and her need to use a magical way out of there and not the metro station that was a ten minute walk from where he stood.

"This is exactly where the people that came out of the bank found Ginny" Harry said and pointed at the spot.

"ok…" Severus muttered and kneeled close to the ground. He rested on his heals and touched the place were Ginny was recovered. He closed his eyes and called on his magical resources. This time it felt much easier than down at the fifth level where he had been sick and barely standing. His magic run through his pores and slid over his mind. When he opened his eyes everything around him was blurry and only the red hot traces of the recent struggle could be seen clearly. He looked under his palm the red spot were Ginny's body had been dropped. Around her was the lingering essence of the spell that made her faint.

"It was a simple stunner…" he said looking at some footprints that were next to the trace of her body.

"The spell they used on Ginny?" Harry asked.

"yes" he stood up and looked at the steps that led up to Ginny. They were coming from Mincing str "They came from behind her. They were probably following the two women all the way from Mincing str. Possibly from the hospital. The footprints go a long way back. You need to trace them yourself" Severus said.

"How can i? I don't have your vision…" Harry rejoined.

"stop for a minute.." Severus hushed him and moved at the next red hot trace a few steps away from Ginny "Hermione stood here..i can see her magical trace in the air. She found a gap on your wards…not surprising for her brilliance" he said mostly to himself "She turned around rather quickly…her left footprint slips a bit back here and then she walks towards your wife. She stops at this spot exactly…and falls on her back…she probably stopped abruptly for some reason and lost her footing. Maybe she was struck in some manner. I don't see any magical essence around her. She was not attacked with a spell" he trailed off and looked behind him. Another set of steps led right behind her. He kneeled down and touched the trace "These footsteps belong to a woman…" he murmured mostly to himself.

"A woman?" Harry looked up quickly.

"They are too small and too close apart to belong to a man…either a woman or a child" he rejoined.

"Or a rather short man…i could fit that description myself" Harry said pressing his lips testily.

Severus looked up to him "yes, quite possibly that too…" he said absently and then turned to his right "The footsteps from where you stand come up to here and join the small pair. They move towards this house and they are dragging Hermione between them. I can see the straight lines her feet drew upon the ground. I don't even need the special vision…look" he said and pointed at the ground.

Harry approached and leaned over "Yes I can see them…they lead up there" Harry stood up and followed the long lines at a point where they disappeared into thin air "And here the trace vanishes again…fuck…what does all this remind me off?" he threw his hands in the air in desperation.

"no it doesn't…" Severus came near Harry and looked at a rather large and admittedly very faint trace in the air in front of them "…a portal has been activated at this spot" he said uneasily.

"A portal to the underworld?" Harry snapped his head back to look at him.

"Obviously…" Severus felt his jaw clenching "Mr. Potter…your job is to find out where the traces lead from Mincing str…" he said decisively after a brief silent pause were they observed each other closely.

"I cannot see the trace" Harry said but even before he finished his sentence, Severus drew his long black wand and cast a silent spell. The footsteps appeared bold and bright, like they were drawn with red paint on the pavement.

"That was impressive, you need to teach me that…" Harry muttered and an appreciative smile appeared on his lips.

Severus winced and then turned to the faint portal and pointed his wand there. The air sucked in it's centre and then blew out creating a black whirlpool that grew larger and larger. Harry came up next to him and covered his face from the flying debris "I am coming with you…" he said drawing his wand.

Severus placed his hand on Harry's chest "You are going to follow back those traces. One must fight in this world and the other in the underworlds. I need you to find out who stunned your wife and abducted mine" he said solemnly.

Harry took hold of his arm and pressed it "I promise you, we are going to find Hermione…" he said and Severus saw his eyes watering "I've been through hell since birth…Hermione has always been there for me. I shall not let her die…" he said trying to control his emotions.

Severus nodded and his throat dried "Me neither" he said quietly never taking his eyes from Harry's.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled sadly "How will I find you?"

Severus drew back his hand and straightened "I will leave the portal open behind a displacement charm. I will send a signal if I find something. If you can, inform Oswald and Theobald without Moore seeing you. I don't want her involved in this"

"Should I tell them to follow your trace into the underworld?"

Severus hesitated "If you manage to drag them away from her, yes. Although I think she will make it very hard for you to approach them"

"I will go straight to them, after I follow the traces you discovered. Anything else I need to be careful about?" Harry looked at him eagerly.

"I have no idea whatsoever…i know as much about this as you do…" Severus winced bothered "…i don't know what we are up against, Potter. I don't even know if I will find Hermione alive down there…."

Harry shuddered visibly "Don't say that! We are going to save her…."

Severus grabbed his forearm and shook him slightly "Υes we will, for this time I will not hide while others fight the battles for me..." he said solemnly and gazed Harry's eyes with a strict brow.

Harry's eyes teared up and he wiped his mouth tensely "I can see that..." he murmured visibly shaken.

Severus let go of his arm and turned to the portal "On your way Mr. Potter…go…" he turned and looked at the boy "…follow the traces and find out who did this" he quietened down.

Harry nodded "Take care down there…" he added solemnly.

Severus swallowed and looked at the black vortex in the middle of the portal "It's not me you should be worried about..." he muttered to himself and stepped into the blackness feeling the world spinning madly around him.

-.-

"She is with child…" a woman's voice spoke and Hermione moaned softly and tried to open her eyes. The world felt out of focus and she tried to cover her eyes only to realise that someone had bound her hands behind her back tightly.

"You felt her aura?" a man asked…the man with that disturbingly familiar voice.

Hermione turned and tried to see who was talking. They were standing a few feet away from her. Dressed in black capes with hoods drawn upon their heads. One was sorter and visibly smaller in size…

-the woman- she thought.

…there were several other pairs of black boots coming and going around her. It felt as if they were somewhere outside. In some kind of forest. There was darkness around and from a fair distance off she could hear what sounded like a slow moving tornado of some sort. The air around her was intense but not strong enough to justify a tornado.

-where the hell am i?-

"Yes…she isn't that far off…she probably doesn't even know yet" the woman continued.

"Then she is damaged goods, she is of no use to me. How far along is she?" the man asked coldly.

"One and a half months…approximately" the woman replied and only then did Hermione realise that her voice was familiar also.

-who are they?-

"I cannot experiment with her, but I can still enjoy her…" the man's mirth rubbed Hermione off the wrong way.

-are they talking about me?-

"Yeah if you want to try that with a possible abortion in the process …why not…blood won't turn you off will it?" the woman drawled as if this was something funny.

 _-abortion?… am I pregnant?-_ Hermione winced and tried to move her body. She was lying on her side and her cheek was grazing wet soil that smelt of rot. The back of her head was throbbing and the moment she moved the pain exploded. She felt bile rising on her throat and she coughed trying to force the vomit down.

"She is waking up, stun her again" the woman ordered.

"NO!" Hermione tried to kneel but her elbow slipped and she fell face first into the ground again "Don't you dare touch me! That's enough…it's enough you hear me!" she spat at them. Her eyesight began clearing by degrees and now she could make out their silhouettes more clearly. She was indeed inside a dark forest and there were several people around, all dressed in black cloaks. The two that had been talking about her -most probably- were looking at her.

"Stun her for fuck's sake" the woman pointed at her.

The man stopped her "Not, yet. I had a deep wish to talk to her all this time….besides she cannot go anywhere…"

"You are pushing your luck.." the woman crossed her arms defiantly.

"Hush your mouth…" he told his interlocutor and then turned to Hermione "Dear dear…i haven't seen you since your wizengamot hearing…were a knight in black armour came and swept you off your feet…" he trailed off waiting for her to catch up.

He wasn't disappointed. Hermione felt her back shuddering and her hands numbing down with terror as she placed that familiar voice to a face. She licked her lips and tried to distinguish the face behind the hood "Lucius Malfoy?" her voice cracked.

He laughed and pulled his hood back to reveal his face. Hermione recoiled and winced. Her arms begun trembling and she felt a sob forming in her upper stomach. She pushed it down viciously "Severus did a good job in the meantime as I see…you know…knocking you up…and all that" Lucius continued with a face that was an odd mixture of hatred and pleasure.

"What are you talking about you sick fuck?! Let me go!" she cried and kicked pointlessly at the air as he was standing a safe distance away.

"Told you she doesn't know…what's the point of all this?" the woman asked.

"This is only for MY PLEASURE and it should be enough reason for you!" he growled turning sharply towards her.

She raised her arms "Fine, do what you want…we are wasting precious time though…keep that in mind"

"I will consider your advice, now do me a favour and shut the fuck up!" he spat at her. The woman drew back and turned around.

"Let me go!" Hermione tried to make that sound like a threat, but it came out more like a plead.

"I'll let you go when you fulfil your role…mudblood princess. When that happens I am going to fuck you till you drop dead…and then I am going to dispose of you and of the halfblood baby inside your loins" he said with menacing glee.

Hermione felt her insides clutch protectively and the sob that had formed in her stomach rushed up her throat and came out in a pitiful moan "Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you? Let me go!" she cried, closing her eyes.

Lucius turned to the woman "Won't you look at that…she thinks we are interested in her…"

Hermione felt anger rushing behind her sobs and she kicked again this time angrily "Why would you target me, you fucking psycho? I have done nothing to you!" she continued.

Lucius leaned a bit closer to her. She froze and looked into his cold blue eyes "You were never the target, bitch…" he trailed off.

The woman rushed to him and grabbed his shoulder "you are saying too much!" she admonished.

"You think she is getting out of this alive?" he pushed the woman away from him and then turned to Hermione.

"What?" Hermione frowned. She was trying to slither away from them…although doing that hardbound and lying on wet mud was simply impossible and obviously funny to behold as some snickers behind her attested.

Lucius's face became solemn and he raised his brow "I said you were never the target. You were just the best bait…." he said coldly and Hermione shivered, but she pushed the tears that were threatening to suffocate her down. She didn't want to show them more vulnerability that she had already. The words of this crazy man kept playing on her mind like a broken record.

 _-am I pregnant? am I pregnant? if I die, the baby will die with me…i cannot let them kill me. I have to find a way out of here-_ she turned her head around now that her vision was clear and she saw that she was indeed in the middle of some kind of camp, but what drew her attention was the swirling movement of something dark behind her. She twisted her body until she was lying on her belly and then wormed her way closer to the edge of the camp where there was a gap at the trees that allowed you a view of the dark valley below.

"Look at her trying to crawl her way out of this…so pathetic. You don't look as proud as you did back at the wizengamot now, whore!" Lucius spat behind her, but she didn't mind. She needed to take a look at the valley, to see what that swirling volume was all about and to check if there was a possible way out of here.

"Don't underestimate her…" the woman warned.

"I never underestimate my opponents, but she is just a little worm wriggling to get away from the fishing line…" Lucius said dreamily.

Hermione wanted to turn around and spit on his face but her last twist made her catch a full eye of the open valley and she shuddered violently. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw. There was a huge crater below them, surrounded by vertical black cliffs. The plain at the bottom was a desolate flat land of cracked earth devoid of plant or animal life. It was a barren wasteland and in the centre was a humongous arcane pedestal that had some kind of artefact on it. That artefact redistributed a thick black cloudy column that twisted slowly upon its axes. Hermione moaned and looked up to the black sky…that cloudy column was reaching as far as the eyes could see and on it's stem was a black blanket that covered the sky completely…it was the same as the eastern darkness that hid the sun over their city…

"The eastern darkness…it's you…you were doing this from the beginning" she said and turned around as fast as her body allowed her. She felt a soft pull in her belly as she twisted and remembered her possible pregnancy…besides that brief pain, or possibly because of it, she tightened her teeth and met his eyes daringly "Why did you do all this?"

"I couldn't let you muggleborns stain the magical lines...you were making us weak...i had an obligation to the magical world to protect it" he said with the same dreamy voice that scared her to no end.

"you are telling her too much!" the woman cried at him.

"Fuck off!" he raised his arm to strike her and as the woman recoiled a black clad man stopped the argument as he rushed past Hermione.

"We have an infiltration master!" he said urgently.

Lucius drew back his hand and looked at the woman "So soon?" he asked her.

"Quite possibly" she nodded pulling away from him at a safer distance

"Get her out of here!" Lucius ordered and before Hermione had the time to any reaction she felt a spell covering her body and sleep taking over her mercilessly.

-.-


	23. Chapter 25

-.-

When Severus came out on the fifth level he already felt terribly overwhelmed. He had been able to trace the essence of the portal Hermione's abductors created, but reactivating it was impossible. Therefore he took on the best second choice. To go down to the abandoned church where he found all these other girls. It was a long shot, but he had no other apt clues as to her whereabouts. Hermione was not in their world anymore…she was somewhere in the underworld levels and they were so vast and deep it would be like searching a needle in a haystack. Returning to the place where all the other girls had been gathered could give him some clue in order to continue.

After a brief stop where his mind wondered panicky, at the state he was going to find Hermione, he set about on a fast run that took him over the ruined road and past the place where the girl and the keeper died. He looked for a moment at the stone the Caomorph threw him on and reached the burned church door totally out of breath. He reposed his hand on the charcoal wooden surface of the frame, feeling the roughness under his fingertips and peered inside panting. He entered the crumbly structure and the image of Harry announcing to him with great trepidation the abduction came to his mind one more time.

The absolute void he felt in his soul for a couple of haunting seconds and then the bitterness on his tongue and his whole body numbing with fear. His stomach felt like a hand squeezed it like a vice and his heart started racing. Sweat and shivers run simultaneously all over his body and his hands and feet froze. This was the second time in his adult life that he experienced a panic attack. First time it had been at the Potter house, were he knew beforehand that he would find Lily dead, even before he climbed those accursed steps and saw James dead at the landing. The second being now…the only difference being that he didn't feel that Hermione was dead like he had felt with Lily. But he was a useless seer..he knew that well. He couldn't depend on his instincts. Maybe she was lying dead already inside the cave where he found the girls…maybe near the altar where the trap door stood…maybe she was being raped at this moment…maybe someone was cutting her throat with a sharp knife. The image of Miss Palidor's neck getting slashed open didn't help his presence of mind. He cupped his neck and tried to relieve the tension there. This was not the way to help her. He couldn't lose control…she needed his help. He couldn't allow himself to think her dead. That thought paralysed him.

"Why did I ever let you go yesterday…i knew this was going to happen" he muttered looking around the central nave.

-you don't know my fate…you were never a good clairvoyant, you told me that- her voice echoed in his mind…somewhat playfully.

"I had you in my hands and I let you slip away…I failed you…" he whispered walking pass the repetitive divided bays.

-you don't know my fate- her voice repeated.

He shook his head and felt his eyes watering. He stopped near the sanctuary and rubbed them firmly. The need to cry felt too strong at that moment, but he didn't allow it to come up. He couldn't break down. He needed to find her. He inhaled and exhaled calmly several times over and when he felt that this sudden emotional burst was partly under control he opened his eyes again. They stung him.

After Lily he had never invested in a woman emotionally. It was one thing to have relationships that eased the passage of time, and offered him sexual relief and another to commit his heart on another human being again. He was too apprehensive to open up to anyone and risk getting hurt. He viewed emotional attachments as rolling dice. You didn't know which side it would land on in the end. He was unwilling to feel the pain he experienced with Lily's betrayal and afterwards death so he kept himself isolated inside even though he did chase after frivolous relationships for his more basic needs.

The day that Granger threw that messy healing charm on his bleeding neck couldn't have ever foretold their mutual future. Back then she was still a student and he was a dying mess. Yet, several years later when Potter approached him to help her, there was never any true question if he was going to do it. He felt obligated towards her and what she had done back then had touched him deeply. Even with that turn of events though he would have never imagined, not even in his most wild dreams, that after assisting her during her plight, he would fall head over heals in love with her.

Hermione blew his locks away one by one, with her brilliant personality, her stubbornness, her independence, her love for life and her passion. She embraced him timidly at first, but ended up taking him inside her with a gentleness and love he had never experienced before. She accepted his weaknesses and didn't judge him for his failures and day by day she gained access to the whole of his heart. He ended up loving every up and down and every bipolar crisis from her. He had just barely met her again…they didn't have a long time to learn each other anew, but the few things he had seen in her had captivated his very soul. He didn't know what lay in the future for them, but he was certain that he wanted her in it permanently fixed. Not as a contract made from a hellish law, or a scam between them. He wanted the whole of her, with no papers or contracts.

"I didn't even get the chance to tell her" he murmured and felt his eyes tearing up again.

-you might still have it…you don't know her fate yet- this time it was his own mind that chastised him. Yes, he told her that he wanted this to be real, but he never managed to say everything he felt for her. He was only able to do it inside his mind in the afterburner of her disappearance. He was able to admit those feelings to himself only now that he knew that she could be dead.

"She is not dead" his brow constricted strictly and he inhaled "I won't allow her to die…" he hissed in a low tone that was barely heard. He reached the sanctuary and looked at the closed trap door. After their discovery no one returned here to check on the evidence. The trap door still held the protective wards he cast. He shook his head disapprovingly and moved to the bench that unlocked the trap door. He pushed it and heard the locks releasing under the burned wood and the door hang open forcefully. He approached the gap and took out his wand. With a silent lumos he threw light into the darkness and inspected the rusty old ladder at the side of the slippery rock. He stepped on it and begun a slow descent into the bowels of the earth every now and then checking down below him. This was quite an impressive drop and he felt lucky that him and Potter didn't break their heads the first time they fell in it.

When his foot touched the wet ground the squishing noise made him wince. This was not a place of happiness. It was saturated in darkness and the evil that had taken place inside these rocks had sipped in the smallest cracks creating an aura of malice around him. He looked at the dead end on his left and then at the seemingly endless road ahead of him. It was so dark he could barely see past the heavy doors that kept the room of horrors behind them. He intensified the light on the tip of his wand but still after a few feet the darkness consumed it completely. He reached the destroyed doors and raised his wand feeling tendrils of trepidation down his back. He hoped and simultaneously was afraid to find Hermione in here.

"Petal?" he asked not even caring that he gave out such a sweet appellation inside such a menacing environment. He remained silent to hear even the faintest sound…and counted inwards. Nothing. No answers and no sounds whatsoever. "Hermione?" he spoke louder and entered the room of horrors. His light was barely enough to illuminate the vast circular room. The stench of urine and fences made him gag and his eyes watered. He covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve and send out a silent spell that illuminated the room from every corner. Lowering his wand he looked around. Half a dozen mattresses were near the wall close together. Stained by human excrements and blood. There were no sheets or covers.

Above the mattresses were a dozen iron hoops embodied in the sharp rocks and chains were dangling heavily from them. He shuddered at what these women had to go through in this godforsaken place. It was totally empty and his previously instated wards were not touched here either. Hermione has not passed from this place, which was partly expected. He walked outside and lowered his sleeve taking long deep breaths of the moldy air. It was an improvement from the infernal hell of that room. He rested upon his heels and called on his power one more time to check on obvious traces around. When his vision came on he felt dizzy and confused. Hundreds of traces run down the steps, into that room and down the blackness of the damp corridor.

He threw a quick glance at the room and the vision that those traces betrayed made him gag again and he turned around holding his stomach. Traces of blood and semen were all around the floor, walls and even the ceiling. He coughed and felt the remains of his lunch coming up dangerously fast. He was a hard man that has seen a lot under Voldemort and this right here could easily be compared to the dark lord's deeds "Fuck…" he spat and inhaled deeply trying to control his stomach. There was nothing that this room would offer him knowledge wise.

It was a torture chamber that Voldemort would have been proud off. He looked towards the dark corridor and lifted his wand. He send off a white ball of electricity that travelled down and illuminated that path. He followed it with a steady step only to find out that there was nothing to find here but a gazillion different traces that overstepped each other and an opening that came out at the back of the church under the hill it was built. The opening was covered by heavy foliage that scraped his arms and face as he pushed past it. This was a very overcrowded passage that both humans and underworld creatures used as the traces showed, that gave no other interesting clues. Feeling totally disheartened he followed the path back to the chamber and climbed up the ladder. When he got out into the sanctuary he leaned his hands upon the overturned altar and drew several deep breaths trying to calm down.

On their first accidental visit here, they were too pumped up to notice how morbid this place was. He was too happy to have recovered all girls alive to notice the horrible conditions they had sustained for months. Feeling nerved wrecked and pissed off at how easily this evidence riddled place was overlooked by his keepers he remained silent, inhaling steadily until his stomach calmed down and his head cleared up. This place gave him no clues as to where Hermione was and he felt frustrated with his inability to see what was behind the obvious reality.

Maybe that would have helped him get some clues. His dark magic and his vision with the traces showed him nothing more than what was expected. He tightened his teeth and cursed under his breath feeling that he was betraying her one more time "Fuck this…". He had nothing to grab on to propeller himself forth and he couldn't wait for Potter to find the identity of the assailants. Even if he did, Hermione was somewhere down here and even with their identities no one could suppose without fault were they kept her. Five levels and endless lands…despair covered him and he pushed the altar that moved forcibly towards the broken window. It crashed on the ledge and the remaining blackened glasses fell to the floor shattering. He pulled his hair away from his face and his knuckles went white "I don't know where to search…" he muttered and looked around the church trying to find something to hold onto as his emotions began spiralling out of control.

That is when a small charcoal fell near his boot. He turned to it and frowned. For several seconds he remained immovable with his fists tight on his hair observing the small blackness cradling upon it's back. The oracle's words came to him as if through a dream -This creepy girl likes to get your attention by throwing things to you..like small pieces of charcoal…see?-. His back shivered a little and his brows frowned.

Releasing his hair he spoke at the air around him "If you are here show me…because I cannot see you…" he licked his lips and waited for a couple of seconds. Nothing happened. "I cannot see ghosts unless they present themselves to me…God's help me this is something I cannot do!" he called out and turned around himself looking at the empty church. No answer yet and he stopped and rubbed his forehead. Just as he was getting dismayed again this time a small piece of burned wood hit him right between the shoulder blades.

"you are here…" he uttered at the void and looked behind him at the broken window that had a direct view of the sixth underworld level "Can you help me?" he asked feeling drops of perspiration at his temples.

A pebble got thrown right at the window ledge and he watched it bounce off the splintered wood. It fell and some of those splinters detached from the wood and fell outside also. Severus cleared his hair from his temple and approached the ledge. He looked at it's base where he had fainted. Back then, when sick as he was, he saw that black moving cloud at the sixth level. He pushed the altar out of the way and it rolled on it's side disturbing the silence with it's harsh sound. Severus touched the ledge and looked out the window towards the black mountain range and at the total blackness behind it. Nothing could be seen. That vision had been real for a split second. Any other time he looked out of this window he saw nothing.

"And yet…" he trailed off. His eyes scanned the grey sky of the fifth level and reached the point where the skies of the two levels met, where grey turned to black "..yet i've never tried…to…" he mumbled randomly as the thought burned red hot in his mind with a clarity that was both unexpected and surprising. He tucked his wand on his back pocket and raised his naked hand. His eyes looked at his calloused palm and fingers for several moments. He rubbed them as if to warm them.

The gathering of his power in his mid section felt warm and sizzling but he didn't release it. He kept calling it, and it kept coming from across the land. Passing under the fire tornados, sliding down the black mountain slopes, cracking the earth in its passage and making the crumbly floorboards under his feet crackle dangerously as it gathered onto him in pleasurable waves. The satisfaction of feeling full with a surprisingly powerful magical surge, which was barely constraint inside his body was short lived as he released a humongous spherical discharge that blasted out of his palm with a deafening whoosh. He felt a small portion of his gathered energy releasing through that impressive discharge and left the rest ground to the earth unused. The spherical white energy traveled with the speed of sound all across the flat lands of the fifth level illuminating them brightly in it's wake.

This representation of his raw unrestrained magic reached the black mountains quickly and traversed above their dangerous slopes brightening up dried river beds and dense forest areas. It passed above the mountain range and even though it was very far from him, it showed Severus a brief clear view wherever it passed from. Soon enough it was flying inside the blackness of the sixth level way beyond the black mountain range. It was far above any lands so it looked like a bright circular light in the middle of a black pool. Severus squinted his eyes waiting and waiting impatiently for it to reach a point where it would not be visible anymore, but he was in for a shocking surprise. As the sphere travelled inland it passed next from a long black cloudy column.

It illuminated the gargantuan creation just barely, but it was enough for Severus whose eyes flew wide open in clear recognition. He grabbed the ledge for support and his mouth dropped open. His eyes never left the spot that the sphere illuminated even though now it was completely black again "I truly saw it…it's there" he whispered and turned to the church "thank you…" he said to the emptiness and his body crumbled in on itself without any warning. He transformed into a translucent black mist that flew out the window and towards the sixth level in great speed. His vision locked at the place he last saw the traces of the black cloudy column and as he flew like a bird above the wastelands his eyes never wavered from that point in the horizon. Maybe he was not a good seer, but somehow he knew that when he passed the borders into the sixth underworld level he would find Hermione.

She was going to be there. Alive or dead he didn't know…but she was there close to that cloud. He passed from the mountain range and felt the force field of the sixth level crashing on his misty form malevolently. The activation of his schematics protected him even in this altered form and he entered the sixth level quite unharmed. The change of the atmosphere around him was palpable. The air felt so heavily electrified he could feel his molecules wiring up. As he approached closer and closer to where he last saw this cloud, the air picked up speed and the ominous nature around him felt animated. There was something brewing down at this level. He had visited it too many times not to notice a significant difference. Now that he was in this form he couldn't cast strong spells so he gathered his magic and threw a bright light from his mist. It brightened up the environment just barely, but it was enough for him to see a colossal crater coming at the edge of the dense black forest. The land inside it was completely wasted and Severus's vision opened up in front of an amazing spectacle that took his breath away. A gigantic black cloudy column rose from that crater and was spewing it's matter onto the dark skies, making them blackest if possible. It was rotating boringly around it's axis and there was a deep heaving sound that was coming from it's bowels. Severus dove dangerously close to it's base and gazed a similarly massive magical pedestal that was holding upon it a metallic artefact. The cloudy column was deriving from it in brief spurts of huge magical matter.

Severus flew far above it and looked around the black lands trying to find a place to land were a brief flash of light captured his attention, only to disappear a fraction of a second later. It was enough for him to spot it and he flew towards it. He landed upon small clearing and his mist gathered inwards, transfiguring him to his original form again. He turned around to observe the cloud from a safer distance and at the same moment his boot kicked something metallic. He looked down and saw in utter confusion a pot "What the hell?" he muttered and stooped down picking up the small kitchen utensil. This item seemed totally displaced. The sixth level didn't have any human artefacts in it. -Unless someone was camping here- his mind called and he nodded. He threw the pot down and turned towards the magical pedestal. He knew exactly what artefact this was and out of whose dungeons they took it from. Voldemort was keeping it for future use and he was the one that originally created it.

"the shadow caster…" he muttered and looked up towards the colossal cloud that was spreading its darkness and death all over his country.

"I knew you'd recognise it…" a well known voice said behind him and Severus turned abruptly. His hair landed upon his shoulder and his body took on the offensive even before he took the turn. When Lucius dragged a hand bound Hermione in front of him and lifted his dagger on her throat, Severus lost his cool. He covered his mouth and took a hasty step towards her "Ah…don't…unless you want to see me make a sushi out of her" Lucius warned coldly.

"Hermione…" Severus muttered and his broken eyes met hers. She was sobbing hard and her tears were covering Lucius hand that was upon her mouth. She mumbled something under that hard palm and tried to get free from his grip, but Lucius tightened his arms around her and spoke to her ear "And you stop it, unless you want him to see you bleed all over me". She moaned and closed her eyes tightly as more sobs released from her chest.

"Don't hurt her!" Severus raised his hand at Lucius.

He smirked coldly and made a motion with his head. Several people came out of the trees pointing their wands upon him. He was surrounded "Drop your wand Severus…see we've been expecting you" Lucius said. Severus didn't move. "You are way outnumbered and we have your girl here…you can't really do anything old boy. Drop your wand and maybe we can talk then" Lucius said cooly.

Severus looked at Hermione's closed eyes and at the knife pressing on the sensitive skin of her neck and his body seethed with adrenaline. He reached behind his back and drew the wand. Lucius tightened the knife on her neck and she moaned as it broke the skin slightly "Don't hurt her!..here..take it!" Severus called out and dropped the wand in the middle of the circle.

Hermione shook her head in negation and tried to cry out again but no comprehensible words came out. Severus looked at her pressingly "Don't struggle…please just don't struggle" he pleaded with her. She shook her head again and began sobbing. Her chest was heaving and Severus remembered that Ginny said she had trouble breathing.

"Isn't it sad to see such a strong man like you controlled so easily because of a woman?" Lucius wondered pleasantly and before Severus had the time to reply he continued "ah…i forget this was always the case with you..yes, yes" he nodded. Severus kept his eyes silently on him "You are an easy target when you around women you care about" the other man continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Severus asked frowning deeply.

"Isn't it plainly obvious already?" Lucius said and looked around him.

"Your mental illness is the only obvious thing out here" Severus spat unable to control himself. Seeing Hermione in this man's arms with the knife pressed on her neck was pulling him tight like a bow ready to fire.

"The shadow caster my old friend. You recognised it…see what a beautiful work it is doing?" Lucius said almost erotically and looked at the black cloud.

"You kept it all these years hidden? Did you recover it from his dungeons?" Severus asked giving Hermione a fleeting look. He needed to draw Lucius attention into something important until he could figure out a way to get her out of this alive.

"No the death eaters brought it to my dungeon when he took over my house. You didn't know, did you?" Lucius smiled.

Severus didn't reply.

"Surprising considering you were his right hand man" Lucius flicked his shoulders "He never used it in the final battle. It was not needed because this thing takes a long time to work it's black magic. When I returned to my house I decided to use the ample time I had in my hands to activate it and fulfil the dark lord's plan to clear the world of all the muggleborns" Lucius continued dreamily.

"By casting a black shadow that kills babies…you are truly worthy of him" Severus said in disdain.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult ….your opinion Severus?" Lucius asked twisting his knife on her neck. Hermione moaned and sobbed closing her eyes tight.

"Take it as you will, but don't hurt her…" Severus raised his arm to him and then looked into her pleading eyes "Please" he looked back at Lucius.

"Ah…i hear honesty in those words…you really do care about your muggleborn don't you?" Lucius smirked "That is so unfortunate as it makes you vulnerable. I hate vulnerability!" he spat changing moods quickly.

"Yes I am vulnerable, I am standing in front of you without any weapons…" Severus said and raised his hands in defeat.

Lucius closed his eyes "Ah…music to my ears, but not quite true. You know what I admired on you all these years?" he asked.

Severus remained silent.

"The immense power you skilfully hide under these naked hands, not the vast academic knowledge you were mostly known about…a power that Dumbledore recognised and tried to bridle. The same one that Voldemort coveted and tried to control through fear. Somehow they all managed to keep your strength under a tight lease…but I knew. We all knew what it could do if it got unleashed. You were dangerous to us then…you are still dangerous now. You are the only one able to destroy the shadow caster through naked force and I am not about to let you do it. I wanted you isolated from your keepers and away from the ministry. You helped me manage that with your rebellious and rather undiplomatic behaviour. I wanted to find a good leverage on you…and voila, I found it!" Lucius said and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Severus made a move towards him but the men around him raised their wands again and the knife twisted painfully "No no…" he shook his head looking into her desperate eyes that were speaking volumes through their silence.

"You are still talking too much. He doesn't need to know everything..." Margot said walking out in the open slowly. She looked at Severus's deadly eyes and gave him a restraint smile "Hello darling…" she said.

"You bloody leach…" Severus hissed at her and his knuckles went white.

"Mrs. Moore has been instrumental in assisting our plans. She has the same vast knowledge of the underworlds as you, almost the same dexterity in black magic and she is ruthless and dedicated. Not to mention a better keeper commander than you. Full of great qualities. I am socked that you fired her" Lucius said and looked at Margot.

"I am shocked I hired her…" he rejoined looking at her heavily.

"Oh it was rather easy…i just opened up my legs to you. You have a sensitive spot for beautiful women. One cannot blame you for that. I did the same to many of our keepers to have them align at my side eventually. Although I have to admit you were the best one in bed. I rather enjoyed my employment under you. I think Miss Granger can attest to that herself…right?" Margot asked her playfully.

Hermione bit Lucius palm and he hissed. "Fuck off!" she spat just in time before he clasped her again in a vice.

"Easy vixen…don't bite" he said and looked up at Severus "She is a feisty little beast…how in the world did you manage her so well?" he asked in honest confusion.

"Look, it's me you wanted, right?…you got me..i am here…please let her go and I will willingly let you bind me" he brought his hands together "just let her go" he said in a broken voice.

"Ah no no no…i cannot risk any kind of magical bound or otherwise on you. You are far too dangerous for anything like that. I need to control you through her until my men activate the final stage of the shadow caster. The one that will spread death in your beloved city and to all the muggleborns up there. It will send all the purebloods into an uncontrollable rage and I will need do nothing more. They will kill every muggleborn in their possession. It's just a step away see? My men are already preparing the last stage down there and you will do nothing to stop them because I got your girl by the throat and you by the balls. I will not hesitate to slash her throat like I did to that girl back at the fifth level…remember?" Lucius harked.

Severus turned and saw a couple of men down at the crater, casting spells on the pedestal and shuddered hard. He didn't have any time left to react, did he? He was already bound hands and feet "Why all this menace Lucius…? wasn't the law enough for you? Why all this death?"

Lucius frowned "The law was deemed practically useless by romantic fools like yourself and hundreds of others, that actually fell in love with their mudbloods"

Severus fell silent.

"What's the use of my dark magic controlling the laws of this world against mudbloods, when men like you go and fall in love with them. That makes all my effort go to waste, doesn't it?!" Lucius hurled at him.

"You tried to get a contract with her yourself! Was that because of the law failing or is there something more to all this Lucius?" Severus frowned deeply.

"Of course she is a precious little mud diamond also isn't she? She was a pain in my arse since she was a child. I tried to make Draco avenge me, I tried to convince him to rape her, ravage her, spoil her in some manner. The boy unfortunately, because of your influence, turned out better than you would have hoped. He wiped his hands clean of my sick case -those were his exact words- convinced his mother to divorce me and they both abandoned me. All because of this precious diamond right here" Lucius said with clenched teeth. His hand tightened around the knife.

"You think she was the reason behind the failure of your marriage? You are more twisted than I thought" Severus shook his head.

"I have been following her case since my wife left me. I read every single article the newspapers wrote about her and I waited like a hawk. I knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the marriage law for long. I wanted to get my hands on her for revenge, yes…you think that's too low of me?" Lucius said with menace.

"You told me she was only used as a bait to catch him" Margot said frowning in confusion.

"Two birds with one stone…you have an issue woman?!" Lucius castigated her.

Severus focused at Hermione's beseeching eyes and then turned to the men that were throwing the final spells down at the shadow caster. He didn't have anymore time to listen to this bullshit. He had to act and act fast.

"So when I got your little mudblood I wanted to do unspeakable things to her. I wanted to experiment like I had done with many other muggleborns down at the fifth level. At that little cosy place under the abandoned church. I took many of them in various ways and I even managed to impregnate one of them. But Miss Granger was of no real value for my experiments, because she is damaged goods" Lucius said and caressed her cheek with his finger. Hermione kicked and cried harder.

"Oh…do tell him…" Margot smiled viciously and Severus looked at her confused.

"Tell me what?" he asked and saw Hermione's eyes opening wide and her body stilled.

"You told me not to speak too much before and now you want me to spew everything out? You are a weird woman" Lucius told Margot.

"I just want to see him bend…" she said with spiteful glee.

Lucius raised his brow "She is spoiled goods, old friend. You knocked her up…how can I do my experiments on her now? I can only fuck her to death…i suppose that should suffice me" he said coldly.

Severus felt his heart stopping for a moment and his breath catching. His mouth dropped open and he took an involuntary step backwards. Those words tried to register to him, but they kept on slipping from his grasp. He raised his eyes to hers and questioned her with his brows desperately. She raised her own brows totally wretched and more tears run down her eyes "What?" he whispered feeling his stomach cramping.

"You didn't know of course. She didn't either…Margot told her. She has a magnificent gift to read auras" Lucius said and released Hermione's mouth for the first time "Come on mudblood, tell your master the truth"

Hermione's lips pressed in agony "I am pregnant Severus…please help me…help us!" she uttered in dismay and Lucius closed her mouth again.

"She's unable to control her emotions isn't she? I wouldn't keep her if I were you. You can have any woman you want…" Lucius said schemingly.

"Please just let her go…" Severus barely managed to utter as he took another step backwards. The men around him tightened the circle.

Lucius smirked in dismissal "I won't let her go…i will fuck her when I finish with you and then kill all three of you. What kind of an idiot do you take me for? I just need you to remain put until I unleash my final attack on the country and then you will all do me a favour to die…ok?"

"Now you are talking too much again" Margot warned, but Severus barely heard her. Or Lucius as he answered her something malicious. He turned and looked at the black cloudy formation with it's laggy rotation overpowering the land around it. Killing anything living down here and everything worth while up in their world. He looked back towards Hermione. Bound with her hands behind her back. Her white t-shirt sticking on her sweaty body, a trickle of blood from her neck staining her collar. The same neck he had kissed so many times with loving passion. He looked at her torso trembling from the loud sobs that even the rough hand of Lucius couldn't even contain anymore. Her tear stained face and her bloody hair from the hit she had taken on the head. Her wild imploring eyes and her twisted brows.

His eyes rolled down her figure and remained on her lower stomach. She was pregnant with his child and she was about to die. His heart tagged him so painfully that he lost his breath and his ears felt clogged. Lucius was telling him something with an urgent stare, but Severus couldn't hear him. All he could think about was Hermione and her child…their child dying. He turned towards the cloud again…all those muggleborn babies dying up there also…all those muggleborns about to die in a cascade of unstoppable violence. He couldn't let all this happen. He couldn't let all these innocent people die. The gathering of his power was so quick, violent and unpredictable he barely had the time to realise everything that followed.

His arms extended simultaneously and an abysmal howl rose from his chest as a monumental magical discharge left his body. This time he didn't stop the free flow of energy that reached him from the ground and got released through his hands. He became a magical conductor for the tremendous power that was coming to his call from all over the land. One beam of light fell on Hermione and Lucius and they froze in time exactly as they were. Another exploded right at the base of the magical pedestal where the shadow caster was and released an electric current up the cloudy column and onto the clouds. The remaining traces exploded outwards from this body and every single man around him blew several feet away. He kept his eyes on the cloud as he called on the magic to channel through him and in unbelieving awe realised that Lucius had been right. He was able to undo this dark magic and destroy the shadow caster through sheer force. He closed his eyes and concentrated on a portal not having much hope that he had any remaining strength to activate it. But lo and behold a dark portal opened up behind Lucius and Hermione and Severus send a white electrical current through it hoping that it would reach Potter through the twin portal that was left open up in their world. He looked at Hermione frozen in time with Lucius dagger cutting through her skin. His head turned to the cloud and saw that it was being affected by his attack and that it's rotation was slowing down to a halt. That is when Margot's voice spoke and he turned to look at her.

"Lucius didn't have the wits to activate his schematics in time…not to mention the poor lads. Not as experienced as we are, right darling?" she asked and approached him calmly. Her purple power was protecting her from his energy blasts. She seemed totally unscathed from the attack he unleashed all around him.

"Don't - call - me - that" he spoke with great difficulty. The exert on his body was too great. Keeping Hermione frozen and attacking the cloud was taking up all his strength.

"You are in quite a predicament aren't you?" Margot asked and run a finger down his cheek.

Severus shuddered and frowned "I'd say quite the opposite"

"Tsk...tsk ...wrong again. You didn't count on me remaining active...underplayed my abilities one more time, right?" Margot said and reached behind her back. She brought forth a long bowie knife and Severus recognised it was his own from the office.

He frowned and looked at her eyes.

"Starting to dawn on you, the reality of your perilous situation?" Margot asked and brought the bowie knife close to his face. It's tip touched his chin and he swallowed trying to keep his concentration "Yeah that's right…i think it does" she nodded.

"Get away from me" he spat but was unable to draw his hands away from either the cloud or Hermione.

"No matter that I secretly admire you at this moment, you are destroying the shadow caster. I cannot let you do that…" she shook her head and the knife slid down his neck making him shudder "…you have two choices. Pick wisely..." she said and the knife passed the top of his chest and it's tip barely pierced the spot where his heart was. He winced but kept his angry eyes on her.

"two?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, you have this knife lingering over your heart and you know that I am not going to hesitate to kill you. You either draw back one hand and let your muggleborns die as they deserve and save your wife and yourself. Or you save the world and yourself and let your wife and unborn child die. Your choice really" Margot said and approached her lips to his. He felt vomit raise in his throat and he turned to look at Hermione. Frozen in a look of utter pain and desperation with the knife cutting her throat. He had a choice to save the woman he loved this time didn't he? He felt a strange kind of victory in that knowledge. Unlike with Lily, he was given a choice this time to save Hermione.

-who shall you die for?- his mind asked him peacefully.

"For the one I love…" he whispered and felt his eyes tearing up so quickly that they overflowed and run down his cheeks.

"What?" Margot frowned observing his tears.

"There is a third choice" he said and looked at her steadily.

"What do you mean?" Margot asked but before she had the time to answer he released every single cell of magical energy inside him in a monumental attack that made the night a day in the sixth level. The moment Margot realised that he was annihilating the shadow caster she pushed the knife and pierced through his heart bellowing with hatred "you fucking fool you destroyed us!".

The pain that soared through his heart petrified him and his power got sucked inside his body quickly for a split second before it exploded outwards flattening the land. Hermione and Lucius fell backwards and on impact the arm that was holding the knife stroke upon a rock making him drop it. Hermione rolled freely for several feet before stopping face down. She was coughing hard and trying to catch her breath. Margot blew above some trees and fell with her back upon a rock. She bounced and landed on her face on the ground seemingly unconscious with the knife that stabbed him still on her hand, fresh from his blood.

The reminders of that explosion reached the shadow caster that blew up from the base spreading a renewed white energy wave all over the land and upwards at the cloud. It run it's length and spread all over the darkness above them, moving away from the underworld. It spread over the city houses and the suburbs releasing clean rain on its passage. Rain that fell on the window sills, the cars and the streets, the rooftops and the bicycles clearing out the black soot that was covering everything with it's sickening thin layer of darkness. It fell upon the dried land rejuvenating the plants and clearing up the leaves so that they could finally breathe freely.

Severus couldn't feel the release he offered to the world though. Down there buried in his beloved underworld he stood frozen, feeling weak and defeated. Yet strangely victorious. He was clutching his chest feeling numb…The pain was coursing through his torso in blinding waves and he felt something warm running down the inside of his palm. He turned his head to see Hermione coughing and standing up slowly and that is when he felt his knees buckling under him and he fell heavily on the ground. He didn't really feel the impact as he was already leaving them. He looked up at the sky and felt the rain falling on his warm forehead as the waves of his energy kept passing in regular intervals over the darkness swiping it away. A sad smile appeared on his lips and he felt another warm trickle coming from the side of his mouth. His eyes closed of their own volition when his heart gave it's final beat.

-.-

Hermione felt her airways constricted and turned around to see Lucius trying to get a hold of his knife. She reached down and took Severus's abandoned wand and then run up to her captor with an anger that sipped through every pore in her body "Sectumsempra!" she cried pointing his wand upon Lucius and he writhed in pain. Several cuts appeared on his body and face and began bleeding profusely. "Sectumsempra!" she repeated again and again and again and only when she saw him bleeding uncontrollably was she partly satisfied. She turned around and saw Margot trying to slither away from them. Her legs seemed broken and the back of her cloak was torn apart to reveal a large bloody gash on her waistline.

"Severus?!" she cried and tried to see where he was. She didn't know what happened between the moment he froze them and the moment she was blown into the air, but she saw that the cloudy column was dispersing and that the sky was clear in several places from the darkness. Rain was falling on the land and several fires had broken out inside the dense forest. "Severus where are you?!" she asked again and rubbed on her neck trying to alleviate the pain that abounded there. Where was he? Last time she saw him he was standing right there…her eyes pinpointed the place and her brows furrowed in confusion. There was a dark mass on the ground over there, but that couldn't be him…right? Hermione turned around and saw the activated portal behind her. She fired several alarm spells and run towards the black unmoving mass on the ground. When she reached him she slowed down and tilted her head with disbelief.

"Severus?" she asked in perturbation.

There was no reply as she approached and looked at his unmoving body. His head was leaning on the side lifelessly and some blood had trickled down the side of his cheek. She dropped his wand and fell on top of him quickly in order to assure herself that he was still warm. Still alive. She cupped his cheek and smeared his blood on her palm "Severus?…honey?…" she said shaking his head. Her eyes rolled down his body and saw the large red spot in the middle of his chest. It was not pumping blood anymore, and it had created a pool under him. The nurse inside her knew immediately what this was, but the woman denied it.

She smiled albeit the circumstances and slapped his cheek "No no no…come on. Don't do this to me. Not now…Severus!" she cried and tried to shake him. She opened up his shirt and saw the large gash angry on the centre of his chest. Her heart stopped beating along with his and she licked her lips as apprehension drenched her whole existence "No..no…Severus…listen to me …listen…i am here…everything will be alright…Severus?" she asked near his ear and touched his wound. It was silent and unmoving. His heart was not pumping blood anymore. She pressed her cheek on his and felt it still warm upon her. Tears of desolation released from her eyes and she sobbed "No no no…please..don't do this to me". Her fingers went to his neck and tried to find a pulse. She drowned her sobs counting inwards to get a heartbeat but to no avail "No…no Severus…no!" she shook her head feeling the sobs tearing her chest apart. Her hands grabbed his lapels, her knuckles going white from the pressure she was exerting. She butted her head on his chin and squeezed her eyes tight as her heart screamed in pain "I love you..you cannot leave me alone…come back…please…!" she cried and kissed his bloody cheek and mouth.

"He died to protect you…" Margot's broken voice said from far away.

Hermione felt anger seething inside her so quickly that she was unable to control herself. She stood up, broke into a run and found Margot sitting with legs that looked paralysed, her back leaning on a tree trunk. Hermione fell on her and grabbed her arm that was still holding the knife. She struck it with hating force on a sharp rock until Margot dropped it with a cry of pain "Did you kill him!? DID YOU KILL HIM!?" Hermione cried in fury.

Margot harked under her "Not really no…it was his choice in the end" she said and Hermione began punching her blindly. She kept punching and kicking and screaming like a wild animal.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!". Her hands wrapped around Margot's neck and began squeezing. She felt the neck breaking under her strength when a pair of steady arms drew her away. She fell back and saw as if through a dream Harry's broken countenance looking at her with an open mouth.

"Don't Mione!" he warned her but she tried to grasp Margot's neck again.

"She killed him! She killed Severus!" she cried in rage and felt Harry grabbing her arms with force.

"If you kill her you go to prison…is this what you want?" he asked steadily trying to pass his logic through her wrath.

"I want her dead!" Hermione said but her arms fell to her side in defeat and more tears run down her face.

"Let her forego judgement. A lifetime in Azkaban with the dementors is worst that any death, believe me" Harry said sensibly.

"I can't…Harry…i can't breathe…" she said and turned feeling weak to the knees. She saw the body of Severus being messed about by the medics. Involuntarily her muscles spasmed and she broke into a run releasing a feral howl "NOOOOOOOOOOO….!"

She landed next to him upon her knees and run her hands all over his torso. The medic next to her lowered his head in sadness "I am so sorry my lady…he is dead" he said and that is when the world broke apart for her.

She grabbed his clothes and threw her head back releasing a scream of pain and denial that could have broken the heart of the hardest man. She took his lifeless body in her arms and buried his head on her bosom. "Don't leave me!….please please don't leave us…i can't do this alone…you hear me?" she cried and shook with him in her arms back and forth. She lowered her forehead to his and felt the coldness spreading under her. Her body spasmed and she sobbed "This wasn't supposed to end this way…i won't let you go you hear me?" she whispered to him and kept rocking him back and forth unwilling to let him go. She felt the same steady hands on her back and heard Harry speaking.

"Hermione…come with me…it's over…please" he pleaded with a broken voice.

She moaned and shook her head in denial "Leave me alone!". He didn't reply. He squeezed her shoulder and left her silently. What could have been said in the wake of such pain anyway? Hermione felt her heart tearing apart and buried her head on his chest "You have to come back to me…" she whispered and then began chanting a prayer for his soul. She closed her eyes and felt his lifeless weight a blessing under her tired arms "Don't leave us…please don't" she asked again in a voice that was barely heard. With her eyes closed and her face streaming with tears she wasn't able to see the two red magical strings that left from the runes on her wrists and enveloped his dead body.

-.-

The cold spirit of Severus stood above her observing emotionlessly her interaction with that dead man. He couldn't very well remember who these people were, but they were familiar. Especially her face…that girl's face looked so lovely and yet so sad. He twisted around knowing that it was time to go…it was his time to finally rest, although from what he had no idea. As he began walking away from them he felt two warm hands grabbing his wrists and he looked down. Two red magical strings had wrapped around him. He looked in confusion at that familiar girl. Those strings were coming from her. She was calling him back…and before he had the time to move on, those strings pulled him back so hard that he landed inside the dead body with a violent vibration, that woke him up. Next thing he knew, he was taking a ragged breath and feeling his chest shredding him with unbearable pain. His hand wrapped around a small bicep and he pressed on it with all the strength he had left inside. Blood began flowing freely again with each slow heartbeat and Hermione above was shouting "you are back..you are alive…HE IS ALIVE! We need help! SOMEONE HELP US!". He felt her hand touching his chest and trying to contain the blood that was flowing down his sides.

"Herm-io-ne…" he tried to speak but begun coughing.

"No no no…don't speak…save your breath..everything will be alright baby…" she hushed him and he felt warmth spreading on his chest. His blurry eyes concentrated on her shadowy figure as she whispered a myriad of healing spells towards him.

He groaned and tried to move, but she stopped him and continued her healing process until the pain on his chest subsided slightly. He felt her lips touching his and he coughed on her, but no more blood came out of his mouth. He remembered in shock what happened before he fell unconscious and he pulled her close to him "Are you..ok?" he asked with great effort and tried to focus his blurry eyesight on her eyes. He couldn't see them. Her face was just a black outline. She reposed her forehead to his and began rocking him again "Am I ok? YOU are asking ME if I am ok?" her sobs got mixed with a releasing laughter that shook her ribs. He felt the vibrations flaring up the pain on his chest but he didn't mind. He was content with hearing her voice and knowing that she was alive...alive and laughing... "I am fine…i love you so much...just stay with me..help is coming…just hold on…stay with me" she prayed above him and held him tightly. Then he felt his eyes closing again but he didn't lose touch with the world this time. He heard the confused voices around him and felt them lifting him up. He even felt the passing from the portal he had created but when they went out to the other side he simply wanted to sleep for a moment. He felt so exhausted and his legs and arms were trembling uncontrollably. He was in shock from the loss of blood. The feel of her hands clasping his and her warm voice whispering to him that everything was going to be alright, lulled him to a deep sleep as the medics rushed him to hospital with Hermione never leaving his side.

-.-

Author's note: Felt painful to write, and painful to read, but there are true experiences with death imprinted here. As every writer does, skilful or not, professional or not-it doesn't matter, I unwillingly wrote this story with a personal touch. And my touch is not light on the soul...as you have probably figured out already this is coming to an end...Thank you so much for every review up till now. You have all been wonderful *.*


	24. Chapter 26

-.-

Two weeks passed from the biggest events that took place in the magical world after the fall of Voldemort. Hermione opened the door to the small comfortable living room of the VIP suite in St. Mungo's hospital. The ministry was paying for this room, but even if they hadn't taken care of Severus as appropriate, she would have done it herself. There was no second choice to his care. She remained as his personal nurse all these fourteen days and nights, trying to balance her work simultaneously. She contacted her parents the same evening that Severus was brought at the hospital. She was a blubbering mess on the phone and her mother and father arrived the very next evening and took over everything with the precision that was Hermione's usual trade.

Her mother took up residence in Severus's home and begun cleaning and sorting out everything. Her father took over part of the twenty four hour shifts by Severus's bed. Hermione insisted that someone was with him all the time, when she needed to go to work or take a bath. She ate in his room and slept there also and her father, Ginny or even Harry took over the rest of the shifts. Ron was the only one that didn't take part in all this. He was happy that Hermione was safe, but he told her offhandedly, one day that he visited the hospital, that he didn't want to be a part of the close circle around Snape. Hermione felt bitterness on that rejection but understood quickly that one couldn't win all the battles. Some were lost causes. She decided to allow Ron to be her friend without imposing her personal life on him.

When they brought Severus back from the sixth level in deep shock from the huge blood loss, the doctors had him on a drug induced coma in order to control his healing process. He was kept under for fourteen days and only yesterday did they pull out the drugs. Last night he opened his eyes for the first time, looked at her and when she pressed his hand he gave her a brief smile before closing his eyes again and falling asleep. The doctors said he needed time to recover from his severe wounds. His heart was cut almost in half by that woman's knife and only the highly skilled spells of Hermione, that patched it up, saved him from dying a second time. Now he was out of danger, but still weak and in need of a slow paced recovery plan. She didn't intend to let that on someone else's hands. She was already on top of everything that concerned him and she was watching him like a hawk day and night.

She dropped the shopping bags on the plush couch and took off her coat. Outside it was snowing and all the streets and rooftops were white. The sky was full of grey clouds, but she didn't mind. The sick darkness that almost destroyed all of them was long gone…because of him. She lowered the sleeves of her warm black turtleneck dress and looked up as the door of the room opened up. Her father came out.

She came to him quickly "Is he still asleep?" she asked impatiently.

"No he is awake, but the doctors just came in to do a checkup" Mr. Wendell said with a comforting smile.

She sighed and pulled her hair away from her face. Her brown curls had grown so long during the last months that they were reaching almost down to her waist "How did he look dad?" she asked.

"Peaceful darling….he is ok, although I think you will need to explain to him who I am. He was trying to ask me, but the doctors took over and I came out. I don't think he remembers me from when you were a student…" he smiled and came over to her "How about you… everything ok?" her father said eagerly.

She smiled sweetly and caressed her shoulders "Yes…daddy…"

"Did you see it?" he asked with a tender smile.

She felt her eyes watering and nodded with excitement "Yes!"

"And?!" her father asked enthusiastically.

"We have a heartbeat daddy…i heard a heartbeat!" she said and smiled to him widely.

His eyes shown bright and he embraced her tightly "Oh thank heavens!"

"I wanted Severus to be there to hear the baby's first heartbeat…" she said in an afterthought and her heart twisted in sadness. She buried her mouth on his shoulder and squeezed her eyes tight.

"Don't worry my love, what is important is that you are both alive and that the baby inside you is healthy. Severus will have all the time in the world with your child when he heals" her father said and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I am so glad you and mom came over…" she said resting all her troubles on her father's sweet embrace.

"We wouldn't have stayed away…if we knew beforehand, we would have come much earlier" he said.

"I know"

"But you've always kept us in the dark about your life. Whenever you were going through a rough patch you just kept away from us. I never understood why" his voice was broken with sadness.

She felt instant regret and pressed him "I did it to keep you safe…this time it was no different. But I want you now…now that things are safe again for all of us"

"I am glad this time even in the end you decided to ask for our presence next to you and your husband" her father said carefully.

She squeezed him and smiled "Daddy thank you for accepting him so easily. I was very worried about that…"

He pulled back and caressed her cheek "Why so?"

"Because of the age difference and that he was my professor once upon a time…and that he was not ever very likeable…" she trailed off with a goofy smile.

"I don't want to break the news to you hard, darling, but professor student love affairs are not an innovation. Quite usual actually. As for the rest I couldn't care less. This man saved your life more than once, and in the end gave up his life for you. How could I ask for anything more substantial for my daughter? Monica is of the same opinion if you should know" her father smiled at her brightly.

Hermione fell on him and embraced him tightly "I know dad…and I thank you for it. I am sorry I didn't tell you about my pregnancy either. I didn't know you see. I found out in the worst way possible"

"You told me how it happened….there is no need to explain yourself honey. You were with a man you loved…and you conceived. Pretty much what happened with me and your mom" he said offhandedly.

"Even though I am not truly married to him? Our engagement was a gimmick to help me with the wizengamot, I told you" she said and felt her heart pinching her slightly on that.

"That is something to be cleared up between you and him. I cannot intervene on the matter…nor do I wish to. I am content that you are alive and happy with your pregnancy. And that you also love so much the man that gave you this child. I won't ask for more…it will be greedy of me" he smiled quietly.

"I love you dad" she said with heartbreaking honesty and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too princess…now tell me about the ultrasound. Was it like the ones we do in the muggle world?" he pulled her by the hand and they both sat at the soft couch.

"Not really. Several magical spells are cast in my belly and a bubble appears floating in the air. You can see the baby as if you were inside the womb. I hope I am not disgusting you with that detail" she pulled some hair away from her cheek and tucked them behind her ear.

"I am a dentist…nothing can disgust me. What did it look like?" he smirked.

"Just a small lizard that was pulsating. It's not resembling a human at this point" she flicked her shoulders but her cheeks went deep red from the pleasure she felt on having this baby inside her.

"Did they gave you any advice?" her father raised his brows.

"No coffee, no smoking, no drinking alcohol, which is a pity because I need a glass of red wine like crazy at this point. Not standing around magical discharges that use electricity or frequencies, nor using them myself. No medication or potions taken without talking to my doctor, apart from a potion that will include some minerals for boosting my body's growing requirements in order to help this baby thrive. That's about as much as I can remember. He expects me for another ultra in two weeks from now to check on the development. I hope Severus will be able to come with me then…" she muttered and looked at her hands sadly.

"I am sure he will…he is on a quick way to recovery and the doctors say he is a very sturdy man" her father nodded.

That is when the outside door knocked and Hermione looked up "Come in" she called. The door opened slightly and Ginny's head peered in timidly.

When she saw Hermione she smiled widely and waved some newspapers in front of her like flags "Got some good news. Can I come in? Are you guys talking?"

"Come in…we are fine" Hermione called her in.

"Hello Mr. Wendell, are you ok?" Ginny said shedding off her warm coat, her hat and gloves.

"I am fine dear girl. How is Molly and Arthur?" her father asked politely.

"Happy to be alone in the house after so many years of having us between them I suppose" Ginny snorted.

"Do give them my regards. I haven't seen them for many years" Wendell said.

"I have a better idea. You come have lunch with our family and you tell them yourself" Ginny rejoined and sat with a light bounce on the couch.

"That's a most wonderful idea! Only we should wait until everything sorts out with the hospital and what have you" Wendell said with a wide smile and looked at his daughter for approval.

"No dad, you can take mom and go see the Weasleys anytime you want. Don't wait for me and Severus..ok?" she assured him and pressed his shoulder.

"I need to help you out with the hospital and your mom will not attend at any social events unless you guys are completely alright. You know Monica" her father shook his head solemnly.

"That's true" Hermione nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Wendell, when Severus gets out of the hospital we will expect all of you for dinner one night!" Ginny joined happily.

"Ah…wait" Hermione raised her hand and pressed her lips.

Ginny winced "Oh yeah…Severus won't come right?"

"I'll tell him, but don't count on it" Hermione shook her head.

"Why? Is he not in good a relationship with the Weasleys?" Wendell asked.

"Pretty tolerable, but Severus is not a very sociable man" Hermione raised her brows.

"I see" her father nodded and seemed ready to say much more but restrained himself. Hermione knew what he was going to say. That she shouldn't let her man's unsociability control her interactions with her friends. She was not currently in the mood to discuss such frivolous matters. What was most important right now was his health. Thankfully her father understood all that and didn't speak, but Hermione got the silent message easily enough.

"Truth be told he respects my father and mother a lot. They are just coming from different backgrounds. I think that's the problem, not that your husband is unsociable" Ginny tried to save Hermione's slip up.

Hermione smiled embarrassed "You are right, there is a mutual silent respect lingering between Arthur and Severus. It's been going on for years…they are just unable to lock into the friend category easily"

Her father nodded in understanding "No matter the intentions of my future son in law…" he looked meaningfully at his daughter and her face turned red "…when this hospital adventure is history I will take Monica and come visit your parents. It will be our pleasure"

"And ours too Mr. Wendell" Ginny joined kindly.

"Tell us the good news Ginny" Hermione said pointing at the newspapers.

"Oh, yes almost forgot about that…here read it yourself" Ginny passed them to her.

Hermione looked down and saw the title with huge letters "MARRIAGE LAW WITHDRAWN!" and then with smaller ones underneath the article continued "The evidence brought forth from the underworld was enough to prove to the wizengamot that the original law proposal was affected by black magic. Therefore the whole basis of this law was vitiated. Many members that had stood for the voting of this bill, came forth to admit that at the time they were under dark magical influence and hardly themselves. The same people that supported and voted this bill are now declaring how unethical it really was" Hermione read out loud. She stopped and looked up at Ginny with a hopeful smile.

"There's more, read on!" her friend encouraged her.

"The recent attack at the underworld's sixth level by commander Snape of the keepers, was monumental in clearing up the dark cloud of black magic that had covered our city. The same black magical influence affected several parliament and wizengamot members to vote for the unethical marriage law, and raised the numbers of birth defects and stillbirths in our city. The arrest of main suspects Lucius Malfoy, ex-death eater and convicted of serious crimes in the past, and Margot Moore, former right hand in the keeper command, gave a lot of information as to their original plans.

They wanted to destroy the muggleborn community, either by death or by forced marriage to any pureblood or half blood of high ancestry. Lucius Malfoy's arrogance intended to continue the -noble?- plans of the extinct dark lord. Thus, to create a new breed of wizards and witches that didn't have the mixed blood of muggles inside them. This racism that almost destroyed our world during the second magical war, almost destroyed it again with the worst way possible.

They targeted not only muggleborns all over the land through an unethical law that resembled slavery, but also unborn babies. Lucius Malfoy's trial lasted one day and he was sentenced in life time in prison. He is already transported in Azkaban and has three dementors all to himself day and night. Margot Moore, that had recently taken over the keepers, pushing former commander into suspension, got paralysed from crashing into a rock with her lower back. She was given first aid in St. Mungo's hospital and forwent trial after her collaborator. She was sentenced in lifetime in prison likewise.

Minister Kingsley says that it was impossible to fathom Mrs. Moore's ultimate motives even though she was married to former minister Pius Thicknesse who worked for the dark lord in his rising days. Mr. Thicknesse still declares that he was under the influence of Imperio to do the dark lord's bidding. No matter her husband's past, Mrs. Moore/Thicknesse lived up to the expectations of the dark lord as she assisted her friend and collaborator Lucius Malfoy in releasing the gigantic dark cloud that affected all the muggleborns and their offsprings.

The wizengamot has released a statement that there will be an internal investigation as to the integrity of all the officers involved in these events, including the minister himself. We assume that many chairs of power are going to crumble to dust after the revelations that the suspension of the original keeper commander has assisted the events to this awful culmination.

Master Snape, the aforementioned commander tracked the lethal couple down at the sixth underworld level and managed to take them out single-handedly, after his fiancée Hermione Granger got abducted by them. Auror reports mention an almost total annihilation of the level, and a release of energy of one thousand gigawatts which is close to the total capacity of all the U.S. electricity generating plants. A magical discharge the equivalent of which we haven't seen for many centuries, and which completely destroyed the darkness that had spread out all over the city…" Hermione looked up. Ginny was nodding and her father's face looked dark and solemn.

"Sweet Nimue…i was frozen..i didn't see what he did to them…" Hermione muttered.

Ginny twisted her lips "Totally annihilated the level…says it right there. Harry attests to it also"

"Does he even know the energy he released?" Hermione looked towards the room which was still occupied by the doctors.

"I don't know" Ginny rejoined.

"What does the minister say about all this?" she asked looking at the paper again.

"I think he kicks himself in the butt everyday for making all the wrong decisions. He fears for his chair…he is trying to make amends somehow. I think he is organising an event to present Severus with the fourth order of Merlin making him the only wizard alive to have so many. Harry also says that they intend to give you an order also. I think the Gandalf ** one…." Ginny trailed off.

"Well.." her father smiled proudly "It was about time!"

"Dad" she admonished.

"Don't dad me…you have done so much in the second magical war and you have been substantial in bringing down this abhorring law. They should honour you!" Wendell replied proudly.

"He is right" Ginny raised her brow.

"Ok, let me finish reading this" Hermione shook her head and concentrated on the newspaper again.

"Master Snape and the army nurse, Hermione Granger, were recovered from the sixth level in terrible condition. Snape had been stabbed through the heart and he received immediate medical attentions from his fiancée who saved his life. He is currently on induced coma in St. Mungo and the whole ministry is impatiently awaiting his recovery. Miss Hermione Granger, the brave young nurse who had fought against this law since its instigation, was brought back with several abrasions and a broken rib, but she was released after one day of hospitalisation.

Reporters are trying to get a hold of her for some feedback about that deadly day, but rumours have it that she is not leaving the side of her fiance. The two have a long history since Snape was teaching Granger in Hogwarts for seven years…yada yada…" Hermione signed. She didn't want to read their whole background from the start again, neither did she want to read any details about their recent relationship in front of her dad. He could buy the paper and read it himself.

"Well that was a good gist of the whole story" she murmured thoughtfully.

"And it's time for me to go to Monica…i need to take a bath and have some lunch. Are you going to be ok? You need me to remain more today?" Wendell asked his daughter.

"No dad. I have everything settled and today is my day off from hospital duty" she smiled and wrapped the paper placing it at the side of the table.

"Ok, I am off then" he said and embraced her warmly.

"Go have a rest daddy. Thank you" she said kissing his cheek. Mr. Wendell dressed and closed the door quietly behind him. When they were alone Ginny turned to Hermione again with renewed passion.

"Do you understand the main point of this article?" she asked carefully.

"Yes" Hermione nodded sadly.

"You defeated the system…you brought down the ruling class. All your efforts of so many years have not gone to waste. All those protests, all the riots and those hellish days in prison gave out results. You freed all the muggleborns Hermione…" Ginny grabbed her upper arm enthusiastically.

"He did, not me…" Hermione winced sadly.

"He, you…both of you. You both did it….you are free! You understand? You are not bound by any marriage law to anyone. You are a free woman!" Ginny shook her head happily.

"Why does it feel so bad then?" Hermione looked up and her eyes were teary.

Ginny tensed and frowned "Oh dear…" she trailed off.

Hermione stood up abruptly and began pacing in the small living room "I don't want to be free Ginny…i don't want to be unengaged to him…i carry his baby for goodness shake!" she said hastily.

Ginny stood up and approached her "Wait a minute girl. Your true relationship to Severus is not bound down by any papers or contracts. It's inside your heart…what does it matter that the contract of the wizengamot does not have any real value anymore? It shouldn't bother you. It was a mistake to begin with…"

"It was a mistake that ended up becoming more important than life itself…a mistake I don't want to end. You understand? I haven't even talked to Severus yet since I brought him back half dead. I don't know if he wants to continue with me…or even if he wants our baby" Hermione dried her tears and felt her brow on fire.

"How can he not…he sacrificed himself for you…" Ginny winced confused "Are you going to go in there a messy confusion one more time and break his balls with stupid questions?…don't do it Mione…he loves you"

"I know…and I love him..and I almost lost him…and it was my fault all along" she said and approached the window. She looked out at the snowy streets and signed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Remember my dream?" Hermione said thoughtfully and observed the white flakes falling boringly upon the window ledge.

"How can I forget it?" Ginny shook her head and stood next to her.

"He was the last sacrifice that your vision talked about. The fifth patriot to die in the gallows pole…remember?" Hermione winced painfully at the remembrance.

Ginny nodded silently.

"It was not me Ginny…he was the one in danger this whole time, but I was too self centred to notice"

"Don't blame yourself, no one could have known Mione" Ginny tried.

"Everyone gathered around to protect me, when all the while he was their target. I was simply the easy way to get to him" Hermione felt her shoulders trembling.

"What's the use, everything is over my dear" Ginny rubbed her arm.

"I helped them get him without knowing. I weakened him with my behaviour that was all over the place. I exposed myself and he got exposed with me…after that it was simply a matter of bringing him were they wanted exactly and taking him out" she continued relentlessly belting herself.

"He is alive honey…please don't do this to yourself" Ginny winced.

"He died, and he was solely lucky not to have sustained a stroke when I brought him back with the runes. It is the most usual side effect when someone gets revived. The first heartbeat can cause a massive stroke to the patient. He is alive, but he could have been half paralysed for the rest of his life by now" Hermione said and covered her face. Even the thought made her breath catch.

"Instead of feeling happy that you are both alive, you are belting yourself. Care to tell me why?" Ginny asked.

"I cannot accept how easily sidetracked I have been throughout all this" Hermione looked at her.

"Not only you..all of us. I read your gin and I didn't get his death either. Hermione…he touched death and you brought him back…don't belt yourself for the past. Open yourself to the future" Ginny said wisely.

Hermione nodded "I know you are right…" she whispered and turned around quickly as the doors opened up.

Doctor Hughes, a tall man with long white hair that looked like an elf out of old fairytales approached her with a soft smile "Hello Hermione dear" he said.

"Doctor, how is he?" she asked anxiously.

"Recovering better than anyone expected. His wounds are healing well. He is still under some discomfort but I expect to allow you guys to go home in a couple of days. He is awake, go in" he said politely.

She grabbed his arm and pressed it firmly "Thank you for the Ackermans…and thank you for taking care of my family" she said emotionally.

"Anything for you dear…now go. I have more patients to visit. Give my regards to your husband Mrs. Potter" he said with a quick nod to Ginny's direction and then made it for the door.

"Go in, I am going to go back home. Harry's expecting me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Give Severus my wishes ok?" Ginny smiled at her.

Hermione gave her friend a side smile and opened the door to his room. As she peered inside he turned his head to her "Hi…" she whispered not wanting to disturb the silence of the environment.

He smiled at her slightly. His bed was inclined and his upper body was elevated. The darkness of his long hair a contrast to the white pillow. His solemn countenance a mismatch to the wooden panels and the golden curtain frills of this illustrious room. She walked carefully with a timid smile on her face and sat on the side of his bed "Hello beautiful…" his unused voice spoke in very low tones.

She shuddered and wrapped her fingers around his upper arm leaning over "Hello handsome" she rejoined with a soft smile.

He pulled her close and his fingers caressed her cheek gently "How are you?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Afraid for you…" she said honestly and tightened her grip around his arm.

He huffed and then cringed painfully and closed his eyes. She touched his chest protectively "Don't laugh…no really…please" she begged him truly worried.

"i can't help it…" he said looking up at her with those loveable dark green eyes and the cute wrinkles at the side of his mouth.

"Why?" she asked caressing the large gauge that covered his chest.

"I am happy you are alive and here with me…" he said with an honesty that made her shiver.

"i wouldn't have been anywhere else Severus" she said solemnly and leaned over to touch his lips with hers. She gave him a soft kiss and closed her eyes fervently "I thought I lost you" she whispered upon his lips.

"Me too…" he trailed off and his long fingers entwined in her long curly hair caressing her scalp. Her heart filled with consolation. She leaned her head upon his chest softly and closed her eyes listening to his strong and steady heartbeat. The moment she felt him cold and dead felt so far away now.

After a long comfortable silence were they caressed each other and she let his familiar scent fill her nostrils he spoke quietly "How is…" he paused.

She frowned slightly and looked up to meet his uncertain eyes "What?" she asked.

"How is the…you know…" he winced and lowered his hand. It passed from her chest and stomach and his palm reposed on her lower belly.

Her heart exploded in a million different colours and her hand fell above his ardently "i heard a heartbeat today…it's doing fine…the baby is fine Severus" she said looking deeply into his eyes. They teared up quickly.

"Thank heavens" he whispered and closed his eyes turning his head the other way.

"No..no..no…i want to see this…please" she said and cupped his cheek turning him to her "Please…" she muttered and looked into his wet eyes "i wanted to see this acceptance so much…for fourteen days i've been waiting. Don't deprive me of it"

"Acceptance? what do you mean?" he asked seemingly confused.

"This pregnancy…it was unexpected…unplanned…" she begun trying to sound mature and logical through all this, but finding it impossible. This meant too much to her emotionally to be able to reason it out.

"Yes?" he rejoined.

"I was taking the contraceptive potion, but you know they have a small margin for error…Severus…mistakes happen…" he didn't let her continue.

He cupped the back of her nape and brought her lips roughly on his. He kissed her keenly and then met her eyes with a deep frown "Don't ever call this a mistake again…" he trailed off.

"You mean you want this baby?" she asked, giving her heart to him on a platter.

"I never meant to become a father" he muttered with difficulty as his chest wound was burning him…she nodded and tried to speak again but he sealed her mouth with his one more time. When he felt that she would remain silent he pulled back and continued "But if there is one woman I would have longed as the mother of my children, then that's you" he finished.

She felt her heart crying in happiness and tried her voice "Severus?" it was totally broken.

"Shhh…i thought I lost you back there…i didn't want to live without you" he said and pulled her on his chest closing his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him and begun crying "You died in my arms…i truly lost you for a few minutes…." she trailed off painfully.

"I don't want anything else that what I already have here…you in my arms" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too…i love you so much" she cried and rubbed her face on his shoulder. She climbed up on the bed and embraced him with arms and legs not ever wanting to let him go. They remained like that immersed with each other, closing the whole world outside for what seemed like a long time. As Hermione was beginning to doze off, feeling so emotionally sated by his wholehearted acceptance of their situation, she felt him shift under her and look downwards.

"What is it?" she asked turning her head also.

"What's he doing here?" he asked as Crookshanks jumped on the bed. He circled around himself a couple of times and then settled between his legs comfortably.

"I brought him here from day one, because I moved here also. He's been taking care of you like a real boss. He is always sleeping on you, and licking your hands. I think he is grooming you, as he feels you can no longer do it yourself. By the way the man that was here before the doctor's?" she asked with a quirky smile.

"Yes, been meaning to ask you. He reminds me of someone I know..." he looked confused.

"He's my dad. He came over to help us, along with my mom. They took adobe in your house temporarily. I hope you don't mind. My dad has taken over your care when I need to go to work" she explained timidly.

He pressed her in his arms and remained silent for a few moments "Thank him for me, please" he said in a low tone.

"I was hoping we could do that together the moment you woke up" she smiled happily.

"And so we will, so you didn't return to the house at all?" he asked with a gentle smile and looked towards the cat.

"No…i never left your side" she said and met his eyes with a sweet smile.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips briefly making her shudder with pleasure "my beautiful Hermione…" he trailed off "…and neither shall i…" he whispered near her ear and she wrapped her arms around him feeling so much loved and so much in love that it was truly overwhelming.

-.-

** Wanted to honour another favourite series of mine. Lord of the Rings...XoX. If Merlin is the greatest wizard of all times..then Gandalf certainly comes second...:))


	25. Chapter 27

-.-

One week later, they were both facing each other in the middle of the city hall ballroom. He was leaning on his cane trying to alleviate the pain from his chest that flared up whenever he moved. She was standing in front of him wearing a black tube dress that was complimenting her figure very well. Her hair was half up on the top of her head in a tight bun and the rest cascading down to her waist. His breath caught one more time in front of her beauty. His palm touched her cheek and his thumb caressed her jawline.

"You look beautiful" he said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, I was hoping for your attention" she smiled and bit her lip.

"Well, you got it. Didn't know you had such intense tastes in clothing" he rejoined taking on her whole countenance hungrily.

"Not my taste exactly. Ginny chose it for me…" she flicked her shoulders.

"I am glad you took on her advice. It suits you admirably well" he raised his brow to her suggestively.

She went red and warm inside "I am glad you like it so much"

"I like it so much I want to get you out of it…." he trailed off.

She bit her lip and resisted the urge to punch his shoulder playfully "Severus really now…"

"What? Am I not allowed?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"It will be my pleasure…" she purred resting her palms on his lower chest "But you have to be careful …" she raised her eyes and looked at him meaningfully.

He smiled softly and his hand trailed down the front of her dress to rest on her lower belly "I'll always be careful…" he whispered close to her face.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his lips "Thank you for coming with me to the doctor today…"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world" he said and began caressing her belly gently.

Her heart melted "how do you feel about it?" she asked timidly.

"More scared than when I faced Voldemort, the shadow caster and Moore's knife combined" he said and a playful laugh escaped him.

She reposed her palm on his chest and caressed him "I am scared too…but we are going to make it right?" she asked.

"I am a useless seer..." he smiled and she harked pressing her forehead on his chest "But I promise you we will try our best" he caressed her hair tenderly.

She smiled content and nodded "Thank you for being there for me"

"There was no question about that, from the start.." he retorted quietly.

She laughed lightly "I desperately need a drink right now"

"No alcohol…" he chastised.

"Yeah…knew you were going to say that" she shook her head "Can you magic the alcohol out of a glass of wine?"

"It'd taste like urine…honestly…" he said half seriously and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Have you ever tried to do that?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, more than once…" he admitted half heartedly.

"What the hell for?" she frowned.

"I couldn't drink when I was teaching at Hogwarts…not allowed. Dumbledore was very strict…and believe me during that time I wanted a drink desperately. So I tried the taste without the alcohol…it was nasty" he said shaking his head sadly.

She laughed and hid her face on his torso "If only I had known back then…"

"You'd what?" he smiled and caressed her back.

"Made a fool out of you…i would have loved that" she said and looked at him with smiling eyes.

He became serious instantly and caressed her temples "I'll let you make a fool out of me any time you like…" he said solemnly.

She bit her lip and sobered up "I love you…" she muttered.

"I love you…" he rejoined and his thumb caressed her cheek. They remained like that looking at each other with devotion for a few silent moments.

"Are we supposed to be standing like this? I think everyone is watching us" she said looking around them.

The great ballroom was packed. This was the day the prime minister was going to present them with their orders of chivalry. An event he didn't want to partake, but was convinced by Hermione grumpily to attend. Everyone was there. The minister and his closest officers. Aurors, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their family, the Ackermans pushing the wheelchair of Conroy who never managed to regain his ability to walk again. Mrs. Nelson with her daughter to honour the loss of their son and brother.

Oswald and Theobald as they were the only keepers still standing. Several outstanding members of the wizengamot including the Chief warlock who was conversing with minister Kingsley at that moment. There was also a muggle envoy of the Royal family of England that took by surprise both Hermione and Severus, overloaded with medals of honour and quite clearly a military man. He was welcomed by the whole ministry court and was now taken care off at the most prominent sit next to the minister's. Several reporters were allowed in with the rule to not ask any questions and remain in the back of the room out of the way.

"Let them watch us…. Now tell me, what are you thinking about?" he asked her with a small frown.

She half smiled "How did you know…?"

"Tell me…" he thrust his chin to her.

"Strange as it may sound to you, I was thinking of that small pot with the rose that had withered from that black magic soot. Remember?" she asked raising her hand and wrapping her small fingers around his forearm.

"Yes" he nodded.

"This morning when you were getting ready I went out to water the reminders of the dry stem. Is it strange that I want to revive it?" she smiled pressing his arm.

He smiled spontaneously "It doesn't sound stranger petal…that's sounds so much like you. I hope it grows back up. Maybe I can assist it magically when we finish with this menagerie. What do you think?"

"No, I really want it to grow back up on it's own. My mother used to say that if the flower a man gave to his loved one manages to flourish then their marriage will flourish likewise" she met his eyes lovingly.

"A very befitting saying. I shall not touch your flower darling" he said gently.

"I hope it flourishes, even if we are not really married" she said wistfully and looked around the room.

He didn't say anything and she turned to meet his handsome eyes "What?" she said.

He shook his head "Nothing" he said with a small smile.

"Oh, thought you wanted to tell me something" she searched his eyes.

"No" he shook his head and smiled at her.

She sighed and looked around them "Are you ready to take them on…?"

He pressed his lips "No…and I will never forgive you for making me come"

"Severus…this is your day to shine…i wouldn't have allowed you otherwise" she said strictly.

"I am still recovering petal…i only want to be home buried under the sheets with you in my arms…" he said half playfully.

"Severus…" she said strictly.

"Don't Severus, me…i don't want to face their hypocrisy. The same people that suspended me and called me names, now gathering to offer me honours. All this is ridiculous. I don't need it, nor want it" he said frowning at the general population.

She pulled his head to her and she focused her bright eyes on his "Look at me. You are not doing that for them…but for yourself. You saved the muggleborns from a terrible fate. You need to take credit. Haven't you had enough of the wrong people taking all the credit? You are the rightful owner of this victory against evil" she said seriously.

"I am doing this only for you…remember that…" he raised his brow.

She smiled and nodded "Ok…let's make a truce…do it for me, and I shall enjoy it for you"

He shook his head "Alright my beautiful Hermione…as you wish" he agreed.

She bit her lip and looked at his "Now shape up I think they are coming to take you" she said.

Severus looked up to see minister Shacklebolt coming to him with a ceremonious smile looking primed and ready to take on the world. He straightened and his lips twitched testily. The wizengamot chief warlock was with him. When they arrived the minister bowed respectfully to Hermione "Miss Granger, always a pleasure to see you. Especially this evening you look truly astounding" he said coyly.

She smiled and stood proud at Severus's side "Thank you minister"

"Master Snape, we are glad you decided to honour us with your presence" Kingsley said and turned to look up to him.

"I barely did…" he bit behind closed lips. He felt the nudge from Hermione and he forced a coarse and sour smile on his lips.

"What?" Kingsley asked confused.

"I said nice to be here" Severus spat tensely.

"I don't think you have met grandmaster Abner Hathaway. Current chief warlock of the wizengamot" Kingsley presented them to a tall man with a sturdy countenance and grey hair. His eyes looked clean and trustworthy and his lips bore an honest smile that felt contagious "He is going to present you with your second order of Merlin First Class" Kingsley said proudly.

"It is an honour to shake the hand of the man that saved us from that menacing darkness" master Abner said kindly.

"An honour to meet you too" Severus said reserved.

"And an honour to meet your fiance. The lovely and forever feisty Miss Granger. I am going to present you with the order of Gandalf First Class, for outstanding actions of bravery and courage" he said offering Hermione his hand.

She shook it calmly "My place this evening is to honour my husband, for he truly saved all of us. The magical and the muggle world likewise, from a deadly threat. Any honours offered to me, are because of him…" she said proudly.

"So invigorating to see this kind of devotion" Kingsley said looking at them both.

"My lady, your continence is of the highest quality. The order of Gandalf will suit you very well" master Abner said and then turned to Severus and Kingsley "Would you lady, allow us to occupy your husband for a while?" he continued politely.

She smiled and wrapped her hand around Severus's bicep "By all means grand master. I have all the time in the world with him"

"Thank you my kind lady" the grand master said with a respectful bow.

She rebuked it with an inclination of the head "gentlemen…" she trailed off looking at them all, and finally resting her eyes to Severus. He nodded at her with a tense smile and followed the group.

She licked her lips and observed his imposing figure, as usual all dressed in formal black, walking away. The fact alone that she had convinced him today not to wear boots, but shoes, and no jeans but black trousers was enough on it's own. He didn't accept to wear a jacket. He chose a grey shirt and wore his leather coat above it. He was as formal as Severus could be.

"Penny for your thoughts" Ginny said coming next to her. She offered Hermione a glass of orange juice.

"That I want wine…not this piss…and that I am glad he didn't wear a jacket. He looks imposing with his leather coat" she mused as he reached a larger group of people that almost bowed to the ground for him.

"Yes, he looks rather impressive this evening…" Ginny said thoughtfully and when Hermione turned to look at her she smiled "Want the piss or not?"

Hermione took it grumpily and drank a couple of sips "One thing i'll hate from this pregnancy is my inability to eat or drink anything I want"

"For a limited amount of time…" Ginny brushed her off.

"Even that…" Hermione took some more sips "This actually tastes good" she admitted after a moment.

"There you go….now smile, you are on camera!" Ginny said pushing her.

Hermione turned to look at several reporters that were flashing their cameras on her and winced "I am going to have to get used to this intrusion after tonight" she muttered.

"You were both famous prior to this evening….so nothing new there" Ginny flicked her shoulders.

"Says the woman that's married to the most publicly recognisable figure of the magical world" Hermione huffed.

"Exactly because of that I am very cool with it all" Ginny drank from her glass. She was dressed in a flowy dark green dress that went down to her knees. It's colour matching that of her eyes and making her red hair look even more fiery. She was simply beautiful this evening.

"You look dashing my dear…" Hermione drawled trying to imitate the way the minister and his acolytes talked to her a few moments ago. Ginny laughed lightly and Hermione continued "Where's your famous husband then?"

"There, with my parents. They are trying to find an opportunity to talk to Severus" Ginny said pointing discreetly.

"Good luck to them. The whole room wants to talk to him, and then some" Hermione said observing quietly around her.

"And to you also" Ginny pressed her lips and nudged her. The Ackerman family was coming to them. Jody was pushing Conroy's wheelchair.

"Severus loved the dress…" Hermione whispered and waved at them politely.

"Oh, I bet he did…half if not all the male population in this room is ogling you. Haven't you noticed?" Ginny rejoined.

"I only have eyes for the best man here, and I shall not settle for second bests" Hermione shook her shoulders and pursed her lips testily.

Ginny huffed "You are a woman in love, and you'd do anything, to get him into your world…and keep him within….It's a right you defend over and over again" Ginny said in a low singsong manner.

Hermione spat the orange juice "fuck you Ginny, give me a napkin!" she chastised with a huge smile upon her lips.

Ginny laughed and several people turned to look at them "Here you go…well hello Mrs. Ackerman…Mr. Ackerman nice to see you. You look wonderful" Ginny said giving her the towel and turning to the newcomers sociably.

"Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Granger. How are you?" Jody said offering her hand to both women.

"Very well" Ginny said.

"Struggling" Hermione said cleaning her dress.

"A small accident?" Conroy asked pleasantly.

"Orange juice mishap…never mind that. Please tell me how are the sessions with Dr. Hughes going?" Hermione continued disposing of the napkin and the half finished orange juice upon the tray of a passing waiter.

"A wonderful man Dr. Hughes. He has done a lot for my husband and my family. I cannot thank you enough for introducing us to him" Jody said quickly.

"Indeed a prestigious doctor that managed to wake me up, but I still have trouble using my legs. He said, the hit on my head affected the nerve centre that controls my lower body movement, but he is not giving up and neither am i. I am going to stand up and I am going to return to work" Conroy said solemnly. A sad smile was on his face, betraying he was not as convinced inside as he was letting on outside.

Hermione felt a sorrowful tag on her heart "I know you will make it Mr. Ackerman. You are a hard trained soldier. This won't keep you down for long" she tried to sound uplifting.

"I am so sorry I didn't manage to be there for you and for my boss in the final battle. I saw the first reports in the news, when they brought you back. It was shocking for me to see this turn of events. Not twenty minutes earlier a white electrical discharge passed from the sky as far as the eyes could see. I was out in my porch observing the sky and I saw it, in all it's glory. The moment it passed, rain begun to fall and it slowly cleared up the black dust that was covering every single available surface. I didn't know my boss done that, not to mention that he died a few seconds later" Conroy spoke slowly, trying to make some sense of his feelings for the events.

"Only to be revived by you…how in the world did you do it?" Jody asked frowning.

"We still cannot explain exactly what happened. Severus is convinced that the runes on my body and his, managed to draw him back to life. After that it was a matter of healing him quickly to stop the bleeding and in keeping him alive" Hermione said sobering up. The remembrance of those events was making her very nervous. Whenever she thought back on that day her stomach twisted painfully and she became nauseous.

"Dark runes can be very powerful, and if used with black magic they can revert many wrong doings. Sometimes even death" Conroy said carefully "I should know…i've worked with them for years"

"Severus believes you used the dark arts?" Ginny asked her astonished and partly abhorred.

"He is pretty convinced I did" Hermione nodded feeling her back shivering.

"How could you? You don't know how to…" Ginny trailed off.

"I read extensively some books he bought for me and he has shown me some strategic spells…but whatever I did at that moment I assure you it was not conscious. I was out of my mind with grief. I didn't have the brains to call on any spells. My body took over any acquired knowledge. Thankfully…" Hermione rejoined.

Her interlocutors remained silent observing her for several minutes "Thankfully indeed" Ginny agreed.

"You must be more powerful than you think" Conroy said thoughtfully "Not anybody can revert death…even subconsciously"

"On that, I agree" Ginny nodded.

"My power was my love for my husband….Mr. Ackerman. I wanted him to live….that's all" she said feeling suddenly very emotional.

"Love is the most powerful magic of all…didn't you know?" Jody said with a soft smile.

Hermione pressed her lips and shook her head "I know…" she said quietly.

"I wanted to ask your forgiveness for not realising sooner that Mrs. Moore was going to cause all of us so much trouble" Jody continued.

"No need, no one could have known" Hermione rejoined calmly.

"She admitted that she was the one that hit me down at the fifth level. It had to be someone who knew how to move down there. Lucius Malfoy was the brains of the operation, but she was the engine" Conroy spoke sadly.

"The pair of them caused a lot of death and mayhem. I hope they get their comeuppance in prison" Hermione felt her back curling inwards.

"They'll get more than that…i'll make sure" the solemn voice of Ron said and she turned abruptly to see him lingering behind her.

"Easy cowboy" Harry's hand landed on Ron's shoulder and he came close to her "Mione…you look so beautiful today" he said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Harry…Ron how are you?" she asked.

"Pretty good, now that I know you are safe" he admitted.

"He had a nervous breakdown when you went missing…" Harry begun.

"No need to tell her that…especially with my wife looking at us!" Ron chastised and looked sideways at Lavender Brown.

Hermione landed her hand on his arm and Ron looked at it mesmerised "Thank you for still supporting me Ron, even though you don't approve of my romantic interests"

He pressed his lips and crossed his arms "I don't care what you do in bed Mione, I just care you are alive. That's all" he said carefully.

"He is the one that stirred up all the aurors for your search. He didn't let me do my job properly which was to overlook the whole procedure. He took it upon himself to find you" Harry smiled.

"Thank you Ron…even though you piss me off at times, you are a good man" she said and embraced him suddenly. He froze and looked back at his wife with a half open mouth and his hands wrapped around her.

"No problem Mione…just please…can you pull back…Lavender is going to give me hell" he muttered but made no moves to pull back.

She smiled "what, she might think you still love me?"

"Don't jest!" Ron admonished.

"Relax Ron, and tell her to cool down, I am just hugging a friend I thought i've lost. Do you see Severus making a fuss out of this?" she said closing her eyes.

He didn't pull back, instead he pressed her warmly "You are right. I am sorry for being such a jackass with you Mione. My egotism didn't allow me to accept your situation I guess" he said timidly.

She opened her eyes and looked at Severus's back as he was conversing with the minister's group. As if sensing her he turned and their eyes met. She smiled to him sweetly from Ron's arms and his mouth rebuked her that smile softly. As he turned back to his conversation she pulled back from Ron "I can forgive you, if you make an effort to get along with all of us from now on. Not just me" she said meaningfully.

"I…" he began but Harry stepped on his foot "Bloody hell Harry, why did you do that for?" he asked rubbing on it.

"He will Mione, I promise for him" Harry offered him a warning gaze.

"I was just meaning to tell her that I will you freaking asshole!" Ron hissed and pointed at her.

Hermione covered her mouth and giggled "Like not one day has passed from Hogwarts. Even though we are all older and wiser now…supposedly" Ginny smiled.

"I have to ask your forgiveness about my friends…truly" Hermione turned to the Ackermans.

"No, it's refreshing to see you all interacting so lovingly" Conroy said "Will you excuse us? I need to find an opportunity to talk to master Snape. Jody?" he turned to his wife.

"Talk to you later" his wife said to everyone and turned his wheelchair around directing it to Severus's group.

"It's a pity to see him chair bound" Ron said regretfully, looking at them.

"He was a very potent wizard" Harry agreed.

"He still is…Dr. Hughes will not let him rot in that chair. He can heal him" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Dr. Hughes is that tall, out of this world, guy over there right?" Harry asked.

Hermione smirked "He is half human, half elven descent. That's why he looks…so extraordinary. An amazing doctor and personality"

"I hope he manages to help Conroy. The keepers are threadbare after all the attacks and after Moore's short lived commandeer. Severus needs all the good men he can have and Conroy is one of the best" Harry mused.

"I hope so too…now will you all excuse me? I need to go to Lavender or else I am going to sleep on the couch at night. See the thundering looks she is giving me?" Ron nodded at her discreetly with his head. Hermione looked at the short, blonde, flowery dressed extravagant personality that was observing Ron with a deep critical frown.

"You are in danger…go" she said playfully.

"Mione I promise to try harder with you and the dark clad git ok?" he said offering her a sly smile.

"What did you just call him?" she asked with a playful wince.

"Don't tell him!" Ron warned.

"I certainly will!" she rejoined as he left them quickly to return to Lavender like a wet puppy.

"I am glad our relationship is not like this" Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I want intrigue and a husband on a sort lease doesn't have any…." Ginny said offhandedly.

"They are ok…look at them" she said sweetly and looked at Ron embracing Lavender.

"So are you ready to be awarded with an Order of chivalry?" Harry asked her after a brief pause.

"No…" she admitted and looked at the astonished faces of her friends "No…because I did nothing chivalrous…i was just scared for my life and I tried to save the man I love. That's it"

"Listen, whether you are ready to admit it or not, it was your ardent opposition to this law that brought everything to this crest" Ginny indicated.

"You mean to tell me that Harry's and Ron's exceptional abilities to lead the aurors and Severus's uncanny magical power exist because I fought this law…." Hermione's tone was sarcastic.

"No, not really" Ginny frowned.

"That unless I protested against the ministry Severus wouldn't have been able to track down all those missing persons, he wouldn't have found the shadow caster in the underworld and he wouldn't have unleashed that unearthly electrical discharge upon it….in the end saving all our asses. It was me doing all this, I get you" Hermione bit and crossed her arms angrily.

"You don't have to be sarcastic…I am merely stating that meeting him again, unwound this turn of events. I cannot know what would have happened if you two never got to meet again" Ginny brushed her off.

"Mione, hormones are getting the best of you" Harry smiled.

"You know what's getting the best of me?" she turned at both of them feeling very picked for the wrong reasons "That for once everyone must give credit, where it is due. Not to me or the weather, or Mars aligning with Venus. HE did everything. Severus saved us….and he was the one that moved the aurors in the right direction. OK?"

"No one denies that!" Harry rejoined.

"Then stop bringing me into the equation. The only thing I did was confuse him and expose him to Moore….which made him an easy target….and we've been through this before Ginny" she said dismissively.

"Oh I think you did a lot more to each other than simple exposure and confusion" Ginny said meaningfully.

Hermione glared at her.

"Please lighten up. No one is undermining Severus. This gathering is to honour him, but also you. You shouldn't undermine yourself either. You were a major part in all this. Negative influence or positive that's not my place to say. But you were a key element" Harry intervened.

"Fine!" she snapped and searched for him. He had moved up to the stage and was now conversing with the chief warlock alone. Her parents were standing a few feet behind him to catch his attention and Mrs. Nelson with her daughter a little further off casting searching glances on him.

"Now tell me what truly bothers you…" Ginny said grasping her arm. Harry was scanning her with his clever eyes.

Hermione felt her neck constricting and pressed her lips "The abolition of this law, takes away my right to call myself his wife" she said without too much thought.

"Not in the heart of things…those are just papers..nothing more Mione" Ginny said.

"Then take away your ring, and you Harry throw it in the fire…" she said and looked at them with a sad smile. No one replied "You can't, I know, because they are a representation of the love your feel for each other. Why should I feel any different?"

Harry lowered his eyes and Ginny embraced her "You have the proof of his love in your loins…but I can feel you"

Hermione squeezed her eyes and smiled "I know it's not important guys….i truly know it, but I hope that contract was still valid. Stupid as it may sound"

"Considering you tried for three years to stop these papers from becoming a reality, this sounds totally out of place. But I can understand you Mione" Harry pressed his lips with a side smile.

She pulled back from Ginny and turned to look at him. She took a long curly tendril of brownish hair and placed it behind her ear "This is the first time I wish the marriage law still existed…pettily…egotistically…just for my own benefit" she whispered and smiled at Severus's back. Ginny reposed her arm around Hermione's shoulder and nodded silently.

-.-

"You seem like an honest man, master Abner, I don't mind repeating to you what i've just said" Severus looked at the chief warlock "I came here truly intending to resign"

Abner looked taken aback "Of course that is out of the question" he cautioned.

"Nothing is out of the question concerning me…unless I say so" Severus looked scathing.

"I cannot rebuke that, but tell me why all this scorn? Because of your suspension?" Abner asked in a low tone.

"That too…a lot of hypocrisy runs at the ministry and at the wizengamot don't you think?" Severus asked solemnly.

"You cannot possibly expect me to answer this honestly" Abner said unenthusiastically.

"Oh, but I do" Severus gazed at him intensely.

"It's the way of the politicians. That's the way the system works. A politician has to be dubious and try to please as many people as possible. A country cannot be run with a hand of steel" Abner said firmly.

"I am not a politician. I am an academic, a soldier and once I was a spy. I cannot comprehend those ways. They disgust me. If you trust someone to do a job for you, then lay off of them. Don't pull them out of action because they didn't follow your orders. How can a politician know what to order a soldier…tell me that" Severus said carefully observing the people around him. His eyes caught Hermione's parents and his stomach twisted nervously. They smiled and Monica raised her hand to him. He nodded to them and showed them with his fingers that he needed one more minute.

"No politician can, but they never stop trying" Abner said.

"As a politician yourself, do you think me wrong in not following the minister's orders?" Severus asked to the point, feeling tired of pussyfooting around what bothered him most about this evening.

"No" Abner's eyes were steady and honest.

"Do you believe he was correct in suspending me?" he continued.

"Yes" Abner replied unexpectedly. Severus sighed and crossed his arms, but Abner raised his hand to stop him "Give me a second to explain. You may have been correct strategically and your actions saved all those people and in the end our world, but Kingsley had no choice but to put you in suspension. Whether he agreed with you or not. You bypassed his orders. You declare you are a soldier…tell me then. If one of your soldiers bypasses your orders will they be reprimanded?"

His brow rose to the ceiling "by all means…"

"Then how can you not accept the same for yourself. Kingsley had no choice but to berate you in a public manner" Abner begun.

"He had a choice not to order me around in my own domain…firstly and afterwards not to choose Moore to succeed me. Those were both wrong political decisions that now reflect badly on his person" Severus reproached.

"Which he is currently trying to put right, by organising this evening for you and for all the heroes of this adventure. No one in their right minds will accept your resignation. You presented us with a power hard to come across and your deep knowledge of the dark arts cannot be matched. No one can take over the keepers" Abner replied sternly.

"My love for the dark arts had always been superior to that of potions. Since my days in Hogwarts I was trying to work that art, but potions were more acceptable for the ex-death eater. The only reason that can stop me from resigning today is that inside the underworlds I can work my art with no interference from ethically driven wizards that need to set the world straight. In there, I can be myself…" he said gazing hard into the eyes of the chief warlock.

The other man raised his brow and nodded "Can you stop those eerie magical pathways from attacking our world with black magic?" he asked momentarily and before Severus had a chance to answer he continued "Oh yes you can! You blew that darkness away so impressively that generations to come will be speaking of this. It will be added in the books of magical history. Use that ability of yours master, for our benefit against any black magic, and the wizengamot will require nothing more out of you"

Severus nodded "I shall consider…" he trailed off and looked at Hermione's parents "Now will you excuse me?"

"By all means" Abner replied politely and with a brief bow he left Severus and walked towards the podium were Kingsley was standing with the muggle military officer.

Severus walked to them and before he had the time to reach them both their hands were out and offered to him. He hesitated visibly "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, honoured" he said formally.

Monica grasped his hand without any restrictions and pressed it warmly "Thank you for saving our daughter…you cannot comprehend how indebted we are to you"

Wendell was quick to add "It is a true pleasure to meet a man of this merit"

"I want to thank you personally for assisting me during my times of illness. It was not your obligation and even though I know you were helping your daughter, I feel deeply obliged" he spoke respectfully.

"We are always here to support…family" Wendell said emotionally and Monica touched his arm and looked at her hands.

Severus felt his neck tightening and inhaled deeply. When was the last time that anyone spoke of family to him? He was not sure he was ready for all this, but he had an obligation towards Hermione to try. He forced a smile on his lips that felt bitter and exhaled "Your kindness is solemnly appreciated" he was clearly reserved.

"Master Snape, may I have a word when you finish?" Mrs. Nelson said apparently tired of waiting for him, but at that moment the interruption was more than welcome. He couldn't easily handle Hermione's parents on his own. All this open hearted acceptance was confusing him.

"Certainly Mrs. Nelson" he said looking up at her "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, will you excuse me for a moment?" he asked politely.

"By all means" they both said and moved away from the stage discreetly to take their sits amongst the crowd.

"Mrs. Nelson, young lady" he said offering them his hand.

"I wanted to thank you for trying to save my son. I know he fell with you, I know you saw his last moments…" the mother said and her eyes even though hard and inapproachable, held a tint of need deep inside them.

Severus sobered up "He died an honourable death. He tried to save that girl, but the enemy was quicker and more vicious than we expected. They stopped at nothing to achieve their goal. Your son, Miss Palidor, Mr. Ackerman and Miss Granger were simply obstacles in their way. Garret was a hard trained soldier, that had vast knowledge of the underworld. When he signed up with us he knew the danger and he was ready to embrace it. Be proud that he lived a righteous life, full of integrity. Feel grief that he was so unfairly taken away from you, but rest calm knowing that he did his best to save another person and that he died proudly on the line of duty. Be assured that his spirit rests well"

Her hand trembled under his and for the first time he saw a small glint of emotion behind those hard set eyes. Her daughter was sobbing quietly next to her "Thank you…" she muttered and her voice broke slightly.

He pressed her hand and drew her close to him "I wish I had more men like your son under my command. It was an honour working with him my lady" he said profoundly.

Her lips trembled and a tear run down her cheek "thank you for bringing him back…" she murmured and quickly drew her hand away from him. She embraced her sobbing daughter and they both walked away from him slowly. He felt his heart sinking in warm tar at the knowledge that none of them got out of this adventure unharmed. Some less than others, but everyone had been affected in some manner. He remained there observing their retreating figures for some time when a gentle hand drew his attention back to the room.

"We should take a sit master, the minister is ready to speak" a young lady told him politely. He looked around to see that the audience was mostly seated. He turned to the stage and saw that all the nominees were seated. His eyes fell on his beautiful Hermione and his heart warmed up. He let the girl lead him to the last sit on the sort line of chairs and he took it. The moment he was seated a young man came up to the podium and hit the microphone with his finger. It made a sharp noise that cause the audience to gasp. -why do we need muggle technology for this- he wondered and looked at his hands.

He didn't want to be here amongst all these people observing them like fishes in a tank. Nor between the bloodthirsty reporters waiting for his slightest mishap in order to eat him alive. Not between the politicians that said one thing and tried the other behind closed doors in low conspiring voices. Nor with soldiers that have seen too much action and had too much blood on their hands and too cold a heart. He wanted to be home with Hermione, sitting on his couch and reading a good book on potions. Tending to his flowers and to his house. Seeking the simplicity of life within mundane everyday things. Waiting patiently for the coming of this new person into the world and trying out his mediocre touch on the raising of this child. Taking care of this lovely lady that endured his rough ways and his weirdness. Suddenly his conviction that he needed the freedom the underworlds offered him was strongly wavering. The castigation of the chief warlock about Severus's resignation, didn't seem as important. Slowly the realisation that he could change his path was dawning on him. That he was not truly needed down in the underworld, but to be more present in this world, next to this woman and to their child. The deep devotion that always run in his veins when he attached himself to a person got reawakened as the minister took the podium and began talking to the audience. Speaking of non important words embellished with intricate hand gestures and postures.

Severus winced and stippled his calloused fingers on his lap. What was he doing here in the first place? No matter how much he loved the dark arts, and how much he relished the feeling of freedom inside the underworlds, he could never belong in this crowd. He was never truly a part of them. Potter managed to accumulate himself well inside this world of intrigues and lies and he was diplomatic enough to move along with the waves in order to survive. Severus was moving forth like a cement mixer crashing upon those waves head first. Undiplomatic and rebellious as Lucius correctly characterised him, he was never truly able to handle those political games around his keepers. Which truth be told ended up in his expected suspension, and that would in the future probably suspend him a dozens times more. It was not that Moore was clever enough to grab the chance to crawl up the power ladder and blindside all of them. The problem that he was too honest and untouchable to keep her from doing so. His knowledge in the dark arts was strong and the power he unbound in the sixth level was monumental, but was that reason enough to submit himself into the dubious environment of the political system?

He wanted to be left free to work his art. Black magic being his choice of heart since youth, but if that meant that he had to force himself to sit quietly in front of the hypocrisy that run through the ministry, then he was setting up himself for a future fail. Maybe his true destiny was always potions. When once they had simply been his way into Hogwarts, later he came to love them. Maybe they were a good way to support himself and his family, quietly withdrawing from the first pages of the newspapers. His eyes looked at Hermione that was sitting at the middle of the row cross legged. Her face glowing with happiness. His eyes rolled down her figure and rested on her belly. Maybe she deserved better than all this. Maybe they all did. With his resolution wavering back and forth Severus tried to concentrate if only partly on what Kingsley was saying. He pursed his lips and leaned his temple upon his fingers thoughtfully.

"It is not merely for today, but for all time to come that we should perpetuate for our children's children this great and free government, which we have enjoyed all our lives. I beg you to remember this, not merely for my sake, but for yours . . . The magical nation is worth fighting for, to secure such an inestimable jewel as freedom. These men and women died for us to be alive and free. You, their survivors, must determine to have as unfaltering a resolution as they had till the end of their lives. Do not be contented with ideas derived only from words. Take upon action, use the advantages which are bound up with the defence of our country to develop as human beings under a free reign. My words shall furnish a valuable text to this audience, so alive and strong at the present****" Kingsley declared with his fist tight and his eyes blazing. When he finished a thunderous clapping exploded inside the room. All the cameras flashed from the back and Severus looked at an exhilarated Hermione clapping passionately, with her cheeks red and her body on attention. She turned to him and with renewed fire she clapped straight at him. He pressed his lips and gazed at her tensely before a soft smile broke free.

"Now to the honour of all those heroes I shall call on names to offer them our gratitude. An Order cannot compliment their sacrifice to its true value, but it is the least we as a government and you as people can do for these men and women" Kingsley continued and the clapping did too. A young boy got up on stage carrying several velvet cases stacked upon each other. Kingsley put on his glasses and looked at his papers.

"Mr. Harry Potter, Chief Auror please stand up" Kingsley said and took a velvety case. He approached Harry who stood up ceremoniously. The minister opened up the case and took out a purple ribbon. He smiled at Harry who bowed his head so that the minister could pass the order around his neck. He tucked it carefully "You are awarded the order of Merlin Second Class for achievement and endeavour beyond the ordinary. Your impeccable leadership of the Auror force and your knowledgeable management, helped this city during dark times were a strong hand was needed to show us the way. Thank you Chief" Kingsley said and bowed his head to the boy.

Harry bowed with a content smile and shook Kingsley's hand. The minister then moved down the line and stood in front of Hermione. "Miss Hermione Granger, head nurse of the St. Mungo ER unit please stand up". She stood up and straightened her dress. For the first time ever Severus noted that she was just as tall as the minister with those black high heeled boots. His heart twitched with pride. If for nothing else this day, seeing this woman honoured was worth all this trouble. The minister opened up the second velvety case and took out a white ribboned classy order "You are awarded the order of Gandalf first class for extraordinary bravery and valour beyond obligation. Your strength of character and your courage saved men from certain death and stood up against evil ardently. Thank you my lady" Kingsley said elegantly and placed the ribbon around her neck. She pulled her long hair above it and let them fall fluidly on her back. "Thank you" she bowed and shook his hand. Another thunderous applause filled the room and Severus was the first one to clap harder than all the rest. Her eyes met his and she smiled widely at his heartfelt reverie.

Kingsley moved down the line "Mrs. Nelson, please stand up to honour the loss of your brave son Garret Nelson" he said solemnly. The mother stood up with a flat expression in her eyes. Kingsley opened the velvety case and took out a purple coloured ribbon "Garrett Nelson is awarded the Order of Merlin Second Class, for achievement and endeavour beyond the ordinary. His death shall always be honoured by the ministry and he shall always be remembered for his valour and courage. May you live long to remember him" he said heavily and passed the order around her neck. She shook his head silently and sat down. Hard clapping from the audience and Severus was the first one to stand up in respect. The audience followed his example and soon enough everyone from the stage and from the arena was giving Garrett Nelson's mother a standing ovation. Mrs. Nelson sat down with the help of her daughter and closed her eyes seemingly exhausted.

When the clapping calmed down the minster walked over and stood in front of Severus "Master…" he said offering his hand with a wide smile. He hesitated for a moment, but bending under the social obligations that he hated so much he shook the minister's hand "It is a true honour to be standing in front of you this evening" Kingsley begun solemnly without caring about etiquette.

-cannot say the same- his mind rebuked, but Severus bowed his head slightly and offered a tight smile as an answer without voicing his inner thoughts. Kingsley called on the boy and opened up the last velvety case. He took out a green ribboned Order and presented it to him "Master Severus Snape, Commander of the Keepers, it is with great respect that the ministry of Magic presents you with your second Order Of Merlin, First Class, for acts of outstanding bravery and distinction in magic. Once again we thank you for the brave services you have offered to our country, to our people and to our children". The minister passed the ribbon around his neck and shook his hand proudly as the room exploded with vibrant clapping.

"Thank you" was what Severus wanted to say only, but they had other plans for him apparently.

The minister kept holding his hand to Severus's dismay as he turned to their muggle guest "The muggle Lieutenant General Winston Mckenzie is here on behalf of the crown to bestow to our Commander a muggle Order of the highest esteem. This is the third time in the history of the two British divisions that the muggle community and our common crown bestow such an honour in the magical community. General…" the minister said and bowed to the ground. The military authority stood up and came over to Severus. A young boy carrying a red velvety case followed him. The man stood in front of him and saluted him in a stiff military manner.

"Commander, the Crown bestows on you the most honourable Order of the Bath, which is a British Order of chivalry founded by George I, for outstanding valour and conduct in a battle" the General spoke solemnly and passed the red ribboned golden Order around Severus's neck. He looked up flabbergasted.

The General took a few steps back "It is a tradition that the sovereign of the United Kingdom bestows this honour, but due to the special circumstances that do not allow her to be publicly seen in the magical community, the honour was given to me to carry through" he said and turned to the still partly shocked Severus "Commander, you will, by the dignity of your conduct, afford occasion for posterity to say, when speaking of the glorious example you have exhibited to mankind, 'Had this day been wanting, the world had never seen the last stage of perfection to which human nature is capable of attaining.' The threat that shook the foundations of the magical division, also shook ours. Your victory is our victory. It belongs to every man, woman and child, in every corner of our land. For the service you have done in this great struggle in which we were engaged I present you sincere thanks for myself and the country." the General said respectfully and bowed to him.

Severus shook his head still unable to grasp the magnitude that all this had taken and bowed "Thank you Sir" he replied with mutual respect. The room gave him a reverberant standing ovation. The minister pulled him close to the podium and gave him the place to speak to the public.

Severus approached and felt dizzy from all the lights on him, the cameras flashing like crazy and the tension that was palpable around him from every corner of the room. He pulled up the microphone and then in an afterthought frowned discreetly. He lowered it to the wooden surface and lifted his solemn eyes to the audience. With a silent sonorous spell he begun a speech that was destined to remain in history "It is fatal to enter a war without the will to win it. It is this fate, I solemnly assure you, that I dread for everyone, when the time comes that you make your reckoning, and realise that there is no longer anything that can be done. May you never find yourselves, in such a position! Yet in any case, it is better to die ten thousand deaths, than to do anything out of servility towards the enemy or to sacrifice any of those who stand up for the weak. A hard retribution did the people in the magical division receive, for entrusting themselves to the new diplomatic Keepers, and thrusting the old command aside! And a similar penalisation the democracy of the country, for driving away the defenders, and surrendering to the enemy! It was folly, and it was cowardice, to cherish hopes like these, to give way to evil counsels, to refuse to do anything that you should do, to listen to the advocates of the enemy's cause, and to fancy that you dwell in so great a city that, whatever happens, you will not suffer any harm!" the tone of his voice was low and measured and his eyes gazed straight at the audience with an audacity many would have envied. His brows were criticising and his fist was tight on the podium as he felt the weight of the Orders around his neck and the weight of the words he was going to utter next.

"In that false safety were you drawn blind to the deaths that shook the city's foundations and the ethical pillars that were crumbling under unspeakable laws of men. So died these men and women as day became night. You, the survivors, must determine to have an unfaltering resolution after these events, though you may pray for a happier ending for all. Do not lay content with ideas derived only from words which are bound up with the defence of your country. You must yourselves realise the power of the magical division, and feed your eyes upon that power from day to day, till love of it fills your hearts; and then, when all it's greatness shall break upon you, you must reflect that it was by courage, sense of duty, and a keen feeling of honour in action that men were enabled to win all this, and that no personal failure in any enterprise could make them consent to deprive their country of their valour, but they laid it at your feet as the most glorious contribution that they could offer" he continued and all the room had frozen in silence. You could hear a pin dropping.

He straightened and licked his lips thoughtfully before continuing "General Mackenzie I know your heart. What you said before, I have it in my heart, but I am tired of fighting. The old school is dead. It is the young people who decide now and they need other leaders, more approachable. I want to have time to look at my children. Hear me! I am tired; my heart is sick and sad. From where the sun now stands I will fight no more forever" he turned to his remaining keepers and pointed at them with a steady unwavering arm "As for you…keepers I could not have blamed you for being the first to lose heart if I, your commander, had not shared in your exhausting and perilous campaigns; it would have been natural enough if you had done all the work merely for others to reap the reward. But it is not so.

You and I, gentlemen, have shared the labour and shared the danger, and the rewards are for us all. The conquered territory belongs to you; already the greater part of its treasure passes into your hands, and that is our freedom. I shall do injustice not to acknowledge the distinguished merits of the Gentlemen who have been attached to my person during my term in the Keeper Commandeer. Permit me minister, to recommend in particular those, who will continue in Service to the present moment, as worthy of the favourable notice and patronage of Parliament.

I consider it an indispensable duty to close this last solemn act of my official life, by commending on the bravery, ardour, endurance and impeccable conduct of the woman of my heart, without whom I would not be standing here addressing you" he said and looked back at Hermione. His gaze captured hers and he saw tears forming into her eyes. She covered her mouth and nodded at him.

He turned again to the audience "Having now finished the work assigned me, I retire from the great theatre of action; and bidding an affectionate farewell to the ministerial body under whose orders I have so long acted, I here offer my commission, and take my leave of all the employments of public life" he finished turning to the minister who looked like he was hit with a brick on the forehead. A timid applause begun from the audience but Mrs. Nelson was the first to stand up and exclaim passionately "Worthy!". Hermione followed foot and he saw her face filled with tears. He shook his head to the minister, bowed respectfully to the General and walked pensively to the back of the stage.

Minister Kingsley moved to the podium as if someone shoved him violently "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a small soiree at the great antechamber. If you please move in an orderly fashion towards the exit doors, the waiters will kindly show you the way. Thank you so much for attending this honourable event" he finished and turned to Severus with a pale face and sweat covering his brow.

Severus was pressing hands idly and offering dry smiles left and right as the minister approached him "I cannot believe what you just did" Kingsley said drying his upper lip.

Severus smirked "I cannot believe it took me so long to do it" he retorted saluting stiffly everyone that had gathered in a long line to press his hand.

"How will you be able to live without work?" Kingsley asked.

"I've got my potions…" Severus rejoined.

"And the big love you have for the dark arts?"

"It got overpowered, but the hypocrisy that runs under your ministry Shacklebolt" Severus replied dryly.

"What about the keepers?" the minister asked in a low tone trying not to betray the tremble in his voice or the wild beating of his heart.

"I shall remain if you so wish to train the next batch and I believe that Theobald is a very solid choice for Commander"

"You will regret this and you will ask to come back soon" that sounded almost like a threat.

"I hope I won't…i cannot bare you people anymore. I need my peace" Severus hurled back at him.

Kingsley looked around at some people that were motioning him to attend to the General and to the Chief Warlock "This isn't over" he raised his finger at Severus and not waiting for an answer he left with a quick and rather self assured step.

"Oh, but it is" Severus murmured and shook the last hand. When he raised his head he saw Hermione standing a few feet away from him with her arms crossed in front of her sexy black dress. The purple ribboned Order was shining upon her chest. Her face was bright as the sun. She was biting her lip under that timid smile and her eyes were red and teary.

He gave her a side smile and reposed on his cane. She walked slowly to him and met his eyes steadily "That was …." she paused and bit her lip again "…that was a phenomenal speech. I am so proud of you" she said after a moment of indecision.

He caught her by the waist and drew her in. Her body reposed to his and her palms rested on his chest. Just below the two Orders "I am proud of you too…" he said quietly.

"Did you realise what you just did there?" she looked up to him carefully.

"Resigned" the taciturn answer.

"Are you sure you are not going to regret it?" she caressed his chest softly.

"I am not…does it bother you?" he asked running his thumb at the base of her waist circularly.

"No, it gives me hope. I don't want you inside these dangerous worlds. I almost lost you back there Severus….you died. I cannot even bare the thought of what we went through" she said with a dignified honesty that broke his heart.

"So you shan't have to anymore…" he trailed off.

She leaned her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his back "Don't you think we have to go to the soiree? The room emptied…" she asked.

"Not yet, we have one more thing to do before that" he said quietly.

"What's that?" she didn't draw back from him nor opened her eyes. She was enjoying their intimacy too much to let him go.

She felt him shift under her and she heard the sound of paper brushing against his clothes. Her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled back to see. He was holding a yellow folded paper. She felt her colour draining from her face and she looked up at him. His eyes were unreadable.

"Recognise this?" he asked showing it to her.

She swallowed a whole bout of unease and sudden fear drenched her heart "Yes…it's our marriage contract" she managed to mutter.

"hmm, yes. As I recall now the marriage law has been withdrawn. You are legally a free woman Hermione. Are you happy?" he asked cupping her jaw line and looking sweetly into her eyes.

She felt them watering and shook her head "If you must know, not really" she replied trying to keep her calm.

He frowned slightly "You confuse me sometimes petal. Once upon a time you hated this forced document and now you are not happy that it's value is equal to toilet paper"

She withdrew her eyes from him and pulled back "Look, this is a bit hard on me ok? Can we just drop it and go to the antechamber?"

His hand reached out and pulled her back "One final act for your freedom my love" he said gently and with both hands to the ultimate dread of Hermione he tore the paper into four pieces. Then he shook his hand and the pieces fell on the floor by her foot "You are free…" he whispered at her.

"I don't want to be free…" she met his eyes steadily and her lips thinned.

He tilted his head and smirked "you are free to choose…" he said mystically.

"What?" she asked frowning.

He drew something out of his pocket and brought her hand forth "open your hand" he whispered.

She did as he bade and he placed something cold inside and closed her palm "What is this?" she asked him.

"Look at it and choose freely now Hermione" he said and pushed her hand back to her.

She opened it and saw a plain platinum ring with wisps of air carved along it's back. Her eyes searched his quickly, with a need that betrayed her vulnerability. She didn't care "Severus?" she asked not knowing what to tell him.

He pulled her into his arms and cupped her cheek lifting her head up to him "Marry me…make this real" he murmured upon her lips.

Her eyes filled with tears, her throat convulsed with suppressed emotions and she moaned covering her mouth. She looked at his ring through blurry eyes and nodded fervently "Yes, yes, yes…oh bloody hell, YES!"

"I love you" he said and covered her lips with his in the most tender and giving kiss ever.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing him with painful force, trying to make sure that he was there with her. Alive…and that he just proposed to her. Her lips responded to him and they got so entranced in their kiss, knotting their bodies in a dance of passion, thighs and hips pressing, hands running through backs, sides, faces and hair , that they never noticed the remaining waiters and reporters that were watching them discreetly.

Not one person lifted their camera to take a photo of that moment, no one dared speak in order to break that beautifully delicate balance of love, that was more magical than any magic produced by a wand. The people around them looked up with a gentle smile of understanding and then moved about their business not willing to be the scissors to snap their intimacy in two for some frivolous reason.

And back there…in Severus's home, inside a small pot carrying a dead rose…a small green bud broke at the side of the dry twig and the afternoon reddish sun warmed this small birth of nature upon a clear sky that smelled timidly of Spring.

THE END

A/N:

1) First and foremost I want to thank sincerely all you people for the reviews, guests or locals. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have written this. Your feedback positive or negative helped shape this up...and me, with my million errors. Keep offering feedback to all the writers, they form the heart that beats under each story believe me. I try to do the same also to the ones I read. Sending all my love to you out there *.*

2) I feel that when a story has told everything that's important, then it needs to end. If you run on idle a long time you can burn a story up and it will loose it's meaning. Therefore I felt that this story said everything that was truly important between those two beloved characters of J.K. Rowling, and I put a full stop to it gratefully, because I have to admit it was difficult to write at certain parts. Sucked the soul out me ...literally. Nevertheless this trip was also a lot of fun and I cannot wait to start another one...after a loooooong break (possibly).

3) I always respect the wishes of my readers. The fact alone that you spend your time and effort trying to go through all my errors and make sense of what I want to say is an honour for me. Because of that, I always hear your wishes and try to fulfil them. Doesn't matter if it's one person, or one hundred asking for something. If it's in my power and is feasible in the story line, i'll certainly try it. Consequently because a person asked me to write about their marriage and honeymoon, I am considering writing them in an epilogue of some kind with some chapters under it's belt. If you are interested let me know. It's going to be hard for me to manage to write when no real plot is underway...but I will try to portrait their married life as best as I can.

4) I am NOT a good orator, in fact I am quite USELESS. The experts you saw in Severus's speech were taken from various ancient Greek philosophers and wartime heroes (i had to honour my country in some manner also -Periklis-Diomides-Aristotle...and several others) and they were twitched about, stretched, cut and ironed to match the storyline. They were NOT my ideas, I just perused them to the benefit of the Potion Master's final speech. If I wrote his speech unassisted, he would be drivelling and blubbering on the podium like a fool...! ^_^


	26. Epilogue 1

EPILOGUE

Severus stood at the edge of his garden overlooking the dense forest that run at that back. That day he wanted to seek the loneliness this place offered him. He wanted to put his thoughts back in order after the last visit at the Ministry. He drew a deep breath and looked solemnly towards the sea. The magic he owned that had surprised the world and him with it's intensity at the underworld battle, now asked to be unleashed. He gently pushed it back down, keeping it in check, but he allowed a small part of it to escape towards the clouds that obeyed his call. They begun gathering quickly, racing slowly towards his singularity.

Minister Shacklebolt and his acolytes managed to upset him that morning when they asked him for a private meeting at the Ministry. He woke up earlier than Hermione whom barely looked pregnant at the five month mark. She looked like she had gained some fat around her belly as far as he was concerned and the idea that his daughter was growing in that body was causing him mild panic attacks each time he thought about it. When he woke up, he kissed her and caressed her belly softly before getting up to check on all his ongoing potions. Then he decided to accept the minister's invitation if only to see what they wanted. After a couple of hours he had his answers which were partly expected. Since his resignation they had been haunting him to return. This time it was no different. Minister Shacklebolt didn't ask him to return as a keeper again since Severus denied that position steadily for five months, but they had a new proposition. They wanted him to accept the position of Secretary of the Occult, but what they truly wanted mostly out of him, was full use of his knowledge of the Dark Arts. They couldn't get him as a keeper anymore, so they chose the next best position that was closer to the keepers.

He winced and rubbed his knuckles observing the gathering clouds silently. So the hunt of the Ministry hadn't gone unnoticed by his demanding fiancee, and Hermione learned that they were still after him. She had been upset, most of all because she didn't want him in the line of fire as a keeper commander. She pointed out that he needed to keep his guard and that even though the world as a majority respected and looked up to him, there were the few odd people here and there that never forgot his role in the first and in the second magical war. Their last adventure in the underworld showed that he was a highly valued target, by the obscure armies of the lost dark lord. According to Hermione, these people were waiting for him to be exposed and get directly in the line of fire again so they could kill him. Whenever they reached that point in a conversation she always broke down crying and he always stopped the discussion, taking her in his arms and swearing to her that he didn't intend to accept any of the Ministry's proposals. He told her that his obligations to the Prime Minister were complete, that he owed them nothing and that he didn't intend to keep in contact with them. Most of the times he managed to quieten her but not for long, because her pregnancy hormones were all over the place. Something that was also making him go haywire. He was not programmed to be a husband, less so a father and he found it difficult to deal with all of Hermione's ups and downs without feeling a lot of pressure himself.

Not knowing what to do with her at times he even thought a temporary solution using the tip of his long wand. He only had to point it on her head and calm her down. At times she looked completely bonkers and at others so blissful. The deep love he had for her was more than enough to lower his hand and to place his wand at the bedside table time and time again. Sitting there in the middle of the night covered in darkness. Raising the firewhiskey in his mouth and tasting it's fire in his throat as his eyes kept their constant vigilance over her. In that manner he was losing most of his precious sleep which meant that he was almost constantly exhausted, which in turn bore a heavy effect on his moods. He was tackling a lot of unknown situations together and he was not properly armed for that job. He was also working overtime for the hospital's special medications and he decided to advance his studies now that he had the time.

He enrolled and was currently studying to take his doctorate in Potions. He was trying so hard to balance his studies, his demanding job, pushing away the ministry and it's tempting offers, and finally Hermione's pregnancy and the fact that he was going to be married soon…and there you had him close to a mental breakdown. When five months ago he confessed to her that he had never lived with a woman before and that he had no idea how it was going to work, he couldn't have imagined that those words were going to come so true and that he would feel so overwhelmed and stressed all the time. The demands around him were terribly heavy…..

 _...but..._

Hermione was not any woman...she was the love of his life. Surpassing the feelings he had even for Lily by far. So he was not only ready to be pressured on all sides, but also dedicated to put all his needs aside in order to be there to cover over hers.

He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes as the soft breeze caressed his hair, and he tried to calm down his mind. He kept his eyes closed and his magic at bay for the longest quiet time. He finally felt some peace returning to his heart, but when he opened his eyes he immediately frowned deeply. The faintly gathering clouds of some moments ago had become an ominous dark whirlpool just above his head and more were coming from all the corners of the sky. He quirked his lips bothered and rubbed his forehead. Once again surprised he drew his energy back so quickly that he felt slightly dizzy. He blinked at the clouds and they stopped their rotation and begun dispersing slowly.

He stood there immovable for a long time with his hands around his shoulders looking at the clouds opening up when a soft whispering voice drew his attention.

'Severus?' ...He snapped his head to her direction and saw her right behind him. Before she had the chance to do anything he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. She responded immediately wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

'You heard me?' she whispered.

He nodded 'Always'. She relaxed in his arms and rubbed her cheek on the roughness of his beard.

'I didn't want to bother you. You seemed so peaceful' she said and caressed his hair tenderly.

'You can never bother me' he replied and pressed her in his arms drawing her head under his chin.

She reposed there and drew a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around his waist 'Smooth talking me again…' she said in a sign song manner.

'you deserve it…How do you feel this morning?' he asked and run his fingers down her spine. He still felt rather confused about what happened a few moments ago with the cloud formations.

'I slept rather well even though Serenity was kicking me like crazy' she replied snuggling near his neck and giving him soft kisses there that made his hair stand on end. Hermione decided to give their daughter the name of the pregnant girl that committed suicide, and he could have never denied her. It was a noble name of a pained soul.

'I felt her in my back when you were hugging me. It's quite unnerving isn't it?' he smiled upon her head and looked at the drifting clouds. The sky was almost totally clear now.

She raised her head and opened up her lips sucking him gently near his old neck wounds letting him enjoying her touch a little too much for the place they were in 'For me it's simply beautiful Severus. You cannot image how complete I feel at this moment. With her in my belly and you holding me' she said.

He exhaled and pulled her by the hair carefully until her eyes were locked with his 'That's all I want. You happy.' he whispered and looked at her lips.

'Sometimes I feel like you are pampering me too much' she said softly and looked up at the few orange clouds that adorned the sky.

'Sometimes I feel I am hardly doing enough for you…' he said getting serious.

She inhaled and snuggled upon his chest half closing her eyes 'All this pampering on me is leaving you unattended' she winced.

'I am not the one undergoing all this physical and emotional changes whilst trying to raise another human being inside my body…' he said slightly shuddering at his own words and at their gravity.

'You are the father, you are part of this ordeal, adventure, new beginning…call it whatever you like. I want to pamper you also' she smiled at him.

He raised his brow solemnly 'I won't deny your attentions…i will solemnly enjoy them, even though you are too preoccupied at this moment with what is happening to you' he replied.

She scrounged her lips…..and bit her lip "Oh, that was a reproach, I felt it…"

'Not in the least…' he tightened his arms around her.

'I know when I hear a reproach and you have every right to give it to me. I am always so busy with my pregnancy that i've left out all your needs' she became serious.

'Hermione truly what I need the most is for you to be happy' he asked quietly and looked into her eyes.

She exhaled and caressed his cheek 'I love you…'

'You think I don't?' he thrust his chin to her.

'And yet are you ready for all this?' she asked with a bit of uncertainty.

'Narrow down the question' he said gently.

'Marriage and children?' she asked honesty.

'Ready or not here I come…' he retorted half playfully.

'Get serious…i mean it!' she slapped his shoulder with a serious gaze.

 _she is uneasy..._

'Fine then …it matters not if I am ready or not. Our situation is here, up in our face, and I am here to deal with it' he said becoming suddenly solemn.

She raised her eyes to him and they were wet. He could see how much this affected her 'Don't think you are the only one facing the unknown here…' he clasped his hand.

He gave her a small questioning pull "I feel better knowing I am not the only one scared out of his wits"

She nodded half heartedly 'No you are not'.

'Am I doing something unknowingly to burden you with more trouble than you already have?' he asked.

She looked at him seriously and shook her head 'No of course not...'

'That's good to hear…' he smiled.

'Severus I feel you wavering with indecision...' she started but he raised a hand and stopped her.

'I am wavering with apprehension…and that's to be expected. But indecision? No' he chastised gently.

She broke into a sweet smile and caressed his cheek 'I love you too...' she said sweetly and kissed him.

'So have you been checking on wedding gowns with your friends?' he asked after a long kiss that was accompanied by the chirping of the birds.

"Just with Ginny…i don't want anyone else with me. And it's not really wedding gown. Just a simple dress. We agreed this was going to be between us, my family and a few friends' she rejoined pursing her lips.

'Thankfully' he replied rubbing his face and feeling the traces of a headache coming on. This day hadn't been easy.

She turned to him and frowned 'What's wrong with you?' she asked becoming solemn. She reached him and wrapped her arms protectively around his neck 'Are you alright?'

He embraced her back and nodded opening his eyes 'Headache coming on' he replied and kissed her forehead.

'Tell me did something happen?' she asked pushing his head back and trying to look him in the eyes 'Did you not sleep well? Did you eat anything all day?'

'Some days are just more demanding than others' he rejoined calmly and offered her a tired smile.

She raised her head and looked towards the few remaining white clouds in the sky. She tilted her head at the side 'Why did you come out here this afternoon?' she asked and frowned slightly.

'Why not? I love it out here' he said, unable to hide his own discomfort at her noticing his changing mood.

'You always come to the back yard when the real world is getting too heavy for you. Trouble with the hospital?' she asked carefully.

He avoided her stare for the first time since he took her in his arms and for good reason. He never liked to lie to her. Even if it was for her own good 'Not as such no' he replied looking towards the top of the trees that were moving along with the wind. A couple of magpies flew above the tree lines.

She bit her lip and slapped his shoulder 'Then what happened?' she asked.

'I am just tired that's all' he replied forcing a smile upon his lips.

She pulled back and looked at him searchingly 'Severus!….' she frowned deeply.

'Hermione!…' he rejoined trying to sound playful.

She raised her brow and didn't answer, but she demanded his response with her body posture.

He kept his eyes on her with difficulty 'Ok, what do you want to know.…?"

She huffed 'Did the ministry contact you again about the keepers?'

'Not about the keepers…' he replied wincing.

'Did these assholes approach you for another collaboration?' she asked then, admittedly not so gently.

'Yes' he replied steadily and forced himself to look at her. "The Ministry approached me with another offer petal' he said and raised his brow 'I said no' he paused again and looked at her solemnly.

She drew a deep breath and looked at her muddy boots 'I don't want to be a nagging bitch, I swear. I am just worried' she said and raised her eyes to him one more time. The relief obvious in her body albeit her effort to sound as solemn as a few moments ago.

He rested upon his heels and picked up some of the taller grass from the root 'Your control freak is trying to break loose, but thank you…' he rejoined and brought the grass near his nose taking in it's smells. His trade had become such a second nature to him that sometimes even unknowingly he was checking on smells and textures in nature around him. Absentmindedly stuffing his pockets with anything that attracted his attention and that could be of some use to him in some future project. In that manner he had managed to invent various ingredients not only in his own projects but also to the Major encyclopedia of Alchemy, Potions and Herbology, not only getting his name written beside the new ingredients but also naming a lot of them himself and owning the rights of their existence in the magical knowing this trade of his smiled softly upon seeing him with the tall grass under his nose.

'About what?' she asked still wearing a smile upon her lips.

'On trying to control yourself…' he rejoined raising his brow.

She huffed indignantly and waved him off 'I care too much about you to play cool'

He raised both brows 'Do you perchance mean I love you, again?' he asked.

She looked at him and felt her smile dying down as the remembrance of his death caught up with her 'More than you can imagine' she replied honestly.

His brow clouded from the haunted look in her eyes 'Me too…' he trailed off and kept his blazing gaze on her until she blushed and bit her bottom lip.

She shook her head as if to clear it and smiled briefly at him offering a gentle quietness between them for a long time. He checked on the herbs near him and she caressed her shoulders admiring the beautiful colours of the sky and feeling Serenity kicking her on the right side a little. She lowered her hand and rubbed her belly absently 'Minerva called me in today to invite me and you at our old school' she said drawing a deep breath.

He pursed his lips and tilted his head 'Why does the old crone want from you?'

She rubbed her head with a wince 'Madam Poppy Pomfrey has finally retired after many years of service and Hogwarts is looking for a Matron' she replied quietly, apparently waiting for his reactions.

'Are you considering this seriously?' he asked looking at her attentively.

She nodded 'I really don't know yet. I wanted to discuss it with you first'

'It's your career…i cannot offer you an opinion' he frowned.

She visibly hesitated and in turn ripped off some of the grass and took it in her hands rolling it around. He gave her the time she needed but his mind was already racing with unspeakable scenarios.

"I have a good career in St. Mungo and I love my colleagues, but the money Hogwarts is offering me and the accommodations are much better. This decision has to be common between us Severus, because I am not living on my own. We live together and we expect a child" she reasoned calmly.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes "Can we just discuss this at another time maybe? Things are getting a little bit too much for me all of a sudden. Do you have any more hidden surprises down those brilliant mind paths of yours that you haven't told me about yet?"

"Another reproach?" she asked pressing her lips.

"What you said felt like a slap on my face just now. Did you realise it?" he asked meeting her eyes steadily.

"We spoke yesterday evening when you were at the hospital. I wanted to find a good way of telling you. I failed" she shook her head sadly.

"There can be no proper way to serve me these news. The name Hogwarts doesn't sit too good with me. I am sorry" he looked at his hands.

"I'll deny…it's ok" she smiled and leaned her head to his shoulder with a soft loving caress.

He inhaled and swallowed feeling his stomach twisting around with anxiety. _Why can't all this be easier?_ he thought _-because it never is…-_ his mind rejoined and he exhaled "You will do no such thing. Does Minerva require a quick answer from you?"

"No…she left me time to think about it. But she has invited us over besides the business proposal" she continued.

"Whatever for?" he frowned.

'What do you know about the Supreme Alden?' she asked carefully.

He raised his brow and remained silent for a few moments 'Quite a lot actually".

She turned to him and he was still watching her patiently from the same position 'The supreme Alden election is the reason she invited us' she said.

He raised both brows and encircled his knees with his arms 'That accursed castle already has an Alden. It's Minerva. Did something happen?' he inquired watching at her sideways.

She nodded twisting her mouth 'Yes you could say that. Apparently the castle rejected her after all these years, the ring's fire died down' she replied carefully not wanting to scare him off. She wanted him to join her at Hogwarts desperately.

He snorted and a silent laugh escaped him. She didn't know what to think. She looked at him with a large smile on her lips 'What's so funny?' she asked.

'The Castle finally came to it's senses, took it long enough' he replied with a huge smile.

'Oh come on Severus that's mean of you, Minerva was always a great...' he cut her through.

'...witch, but barely able to handle the job of an Alden, but who was I to speak? I never truly belonged to that place. Albus could have done something, even inside that insidious painting of his that hangs at her office, but he resorted to silence' he said his voice coloured by strips of irony.

'Apparently the castle found a better candidate' she replied flicking her shoulders.

'New additions to the staff members?' he asked getting up and looking towards the sun that had set in the far mountains.

'I really don't know' she replied nodding.

'Well, if you accepted the offer you will have you hands full with that visit' he replied caressing her hair and smiling to her softly.

She took his hand and looked at him solemnly 'I don't want to be there without you' she said after a small pause and tried to hold his gaze and read his reactions.

There were none. He remained there kneeling looking at her. She reached up and gasped both his cheeks... She leaned over and gave him a soft his which he retaliated immediately.

'You want me to come over to Hogwarts with you' he said. Not a question but a statement.

'Yes' she nodded. The air around suddenly picked up but it was not gentle.

He immediately felt a frozen breeze passing through his skin and his stomach contracted with unease. He was unable to hide it. He lifted himself and turned his back to her 'What the hell, Hermione?' he asked unable to stop himself.

She stood up quickly and moved towards him 'Severus I know what this means to you' she started but he turned around making her stop.

'Then you shouldn't have asked me in the first place. It's one thing to consider taking up a position at Hogwarts. I would never deny you that. We can find a way to work this out. Maybe we can buy a house at the outskirts and you can come and go from there. And it's another thing to invite me there for a party…..' he chastised her.

She withdrew her extended hand almost immediately and wrapped her arms around her shoulders 'Is it so hard for you to accompany me for a couple of days at the place you worked for decades?' she tried to measured.

He turned around then and his brow was clouded 'Harder than you may think' he retorted heavily.

'I need you next to me…' she rejoined fuming. He was making her truly mad.

'Me too…right here where I belong. Not at the place of my most horrific nightmares!' He retorted coldly.

She looked at him, his hair waving with the cold air, his face buried under a thick black beard with grey strands, he had been growing for the last month. She felt some cold droplets of rain upon her skin and looked fleetingly towards the sky. There were no clouds in the sky and she frowned in confusion 'Severus how can it be raining with no clouds?' she asked.

'What are you talking about…..' he replied and turned his back to her dismissively.

She rubbed her skin, but the bizarre cloudless rain had stopped. She sighed and looked at his back. She took hold of his arm and turned him around gently 'I am sorry…really I am. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just want you with me all the time' she smiled and flicked her shoulders.

He tilted his head to the side and thrust his chin to her 'you sound childish'

She pulled him close 'And now you are calling me a child…nice one professor' she said trying to calm him down.

He scrounged his nose 'More like a hormonal teenager' he replied gently. Apparently her light hearted mood was rubbing off on him.

She felt her teeth tightening and she locked her fingers behind his head crashing her body upon his 'And yet more of _woman_ than any bitch you have met up till now' she breathed upon his lips.

He locked his arms around her waist 'More of a woman than any woman I have made love to up till now, also' he whispered and gave her a testing butterfly kiss which she retaliated passionately.

'I don't want to fight you' she whispered back to him as he kissed her again.

'Then don't fight me' he replied quietly.

'Please consider coming with me at Hogwarts…' she said with expectation.

'Make love to me" he asked and kissed her with fervour.

'Severus...please listen... ' she exhaled softly. She wanted to keep a serious conversation with him, but his actions were making it very hard for her to remain serious.

'I want you out of your bra and panties, preferably with you back to me and your belly out of the way' he said playfully.

'I would actually love to accommodate you' she replied willingly and they ended up making sweet love at the living room until late at night. When they were lying exhausted and sated she opened her eyes and looked at the flames under the hearth.

"Have I ever told you that you are an animal in sex?" she cooed.

'More than once, and you have also told me how appreciative you felt about that presumed ability of mine' he spoke warmly into her ear making her legs melt.

'Presumed? Hardly...' she said and bit her bottom lip.

He exhaled and cupped her breast. A new wave of want run through her 'You should have known by now that compliments cannot go far with me' he murmured kissing her earlobe.

'Severus, I only ...want...' she inhaled sharply as he squeezed her breast.

'...me between your legs I know' he rejoined playfully and she snorted but it was short lived as a sharp inhalation came from her chest when he bit on the tender skin of her neck.

'Severus I want you to come at Hogwarts for the Alden selection. Don't let me go alone, you are part of my life now' she said and met his eyes.

He reached up and cupped her neck 'if it's so important I promise i'll think about it' was the only thing he said and it was more than she needed at that moment. Her happiness exploded all the blissful hormones in her body and Serenity kicked under his palm. He sucked air through his teeth and drew his hand away quickly "Oh, I felt that!" he exclaimed.

She laughed wholeheartedly and felt her cheeks on fire and her body full of contentment "You silly man…she's your daughter…you make it sound like I am carrying a monster in me!"

He relaxed fractionally behind her and kissed the curve of her neck "i am sorry…it just feels weird…" he said full of uncertainty.

She took his hand and brought it around her belly "Come here…touch me there…yes there…that's where her tiny feet are now. It feels like butterflies inside my stomach when she does that"

At that moment Serenity kicked her again. Severus didn't draw his hand but his body twitched "Oh dear.." he laughed lightly and his warm breath on her neck raised the hair on her arm "She feels like a muscle contracting"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes as she caressed his hand "Can you bypass Serenity for a moment darling?" she asked rubbing her nape on his rough beard.

"Why?" he asked running his fingers on her belly and feeling the soft kicks under his fingertips.

She licked her lips and pushed herself on him 'Because I want you again.…" she trailed off. It was more than enough for him, as he reached down and kissed her deeply.

-.-


End file.
